Mở túi là ăn - Lục Lam
by hoiquaytay
Summary: Hoàn – 55 chương. CP2018. 08. 26 xong xuôi Thể loại: Hiện đại, có H, 1x1, HE Văn án: Tiếu tiếu mễ mễ nhân tra công x nghiêm túc lãnh kiểm nhãn kính thụ (hữu lệ chí). Cẩu huyết ngược tra Cẩu huyết đa nhục HE, hữu pháo hôi thụ, ngược quá tra công hậu biến thành trung khuyển đại cẩu. Cười cười meo meo bên ngoài tô vàng


Mở túi tức thì ăn

BY lục lam (khẽ bác: Lục duy nhất thể)

Hoàn – 55 chương.

CP2018. 08. 26 xong xuôi

Thể loại: Hiện đại, có H, 1x1, HE

Văn án:

Tiếu tiếu mễ mễ nhân tra công x nghiêm túc lãnh kiểm nhãn kính thụ (hữu lệ chí). Cẩu huyết ngược tra ~

Cẩu huyết đa nhục HE, hữu pháo hôi thụ, ngược quá tra công hậu biến thành trung khuyển đại cẩu.

Cười cười meo meo bên ngoài tô vàng nạm ngọc bên trong thối rữa trước cuồn cuộn đạt được một túi ăn là có thể hấp dẫn đối với mình có "Tính thú" người dược tề.

Còn cần muốn nói gì đương nhiên là đỗi thiên đỗi mà đỗi cao tầng a.

Hạ khắc thượng.

Trước làm sau yêu.

Là cái ban đầu tưởng làm người khác kết quả cảo thượng liễu bản thân cao tầng còn nghiện chuyện xưa.

Có pháo hôi, pháo hôi hội làm yêu, trung hậu kỳ bắt đầu ngược công, cuối cùng pháo hôi thảm đạm kết cục, công thụ HE, đại gia tiến bẫy đi ~ tồn cảo hơn bốn mươi hồi, mở túi tức thì ăn, thoả thích hưởng dụng ~

Converted by miokiss

01.

Tra Thành là bạch mã tân truyền thông giải trí công ty hữu hạn một gã phổ thông viên chức.

Vóc dáng cao, thân thể khỏe mạnh, ngũ quan đoan chính, kiểu tóc lưu loát, cả ngày cười cười meo meo .

Ban đầu hắn là nhận lời mời làm bảo an, ai biết người gác cửa không cần hắn nhìn như vậy đứng lên hoà hợp êm thấm mỹ nam, ban đầu đều suy tính cự tuyệt rơi hắn, cũng bảo sạch sẽ trên cương vị còn thiếu người, Tra Thành lại mặt dày mày dạn chạy nhân lực tư nguyên bộ cầu xin năm ngày, rồi mới miễn cưỡng nhường hắn ký tạm thời làm việc.

Ngoài ra hắn còn chạy những ngành khác, thật sự xoát chín bản thân nhất trương mặt đẹp trai, vì hắn tranh thủ đến không ít lực chú ý, cái này cơ hồ mọi người (chí ít thanh trung niên nữ tính) đều nhớ kỹ hắn.

Bảo sạch sẽ trên cương vị trừ hắn ra đều là bác gái đại tẩu, mỗi ngày làm việc ngũ mấy giờ, chín giờ sáng khởi công, mười một giờ không đến trở về đi mua thức ăn nấu cơm, bốn giờ rưỡi chiều sẽ không Ảnh nhi , tôn tử tôn nữ tương đối trọng yếu.

Tra Thành cực kỳ tự giác cho các nàng làm kết thúc công tác, dù sao hắn mỗi ngày mười giờ mới đến công ty, ban ngày cũng bình thường ở chỗ ngồi ngủ gà ngủ gật.

Trong nhà nuôi mèo lười hai ngày trước chạy, bốn vách tường đồ không, tối muộn trở lại lại còn cùng trong công ty các tiểu cô nương liếc mắt đưa tình, thỉnh thoảng liêu liêu không ăn được kim lĩnh tiểu mỹ nhân, còn đĩnh vui sướng.

Hắn cũng không tiền, độc thân gần nửa năm, trong miệng đều muốn đạm ra điểu vị, gần đây đỉnh đầu khẩn được liên đi quán ăn đêm tìm người 419 tiền đều cầm không ra, tự nhiên là sống được quá nghẹn, tả hữu đẹp mắt người đều cười mặt tiếp lời.

Trong công ty người đều đối với hắn ấn tượng không sai, trừ bỏ cao quản trung một vị kính mắt nam, đối với hắn cho tới bây giờ không sắc mặt tốt qua ngoại.

Này cũng không quái Tra Thành, ai bảo kính mắt nam lần đầu tiên nhìn thấy hắn lúc không chú ý, một cước bước vào nước dơ thùng trong. Còn cứng rắn kéo hắn nhường hắn chịu nhận lỗi, Tra Thành liền một lau vứt người cái mông thượng .

Thiên hạ này ban, hắn đem vệ sinh dụng cụ cất xong, thay đổi y phục tan tầm. Ngã hai mươi phút đường sắt ngầm sau về tới lan đèn khu vực mỗ cái trong tiểu khu.

Nơi này đều là lúc kiến tạo gian vượt quá mười năm lão nơi ở, bình quân cao độ không vượt quá năm năm. Bên trong mở ra bốn Ngũ gia siêu thị, khai trương thời gian thần long không gặp đầu đuôi, tốt xấu mua đồ thời gian có thể gặp phải nhất lưỡng gia mở cửa, không đến mức chết đói.

Tra Thành ngẩng đầu nhìn một chút nhà này siêu thị chiêu bài, tưởng không quá nâng lần trước vào cửa thời gian, lắc đầu đi vào, cầm gói thuốc lá, cầm lọ hồng ngưu tính tiền.

Quầy hàng biên bày không ít tiểu đồ ăn vặt, hắn nhìn mấy lần, đột nhiên phát hiện trong suốt tủ kính vạt áo không ít trưởng thành đồ dùng.

Ông chủ khu mũi thỉ, vẻ mặt lãnh đạm: "Áo mưa nếu không a, trợ hứng ngậm phiến nếu không a. Hổ tiên thành phần a, bao ngươi ba giây hùng nâng a."

Tra Thành vẻ mặt lúng túng khoát tay: "Không cần không cần, ta thiếu không phải là dược, gần đây không đối tượng, chưa dùng tới."

Ông chủ nắm tay chỉ thượng mũi thỉ bắn rớt, theo trong lỗ mũi phát sinh một tiếng khụ đàm âm hiệu.

"Không đối tượng nga. Kia cho ngươi cái này đi. Cho phép. Một lần một viên, mở túi tức thì ăn, không thể ở trong không khí bại lộ vượt quá một phút đồng hồ, không thì sẽ không hiệu quả."

Một kilogram một bao trong suốt đồ ăn vặt túi bị "Ba kỷ" một tiếng ném tới trên quầy.

Tra Thành đọc trường kỹ thuật, tiếng Anh không hảo hảo học, đã sớm không biết mặt trên quảng cáo . Hắn trái lại xem phối liệu, cũng là rậm rạp chằng chịt một mảnh, chỉ dán một cái tiểu nhãn hiệu miễn cưỡng in ấn chút nhìn qua cũng rất tùy tiện chất phụ gia.

"Tình mê ngọt ngào thuốc? Mạch lệ tố sao?"

Hắn hỏi.

Ông chủ hừ hừ một tiếng: "Châu Âu bên kia buôn lậu lại đây ngoạn ý , hộ khách lâm thời trả lại hàng , ta lại lui không đến cung hóa thương bên kia, tiện nghi bán ngươi đã khỏe. Đồ chơi này chỉ có thể ở ngươi mong muốn thượng đối tượng trước mặt dùng nga, tốt nhất đối phương cũng là có ý nghĩ này , hiệu quả hội càng mạnh."

Ha? Tra Thành vẻ mặt trợn mắt há hốc mồm.

Ngày hôm sau đứng lên thời gian, hắn vẫn cực kỳ mộng.

Hắn nhìn một chút để ở trên bàn đồ ăn vặt túi, cầm lấy một cái bọc nhỏ.

Tư tiền tưởng hậu, hắn quyết định ngày hôm nay liền thử nhìn một chút. Vừa lúc tài vụ bộ có cái tân nhân gần đây lão cùng hắn mắt đi mày lại, đích thực không được liền hôm nay hẹn đi ra làm thí nghiệm.

Sau giờ ngọ vệ sinh làm xong, đi làm tộc môn cũng không xê xích gì nhiều bắt đầu tiếp tục đỉnh đầu công tác. Tra Thành mắt thấy tài vụ bộ tiểu Tô tiến nam xí, hắn liền đem quét sạch trung bài tử hướng cửa vừa để xuống, bản thân đẩy quét sạch xe tiến vào .

Tiểu Tô đại khái ở đâu cái cách gian đi, hắn xuất ra ngọt ngào thuốc, xé mở đóng gói, đem bạch sắc cục đường nhét vào trong miệng.

Là hoa hồng vị , có chút toan, nhân công đường hoá học vị đạo cực kỳ nùng, cũng không khá lắm ăn. Hắn chẹp miệng nhai nhai, rất nhanh cảm giác được trên người mình có chỗ nào không đúng lắm.

Hai má, cổ, dưới nách cùng phần bụng rất nóng, dường như tức giận vị phát tán đi ra , quanh thân ôn độ đều đang tăng lên.

Giữa lúc hắn âm thầm nghi hoặc lúc, tiểu Tô đột nhiên theo phòng trong liền xông ra ngoài, trong miệng kêu "Xong ta phao diện", không đợi Tra Thành kéo hắn liền chạy cái không Ảnh nhi.

Ghê tởm, nhường hắn đưa chuồn mất .

"Làm cái gì a..." Tra Thành ngoài miệng oán trách câu, nghĩ thầm ngày hôm nay ăn ngọt ngào thuốc coi như là lãng phí. Đang định đi nhà vệ sinh trở về đi đây, lại có một phiến cách gian cửa mở.

Hắn dọa vừa nhảy, ngẩng đầu nhìn lại, sau đó liếc mắt.

Là cái kia viền vàng kính mắt tinh anh nam.

Thực sự là ngẩng đầu không gặp cúi đầu gặp. Tra Thành không phải là rất muốn thấy được hắn, làm bộ cầm lấy lau dự định làm dáng một chút, cũng không có ý định cùng tinh anh nam chào hỏi, cúi đầu có một hạ không một chút mà phủi đi chấm đất mặt.

Đúng lúc này, hai cái trắng nõn, khớp xương rõ ràng tay từ phía sau lưng duỗi tới, ôm lấy hắn.

Tra Thành cả người đều cứng lại rồi.

Tinh anh nam chỉ so với hắn thấp ngũ cm, lúc này đang dùng cằm chống đỡ bờ vai của hắn, ghé vào lỗ tai hắn hô nhiệt khí nói: "Ngươi xuyên đồng phục hình dạng kỳ thực rất tốt xem..."

Nằm máng... Hàng này bị vén lên đến ...

Tra Thành quay đầu lại xem tinh anh nam, chỉ thấy hắn luôn luôn khôn khéo lão luyện, lạnh lùng nghiêm nghị như băng trên mặt hiện lên một tia khả nghi ửng đỏ, hai mắt hơi khép, vẻ mặt sương mù mà đang nhìn mình.

Kỳ thực hắn còn thật đẹp mắt... Tra Thành tưởng.

Đang ở hắn chần chờ ngay miệng, tinh anh nam đã kéo ra Tra Thành chế phục khóa kéo, thậm chí tháo ra hắn dây lưng, muốn làm một ít không có thể tùy ý miêu tả sự tình.

"Chờ một chút chờ không thể tại đây... !" Tra Thành đem tinh anh nam kéo vào cách gian, trở tay khóa lại, quay đầu lại muốn nhìn một chút hàng này làm trò cười cho thiên hạ, kết quả lập tức đã bị hôn lên.

Ta giọt lão thiên ngỗng, ngọt ngào thuốc mạnh như vậy hiệu quả sao... !

Tra Thành bị tinh anh nam cạy đã mở miệng khoang, đầu lưỡi cũng bị dắt đi ra, tinh anh nam giống như là ở khát cầu hắn, liều mạng lay động Tra Thành.

Một cái hôn còn không có kết thúc, tinh anh nam tay đã kéo ra mình và Tra Thành đũng quần, đem hai người bọn họ bừng bừng phấn chấn đứng lên dục vọng chống đỡ bỏ vào lòng bàn tay, trên dưới lột động đứng lên.

"Ta nói một tiếng, ta không làm chịu." Tra Thành nghiêng cổ nhường tinh anh nam đích thân mình xương quai xanh, bình tĩnh mà nhắc nhở hắn.

Tinh anh nam nhỏ giọng thở hổn hển, đưa ra đầu lưỡi nghiêm túc miêu tả hắn xương quai xanh hình dạng, một lúc lâu mới giương mắt nhìn hắn, khóe mắt lệ chí đều giống như là muốn tích thủy một loại xuân tình nhộn nhạo.

"Ngươi nói cái gì... Ta hiện tại chỉ muốn cho ngươi tiến vào..."

Tra Thành giật mình ngẩn người, sau đó không nhịn được cười ra tiếng.

"Có thể a! Thật biết nói chuyện. Lão tử hôm nay liền đi thử một chút ngươi tiểu tao huyệt, xoay qua chỗ khác, quần kéo xuống, mân mê cái mông."

Hắn một cái tát vỗ thượng tinh anh nam cái mông, chọc cho đối phương "Ân..." Mà rên rỉ đi ra.

Tinh anh nam không kịp chờ đợi đem quần kéo đến mắt cá chân xử, xoay người sang chỗ khác, hai cổ gian đứng thẳng bộc phát dương vật thượng ướt sũng mà, cực kỳ hưng phấn.

Tra Thành sờ soạng một cái hắn đản, cảm thấy này tinh anh nam luồng gian đảo hình trái tim rất là đẹp mắt.

"Di? Ngươi phía sau thế nào lại là tùng ?" Tra Thành cho mình đội mũ, nghi ngờ vấn đạo.

Tinh anh nam quay đầu, trên mặt đã sớm không có thông thường tháo vát, hắn theo bản năng lấy nâng kính mắt: "Bản thân ta... Ở nhà biết dùng món đồ chơi..."

Thảo. Quá mắc cở. Tra Thành không nhịn được nhu nhu hắn có chút thịt cái mông, nghĩ thầm hàng này lại là cái muộn tao linh.

Thả đi tân nhân, gặp tao lãng tiện, còn dùng được rồi ngọt ngào thuốc, nhưng thật ra là buôn bán lời. Không mệt.

Hắn dùng lực một thẳng lưng, cắm cái tràn đầy. Tinh anh nam theo trong cổ họng phát sinh một tiếng than thở, hoặc như là không chịu nổi đảo hít một hơi lãnh khí, lộ ra hai phần tỏ ra yếu kém ý tứ hàm xúc.

"Ta cũng không dự định thương hương tiếc ngọc a, ngươi tên gì? Ta cuối cùng biết được nói bản thân thảo người tên gì đi." Tra Thành nửa người trên bất động, dùng sức lay động vòng eo, đem tinh anh nam cái mông đụng phải ba ba vang.

"T a, gọi a a, nguyễn, Nguyễn Chân a a a..." Theo bên miệng hắn chảy ra một câu phá thành mảnh nhỏ trong lời nói nói đến.

"Nguyễn Chân? Người nào thật?" Tra Thành hiếu kỳ, khom lưng xuống phía dưới giải áo sơ mi của hắn nút buộc.

"Thật, chân thật thậ a..."

Nguyễn Chân nỗ lực trả lời vấn đề của hắn.

Nguyễn Chân... Thật mềm? Tra Thành lại là muốn cười, không khỏi nhanh hơn vòng eo tốc độ.

02.

Nguyễn Chân bị hắn đỉnh cơ hồ muốn đánh lên tường mặt, trong miệng tiết ra rên rỉ cũng phá thành mảnh nhỏ, ô ô ân ân nghe khiến cho người e lệ.

Tra Thành khóe miệng hiện lên mỉm cười, là hắn chiêu bài cả người lẫn vật vô hại loại tươi cười.

Hắn tháo ra Nguyễn Chân áo sơ mi, đem hắn cà vạt nhét vào áo sơ mi của hắn trong túi, lục lọi tìm được rồi Nguyễn Chân nhũ viên, tả hữu nhéo nhéo, nghe được dưới thân người nọ kinh hoảng kêu thành tiếng, Tra Thành trên mặt ý cười càng sâu.

Sau đó Nguyễn Chân thân thể liền run rẩy, hắn không nhịn được bắn tới gạch men sứ thượng.

Tra Thành vỗ một bả cái mông của hắn: "Thế nào, cái này tao không ngừng ? Ta còn không có bắn đây. Cái mông kẹp chặt điểm, kêu nữa hai tiếng ta nghe một chút."

Vừa mới bắn trôi qua Nguyễn Chân cơ hồ trạm không ngừng, vẫn là ghé vào nước máng thượng mới miễn cưỡng chèo chống thân thể của chính mình. Lúc này sau huyệt mềm nhu ẩm ướt, Tra Thành ra vào như thường, cảm thấy quả thực đang ở thiên đường, thoải mái được nói không ra lời, hai tay ở kính mắt nam trên lưng sờ loạn, trong lòng còn âm thầm hâm mộ này đi làm tộc làn da hảo.

"..."

"Cái gì? Cực kỳ thoải mái sao?" Tra Thành cười rút ra hạ thân, đem ướt sũng áo mưa ném vào trong thùng rác.

"... Cổn." Kính mắt nam thanh âm yếu ớt, theo khóe miệng bài trừ một chữ.

Tra Thành nhíu lông mày. Hắn đây là thanh tỉnh? Nhanh như vậy. Bản thân bất quá là lôi kéo hắn làm hai đợt mà thôi.

"Đừng như vậy vô tình thôi, ngươi không phải là cũng thoải mái đến. Kia cái gì, ngươi gọi Nguyễn Chân? Cho ta cái phương thức liên lạc thôi. Khẽ tin bao nhiêu?"

"Cổn." Nguyễn Chân vẫn là không nói hai lời.

Tra Thành biển liễu biển chủy, ở răng gian nho nhỏ "Chậc" một tiếng.

"Ngươi cũng đừng đưa mặt không biết xấu hổ. Nhìn ngươi một bộ nhân khuôn cẩu dạng , sợ là cũng nghẹn hỏng , đại gia ta tâm tình tốt tìm ngươi vui đùa một chút cho ngươi giải giải nghiện, đây chính là thiên chuyện thật tốt, đừng một bộ chết mẹ bộ dạng."

Hắn nhặt lên bên trên tây trang áo khoác, nhảy ra khỏi hắn màu đen cây táo điện thoại di động. Là mới nhất khoản, Tra Thành nhìn hai bên một chút, kéo qua Nguyễn Chân tay giải khóa.

Ghé vào trên bồn cầu thanh lý nửa người dưới Nguyễn Chân cực nhanh rút tay về.

Tra Thành lơ đễnh, mở ra hắn khẽ tin, quét bản thân hai chiều mã bỏ thêm bạn tốt.

"Hiện tại có thể đi. Làm phiền ngươi có xa lắm không cổn rất xa, phạm tội cưỡng gian." Nguyễn Chân thu hồi điện thoại di động, dùng cực độ chán ghét khẩu khí nói.

Vừa mới còn cong cái mông vẻ mặt nợ thảo phiến tình bộ dạng, giờ đây đã sớm biến mất không thấy. Tra Thành có chút tiếc nuối liếc nhìn vẫn có chút quần áo ngổn ngang tinh anh nam, nói "Lần sau lúc rảnh rỗi ước ha", kéo ra cửa nhà cầu.

"Ngươi không sợ ta cáo ngươi?" Nguyễn Chân nghi ngờ hỏi một câu. Hắn còn đang chỉnh lý kiểu tóc, ngẩng đầu nhìn phía biểu tình nhu hòa Tra Thành, trong ánh mắt tràn ngập cảnh giác.

Tra Thành không nhịn được cười ha ha: "Ta sợ cái gì! Ngươi muốn tố cáo ta, chính ngươi cũng không xong đời. Ai sợ ai? Không phải đi cái cửa sau chuyện, nguyễn tiên sinh, ngài vẫn là bận tâm hảo hình tượng của mình đi. Ngài nếu là bản thân không tao, làm sao sẽ coi trọng ta đây căn điểu?"

Hắn phen này nhanh mồm nhanh miệng sặc Nguyễn Chân nói không ra lời. Cười cười meo meo Tra Thành dương dương đắc ý đóng lại cách gian môn, thổi "Hai cái con cọp" huýt sáo, một thân nhẹ nhàng khoan khoái dưới đất ban về nhà.

Hai cái con cọp, hai cái con cọp, chạy trốn nhanh.

Chạy trốn nhanh.

Một cái không có lương tâm, một cái không có biểu tình, thật đáng yêu.

Thật đáng yêu.

Tra Thành cười đến phi thường vui vẻ, trên tay trà lạnh đều đưa gắn một chút đi ra.

Tối hôm đó, hắn lần đầu tiên qua đến bản thân thật lâu không chiếu cố tiểu thực đường ăn cơm, vẫn ngồi ở trên quầy ba, liền một chai bia lưỡng đạo nhắm rượu đồ ăn, cùng ông chủ gắng gượng nói hơn một giờ chê cười.

Cuối cùng khách nhân đều đi hết sạch, ông chủ cũng đuổi người, hắn mới từ trong phòng ăn đi ra, xách ông chủ bố thí cho hắn nửa chai bia, ngồi xe về tới rách rưới tiểu khu.

Tra Thành gian nhà là cùng người mướn chung , nhưng mà bạn cùng phòng nửa năm trước trốn nợ chạy trốn, chủ cho thuê nhà cầm trên tay một năm tiền thuê nhà, vì vậy Tra Thành thuận thuận lợi chặn đón nâng giữa hai người.

Gian nhà không lớn, phôi thô phòng xi măng trên mặt đất phô trứ trò chuyện tỏ tâm ý sàn nhà giấy, tường cũng là tùy tiện chà một chút, đóng đầy đủ loại kiểu dáng loang lổ khả nghi dấu.

Hắn đem trong phòng đống rác thải ném tới hành lang trong, tiện tay kéo mà vọt mát, nằm bản thân kia cái giường một người ngủ thượng, cầm điện thoại di động chơi hai thanh vương giả vinh quang, sau đó nhớ ra cái gì đó, khai ra khẽ tin đến, đưa kính mắt nam sửa lại ghi chú.

"Tiểu tao hàng "

Hắn che miệng cười một hồi, phát cái tin đi qua.

"Đang làm gì đó "

Đối phương không trả lời.

Hắn suy nghĩ một chút, lại phát một cái.

"Ngươi cũng đừng tùy tiện san ta kéo hắc ta, không thì lần sau đã có thể..."

"Đã có thể?"

Nguyễn Chân đột nhiên hồi phục, sợ đến hắn run lên, điện thoại di động đập phải trên mặt.

Tra Thành đau đến mắng câu. Hắn trả lời: "Có tin ta hay không hướng ngươi phía sau nhét nhảy đản, sau đó ở ngươi lúc họp..."

"Bệnh thần kinh!" Nguyễn Chân quyết đoán mắng trở về, sau đó liền không còn có tin tức.

Bị mắng Tra Thành không thèm để ý chút nào, tâm tình của hắn rất tốt, lui ra ngoài cùng trong công ty trò chuyện người trẻ tuổi các nói nói mấy câu, sau đó liền tắt máy giấc ngủ.

Ngày hôm sau sáng sớm, Tra Thành đứng lên giặt sạch chăn rắc, cùng với vứt loạn thất bát tao y phục, huýt sáo mua lục cái bánh bao, vừa ăn một bên đi làm.

Hảo xảo bất xảo, kính mắt nam từ trong nhà để xe lúc đi ra, Tra Thành chính gặm túi đựng đến cửa thang máy.

Phía sau vài cái công nhân viên thấy được Nguyễn Chân, nhao nhao thả chậm cước bộ, tốp năm tốp ba xô xô đẩy đẩy, cũng không muốn cùng hắn ngồi chung một chuyến thang máy. Nguyễn Chân cặp kia hẹp dài cặp mắt đào hoa sau này nghiêng nghiêng, sườn gáy quay đầu, theo trong lỗ mũi ném cái khinh thường khí tiếng cho bọn hắn.

Tra Thành dựa theo thang máy, đối bên ngoài nói: "Các ngươi còn có người muốn đi lên đến sao?"

Mọi người lui về sau một bước.

Chỉ có Nguyễn Chân đi vào thang máy. Hắn lập tức nhíu mày — trong thang máy túi đựng mùi vị quá đậm.

"Ngươi đám kia trong tay, thoạt nhìn rất sợ ngươi a. Dù thế nào, " Tra Thành trong miệng còn nhét bánh bao một góc, "Bình thường đối với bọn họ thái độ đặc biệt kém?"

"Chuyện không liên quan tới ngươi." Nguyễn Chân che mũi đè xuống bản thân tầng trệt, hắn đi tới thang máy góc, đưa lưng về phía Tra Thành, không muốn xem hắn.

"Ngươi ăn điểm tâm không?" Tra Thành cảm thấy không thú vị, tùy ý mở miệng hỏi.

"Chuyện không liên quan tới ngươi." Nguyễn Chân vẫn là chỉ có những lời này.

Nguyễn Chân không ăn điểm tâm. Hắn sáng sớm chỉ uống một chén thêm nãi cà phê, tối đa ăn một cái cây táo. Hắn đối thức ăn không yêu cầu gì.

"Làm sao có thể không ăn điểm tâm đây." Tra Thành trên tay cầm có chút đầy mỡ túi ny lon đưa qua, "Còn có hai cái bánh bao, nhạ."

Nguyễn Chân chán ghét mà đẩy hắn ra tay: "Ta không ăn loại vật này." Hắn không thích ăn thịt, càng miễn bàn bánh bao , nghe thấy liền muốn nôn.

"Ngươi không ăn? Ngươi cho là ngươi có lựa chọn quyền lợi? Cầm, ăn ." Tra Thành cười đẩy ra tay hắn, đem túi đựng kín đáo đưa cho hắn."Cải trắng cùng duẩn làm, thịt ta ăn xong rồi. Quay đầu lại ta thu thập ngươi phòng làm việc thùng rác, cũng không muốn gặp lại nó hai."

Nguyễn Chân khí được nói không ra lời, nắm túi đựng nhìn theo Tra Thành cà lơ phất phơ mà ra thang máy.

Hắn móc ra túi ny lon trong túi đựng, nhìn chung quanh một chút, cẩn thận mà cắn một cái, là cải trắng .

Một buổi sáng, Tra Thành tâm tình cũng không tệ. Tân hạ cái người thứ năm cách, chơi tam đem liền cánh trên , liên thắng ngũ cục, còn bị lão a di nhét một túi lớn không giá trị làm, mỹ tư tư mà ngậm lên miệng, xuống lầu quét sạch các bộ môn hành lang lúc tươi cười cũng treo ở trên mặt.

Vài cái tiểu cô nương đi ngang qua thời gian, theo hắn nơi ấy đòi nhất lưỡng bọc nhỏ không giá trị, nói cho hắn biết buổi chiều có bộ môn hội nghị, buổi tối còn phải tăng ca.

Tăng ca? Tra Thành trong lòng nhiều ra cái ý niệm, hỏi nàng là ngành gì. Tiểu cô nương chỉ chỉ cửa vài cái bài: "Tầng này lâu."

Tra Thành ngẩng đầu nhìn, phát giác là Nguyễn Chân chỗ ở tài vụ bộ. Hắn sờ sờ trong túi mê tình thuốc, suy tư về có muốn hay không lưu đến Nguyễn Chân đi ra.

Hắn nghĩ như vậy một hồi, mở ra thùng rác che tưởng thay đổi túi, tùy tiện lay một chút, liền phát hiện túi ny lon trong hai cái bánh bao.

"Thực sự là không nể tình." Tra Thành bĩu bĩu môi, biểu hiện trên mặt lập tức có chút khó coi.

Quên đi, ngày hôm nay sẽ không chờ hắn . Vừa lúc dưới lầu tiểu Tô hẹn hắn ăn cơm, buổi tối vẫn là uống chút rượu, tìm người khác ngoạn chơi thích hơn.

03.

"Ngươi chờ chút có phải hay không muốn họp?"

"Chuyện không liên quan tới ngươi."

"Ngươi sáng sớm hôm nay không có ăn túi đựng đi? Đây chính là dùng tiền lương của ta mua, tính cho ta chuyện "

Đối diện không trả lời.

"Túi đựng không thể ăn? Không thích ăn trắng đồ ăn? Duẩn làm thế nào cũng không có ăn?"

"Ngươi thật là phiền. Túi đựng lạnh. Ta không ăn lạnh này nọ "

"Không thể kiêng ăn a, ngươi gầy như vậy, muốn ăn nhiều một chút, cái mông thượng nhục quá ít "

"Ngươi thật ghê tởm "

"Quên đi lần sau mang cho ngươi nóng này nọ, cũng nhất định phải ăn, hiểu không "

"Ngươi thật phiền. Đừng gởi thư tín hơi thở, họp "

"Họp cũng có thể ngoạn điện thoại di động, đừng chết như vậy phiến thôi ~ "

Thế nhưng này sau đó, Nguyễn Chân lại cũng không hồi phục Tra Thành tin tức . Tra Thành đợi thật lâu, đối diện im lặng.

Tra Thành thở dài, nắm tay cơ bỏ vào trong túi, cũng nhanh hơn vòng eo đỉnh làm cho tốc độ.

"Cái mông nhếch lên đến điểm a! Ngươi như vậy ta đều muốn đỉnh không tới!" Tra Thành oán trách một câu, dùng một tay cầm lấy tiểu Tô sau cổ tử.

Tiểu Tô đưa lưng về phía hắn, hai tay xanh tại gạch men sứ thượng, trong miệng nói mơ mơ hồ hồ trong lời nói, mơ hồ có thể nghe được "Thoải mái", "Muốn bắn" mọi việc như thế trong lời nói, Tra Thành lại đột nhiên không có hứng thú.

Hắn đem vài đem rút ra, tùy tiện lột vài cái xong việc , ném đi mũ.

Cong cái mông chờ sáp tiểu Tô còn không có bắn, người phía sau đột nhiên không lộng hắn, sau huyệt lạnh lẽo , nhường trầm luân ở bể dục trung hắn bỗng nhiên thanh tỉnh một giây.

"Thế nào không tiếp tục? Ta còn không có bắn đây." Hắn quay đầu lại lại đây, phát hiện Tra Thành đã thu thập xong bản thân kéo lên khố liên .

Hắn phe phẩy bản thân thắt lưng, hiện ra hết làm bộ đáng thương dâm ô bộ dạng, hạ thân còn cứng rắn, theo hai cổ gian nhìn lại, là phiến hảo phong cảnh.

"Cút đi, như vậy tùng, ngày hôm nay không ít cùng nhân tình làm đi? Còn tới tìm ta ngoạn? Có bệnh." Tra Thành cười một tiếng, kéo cửa ra liền đi ra ngoài.

Tiểu tử này vừa nhìn chính là có đối tượng, hoặc là chính là trước đó không lâu mới từ người khác trên giường xuống tới, sau huyệt tùng không được, Tra Thành tùy tiện cắm vài cái đã cảm thấy tẻ nhạt vô vị.

Tiểu Tô kỳ thực còn muốn rụt rè một chút, đêm nay còn không dự định cùng Tra Thành làm. Nhưng mà hắn là không muốn, Tra Thành không ai làm, liền dùng "Đường" dụ dỗ hắn, kết quả hắn liền thành thành thật thật (không hiểu ra sao) mà cỡi quần.

Hơn nữa còn không có làm thoải mái.

Tra Thành cũng phi thường khó chịu, vốn tưởng rằng có thể tìm cá nhân thay đổi tâm tình, cũng gặp được cái tùng , một chút khiêu chiến độ cũng không có. Chớ nói chi là còn lãng phí một viên đường. Hắn ra quầy rượu, sờ sờ túi tiền, phát hiện mình quản gia khóa cảng ném ở trong công ty .

Không được, hắn còn được trở về một chuyến. Tra Thành bĩu bĩu môi, nghĩ thầm cũng đừng gặp phải Nguyễn Chân cái kia oan đại đầu, không thì còn phải nhường này muộn tao nam sai cho là mình là đang đợi hắn.

Đi tới nửa đường thời gian đói bụng rồi, hắn tiện đường quẹo vào tiện lợi điếm trong mua cái hai khối chà bông cơm nắm, dự định trước điếm điếm bụng. Cơm nắm đi lò viba trong nóng một chút, phỏng tay, hắn xách túi ny lon lên lầu, tùy tiện đung đưa túi, chờ cơm nắm ôn độ xuống tới lại ăn.

Đi thang máy xuống tới thời gian, vừa vặn có mấy người theo tài vụ bộ đi ra, một bộ sắp thăng thiên bộ dạng.

Hắn hướng bên cạnh trạm trạm, nhường mấy người kia tiến thang máy, bên tai quát hai câu "Tân tài năm còn chưa tới đây thế nào liền liều mạng như vậy", "Nguyễn chủ quản thật là đáng sợ", vài cái tiểu công nhân viên lầm bầm, đại khái là bị nghiền ép ngoan, sinh long hoạt hổ mà nôn máng Nguyễn Chân.

Tra Thành cho bọn hắn dựa theo cửa thang máy, tùy ý đáp khang đạo: "Các ngươi chủ quản đĩnh lòng dạ độc ác ?"

Bên cạnh chỗ ngồi một tiểu lão ca lập tức gật đầu như đảo tỏi: "Cũng không phải là! Sư phụ ta và ngươi nói, hắn đối với người khác ngoan, đối với mình ác hơn. Ta mắt thấy hắn ghé vào báo biểu thượng một ngày, cái gì đều không có ăn, bây giờ còn đang phân tích đây, cũng không biết hắn có thể từ bên trong phân tích ra cái cái gì nhan như ngọc đến."

Hắn một ngày không ăn cái gì?

Tra Thành lập tức nghĩ tới sáng sớm hai cái bánh bao, người này thực sự là chết sĩ diện khổ thân, hắn liếc nhìn trên tay cơm nắm, đi ra thang máy.

Phía sau miệng kia vỡ người trẻ tuổi còn hỏi hắn: "Ngươi động không đi thang máy ? Ai?" Tra Thành không quản hắn, hướng tài vụ bộ trong đi đến.

Bảy giờ rưỡi, tăng ca người trẻ tuổi cũng chuồn mất đi ăn cơm, bộ bên trong cơ hồ không ai.

Tra Thành liếc mắt liền thấy được ngồi ở trước bàn cau mày mềm thật, kia phó viền vàng kính mắt cơ hồ cũng bị hắn nhíu chặt mi tâm bấm, chính dè dặt cẩn thận mà đoan ở mũi ngay phía trên.

Tra Thành híp mắt một cái.

Quả nhiên nghiêm túc nam nhân đẹp trai nhất . Hắn ở trong lòng yên lặng khúc cái đồ, nghĩ thầm nếu là thật có thể cảo thượng như vậy cái mỹ nhân, đó cũng không uổng hắn mỗi ngày chà lau tam lần nhà vệ sinh.

Hắn lén lút đi tới bên cạnh bàn, mạnh nhào tới Nguyễn Chân trước bàn: "Uy!"

Nguyễn Chân ngẩng đầu liếc hắn liếc mắt.

"Đừng làm trở ngại ta công tác."

"Quá vô tình a! Nguyễn chủ quản, bận rộn một ngày, không nghỉ ngơi một chút?" Tra Thành cười hì hì nhìn xem kính mắt nam, biết đến hắn vẫn hội dựa theo kịch bản, nói ra đuổi bản thân đi từ nhi.

"Ngươi đi xa một chút ta là có thể buông lỏng . Đêm nay đừng đến phiền ta." Hắn nói.

Đại khái là lòng còn sợ hãi, Nguyễn Chân không giống trước đây như vậy đối với mình mọi cách ghét bỏ, ngược lại là tránh mà không kịp, tuyệt không muốn nhìn đến Tra Thành.

Ngươi không muốn gặp, ta càng muốn xuất hiện, cách đáp lời ngươi.

Tra Thành chính là như vậy cái tiện chủng, hắn cảm thấy nói mình "Tiện", ngược lại là khoa bản thân.

Có đôi khi tiện một chút, không phải là da mặt dày một chút, tính dai cường một chút, sống được không tim không phổi một chút, nhiều vui vẻ a.

Tra Thành cười đùa cợt nhả mà ngồi vào Nguyễn Chân trên bàn, nói: "Ta không."

"Ta sẽ không đi. Ngược lại, ta còn muốn đem ngươi mang đi." Tra Thành bay qua bàn, trực tiếp khép lại Nguyễn Chân máy vi tính, người sau kinh hô "Số liệu còn không có bảo tồn", mở máy vi tính nhanh chóng bảo tồn văn kiện, Tra Thành đã cầm lên hắn áo khoác cùng túi công văn, dùng sức kéo cánh tay hắn.

Nguyễn Chân một ngày không ăn cái gì, cũng là không có phản kháng khí lực của hắn. Tra Thành dễ dàng mà đem hắn dẫn tới bên ngoài.

"Ngươi rốt cuộc muốn làm gì?" Nguyễn Chân đoạt lấy áo khoác của mình cùng túi công văn, tức giận hỏi, "Ta công tác còn không có làm xong, ngươi có chuyện nói mau. Ngươi muốn làm cái gì bẩn chuyện cũng đừng tìm ta, ngươi..."

Tra Thành quay đầu lại một tay bịt miệng của hắn, trên mặt hòa ái biểu tình tiêu thất , chiếm lấy chính là một cái tràn ngập nụ cười khinh thường, chợt nhìn lại có vài phần nguy hiểm.

Nguyễn Chân nhìn hắn ở trong bóng đêm hơi hơi tỏa sáng con ngươi.

"Đại gia muốn ta làm cái gì làm cái gì. Tiểu tao hàng, ta hiện ở trên tay có ngươi nhược điểm, không tới phiên ngươi vung tay múa chân. Ta chính là nhìn ngươi khó chịu, ta chính là muốn gây trở ngại ngươi công tác làm sao vậy? Ngươi lại còn ra làm sao? Ngươi đánh ta nha?"

Tra Thành thối thí hò hét, nhìn có chút hả hê cười nhạo hắn.

Nguyễn Chân nói không ra lời, cái miệng của hắn bị Tra Thành che . Sự thực cũng như vậy, trước đây hắn một mực xem Tra Thành không vừa mắt, chính là không thích hắn loại này muốn làm gì thì làm thái độ.

Nhưng mà hắn không có thể đem Tra Thành theo bản thân tầm nhìn trong đánh đuổi, giờ đây đối phương lại mạnh một cước đạp tiến vào, hung hăng mà, dùng sức, có chứa ác ý mà đạp hắn tự tôn.

"Ta nghĩ tưởng." Tra Thành đi ở phía trước, cũng không quay đầu lại, trong thanh âm mang theo ba phần ý cười.

"Chúng ta trước đi ăn cơm, sau đó tìm cái hảo một chút tửu điếm mướn phòng, xoát thẻ của ngươi. Ngươi nói thế nào?"

"Không cần." Nguyễn Chân không chút nghĩ ngợi lập tức cự tuyệt.

"Nga được rồi, phía trước có ta bình thường đi ngày liêu cửa hàng, sẽ ở đó vừa ăn đi. Ngươi có ăn hay không thịt gà xuyến? Nướng thịt đây? Tạc thịt đây?"

"Không ăn, ngươi buông." Nguyễn Chân tay phải bị Tra Thành khẩn siết chặt, không tránh thoát.

"Tửu điếm, ta còn không ở qua phụ cận năm sao phạn điếm, một hồi tra một chút người nào tương đối quý. Nga được rồi ta mũ dùng hết rồi, đi trước một chút phụ cận tiện lợi điếm mua mũ. Ta yêu mến cương bản mỏng dính, ngươi muốn trơn mềm thuốc sao?"

"Ta không cần, ta không ăn, ta không đi, ngươi thả ta đi..." Nguyễn Chân giày da trên mặt đất gạch thượng ba tháp ba tháp mà vuốt, như nhau chủ nhân tâm tình của nội tâm, trên dưới phập phồng, nặng nhẹ không chừng.

Tra Thành quay đầu lại nhìn về phía bị bản thân gắt gao lôi kéo người.

Hắn cười đến ánh mắt đều nheo lại : "Ngươi cũng không có cự tuyệt quyền lợi. Nguyễn Chân, ngươi càng là cự tuyệt, ta càng là hưng phấn. Nếu không ngươi một ngày không ăn cái gì, ta hiện tại liền muốn thao ngươi. Ngươi ngoan một chút, ta sẽ không làm khó ngươi."

Nguyễn Chân khóe mắt run nhè nhẹ. Hắn nhịn một lúc lâu, mới đè xuống tức giận trong lòng, bảo trì ở hình tượng của mình.

"Vì sao nhất định phải tìm ta? Tra Thành, ngươi có thể hay không tha ta một mạng?"

Tra Thành nghe nói lời ấy, không nhịn được cười ra tiếng.

"Không cần. Ai hội tùy tiện ném xuống vừa tới tay món đồ chơi a? Ta lại không ngốc. Lại nói , " Tra Thành dùng sức lôi một bả, "Ta chính là nhìn ngươi khó chịu a, nguyễn tiên sinh."

04.

Cực kỳ không khéo, Tra Thành ngày hôm nay muốn đi cửa hàng đóng cửa. Xa xa liền thấy khép kín cửa tiệm, hắn rất rõ ràng dừng một chút.

Nguyễn Chân mắt thấy kế hoạch của hắn thất bại, như là tìm được rồi một chút hy vọng, vội vàng đem tay rút ra, lui về phía sau hai bước: "Cửa hàng quan , cơm ăn không được , được chưa, ta đi ."

Tra Thành cũng không quay đầu lại: "Ngươi đứng lại." Hắn một bả kéo lại Nguyễn Chân vạt áo, đem hắn kéo lại.

"Ai nói cơm ăn không được? Ta đêm nay cũng không dự định thả ngươi đi." Tra Thành biểu tình chân thành thân thiết, hoàn toàn không giống đang uy hiếp người hình dạng, "Khác tìm một nhà đi. Phụ cận quán ăn nhỏ không ít, ta đều đi qua."

Nguyễn Chân cũng không đi qua quán ăn nhỏ, theo hắn tôn nghiêm góc độ nói, bước vào quán ăn nhỏ vốn là một chuyện bất khả tư nghị.

Vì vậy hắn tự tôn ở năm phút sau lần nữa bị sửa, hoặc là nói là đánh vỡ.

Khả năng ở xa xôi đi qua, hắn đã từng đi qua "Quán ăn nhỏ" loại địa phương này, hoặc giả hứa cần phải sáng tác "Tiểu phạn điếm", "Đại bài đương" .

Năm đó có cái xui xẻo bảo mẫu, chạng vạng dẫn hắn đi ra ngoài chơi, vì lấy lòng tiểu thiếu gia đi bên đường mua một phần mì xào. Cũng Nguyễn Chân ăn , sau khi trở về liền thượng thổ hạ tả, từ đó về sau hắn liền khinh thường hết thảy mở ở bên đường nhà hàng.

Bất quá vì cho thấy bản thân khí độ, hắn một câu nói cũng chưa nói, trạng thái tự nhiên đi theo (bị lôi kéo) tiến nhập một nhà đóng dấu xoát phiến làm chiêu bài quán cơm nhỏ.

"Ông chủ, đến hai phần vịt thịt cơm chiên, trở lại một phần tạc thịt, một phần bài cốt." Tra Thành nhìn thoáng qua giới mục biểu, há mồm liệt liệt nói.

"Ta không có lựa chọn quyền lợi sao? Thế nào đều là thịt?" Nguyễn Chân rút tam trương giấy ăn, lau lau nhựa băng ghế, lại nhìn hai bên một chút đầy mỡ mặt bàn, nắm tay câu nệ đặt ở bản thân trên đầu gối.

Tra Thành tự tiếu phi tiếu mà nhìn xem hắn.

"Đi a, kia lại thêm một phần búp bê đồ ăn."

Nguyễn Chân phát giác không có cách nào khác cùng hắn giảng đạo lý, Tra Thành không có trả lời Nguyễn Chân tất cả vấn đề, hắn sẽ chỉ ở vấn đề cơ sở thượng lập tức làm ra phán đoán, sau đó đưa ra bản thân kết quả.

Ngươi nói hắn là không có vì Nguyễn Chân suy nghĩ, không hề là. Nhưng hắn chính là làm mỗi một bước cũng làm cho người phi thường khó chịu.

Ăn được phân nửa, Tra Thành cảm thấy miệng khô, lại gọi hai chai bia. Nguyễn Chân nói "Không uống băng ", còn bị Tra Thành nhất đốn cười nhạo, nói hắn giống cái đàn bà . Nói hắn không ăn thịt, tiểu khẩu vị, cũng không có vấn đề gì, nhưng đàn bà việc này không hề là sự thực, Nguyễn Chân không nhịn được nói cho Tra Thành, bản thân dạ dày không tốt.

Tra Thành mi tâm tinh tế không thể nhận ra mà nhíu nhíu. Dạ dày không tốt còn không ăn cơm? Không ăn lạnh có thể lý giải, nhưng không thể bởi vì dạ dày không tốt sẽ không ăn này nọ a.

Đây là cái cái gì bằng khắc dưỡng sinh pháp.

"Ông chủ, cầm ly nước nóng cho hắn." Tra Thành vẫy vẫy tay, đem đệ nhị chai bia đặt vào trước mặt của mình, mở không thể không uống.

Hai chai bia đều là băng , uống hắn đánh ba cái ợ to. Nguyễn Chân cũng không nói lời nào, như là chịu hình một loại ăn xong rồi nửa phần cơm chiên cùng búp bê đồ ăn. Tra Thành nhìn xem thú vị, đánh ợ to trong cũng nhiều hai cái giơ lên âm cuối.

Cơm nước xong, Tra Thành hướng Nguyễn Chân đưa tay ra mời tay, Nguyễn Chân cảm thấy chạy không khỏi, cầm thẻ tín dụng cho hắn. Cầm đến tạp Tra Thành như là cái chuyết kế thực hiện được tiểu hài nhi, xoát xong liền hướng bản thân túi trong một nhét, cười hì hì lôi kéo Nguyễn Chân ra tiệm cơm.

"Tạp trước không trả ngươi a, dù sao ngày hôm nay đều là ngươi giấy tính tiền."

Tra Thành hào hứng vào điếm mua một ít nhất định phải đồ dùng, quay đầu lại thấy được ngoan ngoãn đứng ở ngoài tiệm chờ đợi Nguyễn Chân, lại quay đầu lại thay đổi một bình trơn mềm thuốc.

"Tiên sinh, kia bình là tân đưa ra thị trường , ngài vẫn là nhìn một chút nhằm vào đoàn người cùng công hiệu..." Nhân viên cửa hàng nói.

Tra Thành méo một chút đầu, không trả lời.

Hắn đã nhìn rồi, chai này lượng nước nhiều, dính ngấy độ độ chênh lệch, không rất thích hợp đại chúng đoàn người. Đại chúng đoàn người chính là chỉ nữ tính quần thể, tiếp thu xen vào nữ tính.

Tương đối vu nam tính, nữ tính ở trung hậu kỳ có thể tự hành phân bố dịch, nam tính thì không thì, dịch ruột non mặc dù cũng coi như dịch, nhưng một loại đều là lành nghề đại sự thời gian mới có thể phân bố.

Tân khoản trơn mềm thuốc trên có ghi rõ thích hợp quần thể, Tra Thành không phải là hiểu lắm những thứ này, nhưng thấy được chữ nhỏ lúc, hắn cảm thấy phải có dùng, liền lấy. Tuy nói hắn không học thức, bất quá coi như là dài ánh mắt.

Lúc đi ra, Nguyễn Chân còn khoanh tay đứng ở ven đường. Vẻ mặt không phục, toàn thân hiện đầy một giây kế tiếp liền muốn quát lớn người khác khí tràng.

Tra Thành ngoắc ngoắc khóe miệng, đi lên trước liền muốn ôm lấy hắn, cũng bị hắn tránh khỏi. Nguyễn Chân nhấc chân liền đi, Tra Thành tam hai bước đuổi theo hắn, cùng hắn song song đi phía trước mặt Hi Nhĩ Đốn di động.

Tuy rằng hắn cả người là đâm, cũng hoàn toàn không giống như là cái hảo hầu hạ chủ nhân, thậm chí tính toán tùy thời muốn trốn — cũng hắn vẫn chờ Tra Thành, chờ đón xuống tới chính hắn cũng biết muốn đối mặt, không thể nói lý , trước đây hắn cũng hoàn toàn không dám nghĩ, hội chán ghét chuyện.

Vào quán rượu, Nguyễn Chân đi trước đài cầm môn tạp, coi Tra Thành vì không có gì, bước nhanh thượng thang máy, Tra Thành cũng là thân hình nhanh chóng, vọt đến bên cạnh hắn.

"Tiểu ca, tay ngươi chân còn rất nhanh." Ăn uống no đủ, thu hút cồn Tra Thành có chút phiêu, tấm dựa kim lóa mắt thang máy vách, Nguyễn Chân cảm thấy này phúc cảnh tượng thật sự là quá mâu thuẫn, đưa ánh mắt dời đi đi.

Tra Thành toàn thân cao thấp đều là tiện nghi hóa, giày chơi bóng thượng còn có bẩn vết. Đem hắn bỏ vào như vậy tráng lệ cảnh tượng trung, giống như là cái họa quen hắc bạch thẻ bút tranh minh hoạ sư đột nhiên khiêu chiến hoa văn màu, tràn ngập trúc trắc không khỏe.

Hắn vẫn còn ở đối với mình cười, ăn mặc năm mươi khối áo khoác đối với mình khiêu khích cười.

Hắn thực sự quá tự tin . Rốt cuộc là từ đâu tới tự tin?

Sau khi vào cửa, Nguyễn Chân nói: "Ta nhất định chính là phòng xép, có một gian tắm vòi sen phòng một gian Mẫn đại phòng tắm. Ta đi Mẫn đại phòng tắm giặt."

Nói xong hắn liền tiến phòng tắm, còn trở tay khóa cửa lại.

Tra Thành tâm cảm giác bị xiêm áo một đạo, ngẩn người, không nhịn được thở dài.

Quên đi, không cùng hắn so đo những thứ này. Thoát áo khoác, tùy tiện nhìn một chút bên ngoài cảnh đêm, Tra Thành cũng tiến tắm vòi sen phòng hướng sạch sẽ thân thể. Đi ra trước còn không quên sửa sang lại một chút đầu tóc, ăn một viên "Đường" .

Trung ương điều hòa mở ra, ôn độ không nóng không lạnh.

Nguyễn Chân so với hắn sớm đi ra, lúc này đã mở một bình rượu cửa hàng đưa hương tân, ăn mặc áo choàng tắm gác chéo chân, ngồi ở cửa sổ sát đất trước.

Thật là có nhã hứng. Tra Thành bĩu bĩu môi, đi tới bên cạnh hắn, đem trên bàn khen ngược khác một chén rượu uống một hơi cạn sạch. Hắn chậc chậc miệng, một luồng cao cấp vị đạo.

"Ngươi thì không thể từ từ uống? Đây chính là lam tụng hắc ngọn không năm, chí ít hai năm tài năng mở ." Nguyễn Chân nhìn hắn ngưu uống chiêu thức, không nhịn được nói.

"Nga, vậy hẳn là là rất đắt, thế nhưng ta cũng không hiểu này cái gì hắc ngọn bạch mục đích, vị đạo là rất thơm mát a, phao phao cũng rất nhiều. Bất quá ta đêm nay đã uống hai chai bia , bây giờ muốn làm điểm chuyện khác..."

Tra Thành kéo qua Nguyễn Chân mặt, dùng sức nạy ra cái miệng của hắn, đột nhiên đưa lên môi của mình lưỡi.

Nguyễn Chân vừa mới uống một ngụm hương tân, trong miệng tràn đầy thanh cây táo cùng thanh nịnh hương vị, trong miệng hiện lên ngọt, Tra Thành trong lòng Mẫn đại duyệt, nhiều lần câu dẫn hắn đầu lưỡi, còn không nhịn được hút, cũng mặc kệ hắn thay đổi không đổi được khí.

Một phần nửa sau đó, hai người đều thở hồng hộc, Tra Thành liếm liếm Nguyễn Chân bên môi nước dãi, nhỏ giọng nói: "Đi trên giường đi."

Hai phần chung trường độ hôn đốt lên Nguyễn Chân. Hắn khóe mắt ửng đỏ, một đôi mắt mịt mờ ở thả lỏng hơi nước trung, như là bị ngâm thấu thanh bầu dục, hơi chút vừa đụng liền muốn ở ở giữa nâng phù.

Hắn kéo qua Tra Thành, một bên hôn hắn, một bên buông lỏng ra bản thân đai lưng, đem hắn đẩy ngã ở trên giường lớn.

05.

Tra Thành vẻ mặt giật mình.

Nằm ngã xuống giường thời gian, hắn hai mắt thẳng trành Nguyễn Chân, lại một lần nữa vì mê tình thuốc hiệu quả hoan hô.

Luôn luôn cấm dục tinh kiền nam tử tháo ra áo choàng tắm, lộ ra thân thể của mình. Màu da bởi vì trường kỳ làm việc đúng giờ phơi nắng không đến thái dương mà hơi bạch, có chút gầy, cũng có bắp thịt, Nguyễn Chân thỉnh thoảng sẽ đi phòng tập thể thao.

Bất quá là cái động tác võ thuật đẹp, đẹp mắt, không có gì lớn khí lực, thể chất cũng không được tốt lắm.

Đối Tra Thành mà nói đã đủ rồi, hắn mong muốn không phải là ngã nhào đối thủ, mà là mạn diệu thân thể.

Tra Thành liếc mắt liếc về hồng nhạt đầu vú. Hắn cảm thấy bản thân khả năng trúng số, vẫn là tam so Tam Bình Bồ Đào Nha cùng Tây Ban Nha bóng đá đua tranh đoán, thập bội trả tiền thưởng, bản thân bất quá vô lý mơ hồ đầu năm trăm khối.

Tra Thành đưa ra hai tay, sờ lên Nguyễn Chân sườn thắt lưng cùng ngực khuếch, dùng da mình thô ráp ngón tay vuốt phẳng một hồi da thịt của hắn.

"Ngươi làn da thật tốt, vừa nhìn đã biết khi còn bé không có bị khổ." Tra Thành hơi hơi nhắm mắt, theo Nguyễn Chân sườn thắt lưng sờ tới hắn ngực thượng, tận lực quát chà lau hắn đầu vú. Rất nhanh, một tia sung sướng thở dốc liền theo kính mắt nam tử bên mép tiết ra, đồng thời Tra Thành cũng đưa tay xuống phía dưới, đệm đệm hắn khẽ ngẩng đầu tiểu đệ đệ.

"Cực kỳ tinh thần nột. Muốn làm?" Tra Thành tay trái ở trên, tay phải tại hạ, nhu hắn nhũ vựng, điêm động hắn khố hạ túi túi, Nguyễn Chân không chỉ có đầu vú ngày thường hảo, phía dưới bộ lông cũng không nhiều không ít, Tra Thành có một chớp mắt tưởng bộ hắn đi vỗ danh thiếp. Khẳng định Mẫn đại bán.

Nguyễn Chân bị hắn mò vú đều phấn phát diễm, nhảy qua chân đứng ở mép giường, rất nhỏ mà cau mày, như là bình thường đi làm thời gian, đang suy tư vấn đề hình dạng.

"Ngươi đang suy nghĩ gì?" Tra Thành tò mò hỏi. Trên tay tiếp tục trò đùa dai, khe khẽ bộ lộng Nguyễn Chân hoàn toàn đứng lên trước đoan.

Nguyễn Chân hai mắt nhất trương, như là đột nhiên hồi thần, trong nháy mắt kinh ngạc, rất nhanh lại tiếp tục chìm đắm trong vỗ về chơi đùa hạ, thậm chí giơ cao thân thể, phương tiện Tra Thành lộng hắn.

Cảnh đẹp như vậy bình thường thế nào thấy được đến a... Tra Thành cũng hoa không dậy nổi hơn ngàn hơn vạn khối đi tìm MB.

Đều nói ăn không là ăn ngon nhất, Tra Thành trong lòng cười đến giống chỉ lừa, nửa người dưới cũng cứng rắn đắc tượng chỉ lừa. Hắn dùng lực áp hạ Nguyễn Chân thắt lưng, nhường hắn ngồi ở trên người mình, xuyên thấu qua áo choàng tắm hung tợn mà đỉnh hắn.

"Ngươi lại tới..." Nguyễn Chân mặt lộ sầu khổ, như là trên tay hạng mục tính sai rồi, Tra Thành nhìn xem cảm thấy vừa buồn cười lại chơi thật khá, vì vậy tiếp tục đỉnh hắn.

"Ô, ô, a, ngươi đừng như vậy..." Nguyễn Chân sườn tấn đầu tóc bị điên lấy được xương gò má biên, che khuất hắn lệ chí.

"Liền nếu như vậy, ta liền nếu như vậy." Tra Thành đè thấp tiếng nói, ngồi dậy kéo qua hắn, liếm một ngụm Nguyễn Chân bên trái nhũ viên: "Thoải mái sao? Thoải mái sao? A?"

Cắn hắn một ngụm.

"Một chút đều không. Một chút đều không. Ngươi có làm hay không?" Nguyễn Chân giọng mũi trong lộ ra dính ngấy, giống đang làm nũng như nhau.

Hắn này phúc tao dạng, bình thường làm sao có thể xem tới được? !

Tra Thành kéo ra bản thân áo choàng tắm, lộ ra giơ lên trời một trụ, hắn này một cây là kiêu ngạo, là tự hào, vẫn là tự tôn. Nguyễn Chân cảm thấy bên dưới hành thể, không nhịn được đem cái mông đè lên, dùng đáy chậu trước sau nghiền mài.

Hắn đản cùng Tra Thành trụ mài đến đánh tới, đằng trước nước dãi chảy ròng, khố hạ chỉ chốc lát sau liền ẩm ướt lộc cộc .

Tra Thành vùi đầu hút gặm cắn Nguyễn Chân đầu vú, hút chậc chậc có tiếng, hí lý khò khè mà thô lỗ không gì sánh được, Nguyễn Chân cũng không để ý, còn hướng hắn kê ngồi.

"Được rồi được rồi. Ta cho ngươi mở rộng." Tra Thành cười buông hắn ra, phát hiện nhũ viên đều có bắn tỉa sưng lên, không khỏi đưa tay nhu nhu.

"... Nhanh lên một chút." Nguyễn Chân ghé vào đầu vai hắn, lạnh như băng kim khí kính mắt giá va chạm vào Tra Thành sườn gáy, hắn đánh cái giật mình, giơ tay lên lấy xuống viền vàng kính mắt.

Tựa như một tầng ngụy trang lột ra, Nguyễn Chân trên người ít đi một phần xa cách, Tra Thành cơ hồ muốn không nhận ra hắn, duy chỉ có khóe mắt một viên mỹ nhân chí như trước phiến tình, dụ dỗ người trước mắt đi hôn môi nó.

Tra Thành thấu đi lên, đưa ra đầu lưỡi cẩn thận mà liếm liếm, Nguyễn Chân cảm thấy có chút ngứa, tưởng đừng khởi đầu, bị hắn đè lại, một đường hôn nhẹ duyện duyện, đầu lưỡi miêu tả qua gò má, lại dính đến Nguyễn Chân trên môi.

Nguyễn Chân bị thân được mơ mơ màng màng , ban đầu đầu óc liền hỗn độn, lúc này hoàn toàn không cách nào tự hỏi, đột nhiên sau huyệt truyền đến khác thường, nguyên lai một ngón tay không có vào, chính chậm rãi mở cương thác dã.

Hắn tự giác dán lên ngón tay, nhường Tra Thành cho mình buông lỏng sau huyệt. Tìm một hồi , Tra Thành liền để vào hai ngón tay, thẳng đỉnh Nguyễn Chân trong thân thể nơi nào đó. Tựa vào bản thân đầu vai người theo ngón tay kích thích đang không ngừng phát run, hắn biết đến chính là chỗ này, có thể để cho Nguyễn Chân phát điên.

"Là nơi này đi. Thoải mái đi. Lại còn lại phóng một ngón tay tiến vào sao?" Hắn giật giật ngón tay, hai ngón tay vi phân, cảm nhận được chật căng, "Lại buông lỏng một chút ."

Tra Thành quanh năm làm công làm sống, hai tay da chất thô ráp, trên tay có thật nhỏ cái kén cùng dày đặc chỉ tay, coi bói nói hắn là lao lực mệnh, cả đời qua không tốt. Hắn tự nhiên là đánh kia giang hồ tiên sinh một quyền, sau đó liền thừa hành tận hưởng lạc thú trước mắt nhân sinh chuẩn tắc qua đến.

Bàn tay của hắn rất nóng, Nguyễn Chân thân thể ra tầng mồ hôi mỏng, hơi hơi lạnh cả người, sờ lên trơn trượt chuồn mất , không có dư thịt, Tra Thành tùy ý làm bậy mà sờ.

Rốt cuộc ngón tay tăng đến cây thứ ba.

Nguyễn Chân bị hắn quậy đến thấp thỏm không yên, lực chú ý toàn bộ chạy thí mắt trong qua đến, đằng trước tiết một hồi đều không để ý, rất nhanh tiểu huynh đệ lại ngẩng đầu khạc nước , Tra Thành nhìn xem giật nhẹ khóe miệng.

Thân thể rõ ràng cũng rất thành thực, trong ngày thường thế nào lão là một bộ thiếu tam triệu thần sắc.

Nếu như hắn không điểm ý tưởng, là không có khả năng đã bị "Đường" đầu độc . Tra Thành liền thích xem hắn "Không tự chủ được" mà dính tới bộ dáng này, nếu là đổi thành người khác, vậy thật là không có ý nghĩa .

Trong ngày thường chỉ cao khí ngang, ăn viên đường đến trên giường còn chưa phải là thành thành thật thật quyệt cái mông bị thao? Tra Thành rút tay ra chỉ, ở hắn có liêu cái mông thượng phủi sạch sẽ trơn mềm thuốc, lại đánh một bả, nhấc lên một trận mông lãng.

"Bản thân ngồi lên đến." Tra Thành mang hảo mũ, ngắn gọn mà mệnh lệnh hắn.

Nguyễn Chân mặt ở trước mắt hắn, lưu ly bầu dục một loại trong con ngươi đảo qua một giây không kiên nhẫn, yên lặng gật đầu một cái.

Thật ngoan. Tuy rằng không lần trước như vậy mắc cở, lúc này cũng cực kỳ đáng yêu. Tra Thành ở hắn nỗ lực hạ ngồi thời gian thưởng cho một loại hôn một cái bờ môi của hắn, mình cũng giật giật thắt lưng, toàn bộ nhét vào , tràn đầy.

Nguyễn Chân không động đậy . Thời gian dừng lại.

"Đau? Quá tăng?" Tra Thành hỏi hắn, bản thân lại như núi bất động.

Nguyễn Chân nuốt một ngụm nước bọt. Hắn hé miệng, dùng hàm răng khẽ cắn Tra Thành hầu kết, dùng đầu lưỡi liếm lộng đường nét, hắn giục hắn động, cũng hắn Không nghe hắn .

Vì vậy Nguyễn Chân gắp giáp hắn. Dùng phía sau, dùng mông thịt.

Tra Thành biểu tình trong nháy mắt thay đổi.

Lúc này phía dưới chảy ra một ít ngấy nhè nhẹ bọt biển, Nguyễn Chân buông lỏng , bản thân từ từ động đứng lên, hắn không chú ý tới Tra Thành biểu tình, mà là hai tay dựa theo bả vai của đối phương, hoạt động cái mông, trên dưới vận động, giao hợp xử chậc động tiếng vang, lẫn vào túi túi cùng luồng gian thịt phát âm hiệu, bên trong bầu không khí đạt tới mỗ cái không thể nói nói đỉnh.

06.

Hai người không nói gì, Tra Thành đỉnh như vậy hơn mười chừng trăm hạ, không nhịn được tiết một hồi, nói một chút khí trở lại, chợt nhớ tới mê tình thuốc dược hiệu nói rõ.

Tiết qua một lần thân sau đó nếu như không hề ăn, bị đầu độc đối tượng rất nhanh thì hội thanh tỉnh. Tra Thành nội tâm chột dạ, ngẩng đầu nhìn ngồi ở trên người mình tiểu biên độ điên động Nguyễn Chân, hỏi hắn: "Ngươi có không có một chút... Cảm giác kỳ quái?"

Hai mắt ngất đi, đầu tóc hãn ẩm ướt, dán tại trên trán, Nguyễn Chân thở hồng hộc nói: "Thập, cái gì? Ta không nhanh được, không khí lực..."

Tra Thành vừa mới bắn qua một lần, nửa người dưới còn chưa đầy đủ, kiên quyết như lúc ban đầu, Nguyễn Chân bị hắn khiến cho không có khí lực, ôm đầu của hắn, chỉ có thể phối hợp hắn đĩnh lộng. Trong miệng đoạn đoạn tục tục rên rỉ, nhẫn cũng không nhịn được, đỉnh đầu một tiếng, như là theo bản năng phản ứng.

Dược hiệu còn không có qua đi, còn không có qua đi.

Trong đầu lóe lên một tia nghi ngờ, Tra Thành lại sờ lên Nguyễn Chân kê , xoa bóp nửa cứng rắn không mềm hành thể, muốn cho hắn lại hưng phấn.

Nguyễn Chân lập tức đánh cái giật mình, vừa mới bắn trôi qua nửa người dưới quá nhạy cảm, Tra Thành tay vừa thô thô, trên dưới lột động cảm giác quá tươi sáng, ướt sũng tiểu huynh đệ lại lập tức ngẩng đầu, đem đầu lộ ra đến.

"Không cần, ngươi đừng lấy! Ta vừa mới..."

Tra Thành nắm tay dời.

"Không cần? Quên đi." Tra Thành buông tay ra, chống đỡ ở sau người trên giường.

Nguyễn Chân xô đẩy hắn, trước người lập tức không còn, hắn chân tay luống cuống mà dừng lại.

Dược hiệu, đại khái qua đi.

Tra Thành ngắm nhìn bên giường bịt đường, hắn đang suy nghĩ có muốn hay không lại ăn một viên. Nếu như Nguyễn Chân hiện tại thực sự thanh tỉnh, vậy hắn cực kỳ khả năng sẽ không tưởng tiếp tục nữa, dù sao hai người làm tình dựa vào là chính là dược hiệu.

Hắn đưa tay tới, cầm lấy một cái bịt đường, kéo ra đóng gói, đặt vào bên mép muốn ăn.

"Ngươi thế nào không biết xấu hổ dừng ở chỗ này, còn ăn cái gì?" Nguyễn Chân dùng nghiêm nghị giọng điệu khiển trách, "Ngươi chính là ở xem ta chê cười đi?"

Hắn đoạt lấy Tra Thành trong tay đường, bỏ vào bản thân trong miệng. Tra Thành theo bản năng sờ lên mặt của hắn, thần sắc trong lộ ra một tia rõ ràng kinh hoảng.

"Ngươi, ngươi thế nào ăn hết?" Tra Thành vốn muốn nói đây không phải là có thể tùy tiện ăn này nọ, nhưng lại không thể bại lộ ý nghĩ của chính mình, chỉ phải nói ra một câu nói như vậy.

Nguyễn Chân cảm thấy vị đạo cũng không tệ lắm, liếm liếm ngón tay: "Làm sao vậy, thì không thể ăn ngươi một viên đường? Ngươi cũng quá tiểu. . . Ô!"

Tra Thành kéo qua mặt của hắn, đẩy ra cái miệng của hắn, đem đầu lưỡi của mình duỗi tiến vào, một chút thời gian cũng không để lại đưa Nguyễn Chân tự hỏi, bắt đầu điên cuồng mà hôn hắn. Cục đường còn ở lại răng gian, Tra Thành dùng đầu lưỡi nhanh chóng mà linh hoạt tìm được rồi nó, giả bộ lưu luyến quyến luyến mà trượt hai vòng, đem cục đường đoạt trở lại.

Hắn có thể dùng đầu lưỡi đem anh đào ngạnh đánh thành kết. Tự nhiên có thể đem đùa giỡn Nguyễn Chân, cướp đoạt cục đường song trình tự đặt vào cùng nơi hoàn thành.

Tra Thành mới liếm qua Nguyễn Chân môi, buông hắn ra lúc, phát hiện người trước mặt bị hắn hôn thất thần, bên mép treo trong suốt nước dãi, ánh mắt ngơ ngẩn, một đôi cặp mắt đào hoa mê hoặc mà không tha mà nhìn môi của mình.

Mới vừa rồi cái kia mê loạn mà hung mãnh mà hôn rối loạn hắn tiết tấu. Tra Thành nhìn hắn như vậy, biết đến bản thân lại là đột nhiên làm xong rồi một món không được sự tình, trong lòng đắc ý cùng muốn dâng tăng vọt, một bả trên lầu Nguyễn Chân thắt lưng: "Tiếp tục đi? Tiếp tục đi. Tiểu tao hàng ~ "

Không đợi hắn âm cuối tiêu thất, Tra Thành chợt thấy không đúng.

Không đúng. Chỗ nào toát ra một cái kỳ lạ ý tưởng, khống chế được toàn thân của hắn:

Người trước mặt là hắn yêu mến , yêu say đắm người, hắn muốn cùng hắn làm tình, nhưng là không thể tùy ý xằng bậy.

Nguyễn Chân là... Rất đẹp, là cần phải bị hảo hảo đối đãi, không thể như vậy...

Là dược hiệu... !

Tra Thành ý thức bắt đầu mơ hồ, hắn cố sức mà ở trong đầu mắng một câu, lúc này hắn đã không cách nào chống cự đột nhiên sinh ra ý nghĩ, động tác trên tay, trong miệng nói trong lời nói đều trở nên xa không thể chạm.

Hắn nghe gặp thanh âm của mình: "Không nhịn được, thay đổi cái tư thế. Xin lỗi, xin lỗi, xin lỗi..." Sau đó gục hắn, bắt đầu mở rộng ra Mẫn đại hợp mà dùng sức thao lộng Nguyễn Chân sau huyệt.

Trước mặt Nguyễn Chân cũng bị dược vật ảnh hưởng, uốn éo cái mông cong lưng phương tiện hắn làm. Không tỉnh táo Tra Thành ghé vào trên người hắn chuyển động mà giống con chó, cổ họng trong gào khóc ô ô kêu loạn, tình cảnh trong lúc nhất thời có chút hỗn loạn...

Tỉnh táo lại Tra Thành người trần truồng ngồi ở bên giường, trên mặt bao phủ một tầng nồng hậu mây đen.

Bên cạnh nằm bị bản thân thao được loạn thất bát tao Nguyễn Chân, lúc này đang lẳng lặng đang ngủ say. Hắn quá mệt mỏi, thậm chí ngay cả tắm khí lực cũng không có, trên người đắp một cái chăn phủ giường, luồng gian hỗn loạn, khắp nơi là thảm không nỡ nhìn vết hôn.

Tra Thành nói không ra lời.

Hắn làm quá lửa.

Hắn biết đến mê tình thuốc đối tâm tồn dục vọng người hữu dụng, không nghĩ tới bản thân cư nhiên cũng sẽ trúng chiêu.

Hơn nữa còn là hướng về phía cái này người...

Tra Thành hút xong một điếu thuốc, ấn diệt, đứng dậy tiến phòng tắm phóng nước tắm, ôm vẫn ngủ say Nguyễn Chân tiến bể tắm.

Ao rất lớn, hai cái đại nam nhân đều ngồi bất mãn. Nguyễn Chân căn bản không tỉnh, Tra Thành cầm vòi nước vọt hướng thân thể hắn, nhường hắn ngồi vào trong nước.

Theo hắn cái góc độ này, đối diện cái này nam nhân toàn thân đều có thể thấy rất rõ ràng. Lúc này Tra Thành lại cảm thấy nan kham, hắn khẽ nhíu mày, nụ cười trên mặt đã sớm không gặp.

Hắn... Tỉnh sau đó, bản thân nên nói cái gì?

Xin lỗi?

Như vậy một trận lăn qua lăn lại, ngày mai Nguyễn Chân khẳng định không có cách nào khác đi làm. Tra Thành bản không tưởng qua gây trở ngại hắn công tác, nhưng bây giờ đích xác là gây trở ngại đến hắn.

Không biết phía sau Nguyễn Chân hội tưởng biện pháp gì trả thù bản thân...

Muốn không phải là thành thành thật thật chịu nhận lỗi? Vậy cũng quá tốn... Tra Thành đỡ ngạch, nặng nề mà thở dài một hơi. Không được, vẫn phải là vì hắn làm cái gì, không thì phía sau đừng nói ngày hắn, làm không tốt uống thuốc cũng sẽ đối với hắn không có hiệu quả...

Hắn ngồi ở bể tắm này đầu, cau mày xem đối diện ướt đầu tóc nằm ngồi Nguyễn Chân.

Cách nhật tám giờ rưỡi sáng.

Nguyễn Chân theo trầm miên trung thức tỉnh, nắm lên điện thoại di động mạnh vừa nhìn thời gian, hoảng vội vàng đứng dậy, lại trực tiếp té nhào tại thảm thượng. Nửa người dưới của hắn hoàn toàn không có cách nào khác hảo hảo dùng .

Nghe được tiếng vang Tra Thành chạy tiến vào, đem hắn đỡ hồi trên giường.

Nguyễn Chân giận không chỗ phát tiết, vừa định mắng hắn, Tra Thành lại trước hắn một bước: "Xin lỗi a, là ta đắc ý vênh váo . Kia cái gì, ta dùng điện thoại di động của ngươi đưa ông chủ xin nghỉ một ngày, sẽ có người giúp ngươi giải quyết tốt hậu quả , ngươi nghỉ ngơi thật tốt. Ta gọi khách phòng phục vụ, ngươi có muốn ăn chút gì hay không bữa sáng? Có cháo, sữa bò, bánh mì cùng những vật khác, thoạt nhìn đều ăn thật ngon, ta cũng gọi ..."

Nguyễn Chân giữa chân mày nhéo làm một luồng thằng, hắn tốt bụng như vậy? Thậm chí còn xin lỗi?

Tra Thành: "Dù sao dùng không phải của ta tiền, ta liền nhiều hô, ngươi tùy tiện ăn, tùy tiện ăn!"

Nguyễn Chân: "..."

Không, quả nhiên vẫn là hắn.

Tra Thành đem để đó thức ăn xe đẩy nhỏ đưa đến bên giường, bản thân đặt mông ngồi ở cuối giường, cầm lấy một bàn ý mặt liền hí lý khò khè mà ăn đứng lên.

Nguyễn Chân không quen nhìn hắn ăn tướng, theo xe đẩy thượng cầm một đêm gạo cháo, một cái đĩa tiên đản, một tiểu bàn ô mai, đặt vào trước mặt.

Hắn lau lau bộ đồ ăn, nhã nhặn mà dùng một tay nắm lên chén ven, giơ lên bên mép, uống một ngụm.

07.

Hắn này phúc không nhanh không chậm hình dạng quá văn nhã, Tra Thành theo trong đáy lòng cảm thấy không khỏe, không nhịn được "Hừ" một tiếng.

Nguyễn Chân giơ lên mí mắt liếc liếc cuối giường người. Hắn kỳ thực không phải là rất rõ ràng Tra Thành ý tứ, cúi đầu thời gian lại vô ý thấy được trên cánh tay vết tích, dừng một chút, làm bộ không thèm để ý hình dạng, tiếp tục uống cháo.

Tra Thành ăn xong rồi ý mặt, lại ăn nửa lung sinh tiên, một lung tôm giáo hoàng, uống cạn một bát lớn trân châu trà sữa, bên này Nguyễn Chân còn không có ăn xong thứ hai đếm ngược mai ô mai.

Tối hôm qua lao động chân tay trung, có hại chính là Tra Thành, Nguyễn Chân ở hắn rung trời vang lên ăn cơm trong tiếng, đem trước mặt thức ăn ăn xong rồi. Cất xong chén đũa, ngồi ở giường trung ương không có việc gì, đơn giản liền xem Tra Thành ăn cái gì.

Tra Thành thể lực hảo, đồng dạng sức ăn cũng Mẫn đại. Một chiếc tiểu toa ăn thượng đôi thức ăn đều cho hắn ăn xong rồi, xong việc đánh ợ to, theo bên cạnh cầm lấy cây tăm dịch răng, lúc này mới quay đầu lại thấy được bưng điện thoại di động, ánh mắt lom lom nhìn nhìn về phía mình Nguyễn Chân.

Hắn trong nháy mắt dời đi ánh mắt, nhìn lên trên điện thoại di động tin tức.

"Ta nói, ngươi đang suy nghĩ gì a?" Tra Thành cười híp mắt quay đầu lại, một chân đều treo lên giường mép, "Có phải hay không còn muốn trở lại một vòng?"

"Ta có công tác. Buổi chiều phải đi công ty." Nguyễn Chân ngắn gọn mà nói hai câu, "Đợi chốc lát ta ngủ tiếp một chút, hai điểm lui phòng."

Tra Thành thổi tiếng huýt sáo, cảm thấy không thú vị. Hắn tối hôm qua xin mời được rồi hai người giả, muốn còn muốn có muốn hay không buổi chiều tìm cái cơ hội lại làm hắn một phen, Nguyễn Chân lại cho hắn một quả cứng rắn cái đinh. Phi, lạc răng.

"Được chưa, ta đây không đã quấy rầy nguyễn chủ quản công tác. Ta đi đầu một bước, ngươi từ từ bổ cảm giác. Lúc đi ta sẽ khóa kỹ môn , đừng lo lắng, không ai hội tiến vào đối với ngươi làm chuyện gì."

Nguyễn Chân nghe xong liếc mắt. Nói cái gì thí thoại, đều đến phân thượng này hắn còn sợ ai đối với hắn làm xằng làm bậy sao? Lại nói , tửu điếm an ninh cũng không phải ăn cơm trắng , thượng đẳng phòng xép ngoại thi thố càng là một tầng đắp một tầng, ruồi nhặng muỗi đều vào không được.

Bên cạnh bày đã giặt uất nóng hảo sáo trang, Tra Thành theo bên cạnh lấy ra áo khoác của mình, nghe nghe mặt trên vị đạo, một luồng tử cao cấp gột tẩy thuốc xa cách khí tức. Tra Thành cảm thấy bản thân này hơn mười khối hàng vỉa hè hàng áo khoác đều ở khinh thường người.

Hắn không mặc y phục, ra bên ngoài đầu đi đến, cũng không cùng Nguyễn Chân nói lời từ biệt, hắn biết đến nói cái gì đối phương cũng không có trả lời bản thân.

Nguyễn Chân nhìn hắn tiêu thất tại ngoài cửa, yên lặng thở phào nhẹ nhõm, đem mở ra chỗ trống bị vong lục tắt đi. Tối hôm qua hoàn toàn bị Tra Thành nắm mũi dẫn đi, trên tay làm việc xong toàn bộ không có tiến triển. Hắn vuốt mặt một cái, gọi một cú điện thoại ra ngoài, nhường thủ hạ của mình tiểu Chu đem trong máy vi tính tư liệu sửa sang một chút, buổi chiều tiến hành hạch toán công tác.

Tiểu Chu cho là hắn ngày hôm nay không trở lại, vừa nghe Nguyễn Chân hai điểm đến, liền hỏi hắn có cần hay không xe đưa đón.

Nguyễn Chân đem hai chân chuyển tới đất thượng, muốn thử xem có thể đi hay không động đi lại, hai bước sau đó hắn liền nằm nằm úp sấp đến thảm thượng.

Trong tay nắm bắt trong điện thoại tiểu Chu vẫn còn ở hỏi thăm hắn làm sao vậy.

Nguyễn Chân: "... Chết biến thái." Hắn đang mắng Tra Thành.

Tối hôm qua thượng sau lại hắn nhỏ nhặt , tuy rằng nửa người dưới thoải mái được loạn thất bát tao , thế nhưng trên người cũng rối tinh rối mù, khắp nơi là vết tích, chỉ có thể móc hảo cà vạt, đem mình siết được thở không được.

Buổi chiều tiểu Chu tới đón hắn thời gian, Nguyễn Chân ngồi ở đại sảnh một người ghế ngồi, vẻ mặt nghiêm túc xem PAD thượng tài chính và kinh tế báo.

Hắn trạm lão một hồi, Nguyễn Chân cũng không có đứng dậy ý tứ, chỉ phải tiến lên hỏi thăm: "Nguyễn tiên sinh, ngài ở chờ ai?"

Nguyễn Chân đem PAD giao cho hắn, bản thân trong nháy mắt đứng lên, đi ra ngoài: "Không đợi. Chúng ta đi."

Hắn bước đi như bay, giống như buổi sáng cái kia ghé vào hàng vỉa hè người trên không phải là mình. Ngồi ở trong đại sảnh kia lập tức là ở súc lực, chờ đợi xe lái đến cửa , hắn liền súc sức chân khí một hơi tiến lên, làm bộ không có chuyện gì hình dạng.

Tiểu Chu vẻ mặt nghi ngờ theo sau, không rõ cho nên, chỉ cảm thấy nguyễn chủ quản hôm nay cái mông xoay được so ngày xưa lợi hại hơn .

Bên kia Tra Thành xuống xe trực tiếp trở về nhà mình tiểu khu. Hắn phiến gương mặt, cùng trong ngày thường tưởng như hai người.

Hắn mất hứng. Hắn rất không cao hứng.

Dọc theo đường đi phơi nắng bà cố nội đều bị hắn sợ đến oa oa thẳng gọi.

Tra Thành quen cửa quen nẻo, nhanh chóng tìm được rồi còn mở cửa siêu thị, chạy vào đi đổ ập xuống hỏi: "Ông chủ? Ngươi này dược rốt cuộc là chuyện gì xảy ra?"

08.

Ông chủ đem đầy mỡ ngấy đầu theo sau quầy nâng lên. Hắn như là vừa mới tỉnh ngủ.

"Cái gì? Ngươi mua cái gì?" Hắn không nhớ rõ, lấm lét nhìn trái phải, phát hiện trong điếm chỉ có Tra Thành một người, biểu tình tẻ nhạt.

Tra Thành đem mê tình thuốc ném tới trên quầy, vấn đạo: "Liền này xui xẻo ngoạn ý . Ngươi nói ăn là có thể câu dẫn đến tưởng thượng đối tượng?"

Ông chủ mắt cá chết: "Đúng vậy."

Tra Thành suy nghĩ một chút, dường như cũng đúng.

"Không, thượng là thượng , nhưng vì cái gì dược hiệu là như thế này..."

Ông chủ vẻ mặt nghi hoặc: "Ngươi sẽ không phải là bị người thượng đi?"

Tra Thành cuống quít khoát tay: "Không có không có. Không phải như vậy, là có người không nghĩ qua là ăn đường, sau đó..."

"Sau đó ngươi điên cuồng mà thượng nàng. Như vậy." Ông chủ ngắn gọn khái quát, "Thật đáng mừng a, chỉ cần đối phương không xấu, ngươi nên cảm thấy cao hứng."

Tra Thành không muốn nói cái này.

"Trung dược hiệu người thực sự hội trong nháy mắt cho rằng đối phương là người mình yêu sao? Vậy cũng thật là đáng sợ, rõ ràng chỉ là có chút điểm mơ màng, ta hỏi chính là cái này, " Tra Thành cấp thiết nói, "Cái loại cảm giác này... Là dược mang tới? Thật là đáng sợ."

Ông chủ ngồi ở máy vi tính trên ghế, lông mày giơ cao, đột nhiên cười một tiếng.

"Ta không phải là đã nói rồi, nếu như bị mê hoặc người thực sự hoàn toàn không nghĩ pháp, liền không có khả năng bị dược vật ảnh hưởng đến."

Hắn theo trong túi móc ra một viên đường, hướng trong miệng một nhét, Tra Thành cũng không kịp ngăn cản hắn.

Ông chủ nhai nhai, đem đường nuốt xuống. Hắn cầm lấy bên cạnh bày một chén khả nhạc rầm rầm uống cái thống khoái.

Tra Thành chạy đi liền muốn chuồn mất, nhưng hắn quan sát một chút trước mặt quầy hàng, cảm thấy bản thân không có khả năng trong nháy mắt nhảy đi qua, vì vậy đứng đợi một hồi.

Ông chủ: "..."

Tra Thành: "..."

Rất tốt, không phát sinh chuyện gì.

Tra Thành vẻ mặt kinh ngạc: "Thần kỳ như vậy?"

Ông chủ: "Chính là thần kỳ như vậy. Ngươi đại khái cho rằng này dược là không khác biệt xuân dược đi? Sai rồi sai rồi. Nếu là ngươi không tưởng pháp, liền thật lên không được câu. Cho nên ta lại gọi nó 'Dâm tiện không thể dời', bất quá là đối phương dâm..."

Ông chủ đem đường ném trả lại Tra Thành, người sau không có nghe tiến lời hắn nói, trong đầu từng cái qua tin tức, cuối cùng là cho ra một cái phi thường không đáng tin cậy kết luận: Nguyễn Chân coi trọng thân thể của chính mình.

Hắn bề ngoài cấm dục, nhưng thật ra là cái dâm đãng gia hỏa. Nhất định là coi trọng bản thân dương cương thân thể cường tráng, lúc này mới bị thuốc dẫn dụ mắc câu, thậm chí còn làm ra này chút không biết nhục nhã sự tình.

Tra Thành nuốt hớp nước miếng.

Dược vật hiệu quả quả thật là đáng sợ, cái loại này đối với người mê cảm giác say giờ đây cũng rõ ràng khắc ở trong đầu hắn. Không biết có thể hay không nghiện? Hoặc là thói quen sau đó, thực sự thích hạp dược gia hỏa?

Nguyễn Chân nếu là thích bản thân làm sao bây giờ?

Tra Thành đi về nhà, cắn ngón tay cái.

Người giống như hắn vậy, căn bản cũng không khả năng thích người khác đi. Nhiều lắm ba mươi vài thời gian, bắt ép cho gia đình áp lực cùng môn đăng hộ đối nữ tử kết hôn, không lạnh không nóng mà sống qua ngày sinh búp bê, hơn bốn mươi tuổi bị bổ chân, tự mình nghĩ ra ngoài chiêu kỹ, còn bị người vơ vét tài sản.

Nhìn hắn chính là người như vậy, đầy người mũi nhọn bất quá là giả tạo bày trang sức. Ác quỷ sợ nhất ác nhân mài, hắn Nguyễn Chân còn trẻ, rốt cuộc liên quỷ biên đều dính không hơn, đụng tới Tra Thành cũng chỉ có thể bị đè xuống đất thao.

Bất quá cũng mới có thể, Nguyễn Chân bất quá là hạ mình cho dược vật ảnh hưởng, bản thân của hắn thực tế rất mạnh.

Tra Thành gãi đầu một cái, nói hắn thông minh, hắn cũng là thông minh, nói hắn ngu dốt, hắn cũng đích thực không rõ Nguyễn Chân tâm tư.

Dù sao hắn không phải là tài chính trận thượng đấu sĩ, nhìn không thấy Nguyễn Chân công tác thân ảnh, không hiểu được đối phương nghiệp vụ năng lực mạnh bao nhiêu.

Một ngày này Tra Thành về nhà đánh một ngày trò chơi, ngao đến buổi tối lại ra cửa đi uống rượu .

Hắn chạy trốn không phải là rất xa, chỉ là qua đến nửa khu vực ngoại quầy rượu một cái đường phố vui đùa một chút, cùng nhận thức GAY đi ông chủ một bên trò chuyện một bên uống, không nghĩ qua là liền uống nhiều rồi.

Bên ngoài uống nhiều cũng không phải một hồi hai hồi, sáng sớm lúc tỉnh lại, Tra Thành nhìn xa lạ trần nhà, nghĩ thầm đại khái lại là chạy người khác trên giường cẩu thả một đêm.

Một đêm liền một đêm đi, mình cũng không mệt, tuy rằng quá trình làm cái gì hắn hoàn toàn không có ấn tượng.

Vì vậy hắn hãy ngó qua chỗ khác, nhìn phía gối biên.

Một cái khẽ dài màu nâu đầu tóc, tóc mái đắp lên ánh mắt thanh niên ghé vào gối đầu thượng, chăn vừa đắp lên xương bả vai, hắn cực kỳ gầy, trên người rồi lại rõ ràng bắp thịt, làn da cũng không tính là bạch, nhìn qua không giống như là cái làm việc đúng giờ .

Vóc người không sai.

Tra Thành đưa tay tới vén lên tóc của đối phương, thấy được nhất đối mày kiếm, một đôi hẹp dài mắt. Hắn gần đây thế nào lão trêu chọc chút mắt dài nhân vật?

Tạm được, không tính là mệt. Hắn điêm lượng suy nghĩ, cảm thấy chặt đứt phiến cũng không vấn đề gì. Đẩy một cái thanh niên, nói: "Uy, ngươi tỉnh tỉnh. Nơi này là nhà ngươi?"

Ở động tác của hắn hạ, hạt phát thanh năm trương khai ánh mắt, hắn ngáp một cái, xoay người chuyển hướng Tra Thành: "Lúc này mới vài điểm, ngủ tiếp một chút... Ta một hồi lại tiếp tục cùng ngươi làm..."

Làm? Làm cái gì? Tra Thành dở khóc dở cười, 419 lẽ nào biến thành 429 ? Hắn cũng không ăn cách đêm đồ ăn.

Người này đại khái là chưa thấy qua uống say bản thân, cho là hắn hội nâng cốc nói quả thật. Tra Thành đốt điếu thuốc ngậm lên môi, lần sau mặc vào quần dài, ngồi xếp bằng ở mở rộng ra bên cửa sổ trên ghế dài đánh giá bên trong nhà ngoại.

Tiểu phòng trọ, thu dọn coi như sạch sẽ. Trên sàn nhà không có rác thải, mở ra thức trong phòng bếp nồi chén gáo chậu phóng rất khá. Thanh niên thói quen không sai.

Hắn thế nào đem mình mang về nhà ?

Ngủ ở trên giường thanh niên tựa hồ cảm giác được bên cạnh không vắng vẻ, chống đỡ thân thể đứng lên .

Hắn quay đầu nhìn về phía Tra Thành, nói: "Thành thật ca, có muốn hay không tắm? Ta đợi chốc lát mua cho ngươi điểm tâm đi."

"Ngươi biết tên của ta?" Tra Thành kinh ngạc hỏi, "Là ta cho ngươi biết sao? Tối hôm qua ngươi đem ta mang về?"

Thanh niên theo bên giường rút hai cái khăn giấy, ngắm nhìn Tra Thành, cúi đầu đem khăn tay nhét vào trong chăn chà lau nửa người dưới. Tiếp theo cầm lấy bên trên áo sơ mi phủ thêm, xuống đất, cầm lấy trên bàn thun buộc trói lại cái tiểu búi tóc.

Hắn phát chất thực cứng, bím tóc nhìn qua là nổ tung.

Người thanh niên đem tóc mái phủi qua một bên, rót hai chén nước, lấy tới đưa cho Tra Thành một chén, hắn hướng trong miệng nhét khối bính kiền, vừa ăn vừa cùng Tra Thành nói: "Thành thật ca... Ngươi nên sẽ không quên ta là ai đi?"

Tra Thành uống một hớp, tỉ mỉ đánh giá hắn, như trước không nhận ra được. Hắn lắc đầu, chớp hai cái ánh mắt, lộ ra rất là vô tội.

Thanh niên cười khổ, hắn đem ly nước thả lại trên bàn, cúi người xuống đem mặt tiến đến Tra Thành trước mặt, nói: "Ta là tiểu Mục a. Lại Nguyên Mục. Tóc đẹp chuyên nghiệp."

Lại Nguyên Mục... Lại Nguyên Mục...

Tra Thành đầu lưỡi nhiều lần quay cuồng tên này, suy nghĩ trăm tám mươi lần, mới nhớ lại hắn là ai.

Lại Nguyên Mục, cũng chính là tiểu Mục, là hắn năm thứ tư đại học thời gian học viện kỹ thuật đồng nhất cái xã đoàn niên đệ.

Hai người bọn họ bất quá liền biết một năm, nhưng Lại Nguyên Mục đặc biệt ngây thơ, Tra Thành xem bất quá hắn lão bị người những người khác lừa gạt tiền, sẽ dạy hắn khá hơn chút lăn lộn xã hội con đường, vẫn cùng hắn ăn xong không ít lần cơm.

Khi đó nếu không Tra Thành đang bận làm phụ cận xí nghiệp lớn nữ thành phần tri thức tiểu nhân tình, hắn cực kỳ khả năng liền đem Lại Nguyên Mục bắt lại. Niên đệ quả thực là mù quáng sùng bái bản thân, hắn cũng cảm thấy hài tử này cực kỳ đáng yêu.

"Cho nên ngươi bây giờ là tốt nghiệp đến tân hải làm công? Làm cái gì ?" Tra Thành cười hỏi hắn, mơ hồ nhật quang trung, tiểu Mục thon gầy thân thể ở áo sơ mi bên dưới để lộ ra vài tia tình sắc ý tứ hàm xúc.

Tiểu Mục đứng ở Tra Thành trước mặt, săn áo sơ mi, lộ ra tinh tế gầy cánh tay: "Đúng vậy, ta ở a nhiều Ni Tư làm học đồ, một hai năm sau có thể làm tổng giám đi."

Tra Thành không nhịn được cười hắn: "Cái gì tổng giám, ngươi không phải là tên côn đồ? Năm đó đi theo ta ra ngoài đánh nhau còn dùng đầu đụng gãy người khác xương sống mũi. Hiện tại nhưng thật ra nhân khuôn cẩu dạng ."

"Làm tóc đẹp dù sao cũng phải có chút mặt tiền đi. Thành thật ca, ta hiện tại không đánh nhau, chính là hung nhân khuyết điểm, sửa không mất. Ngươi nói trách bạn đây?" Tiểu Mục cặp kia tinh tế thật dài ánh mắt cố gắng hết sức chen lấn điểm ý cười đi ra, đem hung tướng che rớt không ít.

Hắn cái dạng này, thoạt nhìn cực kỳ thương xót, cũng cực kỳ đáng yêu. Không biết từ đâu tới ý niệm chiếm lĩnh Tra Thành trái tim, hắn sờ lên tiểu Mục mặt, đem hắn kéo đến trong lòng ngực mình.

"Sửa không mất liền sửa không mất đi, thành thật ca thương ngươi là được. Ngươi có đói bụng không? Không đói bụng chúng ta làm tiếp một lần?"

Tiểu Mục ngơ ngác mà ngẩng đầu nhìn hắn, hơn nửa ngày mới gật đầu: "Nga... Hảo, được rồi."

Tra Thành không kịp chờ đợi hôn lên bờ môi của hắn, hoàn hắn hướng bên giường đi đến.

09.

Hồi tưởng thình lình xảy ra, cuốn sạch Tra Thành trong đầu.

Đi qua tiểu Mục cùng hiện ở bên cạnh người từ từ trùng điệp , tâm ngứa khó nhịn cảm giác cũng càng ngày càng rõ ràng, nhưng trong đầu độn cảm giác đã ở từ từ tăng mạnh.

Loại cảm giác này... Giống như là lần trước Nguyễn Chân ăn hắn đường sau xuất hiện như vậy, dưới so sánh, chỉ ít sơ qua hỗn độn.

Bất quá, Tra Thành thỉnh thoảng câu tam đáp tứ thời gian cũng sẽ tim đập rộn lên, hắn mặc dù hoài nghi, nhưng tiểu Mục tốt xấu cũng coi như bản thân trong danh sách một người, không ăn bạch không ăn.

Đại khái là bởi vì tối hôm qua hồ thiên hồ mà qua , tiểu Mục trên thân thể có mơ hồ hồng vết, sau huyệt cũng có chút mi mềm, Tra Thành tùy tiện lấy vài cái liền từ phía sau quán xuyên hắn.

Lúc ân ái tiểu Mục cùng sáng sớm thanh tỉnh lúc, mím môi cùng Tra Thành nói chuyện hắn chút không có cùng, tựa hồ có chút ngơ ngác , nhường hắn làm cái gì, hắn liền nghe theo.

Đem hắn tách lại đây, chính diện thượng hắn thời gian, tiểu Mục giống như về tới học sinh thời kì, chỉ biết nhìn chằm chằm Tra Thành xem, nhưng lại thỉnh thoảng dời đi ánh mắt, như là đột nhiên nghĩ tới chuyện gì, cảm thấy thẹn thùng.

Lại làm hai lần, tiểu Mục lần nữa ghé vào giường hai người thượng ngủ thiếp đi.

Tra Thành mở tủ lạnh, phát hiện bên trong chỉ có một chén lạnh cơm, hai thanh đồ ăn, vài cái trứng gà, hắn làm cái cơm chiên ăn , hút thuốc nhìn một chút nằm sấp ở trên giường thanh niên, mặc quần áo tử tế, tùy tiện đưa tiểu Mục thu thập một chút gian nhà.

Hắn vẫn giống mấy năm trước như vậy không thế nào hội chiếu cố bản thân, trừ bỏ bên ngoài biến dễ nhìn, còn lại chút nào chưa sửa, tắm xong quần áo như trước hướng tủ đầu giường thượng ném.

Tra Thành cầm lấy quần áo, phát hiện mặt dưới cất giấu một cái cái túi nhỏ.

Hắn cầm lấy nhìn hai mắt, liếc về cấp trên một hàng chữ, không trải qua nhíu mày.

Hương thơm mê hoặc thuốc.

Đây là cái gì?

Tra Thành lật sang đây xem nhãn hiệu, kinh ngạc càng hơn, đào ra bản thân mê tình thuốc so với một chút.

Nhãn hiệu rất giống, chỗ rất nhỏ hơi không có cùng. Hai thứ đồ này hiệu dụng nhất trí sao? Hắn len lén cầm một viên để vào túi tiền, đem quần áo điệp được rồi, lại nhẹ chân nhẹ tay ra môn.

Tiểu Mục ở tại lan đèn khu vực phía nam, Tra Thành ở tại tây bắc biên. Đi tam con phố, túm hai cái loan, qua đỉnh đầu cầu vượt liền đến . Dọc theo đường đi Tra Thành đều đang suy tư tiểu Mục mê hoặc thuốc, đi ngang qua tiểu điếm, không nhịn được lại quẹo vào đi, đem đang chuẩn bị đóng cửa điếm chủ đưa xách đi ra.

"Tổ tông, ngươi đây là phải làm gì? Hôm qua tới , ngày hôm nay còn? Ngươi lại không mua đồ!" Điếm chủ nhu nhu mình bị kéo đỏ cánh tay, không phục quyết miệng.

Tra Thành không nhịn được liếc mắt. Thôi đi ngài bên trong, ta cũng van cầu ngươi, chớ bán manh, cũng không phải thanh xuân tịnh lệ cô gái xinh đẹp.

"Đồ chơi này , " Tra Thành móc ra theo tiểu Mục nơi đó cầm đến đường, "Có phải hay không ngươi nơi này ? Có cái gì hiệu dụng?"

Điếm chủ lấy nâng gọng kính, híp mắt nhìn một chút.

"Cái này a... Ngươi từ nơi nào cầm đến ?" Điếm chủ hỏi ngược lại câu, "Cái này thế nhưng chính tông mê hoặc thuốc... Ta bán cho ngươi xem như là sơn trại hóa, hiệu lực cường, tác dụng phụ cũng Mẫn đại, thế nhưng cái này, ta và ngươi nói, không nhất định có thể thực sự câu đến cái bô hoặc là kẻ ngốc, thế nhưng mỗi ngày ăn, có thể đem người cái này, nói như thế nào? Hormone, nội tiết điều tiết hảo, khí chất hội đi lên, người hội biến xinh đẹp."

Tra Thành nghĩ thầm đó không phải là mỹ thể dược? Loại đồ chơi này trên chợ có thể mua được?

Hắn lại phục hồi tinh thần lại, nhớ tới tiểu Mục là làm mỹ dung mỹ thể , tự nhiên có con đường tiếp xúc những thứ này.

"Kia ăn cái này, bao nhiêu cũng là có điểm phương diện kia hiệu quả đi?" Tra Thành chưa từ bỏ ý định, hỏi tới.

Điếm chủ đào đào lỗ tai: "Ít nhiều có chút đi... Ngươi dùng cái kia là phỏng chế vật phẩm, công hiệu phải có tương tự địa phương. Thế nào? Ngươi lại bị người kê đơn ? Lần này tổng bị thượng đi?"

Tra Thành nghĩ thầm ngươi thế nào lão nghĩ ta bị thượng.

Cực kỳ đáng tiếc, sáng sớm đứng lên thời gian cái mông của hắn không đau, nửa người dưới thần thanh khí sảng, bị thượng khẳng định không phải là hắn.

"Không phải là mê jian dược, ta đây liền không có gì phải sợ. Có người ăn đồ chơi này tới tìm ta, ta bất quá bồi hắn chơi một chút." Tra Thành đem mê hoặc thuốc thả lại túi tiền, "Đại khái là yêu mến ta đi."

"Nếu như đối phương là làm trò mặt của ngươi ăn , vậy khẳng định là yêu mến ngươi. Không phải là yêu mến, kia cũng ít nhiều là đúng ngươi có chút tâm tư. Người trẻ tuổi, nắm chắc hảo kỳ ngộ đi, chân ái khó tương phùng, cơ duyên cận phút chốc." Điếm chủ vỗ vỗ bờ vai của hắn, "Lại nói ngươi không công tác? Đều cái điểm này ."

Tra Thành chấn động mạnh một cái, đột nhiên nhớ tới bản thân sáng sớm không xin nghỉ.

"Không tốt!" Hắn liếc nhìn điện thoại di động, quả nhiên, bộ môn chủ quản phát tin tức cho hắn, một điều cuối cùng là vô cớ bỏ bê công việc nửa ngày xử phạt thông tri.

Móc tiền móc tiền, hắn sợ đến lập tức ra cửa, cưỡi lên mô-tơ liền hướng công ty chạy đi.

Bộ vệ sinh môn ngành chủ quản là cái hơn sáu mươi tuổi lão đầu nhi. Lão Lưu thủ lĩnh làm mười năm, từ đó tầng lui ra, bị đổi đi nơi khác đến hậu cần, đồng thời quản lý căn tin cùng vệ sinh, lão thần khắp nơi, mỗi ngày chỉ đến nửa ngày.

Tra Thành hảo xảo bất xảo đưa chộp được, phạt nửa ngày, thuận tiện buổi chiều nhiều quét tước một cái tầng trệt.

Có thể là thấy niên đệ, Tra Thành nhớ tới bản thân đại học thời điểm quang huy chuyện cũ , năm đó phân nửa trường kỹ thuật người đều biết hắn, không ít cũng thử giống tiểu Mục như vậy dựa sát hắn. Cũng hắn liếc mắt là có thể xem rõ ràng, những người khác đều là chút tâm tư gì.

"Thành thật ca" không phải là gọi không. Tuấn nam mỹ nữ không phải là bạch ngủ . Nếu là hắn không điểm năng lực, làm sao có thể nhường đám kia lăng đầu thanh đối với mình tâm phục khẩu phục?

Hắn tiến toilet, nhìn hai bên một chút không người, mở cửa sổ đốt lên một điếu thuốc quất. Bên trong công ty nghiêm lệnh cấm yên, mỗi lần hút thuốc hắn đều chạy mái nhà đi, hoặc là thừa dịp bữa trưa thời gian, ra ngoài mua cái tiện nghi cặp lồng đựng cơm, thuận tiện quất một cây hai căn.

Hoặc là đang làm việc khe hở, hướng toilet phóng ra ngoài tấm bảng, bản thân trạm bên cửa sổ quất. Lén lén lút lút, giống ở cao trung trong như vậy, hút xong còn không quên hướng trong miệng nhét viên kẹo bạc hà.

Hắn gãi gãi lông mày.

Tra Thành cao trung thời gian cũng là cười cười meo meo , bất quá mặt sinh, mắt hoành, rốt cuộc có cạnh có góc, vừa nhìn cũng biết là cái ngoan góc, không giống bây giờ, mỗi ngày đều bày khuôn mặt tươi cười, nguyên bản đánh nhau đánh ngốc lông mày chân cũng dùng mỗi ngày dùng lông mày bút bổ hảo, nhìn không ra nội tình.

Hắn ngắm nhìn cái gương, phát hiện mình hôm nay lông mày không bổ túc, chặt đứt lông mày xử một đạo bạch vết, không hợp nhau, phi thường chói mắt.

Giữa lúc hắn hướng về phía cái gương ngẩn người lúc, có người đẩy mở cửa đi vào , nghe thấy được trong không khí mùi thuốc lá, lớn tiếng quát tháo: "Ai đang hút thuốc lá? Không biết bên trong công ty cấm yên sao? Người nào ngành?"

Tra Thành ngẩng đầu, vừa định đem yên ra bên ngoài, mới thấy rõ người tới, trái lại bất động.

Nguyễn Chân đi tới trước mặt hắn, cau mày nhìn hắn hai mắt, không nói hai lời muốn cướp hắn thuốc lá trong tay.

Như vậy sao được.

Tra Thành vừa nhấc tay trái tránh thoát hắn, duỗi một cái tay phải hoàn đem Nguyễn Chân thắt lưng, kéo khóe miệng, kéo gần lại khoảng cách của hai người.

Hắn hôm nay mặc một thân xám xanh sắc tây trang, diện liêu tơ lụa, cực kỳ khảo cứu. Tra Thành không nhịn được hướng về phía hắn viền vàng kính mắt ói ra một ngụm yên, sặc mềm thật ho khan một tiếng.

"Ngươi không cần hơi quá đáng!" Hắn dùng tay xua đuổi mùi thuốc lá, lại lui về sau một bước.

"Cái gì quá phận? Nguyễn tiên sinh." Tra Thành mang mang tả lông mày, này động một cái làm dắt lông mày ngăn ra địa phương, đem Nguyễn Chân lực chú ý hấp dẫn.

"Ngươi đánh nhau?" Hỏi hắn.

Tra Thành trong lúc nhất thời không phản ứng kịp, quay đầu lại liếc nhìn cái gương mới nhớ lại chặt đứt lông mày chuyện này.

"Đánh nhau... A là, cùng người 'Đánh' vài giá, theo buổi tối 'Đánh' đến giữa trưa." Hắn cười hì hì trả lời.

Nguyễn Chân mặt hơi đỏ lên, lấy nâng viền vàng kính mắt dời đi ánh mắt: "Ngươi... Chẳng biết xấu hổ!"

Chẳng biết xấu hổ? Hảo có văn hóa. Tra Thành chậc một tiếng, liếc nhìn đồng hồ đeo tay, trong lòng nâng cái ý niệm.

Người này từ nhỏ đến lớn vẫn luôn là đi công tử ca lộ tuyến? Quy quy củ củ đoan đoan chính chính, hắn nhưng thật ra muốn nhìn một chút, Nguyễn Chân có phải là thật hay không như kịch truyền hình trong theo như lời, ở tửu điếm nhà trọ, mỗi ngày điểm thời gian công quét tước gian phòng, phòng thay quần áo trong cùng bài tử y phục treo một tảng lớn, trong ngăn kéo còn có một cái chuyên môn phóng cà vạt giáp tiểu thụ.

Tra Thành đem yên ném ra trước cửa sổ.

"Uy, Nguyễn Chân. Ta đêm nay có thể hay không đi nhà ngươi vui đùa một chút?" Hắn nheo lại mắt, đứng đối nhau ở trước gương thơm nức nước xua đuổi mùi thuốc lá nam tử nói.

Nguyễn Chân trên tay nhất đốn, hai mắt trừng lớn, không thể tin quay đầu nhìn hắn.

"Ngươi nói cái gì?" Hắn lặp lại một câu, "Ngươi đang nói cái gì nói mớ?"

10.

Nghe khẩu khí này, Nguyễn Chân tựa hồ hoàn toàn không muốn để cho Tra Thành tiến nhà mình môn. Cũng là, hai người bọn họ tính quan hệ thế nào, vào nhà môn lại phải làm gì?

Tra Thành nhíu nhíu lông mày, chưa từ bỏ ý định nói: "Không phải tham quan tham quan thôi, đừng dễ giận như vậy. Ngươi có muốn hay không ăn Khương mẫu vịt? Ta làm mang cho..."

"Không cần. Kiểm tra tiên sinh, ngươi công tác còn không có làm xong đi, làm phiền ngươi chuyên tâm đỉnh đầu chuyện." Nguyễn Chân chỉnh lý xong dung nhan, lạnh lùng bỏ xuống một câu nói, rời đi toilet.

Tra Thành chán nản, tưởng kéo hắn, nhưng lại cảm thấy đối phương cự tuyệt mình cũng không thể dị nghị, quay đầu lại thấy được đứng ở bên cạnh cái ao thùng, không nhịn được một cước đá đi lên.

Hắn chuyện đương nhiên mà cho rằng Nguyễn Chân hội đáp ứng bản thân đi nhà hắn ngoạn, không nghĩ tới đối phương một nói từ chối .

Một lát sau, lửa giận dẹp loạn, Tra Thành liếc nhìn cái gương, quyết định đêm nay thay đổi cái mục tiêu.

Hắn liên hệ tiểu Mục.

Tiểu Mục đương nhiên thích ăn Khương mẫu vịt, Tra Thành nhưng cho tới bây giờ không biết hắn thích ăn cái này, có thể chỉ là muốn gặp mình.

Hắn xách tự bản thân làm vịt cùng nửa đánh bia, tiến tiểu Mục gia. Lúc này trong phòng chỉnh tề nhiều ra, tiểu Mục cần phải đột kích quét tước qua.

Hai người ngồi xuống hàn huyên trò chuyện chuyện trong trường học, hai người bọn họ đánh nhau người vài cái kết hôn rồi, vài cái đi bàn chuyên , còn có vài cái làm ông chủ, nói nói thổn thức không ngớt, bất quá rất ít năm năm, thời kì biến thiên.

Lại là nói một lúc lâu, tiểu Mục uống rượu lên mặt, hồng lấp lánh một mảnh, ánh mắt hư hoảng, nhìn chằm chằm Tra Thành xem.

Tra Thành liếc nhìn điện thoại di động: "Thời gian không sai biệt lắm , chúng ta hôm nay chỉ tới đây thôi. Ngươi sớm nghỉ ngơi một chút, ngày mai còn phải đi làm."

Tiểu Mục hơi có vẻ nghi hoặc, nhưng rất nhanh hoàn hồn, đưa Tra Thành ra môn, Tra Thành sờ sờ đầu của hắn, nói mình về đến nhà sẽ cho hắn phát tin tức. Tiểu Mục như là còn có nói muốn nói, trước sau ba lần há mồm, cuối cùng vẫn là phóng Tra Thành đi .

Tra Thành qua mấy con phố, thượng thiên kiều lập một hồi, ở bốc hơi đêm hè trung ra đầy người hãn, rút một điếu thuốc tỉnh đầu óc, hướng cầu vượt hạ đi đến.

Ven đường có ba bốn cái táp giày da cùng, ngồi xổm tại một chỗ hút thuốc vui cười người trẻ tuổi, Tra Thành không chú ý, đem nhân gia trước mặt bia đá ngã, hai người không nghe theo không buông tha mà kéo hắn.

"Đại ca, ngươi bước đi không có mắt a? Ta đây bia thế nhưng mới mở, ngươi cũng được bồi ta."

Tra Thành tức giận nói: "Một lon bia, không uống có thể ra làm sao?"

Người trẻ tuổi xông tới.

"Ngươi có thường hay không? Chúng ta có thể có bốn người đây, một nghìn." Một người trong đó người nói, cảm thấy bản thân muốn ít , "Hai nghìn." Hắn bỏ thêm giá cả.

Tra Thành không vui, cứng nhắc gương mặt, hai tay cắm ở trong túi quần, người trẻ tuổi kéo hắn liền tiến cái hẻm nhỏ.

Tuy rằng bọn họ có bốn người, nhưng bốn người thân cao đều chỉ tới Tra Thành cằm, hắn cảm thấy mình có thể thắng.

Sự thực chứng minh, hắn thắng thắng, chỉ là hậu quả vô cùng thê thảm, kiểm thượng mang màu, trước người phía sau đều có ứ tổn thương, chỉ phải qua đến gần đây công lập y viện, xử lý một chút vết thương.

Trễ hơn chín giờ thời gian, tiểu Mục gọi điện thoại lại đây hỏi thăm hắn có phải hay không còn chưa tới gia. Tra Thành thành thật cùng hắn nói, mình bị người quấn lên, hiện tại ở trong bệnh viện. Tiểu Mục lập tức muốn hỏi hắn ở đâu , có muốn hay không hắn đi qua.

Tra Thành khóe miệng vết thương còn đau, lại không nhịn được nhếch miệng cười , "Về đến nhà phát tin tức" loại này đàn bà mới làm chuyện bất quá là đưa tiểu Mục một cái niệm tưởng, không ngờ tới hắn thực sự để ý bản thân.

Có thể hai người bọn họ là thật có duyên phận? Tiểu Mục yêu mến mình cũng không phải là một hai ngày , có như vậy cái yêu mến người của chính mình, hắn rất là hưởng thụ.

Dù sao Nguyễn Chân treo hắn khẩu vị treo được quá mức khó chịu, hắn lại còn theo tiểu Mục nơi này đạt được điểm an ủi.

Chỉ là hắn không tưởng qua, bản thân lấy được an ủi, lại sẽ biến thành vật gì đáng sợ.

Ngăn thiên lúc làm việc, Tra Thành tận lực làm bổ cứu, vẫn như cũ che giấu không dứt trên mặt đông một khối tây một khối đặc sắc thả về, bên này vài vị lão a di xì xào bàn tán, xem ánh mắt của hắn cũng thay đổi.

Tra Thành đem đầu thấp đi, ra sức kéo trên đất.

Hắn "Xuất thân" không tốt, trường kỹ thuật đến , khoa điện công công nhân vệ sinh đều làm, tất cả mọi người cho là hắn là cái chịu khổ nhọc người, trừ bỏ bằng cấp không cao như vậy ngoại, nhân phẩm không thể xoi mói, tạo được một tay người tốt thiết lập.

Đánh nhau quải thải cùng bước đi té nhào treo được màu hoàn toàn khác nhau, kẻ ngốc đều có thể phân biệt ra được.

Thượng tài vụ khoa tầng trệt, Tra Thành lần đầu tiên không muốn gặp Nguyễn Chân. Bản thân này tuy dạng, kia có một chút cường thủ hào đoạt thành công tư thế.

Hết lần này tới lần khác đêm trên đường thấy nhiều quỷ quái, sườn núi chỗ hông ra, mặt mèo lão thái, lau xong một mặt thủy tinh tường, Tra Thành chỉ thấy đến Nguyễn Chân.

Hắn vẻ mặt không vui, nhìn mấy lần trong tay báo biểu, có ngẩng đầu nhìn bản thân. Tra Thành mắt thấy trốn không mất, dứt khoát tìm có thể thấy được góc độ của hắn, ghé vào thủy tinh trên tường trang khuôn làm dạng mà làm việc, lấy việc công làm việc tư đùa Nguyễn Chân chơi đùa.

Quả không ngoài ấy sở liệu, không bao lâu Nguyễn Chân liền đi ra .

"Ngươi có thể hay không không nên quấy rầy chúng ta công tác?" Hắn nói, "Một mặt tường ba phần chung, vượt quá năm phút ta giống như ngươi bộ môn chủ quản phản ánh."

Tra Thành nhìn hắn chuẩn bị đi trở về, lập tức kéo hắn lại thủ đoạn: "Đừng a, ta sẽ nhanh một chút . Ngươi liền không quan tâm quan tâm ta đây trên mặt tổn thương? Có phải hay không phá lệ dã tính?"

"Ta xem ngươi là cẩu không đổi được ăn thỉ, " Nguyễn Chân quay đầu lại ném câu, "Cuồn cuộn liền không nhịn được đánh nhau."

Đột nhiên bị mắng một câu, Tra Thành bối rối một giây.

Hắn kỳ thực đã sớm không lo cuồn cuộn . Mỗi ngày uống rượu, tốp năm tốp ba trừ bỏ ngoạn, nữ nhân, nói điểm không kính nhi thấu chủ đề, thỉnh thoảng nói đến sinh hoạt áp lực còn có thể bị cười vang, đích thực không thú vị.

Tiểu Mục bản chất không hỏng, chí ít hắn còn có hướng thiện khả năng, khuyên nhiều khuyên thì tốt rồi. Chính hắn quyết định cải tà quy chính, trừ bỏ sinh hoạt tác phong không quá kiểm điểm ngoại, có thể xem như là người tốt.

Nguyễn Chân như vậy đem hắn một gậy đánh chết, hắn không cam lòng, hắn cũng không muốn.

Thật để cho người khó chịu.

Nhường người nổi giận.

Tra Thành nói: "Ở ngươi trong ấn tượng ta chính là như vậy? Một chút địa phương tốt cũng không có?"

Nguyễn Chân xoay người đi , chưa cho hắn tiếp tục hỏi thăm cơ hội.

Sau lưng Tra Thành nhìn xem hắn, nội tâm quay cuồng nâng một loại nồng hậu cảm giác vô lực. Hắn thật sự có như vậy không chịu nổi?

Cùng ngươi... Chênh lệch lớn như vậy, bị phỉ nhổ thời gian đều vô lực phản bác.

Lòng tự ái của hắn đứng lên .

Tra Thành là như thế này một loại người: Ngươi càng chờ mong hắn, hắn càng làm không sự tình tốt, thậm chí còn hội cười trào phúng kỳ vọng của ngươi. Thế nhưng nếu như ngươi càng khinh thường hắn, vậy hắn làm được lại càng tốt.

Năm đó cũng là bao nuôi hắn Tiểu Kim lĩnh một câu nói, nhường hắn quyết đoán chia tay, chạy tới tân hải làm công cầu chức .

Tuy rằng hàng tháng tinh quang, chỗ ở cũng chỉ miễn cưỡng so bằng hộ khu được rồi một chút... Nhưng hắn có ít nhất lòng cầu tiến. Nguyễn Chân hai câu nói nhường hắn nhớ lại cái loại này không phục, mặc dù hắn còn không biết kế tiếp phải làm sao.

Hôm nay chạng vạng, Nguyễn Chân đúng giờ tan sở .

Hắn lái một chiếc trung cao phối trí BMW, ngân sắc, cùng hắn hôm nay mặc tây trang cùng khoản, hơi hơi tỏa sáng.

Ngồi lên xe hắn thở phào một cái, nghĩ thầm nói chung có thể trở về gia nghỉ ngơi. Đêm nay có trận bóng, hắn đang lo lắng có muốn hay không xem vài lần.

Xe lái ra khỏi nhà để xe dưới hầm, hợp thành nhập trở về nhà nước lũ trung, lái hướng lên thành khu vực, dài ninh khu vực nơi nào đó trung sa hoa tiểu khu.

Nhà để xe nhập khẩu người gác cửa ngáp một cái, cảm thấy ngân sắc BMW xe cái mông cực kỳ kiều, chính hãy còn ngẩn người lúc, một chiếc màu đen mô-tơ theo trước mặt lái đi. Hắn bị dọa vừa nhảy, tập trung nhìn vào, nguyên lai là Tra Thành.

Kỳ quái. Dĩ vãng mỗi ngày hắn cũng sẽ cùng bản thân chào hỏi, hôm nay là thế nào , có chuyện gì gấp sao? Đến nơi hẹn? Vẫn là... Đuổi người?

11.

Nguyễn Chân mở một lọ bọt khí nước uống một ngụm, đặt ở ly trên kệ. Hắn buông ra trên cổ cà vạt kết, ngồi ở trong xe ngây ngẩn một hồi, cầm lấy túi công văn ra xe. Hắn ở cao tầng nhà trọ theo bãi đậu xe dưới đất thang máy nâng liền có xoát Carmen cấm, hắn theo trong bao xuất ra tạp sách.

"Uy." Cách đó không xa có người gọi hắn. Nguyễn Chân theo bản năng ngẩng đầu nhìn lại, phát hiện hơn mười bước ngoại nổi danh nam tử đang ở thoát rơi đầu cấp trên mũ. Tra Thành đem đầu mũ đặt vào trên xe gắn máy, tam hai bước hướng Nguyễn Chân chạy tới.

Nguyễn Chân xách bao xoay người chạy.

"Uy! Ngươi chạy cái gì!" Tra Thành khí không đánh vừa ra tới, đuổi theo Nguyễn Chân tiến thang máy, đem hắn ngăn ở bên trong, ấn nút đóng cửa. Nguyễn Chân đem bao nhắc tới, theo bản năng bảo hộ ở trước người mình, Tra Thành trực tiếp đưa ra một cánh tay đem Nguyễn Chân dồn đến góc.

"Ngươi không cho ta phát nhà ngươi địa chỉ, ta liền không mời mà tới . Ta đi nhà ngươi thăm một chút, liền thăm một chút. Ta thật tò mò, nhà ngươi có phải thật vậy hay không có một cái chuyên môn treo áo sơ mi tây trang cùng cùng kiểu dáng quần áo quần áo gian?"

Nguyễn Chân không phải là rất rõ ràng hắn hỏi cái vấn đề này ý tứ, nhưng hắn bị đè lên tường cái gì đều không nói được, tưởng đẩy ra Tra Thành lại phát hiện đối phương hoàn toàn áp chế bản thân, nóng lòng thoát thân đành phải đáp ứng trước Tra Thành.

Hắn biết đến dẫn sói vào nhà hậu quả, cho nên muốn nhường trong tay chốc lát nữa gởi cái tin nhắn đem mình kêu lên đi, đánh đuổi Tra Thành, sau đó ở đâu cái tửu điếm tùy tiện đối phó cả đêm, ngày hôm sau lại sớm một chút chạy trở về.

Nghĩ đến là ngay ngắn rõ ràng.

Vừa vào cửa Tra Thành liền hô "Chết đói chết đói", như là tiến nhà mình môn dường như, thẳng đến Nguyễn Chân phòng bếp, kéo ra tủ lạnh tra xét bên trong có chút gì.

Này vừa nhìn dưới hoàn toàn thất vọng, hắn không thể tin quay đầu lại: "Thay mặt bữa, thay mặt bữa cùng thay mặt bữa?"

Nguyễn Chân không nói lời nào.

Hắn bình thường không làm cơm, muốn ăn cái gì liền bản thân ra cửa, hoặc là gọi điện thoại nhường trong điếm đưa đến gia, nếu là thời gian quá muộn hắn mượn thay mặt bữa đối phó một chút.

"Ta nói ngươi thế nào không có khí lực gì, bình thường căn bản không ăn cơm thật ngon đi? Được , ngươi chờ ta một chút." Hắn tự quyết định cầm Nguyễn Chân ví tiền, rút ra nhất trương một trăm khối. Đi tới cửa ngẫm lại không đúng, lại lộn trở lại tới bắt môn tạp, ra cửa.

Ngồi ở trong phòng khách Nguyễn Chân ngây người một hồi, hắn bỗng nhiên ý thức được đây là cái chạy đi cơ hội tốt.

Hắn mở điện thoại di động cực nhanh tra xét một chút gần đây chợ bán thức ăn, đi tới đi lui nhanh nhất cũng phải đi chữ bát phân chung, chữ bát phân chung cũng đủ hắn xuống lầu, lái xe ra cửa, chạy đến bên cạnh khu.

Nguyễn Chân nhìn thoáng qua cửa thư phòng, bằng hữu tân đưa switch còn không có hủy phong, Mẫn đại lạt lạt mà bày trên bàn, bản thân bày ở cái giá thượng điện ảnh cùng trò chơi cũng khóa không đứng dậy, bản thân theo trong nhà mang tới thư tịch cũng... Thế nào thu dọn? Cửa thư phòng là không có khóa .

Hắn không hy vọng Tra Thành sau khi trở về đem lai lịch của mình thăm dò rõ ràng, hiện tại thu dọn chữ bát phân chung khẳng định không đủ.

Trái lo phải nghĩ, trước sau lo lắng, chữ bát phân chung cứ như vậy đi qua . Tra Thành mở cửa lúc tiến vào Nguyễn Chân đang ở thu thập mình gia, vừa lúc đóng cửa phòng chứa đồ môn.

Tra Thành đem mua đồ ăn bỏ lên trên bàn, lệch đầu nhìn một chút Nguyễn Chân. Người sau né tránh ánh mắt của hắn, đi vào phòng ngủ của mình qua đến.

Dùng là Nguyễn Chân sợi tổng hợp, Tra Thành một chút không tiết kiệm, mua cho hắn điểm hải sản, lại nhìn trong nhà hắn có tiểu sa oa, vì vậy cho hắn làm hải sản sa oa.

Nguyễn Chân chưa ăn qua loại này một trong nồi loạn thất bát tao , nâng lên bát ăn cơm không biết thế nào hạ đũa. Tra Thành xem hắn tay chân luống cuống hình dạng cảm thấy buồn cười, liền cho hắn đem bên trong sò biển cùng vưu ngư chọn ra đến đặt vào hắn chén thượng.

Chỉ chốc lát sau, hắn chén đầu liền đống một tòa núi nhỏ, Nguyễn Chân chân mày nhíu chặc hơn.

Cơm nước xong thu thập xong, Tra Thành trong miệng ngậm không biết từ nơi nào lục ra được cây tăm, bắt đầu gần kề cái xem gian phòng. Nguyễn Chân muốn ngăn cản hắn khắp nơi nhìn loạn, nhưng đóng lại cái cửa này, Tra Thành lại không biết chạy tới người nào vậy.

Hắn giống cái hiếu kỳ bé cưng, nhìn bên này xem bên kia sờ soạng, nghĩ lại lại muốn tiến Nguyễn Chân phòng ngủ nhìn một cái.

"Ta trong phòng không có gì đẹp mắt." Nguyễn Chân chật vật không được, đi ở phía sau, lau trên trán hãn.

Nguyễn Chân trong phòng ngủ chợt nhìn lại cùng bản thân của hắn vậy vô tình thú, trên giường phô trứ nhất phương bị khăn, bên cạnh còn bày khăn mặt cuốn. Sắc điệu cũng là màu ngà thêm thiển cà phê. Chỉnh một cái tửu điếm nhà trọ phong cách.

"Ta và ngươi nói , không thứ gì." Nguyễn Chân dựa vào môn, ôm lấy cánh tay, dù bận vẫn ung dung.

Hắn vừa mới đột kích thu dọn qua , một ít vật phẩm riêng tư đều bỏ vào ám cách cùng góc. Tra Thành rất ít ở tửu điếm, cũng không biết Nguyễn Chân ở nhà mình trong làm cái gì tiểu tâm tư, trong phòng nhìn chung quanh một chút, cái gì cũng không có.

Nguyễn Chân gian phòng tự mang phòng giữ quần áo, mở một gian quỹ môn là có thể thẳng vào phòng giữ quần áo, bên cạnh còn có một cái rửa mặt chải đầu đài. Nguyễn Chân bình thường dùng Mẫn đại bài hàng đều phóng nơi này.

Tra Thành cầm lấy chai chai lọ lọ nhìn một chút, mặt trên tiếng Anh Pháp Văn đức văn loạn thất bát tao, thấy hắn tả lỗ tai phải đều mạo tiểu ong mật, ông trong ông trong ông, nhanh chóng đem đồ vật buông xuống. Nguyễn Chân sợ hắn thất thủ quăng ngã cái gì, đi theo phía sau, nhắm mắt theo đuôi, kém hai bước liền muốn đụng vào hắn.

Phòng giữ quần áo trong tả một loạt áo sơ mi tây trang, hữu một loạt sa hoa siêu khinh quần áo thường, Tra Thành phiên phiên nhãn hiệu, không nghĩ tới này tấm bảng còn ra quần áo thường, hắn kinh ngạc nhìn một chút, lại sờ sờ, cực kỳ mềm cực kỳ thoải mái, lại nhẹ nhàng rắn chắc. Nguyễn Chân là thật có tiền, cùng khoản quần áo thường có ngũ kiện, giá áo bên trong còn có inox treo giáp, mang theo ngủ khố.

"Những thứ này bình thường đều không phải ngươi xử lý đi?" Tra Thành đem đầu từ tủ quần áo trong lộ ra đến, nhìn đứng ở cách đó không xa đóng cửa quỹ môn Nguyễn Chân.

Nguyễn Chân quay đầu lại liếc hắn một cái: "Có điểm thời gian công."

"Điểm thời gian công làm một lần đưa bao nhiêu?" Tra Thành truy vấn.

"Ngươi hỏi ta này làm cái gì?" Nguyễn Chân đẩy một cái kính mắt, "Hai trăm ngày mồng một tháng năm lần."

Nhiều như vậy? Tra Thành không sợ hãi nâng nhất niệm, hắn cũng là làm vệ sinh , không bằng hắn đến làm cái này...

"Tưởng cũng không muốn tưởng, ngươi lại làm không được cái này, ta nhớ kỹ ngươi chức giáo niệm chính là khí tu? Làm khí tu làm sao sẽ đến làm vệ sinh? Ta làm phiền ngươi..."

Tra Thành một bả kéo ra trước mặt hắn ngăn tủ: "Để cho ta xem có thứ tốt gì... Oa? Đây là?"

Hắn xuất hiện trước mặt một cái trong suốt tiểu quỹ, bên trong để không ít lóe sáng phát sáng này nọ. Tra Thành là cái thô nhân, nhưng mấy thứ này vừa nhìn đã biết giá cả xa xỉ — bên trong có một tiểu đối, một tiểu đối chất mà khác nhau, đủ mọi màu sắc tay áo móc cùng cà vạt giáp.

"Thật là đẹp mắt." Tra Thành quay đầu lại lại đây, trên mặt tràn đầy mới lạ cười, "Ngươi sở thích là thu thập của mình thích tay áo móc?"

Nguyễn Chân kéo ra hắn, tưởng đóng cửa quỹ môn, Tra Thành bái môn không cho hắn động.

"Ngươi nhìn đủ rồi chưa! Yêu mến thì thế nào." Hắn kéo không nhúc nhích, trên mặt nổi lên khả nghi đỏ ửng. Nguyễn Chân xem như là cái kim lĩnh, hắn ở đi mỗi cái thành phố thời gian, sẽ tìm ngưỡng mộ trong lòng tay áo móc, phối hợp cà vạt giáp.

Tra Thành nhìn hắn tiểu sở thích bị chọc thủng, có chút hổn hển một hơi hình dạng, ban đầu quyết định đêm nay cái gì đều không làm ý tưởng trong nháy mắt đổ nát, dục vọng bốc lên, hắn móc ra đường hướng trong miệng nhét một viên, nguyên lành nhai vỡ nuốt vào. Không được, hắn tưởng thao người này trước mặt, hắn thật đúng là...

Nguyễn Chân tự nhiên là không biết ý nghĩ của hắn, chỉ cảm thấy càng ngày càng nóng, hắn tháo ra áo sơ mi nút buộc, cả người không tự chủ được hướng Tra Thành trên người tới gần. Người sau cực kỳ tự giác đỡ hắn, sờ sờ mặt của hắn.

"Thế nào phải dựa vào tới rồi? Khó chịu? Ân?" Hắn cố ý đùa Nguyễn Chân, dùng ngón tay khe khẽ vuốt ve Nguyễn Chân môi, khiến cho hắn hơi hơi mở ra.

Chỉ chốc lát sau, Nguyễn Chân liền run rẩy đưa ra đầu lưỡi, khe khẽ liếm liếm Tra Thành đầu ngón tay. Tra Thành mí mắt vừa nhấc, thả tay xuống chỉ gò má đi lên cùng hắn hôn môi, trực tiếp cuốn đi hắn đầu lưỡi.

Đại khái là đến mức ngoan, vừa lên đến liền lưỡi hôn, thân được tiếng nước ba ti ti, Nguyễn Chân dùng miệng nhỏ giọng để thở, còn không chặt đứt phát sinh "Ha", "A" thanh âm, chọc cho Tra Thành lại là một trận rối loạn, đi lên đến kéo áo sơ mi của hắn cùng quần tây.

"Đừng, " Nguyễn Chân nỗ lực đẩy một cái hắn, đẩy ra vài cm, mặt tựa vào Tra Thành đầu vai, "Được tháo ra, hội kéo hỏng..."

Lão tử quản ngươi kéo không kéo hỏng? Tra Thành nghĩ thầm, trên tay vẫn là buông hắn ra y phục, nhường Nguyễn Chân bản thân tháo ra áo sơ mi cùng quần tây. Y phục đằng trước mở rộng ra, hắn ôm đồm hạ Nguyễn Chân quần tây, dùng sức xoa nhẹ hai thanh luồng gian, đem Nguyễn Chân đầu gối đều nhu mềm nhũn, khe khẽ một đẩy, đẩy ngã ở hắn tiểu tủ bát thượng.

Nguyễn Chân còn lưu hữu tâm trí, hắn cảm thấy không ổn: "Muốn, muốn ở chỗ này... ·? Ngăn tủ hội hỏng , đừng..."

"Hỏng cái rắm!" Tra Thành hổn hển một hơi mà móc ra mũ, vỗ một bả Nguyễn Chân cái mông, "Mân mê đến! Nhanh lên một chút!"

Cũng Nguyễn Chân còn lắc mông, nhỏ giọng ngô âm, lầm bầm không chịu đi vào khuôn khổ, Tra Thành theo bên cạnh rút ra một cây cà vạt, kéo, cảm thấy dẻo độ OK, trực tiếp cánh trên buộc đến Nguyễn Chân trên tay, đánh cái to lớn nơ con bướm. Hắn bay qua Nguyễn Chân thân thể, kéo xuống quần lót của hắn, hắn quần lót ướt một chút, nửa bột tính khí rũ xuống bắp đùi bên trong, cùng bắp chân của hắn bụng như nhau đang run rẩy, run lên run lên .

Hắn cái dạng này thật là xem như là muốn cự còn đón, ngoài miệng nói "Đừng", "Không cần", chân đã không tự chủ mở ra, lộ ra hậu phương ướt át ửng đỏ tiểu huyệt, Tra Thành cho hắn tiện tay lột hai thanh, Nguyễn Chân liền ai kêu bắn, lấy được tủ kính bên chân thảm thượng.

Tra Thành đem trong lòng bàn tay niêm dịch vẽ đến Nguyễn Chân sau huyệt biên, xoa nắn kìm, để cho hắn yên tâm tùng, tay kia bóp động cái mông của hắn, như là đùa bỡn luồng thịt một loại trên dưới nhu lộng, đem Nguyễn Chân cái mông đều nhu đỏ.

Chỉ chốc lát sau, hắn liền nhét một ngón tay tiến vào. Trước sau băn khoăn, tìm được rồi một điểm nào đó, Tra Thành cơ hồ là nằm ở Nguyễn Chân trên lưng, bản thân khí quan cách quần đè ở đối phương trên đùi, một bên thong thả dùng sức lột động Nguyễn Chân tính khí, một bên nhanh chóng dò hỏi kìm hắn tuyến tiền liệt.

Dưới thân người hai tay bị trói đặt ở mặt biên, trong miệng phát sinh cầm cự không nổi gần như cầu xin tha thứ gào thét, hạ thân lại như là phát tao, không ngừng không ngừng nổi trên mặt nước, khiến cho Tra Thành hai tay ẩm ướt lộc cộc, tanh nồng thiên .

12.

Bắn qua một vòng Nguyễn Chân ghé vào bản thân cất dấu cửa hàng, trong miệng nhỏ giọng nói cầu xin tha thứ nói.

Tra Thành nghe không rõ, đem lỗ tai tiến tới, nói: "Cái gì?"

Bị hắn đặt tại dưới thân kính mắt nam không ngóc đầu lên được, cũng không cách nào nói chuyện lớn tiếng, Tra Thành chỉ là đang chọc ghẹo hắn. Hắn rõ ràng, vừa giận dỗi, dùng hết khí lực ngẩng đầu, hướng Tra Thành trên lỗ tai cắn một cái, ra cái màu đỏ dấu.

"Tê... ! Ngươi cũng sẽ không hảo hảo cắn sao!" Tra Thành trên tay dùng một lát lực, trực tiếp nhiều tặng một ngón tay tiến vào, Nguyễn Chân không nhịn được gọi một tiếng.

Hắn kia nửa mềm không cứng rắn tiểu huynh đệ lại có ngẩng đầu xu thế, Tra Thành mặc kệ nó, hãy còn đưa tay tiến hắn mở rộng ra vạt áo trước bóp hắn cái vú.

Gần đây này hai khối thịt tựa hồ Mẫn đại , còn mềm mại , Tra Thành sờ sờ hắn đầu vú, cảm giác được thịt viên đĩnh động, tiểu biên độ mà đám liêu, thậm chí họa vòng, chính là không hơn tay dùng sức nhu ấn.

Tra Thành phía sau phóng thứ ba ngón tay, trước sau đều bất động.

Hắn nắm tay chưởng đặt ở Nguyễn Chân trước ngực, nhìn hắn làm phản ứng gì. Đợi một hồi , Nguyễn Chân nghi ngờ quay đầu lại nhìn một chút, Tra Thành vẻ mặt cười xấu xa, lỗ tai hắn vẫn còn ở đau đây, bây giờ là nghiêm phạt thời gian.

Trước sau không được, Nguyễn Chân khó chịu muốn chết, đành phải ưỡn ngực cọ thượng Tra Thành bàn tay, nhường lòng bàn tay nghiền nhu ngực của mình, cùng với đầu vú. Hậu thân cũng trước sau tiểu biên độ chuyển động, Tra Thành đầu ngón tay đối diện hắn tuyến tiền liệt xử, hắn nhúc nhích giáp kẹp một cái, là có thể thoải mái đến không được.

Qua tiểu một hồi, Tra Thành có chút không vui, thế nào hắn vừa nhanh bắn, bản thân còn hoàn toàn không thoải mái đến.

Hắn nắm tay chỉ rút ra, ở Nguyễn Chân vạt áo tùy tiện lau hai cái, đội mũ, mắt thấy Nguyễn Chân ở tủ bát thượng xoay thắt lưng, hắn cười mắng một câu, một cái tát vỗ thượng cái mông: "Như vậy tao, vội vàng cầu sáp sao!"

Lại là vài cái tát, Nguyễn Chân ô ô ai ai cái không để yên, Tra Thành đánh quá ẩn, xoa nhẹ vài đem, đẩy ra, khép lại lại đẩy ra xem cái mông của hắn, cũng không nói bản thân phải làm gì, trực tiếp nhét tiến vào.

Quả nhiên, Nguyễn Chân bị hắn sáp ra một tiểu luồng chất lỏng, cũng không biết là cái gì, tí tách rả rích mà chảy xuống bắp đùi.

Tra Thành một bên đĩnh động vòng eo, một bên đánh cái mông của hắn: "Kẹp chặt điểm!"

Nguyễn Chân bị hắn sáp ra phá thành mảnh nhỏ rên rỉ, thần sắc hoảng hốt, xem ra là chính đến thoải mái xử, hoàn toàn không để ý tới Tra Thành .

Mẹ . Tra Thành lại động chừng mười hạ, khó, một cái dùng sức, đem hắn lật lên.

Nguyễn Chân thị giác một chút từ tủ quần áo ở chỗ sâu trong đổi thành Tra Thành mặt. Hắn ánh mắt sáng ngời, dĩ nhiên thanh minh không ít.

Tra Thành vừa nhìn hấp dẫn, đem chân của hắn đi lên ấn, trực tiếp chiết tại thân thể hắn hai bên, cúi người xuống nhìn mặt hắn.

"Ngươi thế nào cũng chỉ cố bản thân ? Cho nên ta và ngươi làm, ngươi có phải hay không cảm thấy rất thoải mái? Đây không phải là ta ép buộc ngươi đi?" Tra Thành vẻ mặt nghiêm túc, xanh tại hắn mặt bên cạnh hỏi hắn.

Nguyễn Chân chân mở rộng ra, hai tay đặt ở ngực, bị cà vạt cột, nhăn lại lông mày, xuyên thấu qua viền vàng kính mắt xem Tra Thành. Hắn như là đang suy tư vấn đề, nhưng trong con ngươi nổi lơ lửng chưa rút đi muốn tình, hắn đầu tiên là lắc đầu, cực kỳ kiên định lắc đầu.

"Ngươi xác định? Ta có thể không buộc ngươi. Ta không buộc ngươi, vậy ngươi hội đào tẩu sao? Nếu như này hết thảy đều là ta ép buộc ngươi ... Là ta xông tới, là ta ép buộc ngươi cùng ta làm tình, ngươi bây giờ là có thể yêu cầu ta tháo ra cà vạt, ta đỡ ngươi đi phòng tắm giúp ngươi làm thanh lý, sau đó ta đi, về sau ta cũng sẽ không chọc giận ngươi , không đến nhà ngươi, ở công ty bình thường cùng ngươi chào hỏi, không nói lời thừa."

Nguyễn Chân không thể tin nhìn hắn.

Cái này người... Chuyện cho tới bây giờ là đang nói cái gì? !

13.

Kỳ thực mê tình thuốc dược hiệu đã không bằng ngay từ đầu mãnh liệt như vậy. Sơn trại dược, thấy hiệu quả nhanh, tác dụng phụ Mẫn đại, sản sinh kháng thể thời gian cũng sớm.

Nguyễn Chân lần đầu tiên cùng Tra Thành làm xong, cảm thấy mình nhất định là điên mới có thể giống chỉ mềm thể xà như nhau dán Tra Thành muốn hắn thảo bản thân thí mắt, rõ ràng sau khi rời khỏi nửa điểm phương diện kia ý tưởng đều không có.

Thế nhưng Tra Thành cái này người... Ngươi nói hắn là cặn bã, hắn đích xác là cặn bã. Ngươi nói hắn hiểu lễ phép, tình thương cao, cũng không sai. Thỉnh thoảng bất lưu thần lộ ra ngoài trước cuồn cuộn khí chất lại để cho không ít ở nhà tiểu bảo bối môn say mê, nhao nhao một đâm đầu hướng về phía hắn cái này hố lửa biểu diễn ngã gục.

Đây chính là hắn cá nhân ưu điểm , những người khác không có, những người khác không học được, những người khác trông mà thèm nhưng cũng không dám nếm thử.

So như bây giờ, Tra Thành vẻ mặt biết lễ tiết mỉm cười, nhấc nhấc quần, phảng phất là ở nhà vệ sinh vô tình gặp được bản thân thượng cấp.

Cũng hắn đối mặt là mở rộng hai chân Nguyễn Chân, ngực nhũ thịt bị chơi được hồng một khối phấn một khối, đầu vú kiều nhún nhún, phía dưới cũng kiều nhún nhún, vẻ mặt muốn cầu bất mãn, lại kinh khủng.

Nguyễn Chân cảm thấy hắn nhất định là tuổi thơ không hạnh phúc.

Hắn nhiệt độ theo nửa lộ trình liền thốn được không dư thừa bao nhiêu, Tra Thành thân kinh bách chiến, đích xác là biết phải làm sao nhường người thoải mái, cũng biết phải làm sao nhường người khó chịu.

Nắm quyền nói thật nói, Tra Thành đối Nguyễn Chân tính là phi thường khách khí. Cho hắn làm tiền hí, làm mở rộng, nhường hắn bắn trước, thậm chí còn cho hắn thanh lý, trước đây gà rừng môn cũng không này đãi ngộ.

Cho nên Tra Thành muốn chuồn mất Nguyễn Chân, cũng có thể đem hắn chuồn mất đắc tượng cái gió xoáy con quay.

Nguyễn Chân đem trói buộc nâng tay giơ lên, giơ lên Tra Thành trước mặt. Tra Thành nụ cười trên mặt dừng một chút, cho là hắn muốn bản thân mở trói. Đang định rút hết cà vạt đây, Nguyễn Chân nhất phát ngoan kính, nắm tay cánh tay hoàn đến trên cổ của hắn.

Mãnh liệt dùng một lát lực, Tra Thành đã bị Nguyễn Chân đưa kéo đến ngực.

Bất ngờ không kịp đề phòng một cái giặt mặt nãi. Tra Thành ngửi hai cái hắn ngực thịt, cực kỳ không cốt khí mà liếm liếm Nguyễn Chân đầu vú, phía dưới người nọ run rẩy "Ân" một tiếng.

Tra Thành ngẩng đầu nhìn hắn, Nguyễn Chân vẫn là nhíu lại lông mày: "Dừng lại làm cái gì."

Tuân lệnh.

Tra Thành thở dài, thu hồi khuôn mặt tươi cười, mở rộng ra Mẫn đại hợp mà ghé vào Nguyễn Chân trên người động thắt lưng, ngăn tủ bị hắn đụng phải bang bang vang lên, Nguyễn Chân cũng bị hắn đụng phải a a thẳng gọi.

Một phen khổ làm sau đó hai người đều giao nộp khí giới, cổn trên mặt đất quán thượng hồng hộc hồng hộc thở dốc.

Tra Thành: "Con mẹ nó ngươi... Có phải hay không thanh tỉnh ?"

Nguyễn Chân: "Cái gì... Gọi thanh tỉnh ?"

Tra Thành: "Ta, ta thay đổi cái thuyết pháp. Ngươi bây giờ cần phải rất đáng ghét ta đi?"

Nguyễn Chân: "Không sai."

Tra Thành: "Vừa mới bắt đầu bị ta ngày thời gian, không cái ý nghĩ này?"

Nguyễn Chân: "... Tựa hồ là. Ngươi hỏi cái này làm cái gì?"

Tra Thành trong lòng nhỏ giọng một câu không ổn. Dược hiệu đang ở nhanh chóng hạ thấp, tương lai không lâu Nguyễn Chân liền muốn đối dược hoàn toàn miễn dịch. Đến lúc đó hắn khả năng liên y phục cũng sẽ không thoát một món.

Hắn bò dậy, khẽ cắn môi ôm lấy Nguyễn Chân, đi tới phòng tắm. Phóng nước, cởi đối phương y phục, Tra Thành lại cùng Nguyễn Chân đối mặt mà ngồi, xa xa nhìn nhau.

Mịt mờ hơi nước trung, Nguyễn Chân lấy mắt kiếng xuống, nhìn chằm chằm Tra Thành xem. Trên mặt hắn vô ba không lan, cùng vừa mới hắn quả thực tưởng như hai người.

Tra Thành rất muốn kiểm tra mặt của hắn. Thế nhưng quá xa, hắn buông tha .

Như vậy ngâm một hồi, hắn đứng dậy lau khô, phủ thêm áo choàng tắm, muốn dùng khăn mặt đem Nguyễn Chân đầu tóc lau khô, đi tới bên bồn tắm ngồi xổm người xuống. Nguyễn Chân không khí lực nói chuyện, nghiêng đầu nhường hắn chà lau đầu của mình, hai người trong lúc nhất thời chỉ có thể nghe được đối phương tiếng hít thở.

Tra Thành trong lòng có chút uể oải, hắn cùng Nguyễn Chân là bất đồng giai tầng người, đối phương đại khái cảm thấy cùng chính mình không có gì tiếng nói chung đi, hay hoặc là bản thân sớm đã bị xem thành trí chướng phạm tội cưỡng gian , hiện tại bất quá là hoãn thi hành hình phạt kỳ, hấp hối vùng vẫy.

Hắn chính nghĩ như vậy, Nguyễn Chân đột nhiên theo trong nước giơ tay lên, sờ sờ khóe miệng hắn vết thương. Nhẹ nhàng mà, sờ sờ.

14.

"Ngươi đau lòng ta?" Tra Thành nghiêng đầu nhường hắn đụng vết thương của mình, khóe miệng còn không có khép lại, khe khẽ vừa đụng Tra Thành đã cảm thấy có chút đau.

Nguyễn Chân không nói chuyện. Ngón tay phát lực, ra sức cọ xát một chút khóe miệng của hắn, Tra Thành bị đau: "Tê —" trong ánh mắt lập tức không có ý cười.

Tra Thành đang muốn hỏi hắn có phải hay không đầu óc có bệnh, Nguyễn Chân vuốt mặt của hắn đem hắn kéo đến trước mặt mình, nheo lại mắt thấy hắn vết thương trên mặt.

Đúng vậy, hắn không đeo mắt kiếng, thấy không rõ này nọ. Tra Thành liền thấu đi lên cho hắn xem, hắn tiềm thức nói cho hắn biết, Nguyễn Chân yêu mến hắn này phúc thảm hề hề bộ dạng.

Hắn là run rẩy s sao?

Nguyễn Chân nhìn một hồi, đưa ra đầu lưỡi nho nhỏ liếm miệng Tra Thành vết thương. Vừa mới đổ máu, Nguyễn Chân làm cho.

"Máu của ngươi có vị ngọt."

"Lời thừa, người trong máu ban đầu liền có đường máu... . Có bao nhiêu ngọt?" Tra Thành vấn đạo.

Nguyễn Chân sườn một bên cổ, thân thượng bờ môi của hắn.

Đây là Nguyễn Chân lần đầu tiên chủ động hôn môi Tra Thành, có chứa máu vị, còn có một tia không rõ ý tứ, Tra Thành trước đây cũng bị người đột nhiên hôn môi qua, hắn chỉ là nho nhỏ kinh ngạc một chút, liền thuận thế nhận lấy chủ đạo quyền.

Hắn không biết Nguyễn Chân ý đồ, tư tưởng của hắn, hành vi của hắn, hắn có phải hay không...

"Ngươi có phải hay không yêu mến ta?"

Tra Thành hỏi, hắn trần thân thể quỳ gối Nguyễn Chân trước mặt, Nguyễn Chân hai mắt cơ hồ hoàn toàn khép lại, ý thức cũng không ở nơi này . Hắn nhanh ngủ thiếp đi.

Không trả lời, Tra Thành không có được mình muốn đáp án. Hắn thở dài, kéo qua khăn tắm vây quanh ở bên hông, cầm yên cầm cái bật lửa, cầm di động qua đến sân thượng. Tầng mười lăm trên cao ngoại một mảnh nhân tạo tinh quang lóng lánh, trống rỗng tiếng vang ở lâu vũ gian xoay quanh.

Tra Thành ngậm điếu thuốc, không nhúc nhích nhìn xa xa.

Hắn cúi đầu liếc nhìn điện thoại di động, phát hiện mấy canh giờ này trong trên điện thoại di động tiến vào ba mươi cái tin tức, mười người chưa tiếp đến điện. Đều là Lại Nguyên Mục , theo tan tầm bắt đầu mãi cho đến nửa giờ sau, Tra Thành hoàn toàn không thấy được.

Tùy tiện phiên phiên nội dung, đại khái chính là nhìn bằng hữu vòng, biết đến Tra Thành thụ thương, cực kỳ lo lắng hắn, tự trách bản thân không có lưu hắn qua đêm, muốn biết Tra Thành đêm nay có cái gì an bài, có muốn hay không hắn mời khách ăn cơm, hắn có phải hay không xảy ra chuyện thế nào một mực không trở về phục.

Tra Thành cười cười, đem khói bụi đạn nhập lâu ngoại vô biên trong bóng tối. Tiểu Mục vẫn là giống như trước đây, yêu mù quan tâm. Hắn sự trượt ngón tay, gọi lại.

"Uy? Thành thật ca ngươi không sao chứ?" Trong vòng mười giây tiểu Mục liền đem điện thoại nhận , nghe rất là lo lắng hắn.

"Không có việc gì. Ta không sao. Vừa mới ở xã giao, không thấy được tin tức của ngươi. Một chút bị thương ngoài da mà thôi, không có gì đáng ngại." Tra Thành lười biếng mà ngồi ở ghế nằm lần trước đáp hắn.

"Không có việc gì thì tốt rồi, không có việc gì thì tốt rồi. Thành thật ca, ngươi biết, ta ở cái thành phố này, nhưng thật ra là trên đời này cũng không có gì lo lắng người..." Tiểu Mục ngữ tốc nhanh hơn, lộ ra cực kỳ hoang mang rối loạn.

"Ta biết đến. Ta biết đến." Tra Thành chậm rãi gật đầu.

Tiểu Mục đã từng đã nói với hắn, hắn không có thân nhân, ra viện mồ côi liền tới trường kỹ thuật đọc sách, vừa đi học vừa đi làm, thế nhưng không ai giáo dục hắn làm như thế nào, khi đi học cũng sẽ cùng người đánh nhau.

Tra Thành nhìn thấu hắn, biết đến hắn là cái đáng làm tạo , vì vậy từ từ dạy hắn, nói cho hắn biết thế nào giao thiệp với người, thế nào quản lý tài sản, thế nào trang phục bản thân... Cùng với thế nào lấy lòng bản thân.

Tiểu Mục hoàn toàn là hắn đắp nặn đứng lên , cũng là hắn vứt bỏ .

Nói dễ nghe điểm, hơn một năm trong thời gian, Tra Thành tiếp cận hắn, bồi dưỡng hắn, cùng hắn cáo biệt, làm cái tiêu sái chân dài thúc thúc, đạt được không ít bản thân thỏa mãn.

Hắn không tưởng qua tiểu Mục còn có thể cùng bản thân gặp lại, cũng không tưởng qua tiểu Mục hội theo đuổi không bỏ... Là nói như vậy đi? Theo đuổi không bỏ?

"Thành thật ca... Ngươi có thể hay không không cần, không cần sẽ rời đi ? Ta, ta, " tiểu Mục nghe cùng nhiều năm trước hoàn toàn như nhau, "Ta thực sự không thể..."

Đừng hỏi.

Đừng hỏi hắn.

Không được, Tra Thành, nhanh chóng kết thúc này mở điện nói, chính hắn có thể đi, hắn có thể ở nơi này nhân khẩu đông đảo trong thành thị tìm được thích hợp người của hắn cùng địa vị.

"Không thể cái gì?" Tra Thành hỏi.

"Ta không thể mất đi ngươi. Ta tâm đều ở chỗ ngươi . Trừ phi ta năm năm trước chưa từng gặp qua ngươi." Hắn nói. Hắn nói xong . Hắn trầm mặc .

Tra Thành nắm tay cơ cầm xa chút. Hắn thở dài, trong lòng bỗng nhiên loạn thành nhất đoàn ma tơ , kéo kia đều nhìn không thấy đầu. Hắn rốt cuộc làm cái gì? Hắn không là làm chuyện tốt sao.

"Ta đã biết. Ngươi sớm nghỉ ngơi một chút đi. Thời gian khuya lắm rồi, ngày mai còn phải đi làm." Hắn tạm thời nói như vậy.

Tiểu Mục vâng vâng dạ dạ, cúp điện thoại, hắn nhiều lần hỏi "Ngươi không sẽ rời đi đi, không thể nào", hỏi rất nhiều lần, Tra Thành chỉ có thể dùng mũi đáp lời hắn, cũng không nói nói, hắn hướng trong phòng nhìn thoáng qua.

Nguyễn Chân còn đang ngủ, hắn mệt muốn chết rồi.

Lúc này Tra Thành bỗng nhiên cũng mệt mỏi, hắn vào nhà, đóng cửa, nằm Nguyễn Chân bên cạnh, ở trong bóng tối nghe bình ổn hơi thở, tiến tới ôm nghe thấy một hồi, mình cũng ngủ thiếp đi.

15.

Cảm tình chuyện này ngươi nói dứt khoát cũng có thể dứt khoát, ngươi nói dài dòng dây dưa cũng dính bất lạp kỷ, rất nhiều người quan hệ giữa người với người đạm bạc, chính là không thích cùng quá nhiều người làm cùng một chỗ, cho nên bọn họ cảm thấy cô đơn, cảm thấy tịch mịch.

Thế nhưng này chút thích cùng người khác ngươi tới ta đi người đâu, lại mỗi ngày vội vàng muốn chết, hận không thể ai cũng không biết, chỉ khi nào ai cũng không tìm bọn họ, lại khắp người không được tự nhiên.

Cảm tình rốt cuộc là cái gì chứ.

"Ca, đợi chốc lát muốn đi xem chiếu bóng sao? Điếm trưởng cùng lão bà hắn cãi nhau , cho hai ta tấm vé. Gần đây chiếu phim kia bộ tên gì, tên gì 《 đi Babylon 》 điện ảnh nghe nói cực kỳ thú vị..."

Tiểu Mục đào một muỗng khoai tây bùn, nhét vào trong miệng của mình.

Tra Thành chính xem điện thoại di động đây, không ngẩng đầu, mắt nếp may trong đều có ý cười: "Nói cái gì ?"

"A?" Tiểu Mục không ý thức được Tra Thành hội hỏi mình vấn đề này, "Ân... Ta nhìn một chút... Nga, hình như là cái hệ liệt điện ảnh đệ nhất bộ, nói tự nhiên quang cảnh trải qua nguy hiểm , chính là cái kia rất nổi danh tháp cao..."

Tra Thành nhìn thoáng qua thời gian: "Hảo, dù sao buổi chiều cũng không chuyện khác , đi thì đi đi."

Tiểu Mục vui mừng gật đầu, đứng dậy đi giấy tính tiền. Hắn kỳ thực đối mạo hiểm đề tài không hề là rất cảm thấy hứng thú, buổi chiều cũng chỉ có như vậy một bộ phim phiếu có thể thay đổi, hắn chỉ là muốn nhiều cùng Tra Thành ngốc một hồi.

Tra Thành biết đến ý nghĩ của hắn, cũng do hắn đi.

Hắn gặp tiểu Mục đi xa, cầm điện thoại di động lên phát điều khẽ tin ngữ âm.

"Tiểu tao hàng, ngươi chạy nơi nào ta cũng đều tìm được ngươi."

Nguyên lai hắn đang cùng Nguyễn Chân phát tin tức.

Nguyễn Chân bên kia bị Tra Thành quấy rầy phiền, đơn phương mà dùng không thế nào thô lỗ từ ngữ nhục mạ hắn. Nhường hắn không cần phiền bản thân , còn nói hắn sẽ rời đi, nếu là hắn còn như vậy phiền hắn trong lời nói.

Tra Thành mới không tin, hắn tuyệt đối có lòng tin đem Nguyễn Chân bắt trở lại. Nguyễn Chân cuối cùng hết chỗ nói rồi, không muốn hồi phục hắn. Tra Thành liên tiếp phát mười điều ngữ âm đi qua, kia đầu không có tiếng .

Cũng không lâu lắm, tiểu Mục tới rồi, hắn trả tiền, còn mang theo hai cái ngọt đồng — hắn biết đến Tra Thành thích ăn đồ ngọt.

Bất quá này đương lúc Tra Thành ăn không hết, hắn đứng dậy đi nhà vệ sinh, nắm tay cơ lưu tại trên bàn.

Hắn một loại sẽ không như vậy không lo tâm.

Tiểu Mục đem một cái ngọt đồng đặt ở bên cạnh ly giá trung, lén lút cầm lên Tra Thành điện thoại di động, mở ra, hắn suy nghĩ một chút, đưa vào Tra Thành sinh nhật.

Giải tỏa .

Tiểu Mục hít sâu một hơi, mở ra gần đây trình tự, tra xét nội dung bên trong. Tra Thành vừa mới dùng khẽ tin, Nguyễn Chân ở đưa đỉnh tin tức trong, tiểu Mục mở ra nhanh chóng xem nhất biến.

Sắc mặt của hắn càng đổi càng kém, mặt mày đứng chổng ngược, nhìn chằm chằm Nguyễn Chân hình cái đầu cơ hồ là muốn đem hắn ăn sống nuốt tươi .

Làm Tra Thành lúc trở lại, tiểu Mục đang ở ăn trong tay Hokkaido muối biển kem, đối Tra Thành nói: "Cái mùi này rất tốt ."

Tra Thành trên tay cầm nước lau đi quần hai bên, vui vẻ cầm lấy bên trên ngọt đồng, hắn cười nói: "Cám ơn ngươi a, nhiều năm như vậy còn nhớ rõ ta thích ăn ngọt."

Hắn cầm điện thoại di động lên giải tỏa, phát hiện không có cái mới tin tức tiến vào, sắc mặt không dễ phát giác bụi tro, mở ra khẽ tin.

"Ca, ngươi cũng biết. Kỳ thực nhiều năm như vậy ta vẫn luôn rất nhớ ngươi, " tiểu Mục đem ăn một nửa kem buông xuống, "Kỳ thực ta nghĩ thật lâu, nhưng vẫn là quyết định nói cho ngươi biết, ta yêu mến ngươi, ta thực sự yêu mến ngươi."

Tra Thành thấy được đưa đỉnh tin tức trung Nguyễn Chân không hồi phục, tâm cảm giác kỳ quái, lại phát câu nói đi qua, không nghĩ tới cư nhiên thấy được bị san nhắc nhở. Hắn đưa ánh mắt theo trên điện thoại di động dời đi, nhìn một hồi trên bàn cái chén.

"Ca, thành thật ca, ngươi có thể hay không cùng ta cùng một chỗ... Ta sẽ nghe lời." Lại Nguyên Mục mãn mặt đỏ bừng, như là mất sức chín trâu hai hổ mới nói ra những lời này.

Thời khắc này Tra Thành tâm tình cực kém, ủ rũ cùng phẫn nộ chính đang dần dần cắn nuốt hắn, nhường hắn rời xa lý trí cùng bản thân. Hắn cũng ăn không vô ngọt đồng , đem còn dư lại gần phân nửa hướng trong bát vỗ một cái, sợ đến tiểu Mục run run một cái.

"Đi a. Vậy thì cùng một chỗ đi." Tra Thành nói, hắn khoanh tay, một bộ không sao cả hình dạng, "Cứ làm như vậy."

Tiểu Mục như là nghe được cái gì chuyện bất khả tư nghị, hơn nửa ngày mới lấy lại tinh thần, hắn nổ chớp mắt: "Thực sự?"

Tra Thành bỏ qua điện thoại di động, theo trong lỗ mũi "Ân" một tiếng.

"Kia, vậy chúng ta đi xem điện ảnh đi, nhanh mở màn." Lại Nguyên Mục đứng lên, theo bản năng đi kéo Tra Thành tay, lại lập tức rụt trở lại.

"Đi thôi." Tra Thành cầm điện thoại di động lên, không cố hắn, trực tiếp ra phòng ăn môn.

16.

Nguyễn Chân san Tra Thành khẽ tin, không qua ba ngày, hắn lại len lén bỏ thêm một lần, buổi chiều Nguyễn Chân cho hắn thông qua.

Thế nhưng hắn một mực không có liên hệ Nguyễn Chân, Nguyễn Chân cũng không liên hệ hắn, hai người giống như cương thi một loại nằm ở đối phương liệt biểu trong.

Hai người trong lúc đó cứ như vậy không tiến triển?

Không có khả năng.

Nguyễn Chân định tìm cái thời gian ước Tra Thành đi ra tâm sự.

Hắn chưa từng chủ động đi tìm Tra Thành, trái lo phải nghĩ, nhìn nhiều lần thời gian, mới ở sáu giờ phát khẽ tin đi qua.

Mười phút sau, Tra Thành trở về một chữ: "Đi "

Hắn trở về cái này.

Nguyễn Chân nghĩ thầm hắn có phải thật vậy hay không dự định chặt đứt cùng quan hệ của mình. Trước đây còn chạy bản thân trong phòng làm cơm, chung quanh loạn đi dạo, còn đem mình đặt tại tủ bát thượng làm cái thống khoái, sáng sớm ghé vào bên cạnh mình ngủ được cùng cái lợn chết dường như, hắn cũng không nói thêm cái gì.

Quay đầu lại bản thân không phải chậm phát hai cái tin, có cái nam đánh ngữ âm điện thoại lại đây bắt hắn cho mắng một trận, cái gì loạn thất bát tao chữ đều có, còn nói hắn là Tra Thành bạn trai, nhường hắn về sau cách Tra Thành xa một chút.

Nguyễn Chân giận, lúc này san Tra Thành bạn tốt, tuy rằng lập tức liền hối hận, dù sao hàng này sinh hoạt tác phong hắn bao nhiêu cũng biết, chung quanh ít nhiều có chút gà rừng. Sau lại Tra Thành cũng bỏ thêm bản thân, thế nhưng một câu nói cũng chưa nói qua .

Coi như là ở công ty chạm mặt, Tra Thành cũng chỉ là gật đầu cùng hắn chào hỏi, căn bản không gần hắn thân, đừng nói là tiếp lời .

Đã nhiều ngày Nguyễn Chân bắt đầu hoài nghi, Tra Thành thật cùng lần trước dùng hắn điện thoại di động đánh ngữ âm điện thoại lại đây gia hỏa ở cùng một chỗ, bởi vì bằng hữu trong vòng từ từ xuất hiện một ít hai người du lịch ảnh chụp, cho dù nhìn không ra là ai là ai.

Tra Thành ban đầu liền yêu mến phát điểm đi ra ngoài chơi ảnh chụp, cũng không có thiếu là cùng bất đồng nam tính bạn nữ giới đơn độc, thế nhưng lần này cái này, có một phần nhỏ là ở trong nhà người khác, cái này nhân gia trong nuôi một cái hắc miêu, bốn trảo tuyết trắng, còn có hồng nhạt đệm thịt.

Có lẽ là hắn bạn trai gia ?

Nguyễn Chân lắc đầu, hắn nỗ lực để cho mình không suy nghĩ thêm nữa chuyện này. Thời gian là một giờ chiều, hắn ở khẽ trong thư hẹn Tra Thành năm giờ chiều một cái đường phố ngoại thanh đi "FOREVER NIGHT" cửa gặp, hắn được lên tinh thần.

Bên kia.

Cửa hiệu cắt tóc buổi chiều phóng tiểu Mục nửa ngày giả, hắn thu thập đồ đạc lập tức trở về , không có dừng lại, trong điếm người còn kỳ quái hắn thế nào không cùng khách quen cũ nhiều khách sáo vài câu.

Hắn trở lại đút hai ngày này cùng Tra Thành cùng nhau nhận nuôi hắc miêu kha thụy một cái vò, vì hắn thay đổi miêu sa, bản thân hoa chút thời gian xử lý kiểu tóc, phối hợp hảo y phục, thậm chí còn tắm rửa một cái sửa cái dung, mười phần ra chiến trường phái đoàn.

Lại Nguyên Mục muốn đi gặp Nguyễn Chân.

Không sai, ngày hôm qua Nguyễn Chân phát khẽ tin đưa Tra Thành thời gian, điện thoại di động chủ nhân lại không ở hiện trường, hắn chính đang nấu cơm, bản thân là cọ cơm cái kia, vẫn là lại nhìn đến khẽ tin nhắc nhở cái kia.

Lại Nguyên Mục lần nữa động Tra Thành điện thoại di động, cũng hồi phục "Đi" .

Hắn sửa sang xong bản thân, ngồi xổm người xuống đối chạy đến bên cạnh mình kha thụy nói: "Ba ba muốn đi làm một món chuyện rất trọng yếu, nếu như lần này có thể thuận lợi, ta là có thể một mực vui vẻ đi, tất cả mọi người hội thật tốt. Nhớ kỹ chúc phúc ta."

Kha thụy hiểu chuyện mà meo một tiếng, cọ cọ ống quần của hắn.

Lại Nguyên Mục khẽ mỉm cười, quay đầu lại nhìn treo ở bản thân trên ban công, lần trước Tra Thành ở tại chỗ này sau hắn một mực không tới lấy đi T tuất, hắn liền ra môn đi.

Tra Thành cũng không yêu hắn như vậy, Lại Nguyên Mục biết đến. Lần đầu tiên hai người đã làm sau, ngăn sáng sớm thượng Tra Thành rời khỏi lúc rơi xuống một món T tuất.

Kia sau đó Lại Nguyên Mục thông báo, còn đi lĩnh một con mèo, muốn dùng mèo đáng yêu dẫn Tra Thành đến nhà mình đến, cũng mỗi lần Tra Thành cái mông đều ngồi không nóng đã nói phải đi.

Vì vậy hắn lại cũng không có thể cùng Tra Thành trải qua giường, chỉ có chính hắn tiến tới thân Tra Thành miệng.

Xem qua Tra Thành điện thoại di động sau đó, hắn biết đến hiện tại Tra Thành tối nhớ mong người là Nguyễn Chân, cũng quyết định nghĩ biện pháp đem hắn theo Tra Thành bên cạnh đánh đuổi.

Lại Nguyên Mục biết đến bản thân là vỏ xe phòng hờ, mà vỏ xe phòng hờ tối chuyện muốn làm tình chính là chuyển chính thức.

Chỉ cần Nguyễn Chân tiêu thất , hắn Lại Nguyên Mục là có thể trở thành thuận vị đệ nhất người. Hắn tin tưởng vững chắc.

17.

Buổi chiều ngũ lúc, gốm lộc hướng hảo cẩu kỷ trà, bưng xuống lầu. Hắn đem cái chén đặt vào trước đài thượng, duỗi người, móc ra chìa khoá, ngồi xổm xuống mở cửa trước.

Sau đó hắn đã bị cửa tiệm hai cặp chân dài sợ đến sau này một đảo, ngồi cái rắm luồng ngồi xổm.

Nguyễn Chân cùng Lại Nguyên Mục đã đứng ở cửa tiệm chờ.

Hai người bọn họ trước sau chân vừa tới, quầy rượu năm điểm mới mở cửa, là cái thanh tịnh địa phương, cũng có thể nhường người tĩnh hạ tâm đến.

Chung quanh tiệm cà phê trong người luôn là rất nhiều, không có cách nào khác hảo hảo nói qua cho tư nhân chuyện, đặc biệt cảm tình rối rắm các loại .

Nguyễn Chân cùng Lại Nguyên Mục chọn cái dựa sát cửa chỗ ngồi xuống, mỗi bên phân biệt uống một ngụm trước mặt cây chanh nước. Trầm mặc một lúc lâu, Nguyễn Chân mở miệng trước: "Ngươi là Tra Thành hiện tại người yêu? Hắn thế nào không đến? Ta nhớ kỹ bản thân là gọi hắn lại đây ."

Lại Nguyên Mục ôm lấy song chưởng, hắn lộ ra bản thân cuồn cuộn hình dạng: "Hắn sẽ không tới. Kia cái tin là ta hồi phục , hắn không phát hiện. Ta có thể trả lời vấn đề của ngươi, đồng thời cũng không cần hắn đến hiện trường."

Đến hiện trường, khiến cho muốn ước giá dường như. Nguyễn Chân nhíu mày, trong lòng đối Tra Thành thẩm mỹ lần nữa biểu thị hoài nghi. Cái này người thực sự là dài trương tạm ổn da mặt là có thể thượng a, trước mặt nam sinh một bộ trang ngoan đùa giỡn khốc bộ dạng, nói hắn là thanh niên, còn không bằng nói là cái Mẫn đại hài tử.

"Ngươi vẫn là gọi hắn đến đây đi, ta muốn hỏi một chút hắn rốt cuộc là nhìn ta như thế nào , ta không muốn cùng hắn tiếp tục như vậy." Nguyễn Chân lấy điện thoại di động ra, chuẩn bị đánh Tra Thành điện thoại.

Lại Nguyên Mục một bả đè xuống điện thoại di động của hắn: "Không cần. Tra Thành đã cùng ta ở cùng một chỗ, bên cạnh hắn hiện tại cũng không có những người khác, chỉ có ta ở đây. Hắn gần đây đều không liên lạc với ngươi phải không? Kia là được rồi, bởi vì hắn hồi tâm , không thích ngươi. Cái này ngươi không nghi vấn đi?"

Nguyễn Chân không hề là rất tin tưởng lời hắn nói.

Tra Thành cùng một người lâu dài giao du, vốn chính là kiện cực kỳ khả nghi chuyện, chớ đừng nói chi là hắn hồi tâm . Nguyễn Chân sáng sớm hôm nay còn thấy được Tra Thành ở thông đồng trước đài muội tử.

"Ngươi muốn chứng cớ ta cho ngươi, giường chiếu ngươi đại khái là không muốn xem , ghi âm hoặc là? Ta cho hắn bày tỏ, hắn tiếp nhận ghi âm." Lại Nguyên Mục hướng trên bàn ném một chi ghi âm bút.

Nguyễn Chân chân mày càng nhăn càng chặt, hắn cảm thấy người này trước mặt có chút vấn đề, thế nào liên thông báo đều muốn ghi xuống đến? Mặc dù nói có thể có chút người sẽ cho rằng có kỷ niệm ý nghĩa... Cũng đây cũng quá tâm tư kín đáo đi?

"Ta vẫn không thể hoàn toàn tin tưởng ngươi, xin lỗi, lại tiên sinh, ngươi nói trong lời nói ta sẽ hướng Tra Thành kiểm chứng, còn xin ngươi trở về đi." Nguyễn Chân buông xuống nhất trương hồng sao, đứng dậy đi ra ngoài cửa.

Hắn vừa đi vừa muốn như thế nào cùng Tra Thành nói chuyện này. Không phải là xuất phát từ yêu mến Tra Thành góc độ (tuy rằng hắn cũng thừa nhận bản thân hẳn là đối cái này cặn bã có tâm tư), mà là xuất phát từ an toàn góc độ.

Lại Nguyên Mục có chút nguy hiểm...

"Đứng lại ngươi cái này thối kỹ nữ!" Phía sau đột nhiên có người rống to hơn.

Nguyễn Chân cước bộ nhất đốn, quay đầu lại nhìn lại, kết quả đối diện liền gần kề Lại Nguyên Mục một cái tát, thẳng đem khóe miệng hắn phá vỡ.

Lại Nguyên Mục lao ra cửa hàng, hắn cùng Nguyễn Chân một loại cao, đi tới phụ cận lôi kéo Nguyễn Chân áo sơ mi nói: "Ngươi cái này đeo mắt kiếng giả nghiêm chỉnh, xem chúng ta Tra Thành sống hảo liền đổ thừa hắn không nhả đúng không? Ta cũng cùng ngươi nói, Tra Thành thao trôi qua người khả năng theo con đường này đầu xếp hàng cuối đường, mỗi cái không nặng dạng, ngươi loại này thanh cao nhân sĩ, vẫn là nhiều cân nhắc một chút bản thân thí mắt căng chùng đi, đừng cho là mình dùng thân thể dùng tiền là có thể xuyên ở hắn, nữ nhân như vậy hảo thao, hắn tại sao không đi thao so? Chạy tới cùng ngươi làm bừa? Ta cho ngươi biết, trên thế giới này tối hiểu người của hắn là ta, ta biết đến hắn muốn cái gì, cũng chỉ có hiểu nhân tài của hắn có thể cùng hắn cùng một chỗ. Tưởng loại người như ngươi, trong lòng chỉ có mình và bản thân cái mông đi? Tra Thành cũng không phải là ngươi gọi liền tới, ngươi phất tay một cái hắn liền đi nhân vật, ngươi cho ta cách hắn xa một chút, không thì ta muốn ngươi chờ coi! Nếu là ngươi trong vòng ba ngày không ra Tra Thành công ty, ta tìm người thượng nhà ngươi cửa!"

Hắn đẩy ra Nguyễn Chân, người sau thất tha thất thểu, ngã nhào trên đất, kính mắt cũng theo trên sống mũi tuột xuống.

Lại Nguyên Mục trên cao nhìn xuống mà nhìn thoáng qua Nguyễn Chân, cười lạnh một tiếng, tiêu thất tại ngõ phố miệng. Hắn hiện tại muốn đi tiếp Tra Thành, nghĩ biện pháp mò hắn về nhà ăn cơm.

Điếm chủ gốm lộc dè dặt cẩn thận mà theo trong cửa thò đầu ra, mắt thấy Lại Nguyên Mục đi xa, cầm trong tay một cái khăn lông đi lên đến: "Khách nhân, ngươi không sao chứ? Lau cho ngươi lau miệng góc."

Nguyễn Chân xua tay cho biết không có việc gì. Hắn tự sau khi thành niên sẽ không có cùng người phát sinh qua tứ chi xung đột, lần này cũng là không hề phòng bị, bị người xiêm áo một đạo.

"Ngươi tình này địch cũng là quá, ta nói, muốn không phải là sớm làm buông tha cho thỏa đáng. Vì nữ nhân tranh được đầu rơi máu chảy, không đáng, " gốm lộc khuyên nhủ, "Nam nhân vẫn là lấy sự nghiệp làm trọng."

Nữ nhân?

Nguyễn Chân mang hảo kính mắt, hắn cười khổ một tiếng.

Lầm, hắn lần này chịu khổ đầu là bởi vì căn điểu a.

18.

Nguyễn Chân nhường điếm chủ gốm lộc cho mình tùy tiện xử lý một chút, gọi xe đi bình thường đi trong điếm điểm ba cái đồ ăn đóng gói, về nhà xưa nay chưa thấy uống một chút rượu.

Hắn là cái cực kỳ khắc chế người, đối thức ăn cùng cồn luôn luôn không tham, thậm chí chán ghét nhiều ăn, sinh hoạt trong là cái tiêu chuẩn cấm dục cuồng ma.

Cái này cùng hắn tiếp nhận giáo dục có quan hệ rất lớn, phụ mẫu cán bộ cao cấp thương hôn, mạo hợp hình dáng cách, cho hắn đều là nho nhã lễ độ nét mặt hí, đưa giáo dục cũng là nét mặt hí, hắn ở hơn mười tuổi thời gian đã rành rẽ trang nghiêm chỉnh.

Mặt nạ mang nhiều ra cũng không biết bản thân chân thật hình dạng, hắn chính là cái điển hình ví dụ.

Cuối cùng rốt cuộc sống thành cái nồng cốt tinh anh, phụ mẫu lại để cho hắn "Có chút nhân tình vị", "Khéo đưa đẩy một ít", này ngược lại khó khăn không ít. Hắn bay lên thông lộ thượng đều là chút hiểu tình cảnh giao dịch người, thế nhưng Nguyễn Chân cái giá đoan lâu , khó buông xuống.

Phụ mẫu cảm thấy nhi tử như vậy không được, dứt khoát đá hắn đến tân hải đến mấy năm, nhường hắn học một ít chức tràng người trên tế giao du, cũng tốt nhường hắn nhiều giao vài cái bằng hữu.

Thực sự là tục ngữ nói thật tốt, nhân gia lên núi đốn củi nhặt bảo, bản thân lên núi đốn củi ném chỉ chân.

Nguyễn Chân bằng hữu không giao cho, phía sau lại đưa nộp ra.

Xong hắn còn bởi vì người này đưa gần kề mắng, cùng với một cái nắm tay.

Ngày hôm sau lúc làm việc, Nguyễn Chân theo thường lệ không ăn điểm tâm, khóe miệng dán băng dính, cầm trong tay một bao thay mặt bữa vào thang máy.

Đến lầu hai thời gian, hảo có chết hay không mà, Tra Thành lên đây.

Tra Thành đẩy vệ sinh xe, hướng trong thang máy hô "Nhường một chút ngượng ngùng a", xe đẩy chi chuồn mất chi chạy vào thang máy, hắn đứng vững, cười thuận miệng nói hoàn hảo bây giờ còn sớm, vừa quay đầu liền thấy thối khuôn mặt Nguyễn Chân.

Hắn đầu tiên là đảo cặp mắt trắng dã, muốn nói ngươi thối cái gì mặt ta còn muốn thối đây, bỗng nhiên liền liếc tới Nguyễn Chân khóe miệng băng dính.

"Thế nào? Đánh nhau?" Hắn trêu chọc một câu.

"Không có gì, bản thân không cẩn thận đụng." Nguyễn Chân thấy được trong thang máy mặt mình, dùng ngón tay vuốt lên mi tâm, tưởng tận lực bình tĩnh một ít. Tra Thành thấy được cử động của hắn, sinh lòng hiếu kỳ, lại gần nhìn hắn.

Nguyễn Chân quay đầu bị hắn tiến đến trước mặt một gương mặt to hù được.

Tra Thành gương mặt này, nếu là phổ thông biểu tình, đó chính là cái thuần lương thanh niên, chớ nói chi là mắt mang ý cười, miễn bàn có nhiều lừa dối tính.

Kính mắt tinh anh khoát tay, đẩy ra Tra Thành mặt. Bên này đã có thể không vui, dùng một lát lực trở tay đem Nguyễn Chân chống đỡ đến thang máy trên vách tường.

"Thế nào? Dổi tính? Có phải hay không lại còn đối với ta cười cười a?" Tra Thành cảm thấy vẻ mặt chống cự cùng rối rắm Nguyễn Chân cực kỳ thú vị, thậm chí muốn dùng đầu lưỡi liếm liếm khóe miệng hắn rõ ràng vết thương.

"Ngươi cầu ta a, ngươi cầu ta ta liền cho ngươi đi đem đắc tội ngươi vương bát cao tử đánh một trận." Tra Thành nói, "Như vậy ta sẽ không kế hiềm khích lúc trước, thuận tiện ngươi lại mời ta một bữa cơm, rình rập gia. Có phải hay không cực kỳ có lời?"

Thật sự là quá vô sỉ, Nguyễn Chân thiếu chút nữa tưởng hướng về phía Tra Thành đến một ngụm thối.

Thế nhưng hướng về phía gương mặt này, hắn lại không pháp giống ngay từ đầu làm như vậy giòn ... Nguyễn Chân nặng nề mà thở dài, nói: "Quên đi, không là đại sự gì. Kiểm tra tiên sinh, ngươi làm việc cho giỏi đi."

Thang máy đến, Nguyễn Chân bài trừ môn, tiêu thất tại cuối hành lang. Đồ lưu lại một mộng ép Tra Thành cùng một phiến chậm rãi khép lại cửa thang máy.

Không đúng, Tra Thành suy nghĩ mùi vị, cảm giác chuyện có kỳ lạ.

Nguyễn Chân là cái vô cùng nghiêm trọng ngạo kiều chứng người bệnh, nếu như không có gì chuyện, hắn nhất định sẽ nói "Chuyện không liên quan tới ngươi", "Cút ngay", lúc này rõ ràng không phải là đồng loại trả lời.

"Không có việc gì", vậy khẳng định chính là có chuyện .

Thiên hạ này ban, Tra Thành cố ý trước thời gian đem mô-tơ mở đến công ty cửa, hắn thấy được Nguyễn Chân buổi chiều ra công ty, khi trở về xe dừng tại cửa chỗ đậu xe thượng, biết đến hắn sẽ không đi dưới đất ngừng xe kho.

Quả nhiên, năm giờ rưỡi thời gian, Nguyễn Chân xuống lầu hướng cửa đến .

Tra Thành trước mắt sáng ngời, sửa sang lại áo khoác, tiến lên giống như hắn tiếp lời: "Uy, tao... Nguyễn Chân, ta nói giúp ngươi xử lý sự tình, ngươi thực sự không suy tính một chút?"

Nguyễn Chân cảm thấy hắn thực sự là xấu, thế nhưng lại không có cách nào khác mắng nữa ra cái gì đến, đành phải đẩy hắn ra nỗ lực đi ra ngoài đi một chút đi, Tra Thành liền ở một bên đuổi đuổi đuổi đuổi.

Này đi không vài bước, bên ngoài liền có người vội vả xông đi vào cửa, giận không kềm được, trong miệng cây tăm đều cắn nát.

Lại Nguyên Mục chạy đến trước mặt hai người, ngăn cản Nguyễn Chân.

"Ta cho ngươi cách thành thật ca xa một chút, ngươi có phải điếc hay không?" Hắn lớn tiếng chất vấn, "Cũng là ngươi ban đầu liền nghe không hiểu tiếng người?"

Tra Thành sắc mặt trong nháy mắt thay đổi.

"Khóe miệng hắn tổn thương là ngươi đánh ?" Hỏi hắn, "Có chuyện gì ngươi không thể cùng ta nói? Muốn bản thân động thủ? Hắn lái xe đụng ngươi? Hắn đoạt ngươi tiền?"

Đối mặt Tra Thành Lại Nguyên Mục một giây biến trở về năm năm trước, hắn cau mày vẻ mặt không phục: "Ta nhường hắn cách ngươi xa một chút, hiện tại ngươi không phải là cùng ta xử thôi..."

"Thối lắm đi ngươi. Cùng ngươi xử hắn thì không thể nói chuyện với ta? Ngươi ở đâu ra đầu óc? Chúng ta là đồng sự, là công tác đồng bọn, là cách mạng hiếu chiến hữu, trong lúc này tình nghĩa cùng ngươi chỗ nào như nhau? Ta và ngươi nói, lần sau đừng đến công ty ta trong đến náo loạn, ngoan ngoãn cổn đi về nhà, ta tâm tình tốt tự nhiên sẽ đi liên hệ ngươi."

Lại Nguyên Mục trong miệng lầm bầm lầu bầu, không tình nguyện, mắng một câu, hai tay hướng trong túi một sủy, xoay người đi .

Nguyễn Chân nhìn xem Lại Nguyên Mục một bộ cáu kỉnh hình dạng, không nhịn được nghĩ thở dài.

"Ngươi chờ một chút a, ta đi nhà cầu, một hồi cùng ngươi cùng nhau ăn cơm đi, này san ta bạn tốt trướng còn không có tính đây." Tra Thành xem Lại Nguyên Mục đi xa, hướng trong cửa chính đi đến, trong miệng còn hừ tiểu khúc.

Làm sao bây giờ? Nguyễn Chân tưởng vừa đi , cũng hắn lại cảm thấy thật lâu chưa cùng Tra Thành nói chuyện nhiều , cảm thấy bị hắn quan tâm cảm giác cũng không có như vậy nhường người ghê tởm.

Hắn nghĩ thầm, nếu là ba phần chung bên trong Tra Thành không trở về, hắn liền lái xe rời đi.

Đây đại khái là hắn ở đi qua hai mươi mấy năm trung tối ý tưởng ngây thơ , bởi vì hắn chờ đến không hề là cười cười meo meo cặn bã, mà là một tiếng kêu gọi.

"Kỹ nữ, ngẩng đầu!" Có người hô, Nguyễn Chân liền mang đầu.

Thiên đột nhiên đen.

Không đúng.

Đó là một cái chậu hoa.

19.

Tiểu Hoa chậu là nhựa , hướng Nguyễn Chân mặt tiền thượng như vậy đập một cái liền tứ phân ngũ liệt , Lại Nguyên Mục nhìn xem Nguyễn Chân ngã vào phía dưới hành đạo thượng, lần này động tĩnh cũng đưa tới người, hắn không nhiều làm dừng lại, lắc mình chạy trốn .

Vây đi lên đến mọi người nghị luận sôi nổi, gọi điện thoại cấp cứu. Tra Thành một đường nghe được ầm ĩ, chạy ra cửa thấy được trên mặt đất nằm cá nhân, còn muốn thấu đi lên xem một chút náo nhiệt, không ngờ thấy được quen thuộc quần áo, vội vàng vọt vào đoàn người.

Hắn thấy được Nguyễn Chân bị người giơ lên, không nhịn được hô: "Các ngươi làm cái gì? Hắn làm sao vậy?"

Một bên cấp cứu nhân viên bắt đầu xô đẩy đám người xem náo nhiệt, hắn đuổi vịt dường như: "Bị cao lầu rơi xuống chậu hoa đập phải , được rồi được rồi, đừng xem náo nhiệt đều trở về đi. Chúng ta lập tức đưa hắn đi bệnh viện."

Tra Thành trong lòng nóng nảy, thế nào bản thân tiến vào thượng nhà cầu, đi ra Nguyễn Chân liền nằm vật xuống ? Hắn có phải hay không vận khí không tốt a? Ngày khác hắn đem mình ra ngoài nghèo du cầu đến khai quang phật bài mang đi đưa Nguyễn Chân quải thượng.

Không nói khác, Tra Thành cảm thấy vận cứt chó so với thường nhân hảo một đoạn. Hắn cưỡi lên mô-tơ đi theo cấp cứu xe đến y viện, lại nâng mình ở trong bệnh viện công tác vệ giáo trước trước trước bạn gái trước tìm được rồi Nguyễn Chân ở phòng bệnh, chờ thầy thuốc đi , hắn liền xách bên ngoài mua cơm nước hoa quả vào phòng.

Nguyễn Chân làm một trận kiểm tra, không có gì đáng ngại, chỉ là trên đầu phá chút da, kính mắt nát. Hắn mơ mơ màng màng thấy có cái cao cái vào cửa, cho là đúng ai đi nhầm, tưởng lật cái thân tìm điện thoại di động xem công tác công việc, ai biết liền nghe được Tra Thành thanh âm: "Ngươi không sao chứ? Lúc nào xuất viện?"

Hắn làm sao tìm được đến nơi này? Thực sự là âm hồn không tiêu tan. Nguyễn Chân tưởng đêm nay ngủ cái an giấc, hắn trở mình không muốn chỉnh lý Tra Thành.

Tra Thành đem cơm hộp đặt vào hắn đầu giường, dời cái băng nói: "Bên này cơm nước không thể ăn, tân hải cửu viện chỉ có tương du ô đông mặt có thể ăn. Ta mang cho ngươi điểm bên ngoài đồ ăn, cũng không biết ngươi thích ăn cái gì, các loại đều cầm một chút."

"Cho ngươi phá phí." Nguyễn Chân xem không Thái Thanh, hắn nhìn trước mắt hộp, bỗng nhiên có chút mờ mịt.

Tra Thành đối với hắn tốt như vậy làm cái gì...

Nguyễn Chân ăn chút gì, xoát xong răng, thay đổi treo bình, dược vật cấp trên, hắn bắt đầu mệt rã rời .

Hắn lộn lại đối nằm ở không giường ngủ thượng Tra Thành nói: "Ngươi trở về đi, ta ngày mai sẽ xuất viện. San ngươi bạn tốt sự tình xin lỗi, ngươi cẩn thận một chút bên cạnh người nam sinh kia." Dứt lời hắn bọc rời giường đơn, không muốn nói chuyện.

Tra Thành thấy hắn không lên tiếng, lén lút sờ tới bên giường của nó, hướng hắn trên giường chui. Nguyễn Chân cảm giác được bên cạnh có cái gì ở động, hắn vội vàng nói: "Ta thương tổn còn chưa khỏe, không thể càn quấy!"

"Ta biết đến, ta biết đến." Tra Thành từ phía sau lưng ôm lấy hắn, "Đây không phải là đã lâu không gặp , liền ôm một chút thôi, cũng sẽ không ít khối thịt. Ta liền nhìn một chút ngươi ngực hai lượng thịt có hay không thành lớn."

May là trong phòng không ai, Nguyễn Chân tao được yêu thích da tóc hồng: "Mẫn đại cái gì Mẫn đại, ta lại không phải nữ nhân."

"Nguyễn Chân, ngươi là mạnh miệng đây, vẫn là mạnh miệng đây? Thân thể luôn là so tâm thành thật, ngươi vẫn là nhận rõ bản thân đi. Ta giao du qua nhiều như vậy người, có rất ít có thể để cho ta để ý, ta kiến nghị ngươi nhiều vui vẻ một chút. Ngày mai đây, cũng đừng đi làm, ở nhà nghỉ ngơi thật tốt nghỉ ngơi, quay đầu lại ta mang cho ngươi điểm thứ tốt đi."

Nguyễn Chân thở dài, hắn bây giờ bị Tra Thành ôm gắt gao được, không có cách nào khác nhúc nhích, phía sau người nọ ôm có chứa ấm áp nhiệt độ, Nguyễn Chân nội tâm lại bị dao động.

Đây không phải là lần đầu tiên, cũng sẽ không là một lần cuối cùng.

Nguyễn Chân biết đến, Tra Thành là cái lăn lộn cầu, thế nhưng hắn cũng hiểu được thế nào đối với người hảo. Một người cặn bã không hề đáng sợ, đáng sợ chính là rõ ràng ôn nhu đối đãi người cặn bã. Tình loại chung quanh lưu tình, rồi lại chung quanh bị người hoan nghênh, bởi vì tất cả mọi người cảm thấy, tình loại là có thể bị bản thân lưu lại .

Nguyễn Chân không phải tên ngốc, hắn rõ ràng đạo lý này.

Phía sau cái này đã vù vù ngủ say nam tử, nhất định cũng đúng những người khác đã làm chuyện như vậy, đối những người khác nói qua "Ngươi nghỉ ngơi thật tốt, ta mang cho ngươi điểm thứ tốt", cũng và những người khác vành tai và tóc mai chạm vào nhau qua.

Tỷ như đem mình đập tiến bệnh viện gia hỏa.

Nguyễn Chân nghĩ tới hắn, liền ý thức được Tra Thành là hắn "Bạn trai" . Phía sau cái này nhân hòa người khác phát sinh qua rất nhiều chuyện, chính hắn bất quá là cái khách qua đường, sớm muộn cũng sẽ theo Tra Thành cùng mạng hắn định người bình thường sinh trung lối ra.

Đại khái là có quen biết phân lượng, hắn có thể không có sợ hãi, thậm chí được sủng mà kiêu, Nguyễn Chân không biết cũng muốn giống không ra quá khứ của bọn họ, hắn chỉ cảm thấy trên tay mình này nọ quá đơn bạc.

Nói cho cùng, bất quá là cô độc sở trí. Hắn là thật yêu mến Tra Thành sao? Nguyễn Chân nhiều lần tuân hỏi mình, cũng một chốc cũng phải không ra kết quả, chỉ phải ở Tra Thành sâu sâu cạn cạn tiếng hít thở trong ngủ.

Ngày hôm sau sáng sớm, Tra Thành mua điểm tâm đưa cho Nguyễn Chân, bản thân đi trước công ty thượng nửa ngày ban, buổi chiều tìm cái lý do chạy trốn, mua đồ ăn thịt, thí điên thí điên chạy đi Nguyễn Chân gia, bang bang phanh giống như đòi nợ một loại gõ nhà hắn môn, như vào chỗ không người một loại, thuận hoạt mà sử dụng nâng nhà hắn phòng bếp.

Nguyễn Chân trên đầu quấn quít lấy băng vải, trên sống mũi giá tân mua viền vàng kính mắt, ngồi ở trên ghế salon xem Tra Thành.

Tra Thành không biết Nguyễn Chân gia đồ làm bếp bộ đồ ăn bày ở đâu , tìm được chung quanh tán loạn, bận rộn đầu đầy mồ hôi, còn rầm rì hát chạy điều ca, một bộ thích thú hình dạng.

Nói lời công đạo, nếu như hắn không phải là cái không quản được nửa người dưới gia hỏa, ai hội không thích hắn đây.

Bất quá, chính là bởi vì tất cả mọi người lựa chọn tính coi nhẹ hắn phẩm hạnh, tài năng cùng hắn bình thường lui tới.

Nguyễn Chân nghĩ thầm, hắn lúc nào lãng tử hồi đầu , lúc nào liền muốn biến thành đoạt tay hàng.

"Nguyễn Chân! Ngươi có ăn hay không cay? Trước đài xinh đẹp xinh đẹp cùng ta nói nàng thích ăn cay một chút, ta nghĩ đợi chốc lát cho nàng đưa một phần."

Ngươi xem hắn.

Nguyễn Chân thở dài, cương quyết mà đem trong lòng vô danh lửa đè xuống.

"Không ăn. Ngươi muốn làm cho người khác ăn liền làm, đừng hỏi ý kiến của ta."

"Ngươi mất hứng? Ta đây chính là làm cho ngươi ăn , ngươi không thích vậy coi như không ý nghĩa." Tra Thành bĩu bĩu môi, tiếp tục vội vàng công việc trên tay. Nguyễn Chân tâm cảm giác thất vọng, cũng lại mơ hồ có chút vị ngọt, hắn bị không am hiểu ứng đối tình cảm hành hạ đến tâm thần không yên.

Hắn thở dài, bị một đầu khác Tra Thành nghe đi.

Lúc ăn cơm, Nguyễn Chân không dám trương quá lớn miệng, sợ vết thương nứt ra , đồng thời trên đầu băng gạc cuốn lấy có chút khẩn, hắn chỉ có thể lấy xuống kính mắt cái miệng nhỏ ăn cơm.

Tra Thành nhìn hắn này phúc tức cười hình dạng, không nhịn được cười ra tiếng.

"Tra Thành, " Nguyễn Chân buông đũa xuống, hắn thấp ánh mắt không nhìn tới đối phương, "Ngươi nói ngươi, rốt cuộc muốn từ ta đây đạt được chút gì đây. Ta không thú vị, cũng không nghe lời, không có dư thừa tài năng, còn chưa phải là khăng khăng một mực thích ngươi loại người như vậy. Ngươi cái kia tiểu bạn trai, vì ngươi có thể lên môn tìm ta liều mạng, ngươi tại sao không đi thương hắn."

Tra Thành nhai vài hớp trong miệng bài cốt, ánh mắt định ở Nguyễn Chân trên mặt, như có điều suy nghĩ.

"Có người thích ta, " hắn nói, "Nhưng ta cũng không cần nhiều như vậy. Muốn từng cái đáp lại quá khó khăn quá phiền toái, còng không bằng tha để cho bọn họ bản thân đầu óc thanh tỉnh một chút... Đầu ngươi thượng tổn thương có phải hay không Lại Nguyên Mục làm cho?"

"Hắn gọi Lại Nguyên Mục? Không đúng, đây không phải là trọng điểm. Ngươi đều đáp ứng nhân gia làm bạn trai, cầm điểm trách nhiệm tâm đi ra. Hắn làm không đúng ngươi muốn xen vào hảo, mà không phải mắng hắn nhất đốn liền đi." Nguyễn Chân tiếp tục nói.

"Tiểu Mục cùng ngươi nói gì đó?" Tra Thành nhíu lên chân mày, sắc mặt trở nên nghiêm túc, "Nguyễn Chân, chuyện của ta ngươi không cần nhiều quản, ngươi chỉ lo ăn cơm thì tốt rồi, tất cả mọi người vui vẻ, nghĩ quá nhiều hội ngủ không yên ... Đầu ngươi thượng tổn thương rốt cuộc là có phải hay không Lại Nguyên Mục làm cho?"

Nguyễn Chân đẩy ra trước mặt chén đũa.

"Hắn thoạt nhìn như là cái hội bảo hộ ăn hài tử. Ngươi nếu là đáp ứng muốn chiếu cố hắn, cũng đừng nuốt lời, người phải có thành tín." Hắn không chịu chính diện trả lời Tra Thành.

"Ngươi trả lời ta a. Nguyễn Chân." Tra Thành hai mắt trừng lên, "Ngươi đừng giả mù sa mưa mà giáo dục ta có được hay không? Ta là người trưởng thành, làm như thế nào ta tự có chừng mực. Ngươi lại không phải của ta thượng cấp, ngươi liên công tác đều cùng ta dính không hơn một chút quan hệ."

"Ta đây là cái gì của ngươi?"

Nguyễn Chân đội kính mắt, nhìn thẳng Tra Thành, hắn bình tĩnh mà nghiêm túc vấn đạo: "Ta là cái gì của ngươi?"

20.

Tra Thành thở dài một hơi, hắn lưu luyến không rời mà để đũa xuống, trong bát cá còn không có ăn, phía sau cũng không ăn được.

"Nguyễn Chân, ngươi còn có thể hay không để cho ta ăn cơm thật ngon ." Hắn vẻ mặt tiếc nuối, "Ngươi muốn biết như vậy a, ta đây ngẫm lại."

Đây là cái gì yêu cầu suy tính sự tình sao? Nguyễn Chân không hiểu nổi Tra Thành ăn khớp .

"Ta phải tìm trong đó nghe tìm từ thôi, ngươi cũng biết ta trình độ văn hóa không cao, nói không nên lời cái gì lời hay... Như vậy đi, ta cho ngươi làm cái tương tự?" Tra Thành cười cười, hắn cẩn thận mà hỏi một câu, dường như đang trưng cầu Nguyễn Chân đồng ý.

"Mễ ấy lâm tam tinh cấp phòng ăn người nghèo một loại cũng sẽ không đi có phải hay không." Tra Thành nói, "Cho dù có thời gian đi ngang qua, cũng chỉ là nhìn một chút tủ kính, hoặc là tham quan hoc tập một chút những người giàu ăn này nọ, không có khả năng đi vào."

Hắn đem trên bàn tương đối hoàn hảo thái phẩm hướng trước mặt bãi bãi.

"Thế nhưng nếu như đột nhiên cho một cơ hội, nhường như vậy người nghèo đi ăn gạo ấy lâm phòng ăn, ngươi nói hắn sẽ đi hay không. Không sai biệt lắm chính là cái đạo lý này đi."

... A?

Nguyễn Chân nhìn đang ở dịch răng Tra Thành. Người sau uống một ngụm trà Ô Long, mãn mặt vô tội.

Nguyễn Chân nhớ tới khi còn bé trong nhà có làm việc người cầm căn chứa đồ giấy đi cầu, mẫu thân đem người đả phát điệu , hắn còn cảm thấy có chút đáng tiếc, muốn đuổi theo hỏi tại sao muốn làm như vậy, mẫu thân nói cái này kêu là tham tiện nghi.

Rất nhiều người sẽ không đi tham đại tiện nghi, bởi vì đại tiện nghi tham hội chạm đến pháp luật, tiện nghi nhỏ không ở pháp luật trung, rất nhiều người cảm thấy cầm cũng không tính là cái gì.

Cho nên hắn Nguyễn Chân chính là cái kia "Tiện nghi" ?

Kính mắt thanh niên toàn thân thoát lực, hắn rốt cuộc ý thức được bản thân trốn tránh đã lâu đáp án đã bày ở trên mặt bàn, tuy rằng một bàn này đồ ăn đều dùng Tra Thành tiền, thế nhưng Tra Thành bản thân đã có một cái càng mục tiêu rõ rệt — Nguyễn Chân bản thân.

"Ngươi sẽ không có một tia nửa điểm thích không? Đối với ta?" Nguyễn Chân dùng một tay che mặt, nhìn qua rất là mệt nhọc.

"Yêu mến nha, ngươi dáng dấp đẹp mắt, có tiền, làm vừa tao vừa tiện, miễn bàn mang nhiều cảm. Nữ nhân hảo nhiều đều buông không ra , ở phương diện khác còn là nam nhân hiểu nam nhân. Nguyễn Chân, hai ta thân thể kia cái gì, gọi là tướng tính tới? Ta cảm thấy thật không tệ."

Tra Thành vẻ mặt thành khẩn cười.

Hắn đây là đem mình làm làm phương tiện vật, coi như pháo hữu đi. Nguyệt ném hình, dùng xong tức thì ném, còn có tự khiết công năng, cùng tư nhân sinh hoạt có thể hoàn toàn tách ra, thiên nột, đi đâu trong tìm như vậy cái hảo bảo bối.

Thảo nào Tra Thành lão lại hắn không đi. Theo như hắn nói, vui vẻ liền trêu chọc một chút Nguyễn Chân, lại còn thấy được chút thú vị phản ứng.

Nguyễn Chân trong lòng mệt nhọc, hắn đối chính thu dọn khay người ta nói: "Ngươi đi đi. Ta không muốn nhìn thấy ngươi."

Tra Thành không ngờ tới hắn vào lúc này đuổi người, không giải thích được hỏi ngược lại: "Hiện tại nhường ta đi? Ngươi khay không cần người thu dọn a? Tổn thương bệnh nhân thì tốt rồi hảo nằm, ra vẻ cái gì? Ra vẻ có thể làm cơm ăn?"

"Ta không ở ra vẻ. Ngươi đối với ta có thật tình? Ta sợ không phải choáng váng nghĩ đến ngươi đối ta như ta xem ngươi, ta là đã quên ngươi hoa hoa công tử thân phận, tự cho mình là rất cao, hiện tại ta thanh tỉnh, kia một chậu hoa đem ta đập thanh tỉnh."

Tra Thành nghĩ thầm ta chẳng lẽ lại nói gì đó chọc hắn tức giận nói? Vội vàng theo trong túi móc viên đường ngậm tiến trong miệng, trên tay nhanh chóng động tác, cầm chén đũa hướng rửa sạch, bưng chén đậu xanh canh đến Nguyễn Chân trước mặt.

Hắn cầm chén nhét vào Nguyễn Chân trong tay: "Có muốn hay không ta đút ngươi? Quốc vương cấp đãi ngộ ."

Nguyễn Chân trong tay cầm chén, không nói lời nào.

Hai người giằng co một hồi, Tra Thành nhìn hắn mộc thẫn thờ, lén lút sờ lên đầu gối của hắn, cách quần tây phủi đi bắp đùi của hắn.

"Ta cho ngươi đi, ngươi thế nào động tay động chân đứng lên ..." Nguyễn Chân cầm chén buông xuống, muốn đẩy ra Tra Thành, cũng ở dược vật dưới tác dụng, hắn hai gò má trên lại nâng đỏ ửng, tuy rằng chỉ có một chút điểm.

Tra Thành biết đến hắn kháng dược tính trở nên mạnh mẻ, hiện nay nếu là hắn không muốn, là có thể cự tuyệt bản thân .

Mà thôi, lần này mục đích không phải là muốn thao hắn, mà là muốn trấn an hắn. Tra Thành sở trường phóng dài tuyến câu cá lớn, hắn cũng không tin Nguyễn Chân sẽ cùng hắn nói chặt đứt liền chặt đứt.

Coi như hắn tưởng chặt đứt, trừ phi hắn Tra Thành gảy chân đuổi không dứt, bằng không Nguyễn Chân là đừng nghĩ tuỳ tiện thoát khỏi hắn .

Tra Thành đẩy ra bàn trà, cả người hướng Nguyễn Chân giữa hai đùi như vậy một oa, một chút vùi vào Nguyễn Chân ở nhà phục trong, hắn cách y phục dùng mũi đụng vào Nguyễn Chân bụng dưới, nhìn qua là đang làm nũng.

"Hôm nay có khoái hoạt liền hôm nay khoái hoạt thôi, quản hắn cái mọi việc, ta qua quen ăn bữa trước không có bữa sau ngày, ngươi cũng thử xem tận hưởng lạc thú trước mắt. Nguyễn Chân tiểu bảo bối , ngươi nghe lời một chút, ta sẽ không đối với ngươi mù đến ."

Ngươi này không phải là mù đến sao... Nguyễn Chân trong lòng khổ phải hơn bài trừ hoàng liên nước, đầu óc lại mơ hồ, hắn sợ hãi người trước mắt này, bởi vì hắn nhìn không thấy đối phương hạn cuối.

"Ta không nên như vậy, ta không thích loại này không có đích thực cảm giác quan hệ..." Hắn miễn cưỡng duy trì một tia thanh minh, tưởng đẩy ra Tra Thành đầu.

"Cái gì thật không thực tế, " Tra Thành kéo ra Nguyễn Chân quần khóa kéo, "Ta cảm thấy nam nhân nửa người dưới tối đích thực."

21.

Nguyễn Chân tay khoác lên Tra Thành trên tóc, hắn chỉ cần dùng dùng một lát lực là có thể đem Tra Thành kéo ra. Tra Thành lúc này đã lay mở hắn quần lót, đem tiểu đệ của hắn đệ móc ra.

Nhìn hắn chui ở bản thân đũng quần trong nỗ lực khổ làm hình dạng, Nguyễn Chân thế nào cũng không nghĩ ra cái này nam nhân nhưng thật ra là cái ích kỷ cực độ, lòng tràn đầy đều chỉ có bản thân gia hỏa.

Thoạt nhìn rõ ràng là thích hắn...

Thân thể sẽ không nói nói dối, Nguyễn Chân bị Tra Thành làm như vậy vài cái cứng rắn, hắn cầm lấy đối phương vai, phát sinh nhẫn nại thở dốc, Tra Thành đưa tay tiến quần áo ở nhà bên trong tìm hắn đầu vú, dựa theo hắn thắt lưng cho hắn giải quyết dục vọng.

Tuy rằng thân thể là cực kỳ thoải mái a, thế nhưng Nguyễn Chân trong lòng tựa như móc tiến một chậu hi nê, dính dính ngượng ngùng , vô lý mơ hồ, còn thật không minh bạch.

Tra Thành kỹ xảo cao siêu, Nguyễn Chân căn bản khiêng không ngừng hắn như vậy liếm a hút a cắn a mím mà, rất nhanh tước vũ khí, vòng eo cũng tả hữu uốn éo, cũng hắn khắc chế , mặc dù sau huyệt ngứa muốn chết.

"Ngươi sẽ không phải là phía sau cũng muốn đi?" Tra Thành kéo vài cái khăn giấy lau khô miệng, hắn cười cười, "Ngươi muốn ta liền theo ngươi làm. Bất quá ngươi là người bị thương, ta sẽ không quá lớn lực ."

Nguyễn Chân dựa vào ở trên ghế salon thở mạnh, qua một lúc lâu mới bình phục hô hấp. Hắn lắc đầu, phất tay nhường Tra Thành rời khỏi: "Không cần, ngươi trở về đi. Ta muốn nghỉ ngơi ."

Tra Thành mang mang lông mày, biểu thị kinh ngạc.

"Thực sự không cần? Ngày hôm nay thế nhưng quốc vương cấp đãi ngộ, ngươi muốn làm gì ta liền làm như thế đó, qua thôn này sẽ không tiệm này a."

"Thực sự không cần." Nguyễn Chân uống một ngụm đậu xanh canh, hắn thậm chí không nhìn ngồi ở một bên Tra Thành.

Tẻ nhạt vô vị thẳng lên trong lòng, Tra Thành vứt bỏ khăn tay, dựng thẳng lên ngón tay hướng về phía Nguyễn Chân nói: "Hảo, ngươi đừng hối hận , ngươi lại hối hận ta cũng sẽ không trở về."

Nguyễn Chân không nói chuyện, đầu hắn thượng ghim băng vải, nhìn xem đặc biệt thê thảm, quần lót cũng mở rộng ra, phảng phất là vừa mới đã trải qua làm nhục, mà không phải vỗ về.

Tra Thành đi về sau, Nguyễn Chân ngồi ở chỗ cũ suy tư một hồi. Hắn sửa sang lại một chút quần áo, đi tới trên ban công bấm mã số. Một vòng trước hắn liền có cái ý niệm này, chỉ là một mực bị loạn thất bát tao sự tình kéo, không có tiến hành bước tiếp theo.

Hiện tại hắn cảm thấy, là thời gian đi về phía trước. Hắn không thể lại kéo, kéo càng lâu, hãm được càng sâu, đến lúc đó không tốt xong việc, khó coi sẽ là chính hắn, mà không phải Tra Thành.

"Uy, thúc thúc, ta bên này tình huống không sai biệt lắm quen thuộc thấu , có thể hay không đi ngươi bên kia công ty? Ngươi yên tâm, bên này có vài cái người tốt có thể tiếp nhận."

Hắn ân ân trả lời vài câu, báo hai cái tên, lại thông báo một chút tình huống, bên kia xem như là đồng ý.

"Không việc gì, hồi bồ am coi như là về nhà, phía sau sự tình bản thân ta sẽ đi cùng bọn họ thương lượng, ta cuối cùng về là phải trở về."

Trong điện thoại "Thúc thúc" như là yên tâm, cùng hắn nói hai câu, cúp điện thoại. Nguyễn Chân thở dài, theo trong túi quần móc ra một điếu thuốc, ngậm lên miệng điểm thượng. Hắn không thế nào hội hút thuốc, này một cây là Tra Thành hạ xuống .

Hút xong này căn, ta liền không bao giờ nữa đi nhớ ngươi.

Cặn bã.

Một đêm này hắn ngủ không được ngon giấc, Tra Thành cũng ngủ không được ngon giấc.

Tiểu Mục qua đến nhà hắn, hắn không có cách nào khác đem người nhốt ở ngoài cửa, mời vào môn, tiểu Mục liền muốn cho hắn thu dọn gian phòng, Tra Thành không cho phép hắn lộn xộn này nọ, đem hắn hướng trên ban công ôm một cái, cũng mặc kệ bên cạnh có nghe hay không nhìn thấy, nhất đốn hồ chà xát, bắt hắn cho làm mộng ép, tùy tiện rửa một chút ném trên giường bản thân thu dọn nhất biến gian nhà.

Tiểu Mục chính là cái không trưởng Mẫn đại hài tử, Tra Thành không thể để cho hắn phạm lòng hiếu kỳ, phòng mình trong có thật nhiều này nọ đều cùng người khác liên quan đến, cho hắn nhìn thấy không biết ai lại sẽ bị hắn nhìn chằm chằm.

Hắn được nghĩ một chút biện pháp, hoặc là triệt để thoát khỏi Lại Nguyên Mục, hoặc là đem hắn đầu óc bài chánh, nhường hắn rõ ràng, đi tà môn ma đạo vĩnh viễn không chiếm được một người đích thực tâm.

Tra Thành ngồi ở bên giường trên sàn nhà, muốn hút thuốc lại phát hiện mình đem bao thuốc lá rơi vào Nguyễn Chân nhà.

Hắn suy nghĩ một chút người nọ thắt lưng chân cùng mỹ nhân chí, cười khổ một tiếng, đưa tay theo Lại Nguyên Mục túi áo trong móc ra yên, điểm thượng hút một ngụm lớn.

Đi qua nhiều như vậy trong cuộc sống, cũng không gặp cái được thân thể còn không phối hợp, trước đây cũng có, bất quá coi như một đêm tình xử lý, động tình đều cùng hắn dây dưa qua một đoạn thời gian, cuối cùng hai phe đều ngấy , mới quên đi chuyện.

Cũng hắn Nguyễn Chân là động tình, cũng không muốn cùng hắn dây dưa, rõ ràng làm tình thời gian sẽ chết muốn sống thoải mái được không được, nói như thế nào trở mặt liền trở mặt. Mọi người đều là người trưởng thành, đời sống tình cảm thì không thể thành thục điểm?

Kỳ thực Tra Thành lại không ngốc.

Hắn hiểu, hắn hoàn toàn hiểu, Nguyễn Chân rốt cuộc là cái cái gì tâm, là cái người nào. Thế nhưng giống như Tra Thành trước đây nói , có chút tình cảm hắn không chịu nổi, tình nguyện phóng vừa để xuống, hắn là sẽ chiếm tiện nghi nhỏ, thế nhưng hắn không cần này nọ, hắn cầm cũng không có ý nghĩa.

Tìm đối tượng, đương nhiên muốn tìm đặc biệt yêu mến bản thân, còn có thể nghe lời loại đó.

Tra Thành quay đầu lại, đẩy đẩy nằm sấp ở trên giường, mặt hướng hướng mình, trong ngủ mê tiểu Mục trên trán tóc mái.

22.

Sáng sớm thời gian, Tra Thành đem Lại Nguyên Mục đánh thức, nhường hắn ngồi ở bên cạnh bàn, bản thân đem mua được bánh quẩy sữa đậu nành cùng bánh rán đặt lên bàn, cho chính hắn chọn.

Lại Nguyên Mục đem bánh quẩy xé thành từng mảnh một , ném vào sữa đậu nành trong ăn. Tra Thành không thích cái này ăn pháp, hắn cầm bánh rán ngồi ở đối diện.

"Tiểu Mục, ngươi cần muốn lớn lên , " hắn đem tổ chức thật lâu trong lời nói nói ra miệng, "Ngươi phải biết rằng ta không có khả năng một mực vây quanh ở bên cạnh ngươi chuyển..."

"Đừng nói." Tiểu Mục thong thả ung dung mà ăn, giống là căn bản không có nghe tiến Tra Thành nói trong lời nói.

"Ta liền là một người như vậy, không có khả năng ở tại chỗ này ..."

"Đừng nói nữa! !" Tiểu Mục vỗ bàn một cái, đem sữa đậu nành chén đều vỗ lật . Hắn lập tức ý thức được bản thân thất thố, cau mày xoay người lại đi tìm khăn lau thu dọn trên bàn một mảnh hỗn độn.

Tra Thành bị hắn trong nháy mắt bộc phát ra khí thế đưa nghẹn ở , á khẩu không trả lời được, hơn nửa ngày mới nhớ tới tiểu Mục đã hơn hai mươi tuổi.

Hắn thậm chí chỉ so với chính mình thấp một chút, thể trạng thượng hắn là cái hoàn toàn đại nhân. Không thể dùng đi qua thuyết giáo phương pháp giáo dục hắn.

Tiểu Mục ăn xong điểm tâm liền trực tiếp đi, Tra Thành thở dài, cầm này nọ cũng đi làm.

Này cả ngày hắn cần cù và thật thà làm việc, không đi tìm Nguyễn Chân, hắn không tâm tình đó, một mực ở nghĩ thế nào cùng tiểu Mục thật dễ nói chuyện. Hắn thói quen thuyết giáo giọng điệu, chỉ có đối mặt có thể có lợi gia hỏa mới có thể thấp giọng xuống phía dưới, cùng với Nguyễn Chân. Nguyễn Chân không giống với, Tra Thành trong lòng mình rõ ràng.

Đại khái là giai cấp bất đồng, Tra Thành có thể rất tự nhiên đối với hắn khách khí, khắc vào trong khung hèn mọn ở hoang đường tình ái sau đó cũng không cách nào bị cải biến.

Người giống như hắn vậy, nếu là mất hứng tùy thời có thể đem mình khiến cho thất hồn lạc phách, cho nên một khi có biện pháp nắm giữ lòng của bọn họ, đó chính là đạt được trời giúp.

Tra Thành biết đến Nguyễn Chân yêu mến bản thân, ngây thơ cơ lão tùy ý có thể thấy được, có tiền hơn nữa ngây thơ cơ lão cũng không phải có nhiều.

Ban đầu chỉ là muốn dùng "Đường" tùy tiện vui đùa một chút, hắn cho rằng nam nhân như vậy không thiếu khuyết nam bạn, không nghĩ tới đối phương là thật muộn tao, ngươi tới ta đi ăn Tra Thành bộ này.

Bên này Tra Thành cũng tự biết tựa hồ có chút rơi vào qua đến, cũng hắn cảm thấy hiện ở trình độ này cũng không không thể, hắn còn muốn từ từ khai phá Nguyễn Chân, muốn biết lại còn cùng hắn phát sinh những chuyện gì.

Thế nhưng hắn lại không xuất hiện.

Liên tiếp bốn ngày, trong công ty nơi nào cũng không có Nguyễn Chân thân ảnh.

Đừng nói thân ảnh, hắn liên vết tích đều không lưu lại.

Đến ngày thứ năm, Tra Thành rốt cuộc không nhịn được, chạy đi tài quản bộ môn hỏi Nguyễn Chân có phải hay không đi công tác qua đến.

Bị hắn bắt chuyện tiểu tử vẻ mặt cao hứng: "Hắn a, điều đi bồ am , công ty tổng bộ, chúng ta cuối cùng là không cần ở dưới tay hắn làm việc, tên ma quỷ kia — "

Tra Thành không cùng hắn nói nhảm nhiều, trực tiếp giỏ xách rời đi, hắn một bên đi trở về một bên phát khẽ tin, hỏi Nguyễn Chân thế nào không cùng chính mình nói một tiếng liền rời đi tân hải.

Phát hai điều, khẽ tin biểu hiện ngươi không phải là đối phương bạn tốt, cần tăng thêm đối mới có thể nói chuyện phiếm.

"Ta! Thao!" Tra Thành khí được tưởng vứt điện thoại di động, nhưng nhớ lại màn hình màng vẫn là tân dán, nhịn đau để điện thoại di động xuống, liếc nhìn lịch ngày, hoả tốc lái xe phiếu APP đi ra mua tấm vé.

Hoàn hảo, bồ am đến tân hải động xe thời gian là bốn mấy giờ, cao thiết quá phí tiền hắn không cần, buổi tối đến bồ am trực tiếp tìm cái tiện nghi thanh lữ ngốc một đêm, sáng sớm phải đi tìm Nguyễn Chân.

Hắn trăm phần trăm khẳng định Nguyễn Chân là đang lẩn trốn hắn, có cái gì tốt trốn ? Lại Nguyên Mục bên kia hắn đến bãi bình, tuy rằng tạm thời không có cách nào khác câu thông, nhưng Lại Nguyên Mục dù sao cũng là thật yêu mến bản thân, tóm lại có thể nói động .

Nhưng thật ra Nguyễn Chân bên này, hắn cảm thấy bản thân lên giá điểm công phu. Thế nào liền chạy đây? Hắn phải tìm người hỏi hỏi rõ, như vậy thật không minh bạch mà chặt đứt , hắn xem như là tổn thất thảm trọng.

Theo lý thuyết Tra Thành không phải là cái loại này sẽ vì một người theo đuổi không bỏ cá tính, chỉ là hội này lửa theo đáy lòng nâng, chờ hắn phản ứng kịp lúc, vé xe cùng dân túc đều đính được rồi.

Hơn nữa, Nguyễn Chân có tiền như vậy, kẻ ngốc cũng nhìn ra được.

Mơ hồ trung, Tra Thành tựa hồ có chút hối hận, hắn có một tơ tự biết, dường như lần này bản thân, không quá giống bản thân . Hắn rút hai điếu thuốc, đem lực chú ý đều tập trung ở Nguyễn Chân "Dáng dấp hảo", "Vóc người đối vị", "Hảo điều giáo", "Có tiền" ngoại hạng ở nhân tố thượng, nỗ lực không đi tự hỏi ở bên trong nguyên nhân.

Hắn đã thật lâu không có nổi giận , cũng thật lâu không có kích động hành sự. Tra Thành một bên thu dọn ba lô vừa muốn, có lẽ là Nguyễn Chân quá tao, khiến cho bản thân có chút táo bạo.

Đối, vấn đề đều ở trên người hắn, thấy hảo hảo tâm sự đi. Có chuyện gì không phải là một pháo không có thể giải quyết.

Vậy thì đến hai pháo thôi.

23.

Bồ am rất lớn, nhưng như thế nào đi nữa Mẫn đại cũng so ra kém tân hải.

Tân hải tổng cộng ngũ cái khu, bồ am diện tích chỉ chiếm ấy một phần ba. Đường sắt ngầm ngũ điều tuyến, không giống tân đáy biển hạ bàn long vân hải như vậy lăn qua lăn lại người, Tra Thành còn cố ý tuyển tương đối gần tổng công ty thanh lữ, đang ở CBD công viên bên cạnh trong góc phòng.

Hắn đến chỗ ở thời gian đã là chín giờ tối , đã đói bụng tùy tiện xuống lầu ăn chén mì xào, một tay ăn mì, tay kia chi phối điện thoại di động, trở về hai người cuối tuần uống rượu hát K kế hoạch. Này cuối tuần hắn đã sớm làm tốt dự định.

Bất quá Nguyễn Chân có thể hay không ngoan ngoãn cùng chính mình trở lại, hắn cũng không có nắm chắc. Chỉ có thể gắng đạt tới.

Nằm ở trên giường Tra Thành chán ghét liên tục phát tin tức tiểu Mục, hắn mở phi hành hình thức, nắm tay cơ ném tới bên giường, một cái xoay người thấy được ghế salon hạ áo mưa.

Một đám không đạo đức công cộng tâm , không biết đem mũ ném thùng rác sao? Cho là mình bá đạo tổng tài? Dùng miệng một xé, tiện tay ném một cái, ghê tởm ai đó đây là.

Tra Thành không nhịn được đứng lên, đi tới cửa vừa định mở cửa tìm quản sự đòi cái thuyết pháp, ai biết có người trực tiếp gõ cửa: "Ngươi hảo, xin hỏi Tra Thành tiên sinh ở đây không?"

Tra Thành lập tức mở cửa, bên ngoài tiểu cô nương nâng lên điện thoại di động, thấy được Tra Thành trên mặt sắc mặt giận dữ, rõ ràng cho thấy bị dọa vừa nhảy, nàng cẩn thận mà nói: "Có vị lại tiên sinh tìm ngươi..."

Lại Nguyên Mục? Hắn làm sao tìm được thanh lữ điện thoại?

Tra Thành trong lòng tức giận tiêu tán phân nửa, nghi ngờ xảy ra, hắn cầm điện thoại, hỏi Lại Nguyên Mục có chuyện gì.

Kỳ thực không có gì chuyện, tiểu Mục nhìn hắn không trở về tin tức cho là hắn phát sinh ngoài ý muốn, Tra Thành nói mình thân thích ở bồ am, tới xem một chút nhân gia thuận tiện ngoạn hai ngày, Lại Nguyên Mục lúc này mới thôi.

Lâm cúp điện thoại trước Tra Thành hỏi hắn, làm sao ngươi biết cái này thanh lữ điện thoại?

Lại Nguyên Mục chần chờ một giây, nói là Tra Thành dùng hắn tài khoản đặt gian nhà, hắn một chút liền thấy.

Không sai, Tra Thành vì thấu đủ tích phân thay đổi chiết khấu khoán, liền đem mình định dân túc nhuyễn kiện cho Lại Nguyên Mục, nhường hắn về sau ra cửa cũng dùng cái này.

Tra Thành đầu óc hò hét loạn cào cào, nhường quản sự muội tử cho mình thay đổi gian sạch sẽ gian nhà, lôi kéo hành lý đi vào trong đầu một chui, phô khai giường rót liền ngủ thiếp đi. Gian phòng không cửa sổ, một luồng tử ẩm ướt khí, Tra Thành nghĩ ngày mai ta liền chuyển chỗ ngồi ngủ , đêm nay chấp nhận hạ.

Tra Thành ở tổng công ty có cái đã từng câu đáp thượng tiểu tử, không trải qua giường, thuần túy là đối phương đi công tác thời gian uống rượu nhận thức , hắn hàn huyên vài câu hỏi gần đây trong công ty có hay không điều tiến công nhân viên mới.

Kia đầu có chút không muốn hồi phục hắn, Tra Thành nhõng nhẽo cứng rắn ngâm, nói rằng lần đối phương đến chính mình bọc rượu, lúc này mới ngâm ra một chút rơi xuống.

Nguyễn Chân hiện tại ở tổng công ty một người ký túc xá, cách công ty ngũ trạm đường sắt ngầm khoảng cách. Được tin tức Tra Thành sờ sờ cằm, quát râu mép xuống lầu thẳng lên đường sắt ngầm, hắn chắc chắn có thể ở một người ký túc xá nơi ấy khúc đến Nguyễn Chân.

Đây là hắn lần đầu tiên tính sai.

Ngồi xổm cả ngày, hắn căn bản không ở cửa túc xá thấy được Nguyễn Chân thân ảnh, càng miễn bàn cửa còn có bảo an, một mực cảnh giác mà nhìn mình, an ninh này một người xem hai đống ký túc xá, nam nữ song song, phi thường nghiêm túc chuyên nghiệp.

Không được a. Tra Thành đem cũng ở tại một người trong túc xá bằng hữu gọi ra, cùng bảo an một trận khách sáo, bảo an lăng là không muốn phóng hắn, còn nói "Vừa nhìn thì không phải là đồ tốt", Tra Thành nhịn một lúc lâu mới không một cái tát vỗ đi lên.

Hắn đang cùng bảo an tranh luận đây, bên ngoài có người cà thẻ tiến túc xá.

Cước bộ hơi có chần chờ, sau đó nhanh hơn, hướng cửa thang lầu đi đến. Tra Thành thông minh sáng dạ, quay đầu lại mạnh vừa nhìn, chính là Nguyễn Chân.

Hắn lập tức bất hòa bảo an da, bỏ lại đứng ở tại chỗ hai người đuổi theo: "Nguyễn Chân! Nguyễn Chân! Ngươi tiền rốt cuộc lúc nào đưa ta?"

Nguyễn Chân quay đầu lại vẻ mặt giật mình: "Ta lúc nào... Ô!" Hắn bị Tra Thành một tay bịt miệng, bên dưới hai người vẻ mặt mê mang: Nguyễn Chân có tiền như vậy, còn cần hỏi người khác vay tiền?

Bảo an gặp Tra Thành hổn hển một hơi , nhìn ra hạ mình và hắn thân cao kém, hắn cũng không muốn đem sự tình làm lớn chuyện, phất phất tay nói: "Các ngươi xử lý xong phương diện kinh tế vấn đề liền đi nhanh lên! Không cần ở hành lang trong lôi lôi kéo kéo, còn thể thống gì."

"Này, là, là, là, hảo hảo , cảm tạ ngài thôi!"

Tra Thành gắt gao kéo lấy Nguyễn Chân, nở nụ cười xán lạn, hắn lén lút đưa lỗ tai đối Nguyễn Chân nói: "Ta cũng nhớ ngươi, đợi chốc lát đi lên trò chuyện."

Trong lòng người vẫn còn ở vùng vẫy, nghe nói như thế nhất thời nhất đốn.

24.

Hai người ở trên thang lầu lôi kéo một trận, Nguyễn Chân rốt cuộc là không địch lại Tra Thành thể lực, bị hắn gắng gượng kéo đến lầu ba.

"Ngươi ở vài lâu? Chúng ta vào cửa hảo hảo nói." Tra Thành xem chung quanh không ai, trên mặt cười thu liễm , giống như thu đao vào vỏ, xinh đẹp mì nước trong nháy mắt tiêu thất.

"Tra Thành ta và ngươi nói rõ ràng, ngày hôm nay ta là tuyệt đối sẽ không cùng ngươi làm , coi như ngươi quỳ xuống ngươi khóc ngươi cầu xin tha thứ, ta cũng sẽ không cải biến thái độ." Nguyễn Chân theo trong tay hắn tránh ra khỏi, sửa sang lại y phục của mình.

Không nghĩ tới Nguyễn Chân là quyết tâm không muốn cùng Tra Thành dây dưa, bên này đứng Tra Thành ngẩn người, cúi đầu liếc nhìn mới từ Nguyễn Chân trên người móc ra bảo vệ khóa cảng: "304? Đi. Chúng ta vào nhà trước."

"Ngươi như vậy ta có thể báo cảnh sát."

Nguyễn Chân ở sau lưng của hắn lạnh lùng nói, không dịch bước tử.

Tra Thành đã thấy 304 đại môn, hắn quay đầu lại nhìn một chút giả vờ trấn định Nguyễn Chân, nói: "Ngươi muốn ở chỗ này nói? Ta cũng có thể cùng ngươi ở nơi này nói. Chỉ cần chính ngươi không để tâm. Chung quanh nhiều như vậy gian phòng, ngươi xác định tường ngăn không tai?"

Nói cũng phải. Nguyễn Chân dùng dư quang đảo qua, liền thấy trên thang lầu mỗ cái hiếu kỳ thân ảnh, lóe lóe tiêu thất .

Hai người bọn họ vẫn là mở cửa vào nhà, chỉ là Nguyễn Chân đứng ở huyền quan xử không chịu đổi giày, hắn ôm cánh tay, xem Tra Thành một người thay đổi dép đánh giá chung quanh.

"Xem đủ không có? Có lời gì nhanh chóng nói, nói rời đi." Nguyễn Chân thúc giục.

Nghe nói như thế, dạo qua một vòng Tra Thành quay đầu lại, thở dài, thấu đi lên đến tưởng hôn một cái Nguyễn Chân miệng, lại bị tránh ra.

Tra Thành dứt khoát đụng phải trên cửa sắt, có chút đau.

"Tê... Được rồi, được rồi. Đã như vậy, ta đây mở ra hỏi ngươi ."

Tra Thành lui về sau một bước, đưa Nguyễn Chân nhường ra từng chút một khoảng cách an toàn: "Ngươi có phải hay không muốn chạy trốn mở ta? Ta chỗ nào đối với ngươi không xong? Ngươi có phải hay không đang sợ?"

Nguyễn Chân tựa vào trên cửa sắt, nhìn Tra Thành.

"Vậy ngươi nói một chút, ta sẽ sợ cái gì. Ngươi từ vừa mới bắt đầu đối với ta liền không tính là được rồi, ta hiện tại chỉ là lựa chọn rời khỏi mà thôi."

Là như thế này, Tra Thành biết đến chính hắn đối Nguyễn Chân bất quá chỉ là bản thân có tâm tình thời gian nhiều trêu chọc một chút, cái này cùng thấy được nhà mình trong viện nuôi thả tiểu cẩu có cái gì khác nhau chớ.

"Thế nhưng ngươi không phải là yêu mến ta sao, ta lại không phải người ngu..." Tra Thành cãi lại.

"Yêu mến? Ta thừa nhận ta bị ma quỷ ám ảnh qua, thế nhưng ta còn muốn sống."

Hắn trong miệng nói nhiều lần gõ đánh vào trên cửa sắt, xuyên thấu qua sắt thép tạo thành mãnh liệt tiếng vang, câu câu nện ở bản thân trong lòng: "Ta là cá nhân, Tra Thành, ta là cái người sống sờ sờ, nếu là ta không đi, hãm xuống phía dưới hãm được sâu hơn, ta sợ nhìn không thấy tương lai, ta sợ chết."

Hắn lời nói này được khinh, mỗi chữ lại đắp lên thép thiết cốt hạ thẳng xuyên Tra Thành trán.

Cái gì gọi là người sống sờ sờ?

Cái gì gọi là hãm xuống phía dưới ?

Cái gì gọi là nhìn không thấy tương lai?

Cái gì gọi là chết?

Hắn, Nguyễn Chân, hắn, Tra Thành, không đều là người sống sờ sờ sao?

Muốn thân cận một người thân thể, muốn vuốt ve, muốn đào điểu sáp cái rắm luồng thế nào liền hãm xuống phía dưới ? Đây không phải là ngươi tình ta nguyện?

Tương lai? Tương lai không phải là thành thành thật thật đi mỗi một bước, kiếm mỗi một phân tiền, có người thích ta, kia không thì phải?

Hắn thế nào lại phải chết?

Tra Thành trong đầu cổn đến lật đi đều là nghĩ xong có thể cãi lại trong lời nói nói, cũng đến bên mép phát hiện đều cùng Nguyễn Chân không giống hào, nói đúng ra, là cùng quan niệm của hắn không giống hào.

Chỉ chốc lát sau những thứ này hoàng lưỡi thượng xảo ngôn lại bị trước mắt người tây trang xinh xắn tư thái đưa đắp đi qua, Tra Thành đầu trống rỗng một chút, hắn phục hồi tinh thần lại.

"Ngươi tại sao muốn nghiêm túc như vậy đây."

Tra Thành mắt thấy trên bàn có chai nước, lấy tới uống hai cái: "Là ta không tốt, ta không biết ngươi là loại này cá tính, sớm biết rằng phải cùng ngươi nói rõ ràng, chúng ta thì tốt rồi tụ hảo tán, vui vẻ điểm liền thành, ngươi không cần nhớ quá nhiều, ta cũng sẽ không nghĩ quá nhiều. Nếu không như vậy, về sau ta liền cuối tuần tìm ngươi ngoạn, bình thường ngươi nếu không tìm ta, ta sẽ không đến quấy rầy ngươi, có được hay không?"

Nguyễn Chân trong đáy lòng như là quăng vào một tia nhân tạo tia sáng, chớp mắt rộng thoáng điểm, cũng hắn rõ ràng đây là biểu hiện giả dối.

"Ngươi lời này có ý gì... Muốn ta hồi tân hải?" Suy nghĩ của hắn xuất hiện phút chốc hỗn loạn, "Ngươi tới đây là muốn khuyên ta trở lại sao?"

"Không thì đây? Ta Tra Thành là vì một pháo hội mua xe phiếu định lữ quán tới một lần nói đi là đi lữ hành người sao?" Tra Thành hỏi ngược lại hắn.

Hắn đích thực không phải là.

Nguyễn Chân quan sát qua Tra Thành quần áo cùng đồ dùng, một gói thuốc lá trong mỗi một căn cũng sẽ lấy mẫu ngẫu nhiên chỉ còn lại có yên cái mông gia hỏa không có khả năng vì cả đêm trên giường hoạt động ngồi bốn giờ cao thiết động xe chạy tới.

Thế nhưng...

"Ngươi tới không phải là muốn cùng ta làm? Từng chút một đều không muốn sao." Nguyễn Chân nheo mắt lại, theo lý thuyết bộ biểu tình này trong tiết lộ chính là khảo vấn, cũng phóng trên người hắn liền có điểm không đồng dạng như vậy ý tứ hàm xúc.

"Được rồi được rồi, ta thừa nhận có sửa mái nhà dột tâm lý, nếu có thể kia cái gì tốt nhất bất quá, dù sao ta đêm nay còn không biết ở nơi nào, cho nên Nguyễn Chân ngươi có thể hay không triệu hồi đi?" Tra Thành bị hắn thấy miệng khô lưỡi khô, da đầu tê dại, ánh mắt khắp nơi loạn quét, không nhìn Nguyễn Chân hai mắt. Hắn khóe mắt viên kia chí thật đúng là tao được cực kỳ.

Câu trả lời của hắn cũng thật thú vị, Nguyễn Chân dưới đáy lòng trong nhanh chóng phân tích nhất ba, bỗng nhiên cho ra một cái không tưởng được đáp án. Cũng đáp án về đáp án, bây giờ nói cái này cũng thật sự là có chút không hợp thời.

"Tra Thành, ta cảm thấy ngươi thực sự là yêu mến đánh bản thân mặt, nếu như ngươi đối với ta không cảm giác, làm sao có thể thật xa chạy bồ am tìm đến người? Chính ngươi rõ ràng ý nghĩ của chính mình sao?" Nguyễn Chân nói.

"Ta thế nào liền không rõ? Ai ngươi người này, " Tra Thành nhíu mày, hắn không thích người khác quanh co lòng vòng, "Nguyễn Chân, ta đảo muốn hỏi ngươi, ngươi rõ ràng tình huống hiện tại sao? Không phải là ta chạy tới đuổi ngươi, mà là ngay từ đầu, chính là ngươi đối với ta có tâm suy nghĩ, ta bị ngươi câu đi qua. Ta đến cũng là bởi vì có cái khả năng này, ta biết đến ngươi còn có ý nghĩ này — "

Nguyễn Chân không nhịn được mạt ngạch cười ra tiếng, người nọ là không phải là cũng thích cùng người ngoạn vụng về văn tự trò chơi?

"Đi, kiểm tra tiên sinh, ta đây dùng ngươi ăn khớp tổng kết một chút tình huống hiện tại."

Hắn buông cánh tay xuống, phủi một cái trên y phục nhìn không thấy tro, phảng phất là ở đem Tra Thành đụng vào dấu vết của mình lưu lại phủi đi.

"Chuyện cho tới bây giờ, trọng điểm không phải ai yêu mến ai trước đây, ai bị ai hấp dẫn trước đây, mà là hiện tại ai hãm được càng sâu."

"Ngươi quá tự luyến, Tra Thành, " Nguyễn Chân sườn nghiêng người mở ra cửa phía sau, "Hiện tại ta ở bồ am rất tốt, cũng không muốn cùng ngươi tiếp tục nữa, thỉnh ngươi trở lại."

Hắn hạ lệnh trục khách.

25.

"Ngươi đem chân thu hồi lại, chúng ta bình tĩnh một chút." Tra Thành kéo Nguyễn Chân một bả, đem hắn kéo hồi trong phòng.

Lúc này hai người đầu óc đều không có cùng trình độ thác loạn, nhưng hai người rõ ràng vô ích đồng nhất loại đường về tự hỏi vấn đề. Tra Thành là trực giác động vật, thỉnh thoảng lý tính, đối với vừa rồi kia một phen thần thương khẩu chiến, hắn từ đó ngửi được Nguyễn Chân uy hiếp, lập tức phản ứng kịp lúc này không thể lại cứng rắn đến .

Hiện tại Nguyễn Chân sẽ không như hắn mong muốn, hắn có quyết định của chính mình, Tra Thành chỉ có thể nhìn một bước đi một bước, nếu như hắn còn muốn lưu lại Nguyễn Chân trong lời nói.

"Ngươi có cái gì không muốn cho ta nói, hoặc là tưởng nói với ta ?" Tra Thành hỏi hắn.

Nguyễn Chân chém đinh chặt sắt mà nói: "Không có, ta chỉ muốn mời ngươi rời khỏi."

Tra Thành thở dài.

"Thật vậy chăng? Nguyễn tiên sinh, " Tra Thành chịu nhịn tính tình nói, "Ngươi không muốn ta đối với ngươi nói một câu 'Ta yêu mến ngươi' sao?"

Ban đầu liền không thăng bằng quan hệ cùng tình cảm, bây giờ nói cái này cũng lộ ra tức cười. Nguyễn Chân biết đến hắn là vô lại, thế nhưng nếu như đặt ở một vòng trước đây, hắn tuyệt đối sẽ lung lay. Nói cho cùng Tra Thành cái này người, chính là yêu mến hiểu trang không hiểu.

Muốn nói Tra Thành người này có khuyết điểm gì, đây chính là to to nhỏ nhỏ nhiều ra đi, ưu điểm cũng chỉ có rất ít vài cái.

"Nguyễn Chân, nếu như ngươi nếu ta nói, ta hiện tại đã nói. Chúng ta bắt đầu được không minh bạch, là ngươi đối với ta có ý tứ, ta thuận cột leo lên, sau đó nửa ép buộc nửa hướng dẫn ngươi, ta cũng cảm thấy như vậy tạm được, dù sao ngươi là cái rất tốt người, các phương diện đều phi thường ưu tú, ta thừa nhận ta có tham niệm." Tra Thành lông mày tiu nghỉu xuống, cả người không có tính tình, hắn tựa hồ tưởng tỏ ra yếu kém.

Nguyễn Chân đem đừng ở một bên mặt chính lại đây, nhìn hắn còn muốn nói điều gì.

"Ngươi cũng biết, ta không có tiền, chúng ta vật phẩm cũng chính là cái mặt ngoài công phu, thực tế là cái lạn hóa, là cá nhân cặn bã, trừ bỏ sinh hoạt tương đối tiết kiệm ngoại rối tinh rối mù, còn yêu mến đắc chí. Ngươi có thể coi trọng ta ta vui vẻ hơn một lễ bái. Thực sự, ta tại sao lại bị ngươi coi trọng đây."

Tra Thành cái này người, duy nhất ưu điểm chính là có tự mình hiểu lấy.

Hắn biết rõ bản thân là cái cái gì mặt hàng, cũng biết mình muốn cái gì, không muốn cái gì, cho nên mặc dù hắn làm áy náy chuyện, cũng là có vạn toàn chuẩn bị tâm lý, không sợ trễ quá ngủ không được.

Hắn biết đến bản thân là cá nhân cặn bã, hắn cũng chỉ là không muốn sửa.

"Ngươi a, liền yêu mến đem mình bao được kín không kẽ hở, ai cũng không gần được thân, thế nhưng vừa có người đối với ngươi quanh co lòng vòng được thăm dò, ngươi liền dễ dàng bị thừa cơ mà vào."

Đây cũng là thực sự. Nguyễn Chân mình cũng rõ ràng, hắn là cái không biết làm sao cự tuyệt người, trừ phi hắn đánh từ vừa mới bắt đầu liền hạ quyết tâm, không đi tiếp này bàn, ở người khác mở miệng trước nói trước "Không" .

"Về sau ngươi phải học bản thân đi tìm đối chính ngươi hảo người, đừng làm cho những người khác tìm tới đến, tìm đến không nhất định sẽ là người tốt, đại bộ phận đều là như ta vậy , nếu như có thể, ta ngược lại cũng muốn giúp ngươi ngăn một chút cặn bã biến thái, tuy rằng ngươi vị này từ nhỏ đến lớn thiếu gia đại để cũng không sợ gặp phải đi, nhiều lắm vừa đi , trời cao hoàng đế xa, đối, về sau nhớ kỹ chạy trước, đại bộ phận người cũng sẽ không đuổi."

Tra Thành tưởng đốt thuốc, bỗng nhiên nhớ lại nơi này là cấm yên nhà trọ khu vực, lại ngượng ngùng đem cái bật lửa thả lại bên trong hộp, chỉ ngậm điếu thuốc ở ngoài miệng ngoạn.

Hắn tại sao là cá nhân cặn bã đây. Nguyễn Chân không chỉ một lần cảm thấy tiếc nuối.

Đặc biệt hiện tại, nửa cười không cười, trên cằm sinh điểm hồ tra, mang mặt, tựa vào tủ giày thượng, trong miệng ngậm điếu thuốc xem bản thân, coi như biết đến hắn là tên khốn kiếp, cũng ánh mắt vẫn là sẽ bị hấp dẫn đi.

Đĩnh lâu trước đây, Nguyễn Chân nhớ kỹ bản thân lúc đó chính là cảm thấy hắn bộ dáng này cùng công ty không hợp nhau, mới đi tới yêu cầu hắn đem yên cầm, siêng năng làm việc. Không biết đi lần này liền đi tới lối rẽ thượng, tưởng rời khỏi chỉ có thể trốn.

Thật thú vị, sinh hoạt thật thú vị; thật đồ phá hoại, cảm tình thật mẹ hắn đồ phá hoại.

"Đi a, ngươi nói." Nguyễn Chân dời đi ánh mắt. Hắn nhắm hai mắt lại, theo lòng bàn chân mọc lên cảm giác mất mác dĩ nhiên cuốn sạch toàn thân, hắn không có dư thừa khí lực cùng trước mắt nhiều người phí miệng lưỡi.

Nói thêm gì đi nữa cũng không có ý nghĩa , dù sao hắn cũng sẽ không nói "Ta yêu mến ngươi", coi như nói thì thế nào, tiếp theo câu cũng tuyệt sẽ không phải "Ngươi đi đâu ta phải đi kia" ...

Nhắm mắt hình thành , giả tạo trong bóng tối, có người cẩn thận mà sờ lên gò má của hắn, hôn một cái bờ môi của hắn. Trên cằm hồ tra cọ qua Nguyễn Chân, hắn đáp ứng cái này hơi thuốc lá hơi thở hôn môi.

Tra Thành ghé vào lỗ tai hắn nói: "Ta yêu mến ngươi."

Sau đó thì sao? Nguyễn Chân không rõ ấy cho nên, liên khí tức đều có chứa hoang mang, hắn đem ánh mắt trương khai.

Tra Thành ở trước mặt hắn mở cửa, lại là kia trương quen thuộc mỉm cười khuôn mặt: "Trong khoảng thời gian này đã quấy rầy ngài nguyễn tiên sinh. Chúng ta hữu duyên tái kiến, hy vọng vẫn là ở trên giường."

Hắn đi được dứt khoát, thậm chí chưa cho Nguyễn Chân giữ lại cơ hội của mình, gọn gàng dứt khoát đóng cửa bảo vệ môn, "Phanh" mà một tiếng, đem trong hành lang đáp ứng nhu cầu bức thiết đèn đụng sáng.

Đáng tiếc ngọn đèn bị nhốt ở ngoài cửa, thấu không tiến Nguyễn Chân gian phòng.

Tra Thành rốt cuộc không muốn tỏ ra yếu kém.

26.

Đem một phen nói rả rích nhiều nói ra, giống như đọng lại đã lâu oán khí rốt cuộc giữa lúc trữ phát ra rồi.

Thoải mái, là thật thoải mái.

Tra Thành ngồi ở thanh lữ cửa, rầu rĩ không vui mà bấm trước đây liên lạc qua người nọ điện thoại.

"Buổi tối không an bài đi? Đi, có thể hay không đến ta chung quanh đi dạo? Tiền? Nói chuyện gì tiền a... Uy? Uy? Phác thảo sao ." Tra Thành hùng hùng hổ hổ mà nhấn tắt điện thoại, tay hắn run run một cái, khói bụi rơi đến trong túi quần.

Điệu bộ, nói đến tiền lập tức chạy trốn, chúc phúc ngươi x lạ mắt tiền.

Tra Thành mắng xong, tiến vào tiếp theo đính một đêm dừng chân, cầm ví tiền điện thoại di động chìa khoá, dùng lục khối kim ngạch trung hoà khoán gọi xe đi phụ cận quầy rượu.

Bồ am nhân dân tương đối tương đối không thú vị, sinh hoạt tại một tòa lịch sử danh sơn hạ, cấp trên đứng thẳng tọa hảo mấy trăm năm chùa miểu, mọi người vẻ mặt phật thái, tìm không được vài cái lãng nở hoa .

Tra Thành nghĩ thầm Nguyễn Chân có phải hay không choáng váng, chạy thế nào như vậy cái chỗ ngồi đến. Hắn cái kia muộn tao dạng, tìm ai đến thỏa mãn?

Hắn ngồi ở trên quầy ba rút nửa gói thuốc lá, phun ra nuốt vào cả buổi đem chung quanh vài người đều huân được không nhịn được, chủ quán rượu cho hắn thượng mấy vòng dài đảo trà đá, thầm thì trong miệng hai câu, Tra Thành không có nghe gặp, ngẩng đầu hỏi hắn nói gì đó. Chủ quán rượu cho hắn thượng ly sóng phổ mặt trời lặn, xa cách hướng bên cạnh nỗ bĩu môi: "Người nọ thỉnh ngươi ."

Này sương Tra Thành uống hơi nhiều, chớp mắt một cái thấy được cái trên đầu bộ châm dệt mũ gia hỏa, vẻ mặt hòa ái ý cười.

Nhìn qua còn đĩnh trẻ tuổi? Chính là mũ bao lại đầu xem không Thái Thanh kiểu tóc.

Chuyện sau đó liền tương đối thuận lý thành chương. Vấn đề là Tra Thành uống hơi nhiều, ký ức nhỏ nhặt, kế tiếp tương đối thanh tỉnh đoạn ngắn là hắn ở trong nhà cầu, một tay phản trói lại đầu đội châm dệt mũ thanh niên, tay kia đè xuống cổ của hắn, bản thân đang từ phía sau mãnh liệt làm đối phương.

Người thanh niên trong miệng dường như nhét cái gì, ấp úng khóc không ra nói, thanh âm đều là hồ ngôn loạn ngữ, chờ lấy lại tinh thần thời gian Tra Thành đã giải phóng xong.

Trên mặt đất người nọ quần không kéo lên, kéo rớt bỏ vào trong miệng này nọ, mãn mặt đều là nước mắt, Tra Thành đầu hôn được không được, hắn theo trong túi móc ra khăn tay giúp người giải quyết tốt hậu quả, lại kéo cánh tay của hắn muốn người nâng dậy, không nghĩ tới đem đối phương mũ kéo .

Một viên đầu trọc hoảng hoa Tra Thành hai mắt.

Thế nào cái rất tốt thanh niên cạo viên trơ trụi đầu? Hắn là không suy nghĩ cẩn thận, thẳng đến đem người lộ ra buồng vệ sinh, bên ngoài mới có người phục vụ lại đây, ngồi xổm người xuống lén lút cùng cơ hồ sức cùng lực kiệt Tra Thành nói: "Ngươi tại sao vậy, hắn là hòa thượng a, chúng ta đều không đụng..."

Nằm máng. Tình huống gì? Tra Thành ngồi ở trên bậc thang, hai ngón tay nắm bắt yên, biểu tình cứng ngắc.

Người phục vụ nhún vai: "Ngươi xong, hòa thượng là không thể đụng vào, coi như hắn tới tìm ngươi cũng không thể... Ngươi phải ngã xui xẻo..."

"Nhắm lại cái miệng thúi của ngươi!" Tra Thành một cái tát hô đi lên, đem nhân viên phục vụ nơ đều vỗ sai lệch.

Bị người như vậy vừa nói, Tra Thành trong lòng hư được cực kỳ, cả đêm ngủ không ngon, thật vất vả trời đã sáng, hắn mới mơ mơ màng màng ngủ. Mười hai giờ thời gian lại bị người kêu lui phòng, đau đầu muốn nứt ra, cô độc trạm ở trên đường, phát một lúc lâu lăng mới nhớ lại bản thân được hồi tân hải .

Trời không muốn làm mỹ, như là đang cười nhạo Tra Thành dường như, vừa mới ra cao thiết trạm mưa to tựa như mưa to tiết hồng một loại tưới được hắn chật vật đến cực điểm.

Trời tối lúc, Tra Thành mới trở lại lan đèn trong khu tiểu nhị kia mười bình phòng trọ, vừa mở đèn, trên mặt đất tất tất tác tác động tĩnh một mảnh, không ít con gián ẩn vào góc. Tra Thành hàng xóm hai ngày trước trừ bỏ chương , con gián đều chạy tới Tra Thành trong phòng.

Quá xúi quẩy , Tra Thành cảm thấy bản thân thực sự là trẹo chân uy đến bà ngoại gia, đi nơi nào nơi đó có bẫy, không gặp được kiện hài lòng chuyện.

Tiểu Mục cũng không cùng hắn phát tin tức, hắn chính tâm phiền, lười quản Lại Nguyên Mục, cũng muốn đêm nay thanh tĩnh thanh tĩnh, vì vậy từ trong phòng bếp cầm sát trùng thuốc nhất đốn mãnh liệt phun, cơm tối cũng không có ăn, vựng vựng hồ hồ mà ngã xuống ngủ . Trên giường một cái Tra Thành, trên mặt đất một đống con gián.

Nửa đêm mưa to, Tra Thành cửa sổ mở ra, hạt mưa tiếng đánh vào bên ngoài thiết lều thượng, náo nhiệt phi thường, tiến Tra Thành mộng liền biến thành tiếng súng.

Hắn mộng gặp mình bị người bắn thành cái sàng, nhét vào góc đường, hắn trợn tròn mắt xem người nọ càng chạy càng xa, bản thân máu chảy thành sông, từ từ yêm qua gò má. Đi xa người ăn mặc tây trang màu đen, một hồi là Lại Nguyên Mục, một hồi lại biến thành Nguyễn Chân, cuối cùng nhìn qua hoặc như là bản thân.

Thật là cái hỏng bét mộng.

Đáng tiếc Tra Thành không biết, so với phía sau trải qua, này coi như là hảo .

Đối với người đến nói, đáng sợ nhất không phải là chết, mà là muốn chết không chết được.

Ngăn thiên sáng sớm, ngành đầu lĩnh liền đem Tra Thành gọi vào phòng làm việc, hướng trên đầu hắn quăng một đống ảnh chụp. Tra Thành trong lòng không hiểu ra sao, hỏi đây là cái gì.

"Chính ngươi sẽ không xem?" Lão nhân khí được thẳng ho khan, "Ngươi, ngươi công ty này ta xem là đợi không nổi nữa."

Thứ gì... Hắn vừa định nhặt lên xem, trong túi điện thoại di động vang lên. Là đơn vị bưu kiện.

Hắn nhặt lên một tấm hình, tay kia rạch ra điện thoại di động, ảnh chụp vừa lúc lật tới chính diện.

Trong tay ảnh chụp cùng trên điện thoại di động hình ảnh, bỗng nhiên là cùng một người, đồng nhất cái góc độ, đồng nhất trương đồ.

Đó là nhất trương trước đây không lâu, Tra Thành ở công ty hồ sơ trong phòng "Ép buộc" Nguyễn Chân làm tình ảnh chụp, hình ảnh thượng Nguyễn Chân bị dựa theo quỳ rạp trên mặt đất, nhìn không thấy mặt, chỉ có Tra Thành lộ tướng mạo, cười đến tròng trắng mắt đều nhảy ra đến .

"Ngươi nói một chút đây là cái gì?" Lão Lưu đầu lại hỏi hắn.

27.

Lão Lưu đầu hỏi hắn mười lần, Tra Thành không rên một tiếng, cúi đầu, tựa như cái cự tuyệt thừa nhận sai lầm học sinh trung học đệ nhị cấp.

Bên ngoài phòng làm việc đầu đứng đầy vài người, bọn họ bỏ vào cho hấp thụ ánh sáng bưu kiện, đối với chuyện này đều khá có hứng thú, một bên nói bậy một bên xem bên trong tình trạng. Thế nhưng chờ thật lâu, Tra Thành cũng không có phản ứng. Tam hai suy đoán hắn là chọc phải người nào, mới có thể bị người dùng như vậy phương pháp hãm hại. Bất quá vẫn là có ba mươi phần trăm người cho rằng đây là Tra Thành gieo gió gặt bão.

"Lưu chủ nhiệm, này đồ là P , có người muốn hãm hại ta." Tra Thành khổ khuôn mặt ngẩng đầu, tận lực ra vẻ mình tội nghiệp , "Ngươi xem này đồ khóe mắt, có phải hay không có liên không hơn vết tích, còn có nơi này, vừa nhìn thì không phải là thực sự đồ."

Lưu chủ nhiệm không hiểu cái gì PS, nghe hắn vừa nói như vậy cảm thấy mới có thể, đưa qua ảnh chụp trang mô tác dạng được nghiên cứu cả buổi, nghi ngờ ngẩng đầu nhìn sang Tra Thành.

Tra Thành trên mặt tràn ngập thành khẩn.

Lão Lưu đầu buông xuống ảnh chụp, cầm điện thoại lên gọi cái dãy số.

"Ngươi lời này cùng Trần tổng giải thích đi. Hắn bên kia ngươi có thể giải thích thanh, ta liền cũng buông tha ngươi. Không thì tiếp theo lễ bái cút đi rời đi."

Tra Thành tiếp nhận điện thoại ống nghe, liền vội vàng gật đầu khòm người biểu thị rõ ràng.

"Uy Trần tổng? Ngươi nghe ta giải thích, sự tình không phải là ngươi thấy như vậy, ta bị người hãm hại, ngươi biết ta không phải là hội làm chuyện loại này người..."

Trần tổng nghe hắn ở kia đầu nhiều lời rất lâu, chỉ nói một câu nói: "Có chuyện gì đi lên đến nói."

Tra Thành ném microphone, hôi lưu lưu mà chạy lên lầu. Phía sau đi theo nhất bang ăn dưa quần chúng, đưa đầu thân não mà so với hắn còn lấm la lấm lét.

Tra Thành sờ tới Trần tổng gian nhà, bị thư ký đưa dẫn tiến vào, đi tới ông chủ bên cạnh bàn đứng ngay ngắn. Trần tổng đứng ở phía trước cửa sổ, hai tay phóng ở sau người, tựa hồ là đang nhìn rơi ngoài cửa sổ đầu phong cảnh.

Thư ký lui ra ngoài, không quên cài cửa lại.

Trong phòng bầu không khí rất kém cỏi, hơn hai mươi độ điều hòa trung, Tra Thành mồ hôi như mưa hạ, hắn biết đến Trần tổng xuất thân, tầng dưới chót trang trí bò dậy đại lão, biết đến không gạt được hắn hai mắt.

Trần tổng rốt cuộc quay người sang. Hắn bất quá hơn bốn mươi tuổi, đầu tóc sau này chải, cả khuôn mặt được bảo dưỡng làm, nhìn qua là cái làm lãnh đạo, có một tơ uy nghiêm, khóe miệng bình thường, biểu tình thậm chí có chút bảo thủ.

Hắn ý bảo Tra Thành ngồi xuống, bản thân đốt điếu thuốc đặt vào bên mép.

Tra Thành không dám nhìn thẳng vào hắn, chỉ có thấy được trên bàn một cái thật to huy chương đồng: Trần Hữu Lượng.

Liên tên đều như vậy lãnh đạo phong vị, Tra Thành hoảng cái thần, yên lặng thu hồi ánh mắt.

Trần tổng trong miệng cao cấp hương khói vị truyền đến Tra Thành trong lỗ mũi, đang ở Tra Thành phân biệt là cái gì bài tử hương khói lúc, đầu kia người lên tiếng: "Nói đi, ngươi phải bao nhiêu tiền tài năng không dây dưa Nguyễn Chân."

Tra Thành hai mắt trợn to, hắn ngẩng đầu lên xem nam nhân trước mặt.

Trần Hữu Lượng móc ra một xấp chỗ trống chi phiếu, ném tới Tra Thành trước mặt, giống như ném hương khói một loại nước chảy mây trôi, trong lúc giơ tay nhấc chân đều là địa chủ khí tức.

"Hắn là ta nhìn trúng người, bị ngươi đoạt đi. Ngươi điền cái chữ số cầm rời đi đi, chuyện lần này ta không truy cứu ngươi, lần sau cùng người khác ngoạn cẩn thận một chút, cũng đừng bên ngoài đầu gây thù hằn ."

Tình huống gì... Nguyễn Chân hắn có những người theo đuổi khác? ! Tra Thành trong lòng suy nghĩ không thể cầm số tiền này, tay cũng đã sờ tới tờ chi phiếu thượng, phản ứng kịp thời gian trong tay phải xuất hiện một cái bút máy.

"Không không không, Trần tổng, Nguyễn Chân cùng ta căn bản không cùng một chỗ qua, này ảnh chụp cũng là người khác hãm hại ta , không phải là ngài tưởng như vậy." Tra Thành để tay xuống trong bút máy, đẩy một cái tờ chi phiếu, tuy rằng ánh mắt còn dính vào kia cấp trên.

"Ngươi lời này có ý gì." Trần Hữu Lượng nhíu mày, hắn biết đến Tra Thành là cái yêu tiền gia hỏa, cho nên lấy ra chi phiếu đến thỉnh hắn cổn, cũng không nghĩ tới bản thân hội bị cự tuyệt.

"Ý của ta là, " Tra Thành lại bày ra bản thân chiêu bài tươi cười, "Ta cùng ngài Nguyễn Chân nguyễn tiên sinh, một chút cảm tình cũng không có. Càng không cần dùng tiền đến nhất đao lưỡng đoạn. Đương nhiên nếu như ngài hảo tâm, muốn ở kinh tế thượng trợ giúp ta, ta đây chắc chắn sẽ không..."

Trần Hữu Lượng nhanh chóng đưa tay, thu hồi tờ chi phiếu, đi lên đầu viết cái chữ số. Hắn vẻ mặt khinh thường, đem chi phiếu vứt đến Tra Thành trước mặt: "Như vậy a, vậy ta còn muốn thỉnh ngươi rời đi . Chút tiền ấy coi như là tạm rời cương vị công tác trước tiền lương cùng tiền thưởng, nhiều coi như là bố thí cho ngươi . Ngày mai, ta không muốn ở công ty bất luận cái gì trong một cái góc thấy được ngươi."

28.

Mười vạn.

Tra Thành nhìn chằm chằm trước mặt trang giấy thượng chữ số, lén lút nuốt nước miếng một cái. Đây là hắn chưa từng nghĩ tới con số lớn, mặc dù là ở tân hải công tác, hắn cũng không có thể tồn đến nhiều tiền như vậy.

"Trần tổng là muốn ta từ chức đi." Tra Thành ngón tay đặt tại chi phiếu thượng, nhìn không ra là chuẩn bị cầm còn chưa phải chuẩn bị cầm.

"Không sai." Trần Hữu Lượng xem cũng không nhìn Tra Thành, cất xong tờ chi phiếu, có điểm trục khách ý tứ hàm xúc, "Cầm tiền liền thức thời một chút rời khỏi."

Tra Thành là ai? Nhìn hắn là da mặt dày , tới chỗ nào đều là hòa hòa khí khí đầy mặt tươi cười, cũng nhìn không ra có cái gì tâm huyết, trên thực tế đều ở bên trong.

Có vài người từ nhỏ liền bộc lộ tài năng, hội đem tính tình đặt ở bên ngoài rêu rao cả đời, thường thường người như vậy không phải là mình đụng phải đầu rơi máu chảy chính là đem chung quanh cắt được khắp người là tổn thương, bọn họ trung một bộ phận hội ở lớn lên ma luyện sau đó hướng một hướng khác lớn lên.

Đó chính là Tra Thành như vậy . Bề ngoài khéo đưa đẩy, thoạt nhìn không có gì cốt khí, có đôi khi thậm chí nhường người cảm thấy ghê tởm, cũng căn bản này nọ như nhau không thiếu, chỉ là phần lớn thời gian hắn không muốn lấy ra nữa.

"Ta đối với ngươi Nguyễn Chân ban đầu sẽ không có cảm tình thượng hứng thú, muốn ta cút đi ta có thể lập tức cổn. Chỉ là ngài rất đúng toàn bộ công ty ra thông báo, nói rõ ta là bị người hãm hại , hôm nay là bản thân ta không muốn làm, mà không phải bị đánh đuổi . Lại nói loại này đàn phát tin tức, không cần đoán cũng biết là tình huống gì."

Tra Thành đem song chưởng chống đỡ ở trên bàn, trong ánh mắt của hắn không hề ý cười: "Ngươi đừng lầm, đây rõ ràng là ta sao ngươi."

Trần Hữu Lượng đem thuốc lá trong tay ấn diệt, ho khan một tiếng. Hắn lấy điện thoại cầm tay ra gọi điện thoại, nói tiếng "Các ngươi đến một chút", sau đó lại lấy ra một cây cao cấp yên, móc ra cái bật lửa điểm thượng.

Hắn hít một hơi, như là thở dài một loại thở phào một cái.

"Ngươi có phải hay không đầu óc nước vào a?" Hắn quay đầu, trên mặt có thập phần khinh miệt.

Hôm nay nhiều mây chuyển âm, sau giờ ngọ có trận mưa, trong không khí nặng nề không gió, khí áp cực thấp, lối đi bộ khắp nơi bốc hơi hơi nước, liên thiền cũng không muốn kêu to, chung quanh chuồn chuồn bay loạn, quát đến người đi đường mũi.

Lúc này rơi ngoài cửa sổ mây đen đè thấp, ầm ầm tiếng sấm xuyên thấu rất nặng thủy tinh, đâm vào Tra Thành trong lòng rùng mình.

"Ta hảo ý cho ngươi cái dưới bậc thang, ngươi còn trái lại đối với ta gọi nhịp? Ngươi tính cái thứ gì? Tuổi trẻ bây giờ thực sự là không biết trời cao đất rộng, không cần điểm cứng nhắc thủ đoạn thật đúng là cho rằng xã hội thượng hạ nhân người ngang hàng, ta cho ngươi biết, ngươi như vậy tạp toái, chạy tới chỗ nào đều là không có nhân quyền , không cần nhấc quyền, ngươi liên người đều không phải. Thật không biết Nguyễn Chân coi trọng ngươi cái gì , không có tiền vô dụng, có viên lòng tự trọng giỏi lắm? Lòng tự trọng loại vật này mới là vô dụng nhất xử ..."

Bên ngoài xông vào bốn cái bảo tiêu, người người thân cao một mễ cửu, khổ người đỉnh một cái nửa Tra Thành, không nói hai lời, tả một cái hữu một cái, trước sau còn các có một cái, nhấc lên Tra Thành liền hướng bên ngoài kéo, một chút tình cảm đều không để lại.

"Không có tiền liền cụp đuôi làm người, sớm một chút dư tiền về quê kết hôn sinh tiểu hài tử, cùng đáng tin người làm việc buôn bán, hơn ba mươi tuổi lại còn tiểu kiếm một chút, giáo dục thượng đối hài tử dùng điểm tâm, làm không tốt lại còn bay ra cái phượng hoàng, lão hướng nhị tuyến thành thị dời, đời này cũng không phải không có khả năng phiên bàn..."

Trần Hữu Lượng vẫn còn ở phía sau lầm bầm, ở Tra Thành nghe tới hoàn toàn chính là kẻ có tiền diễu võ dương oai, hắn thực sự là một chữ cũng nghe không nổi nữa.

Tóc ngắn thư ký tiểu thư toàn bộ hành trình quan tâm trên tay mỹ giáp, vẻ mặt sung sướng, giống như hoàn toàn không thấy được trước mặt phát sinh chuyện, cái gì Tra Thành cái gì mười vạn, đều là khoai lang ăn nhiều sau đó phóng thí, phất tay một cái liền đã quên.

Sắc trời bộc phát hắc ám. Tra Thành bị mang đến công ty sau ngoài cửa trong hẻm nhỏ, bên này chỉ có vài cái thùng rác cùng giấy rương. Hai cái bảo tiêu giá ở Tra Thành, hai người khác trên dưới đánh giá vài lần hắn.

Tra Thành trong lòng chuông cảnh báo mãnh liệt: "Các ngươi muốn làm gì?"

Hạ trong nháy mắt, bảo tiêu nắm tay liền hô đến Tra Thành trên sống mũi. Tra Thành trước mắt tối sầm, võng mạc tiền cảnh sắc lắc lư, hắn sau này lảo đảo một đảo, bị kéo trở về.

Không đợi hắn chậm rãi, lại là hai cái nắm tay, thái dương cùng gò má các bị đánh một cái, trên mặt thấy hồng.

"Đừng đánh... Đừng đánh mặt... Chuyện gì cũng từ từ..." Tra Thành mồm mép đều bị đánh mềm nhũn, hướng người trước mặt cầu nâng tha thứ.

Bảo tiêu căn bản không đem hắn làm người sống xem, làm cái thủ thế, trước sau các một cái, hướng về phía hắn ngực bụng thắt lưng bắt đầu thi triển liên hoàn công kích.

To to nhỏ nhỏ, đống cát Mẫn đại nắm tay rơi xuống Tra Thành trên người, lúc đầu còn có cảm thấy đau đớn, rất nhanh cảm thấy đau đớn liền biến thành độn cảm giác, Tra Thành cảm giác thân thể của chính mình đã biến thành khối vải rách, hắn không có khống chế năng lực.

"Thập phần chung, chặt đứt hai căn xương sườn, kết thúc công việc."

Một người trong đó bảo tiêu hướng Tra Thành trên người sờ sờ, đối trong điện thoại nói: "Ông chủ, hai căn xương sườn, có cần hay không lại thêm một cây?"

Hắn ân ân hai tiếng, nhấn tắt điện thoại, đối bên cạnh hai người nháy mắt, hai người đem sưng mặt sưng mũi Tra Thành vứt trên mặt đất, bảo tiêu nhìn chung quanh liếc mắt, từ trong túi lấy ra hai trương một trăm khối ném đến Tra Thành trên mặt.

"Ông chủ nói , ngươi không cần chi phiếu vậy cũng chỉ có thể đưa ngươi nhất đốn đánh . Hai trăm khối có thể đón xe đến một cái quảng trường ngoại y viện, bên kia có cái thầy thuốc chuyên trị ngã đánh cốt tổn thương."

Bốn người này liền vỗ vỗ tay, tiến công ty cửa sau. Tiếng sấm càng phát ra vang dội, xa xa tầng mây trong lóe lên một đạo lại một đạo thiểm điện.

Ngồi ở phía sau môn trên cương vị tiểu bảo an mắt thấy toàn bộ quá trình, hắn ngẩng đầu nhìn liếc mắt quản chế, đang do dự có muốn hay không đi tới đỡ nhân gia một bả, mưa xối xả lại đột nhiên phủ xuống .

Hạt mưa mọi nơi rải rác, đổ ập xuống đánh vào giấy rương thượng, tiểu cương vị trần nhà thượng, Tra Thành trên mặt, hắn thoạt nhìn như là ngủ thiếp đi.

Tiểu bảo an không mang ô, nghĩ thầm nếu không đưa Tra Thành gọi cái giọt giọt đi, người này một mực gặp mưa cũng không phải cái chuyện này.

Cũng hắn điện thoại di động vừa mới móc ra, ba cái ăn mặc liên thể áo mưa người từ ngõ hẻm kia đầu xông ra. Nhân thủ xách một cây bóng chày côn, mang khẩu trang, thẳng tắp đi tới Tra Thành trước mặt.

Tiểu bảo an sợ ngây người, một cử động cũng không dám, hắn phát hiện ba người kia cầm gậy gộc là kim khí .

"Tra Thành phải không?" Cầm đầu người nọ hỏi một câu, Tra Thành không trả lời.

"Ngươi không nói liền coi ngươi là thầm chấp nhận. Được chưa, mưa lớn như vậy, chúng ta tốc chiến tốc thắng, mau chóng hoàn thành mục tiêu liền triệt, ngươi không có ý kiến chứ? Hảo, chúng ta đây bắt đầu đi." Hắn đem trên vai cầu bổng tháo xuống.

"Đánh gãy hắn một chân."

29.

Không nghĩ tới đã bị đánh thành vải rách trong thân thể lại còn phát sinh khổng lồ như vậy tiếng vang, tiểu bảo an trong tay duy nhất chén trà cơ hồ muốn rớt.

Mưa rơi bàng bạc, trên mặt đất nhấc lên liên miên bất tuyệt hơi nước, trong tầm mắt viễn cảnh gần cảnh đều thối nát không chịu nổi, dài dòng dây dưa, liên tràng mưa đều hạ được mặc kệ không giòn.

Tiểu bảo an một cái miệng nhỏ một cái miệng nhỏ, chết lặng uống xong nửa chén nước, ngón tay run nhè nhẹ, đem cái chén ném vào trong thùng rác, chuyển tới bên cạnh bàn vật bị mất mời nhận rương biên, cau mày cầm đem nữ thức đường viền hoa dù nhỏ, gãi đầu một cái da đi ra ngoài tạo ra.

Xuyên áo tơi người đã đi rồi, cầu côn thượng dính vào máu tươi, một đạo thật dài vết rạch uốn khúc ra ngõ hẻm, phảng phất là con rắn độc, thao ăn xong rời đi độc xà dấu vết lưu lại.

Được ăn thất lẻ tám vỡ Tra Thành nằm ở giấy rương thượng, bất tỉnh nhân sự. Một cái chân của hắn bị đánh chặt đứt , hướng một cái quỷ dị phương hướng vặn vẹo, quần cũng bị nhuộm đỏ, nước mưa chính không ngừng gột rửa hòa tan theo vết thương trong thảng ra huyết dịch.

Tiểu bảo an nhìn hai bên một chút, nhận ra Tra Thành, lấy điện thoại cầm tay ra đánh cái cấp cứu điện thoại, ngồi xổm xuống tra xét nửa chết nửa sống Tra Thành.

"Ngươi nói ngươi làm gì thế tự mình chuốc lấy cực khổ đây, thành thành thật thật nói cái luyến ái, đánh một chút công, giống như ta vậy, qua được cũng không rất tốt, nhất định phải đi trêu chọc Trần tổng người quen, vài đem là rất dùng tốt, nhưng là được hội tiết chế a..."

Tiểu bảo an thao thao bất tuyệt mà nói, hắn biết đến Tra Thành không nghe được, nhưng hắn không thèm để ý. Bình thường hắn chỉ có bị người quở trách phần, thật vất vả thấy được người khác ra khứu hiện trường, ước gì nói hơn hai câu phát tiết một chút.

Tuy rằng người này trước mặt đã nửa chết nửa sống . Tiểu bảo an tiếc nuối tưởng, hắn cũng là cái dũng sĩ a.

Tra Thành tam căn xương sườn bị đánh chặt đứt, chân trái gãy xương, toàn thân to to nhỏ nhỏ hơn mười vết thương ứ tổn thương, mặt cũng sưng giống cái đầu heo, nhập viện thời gian đưa tới không ít người chú ý. Tất cả mọi người cho là hắn là nợ tiền không trả bị đòi nợ người đánh , này ở tân hải cực kỳ thông thường.

Không ai đưa Tra Thành làm nằm viện thủ tục, không ai chăm sóc Tra Thành, thầy thuốc muốn nhìn một chút trên người hắn có cái gì không khẩn cấp người liên lạc danh thiếp, lật một vòng đều là trong công tác cầm đến danh thiếp.

Từ bên ngoài đến vụ công nhân thành viên, ở tân hải không thân không quen, thực sự là phiền toái.

Tiểu thầy thuốc đành phải nhường hộ sĩ trước an trí hảo Tra Thành, theo công việc của hắn chứng minh thượng khán đến công ty danh, liên hệ bộ môn người phụ trách lão Lưu đầu, nhường hắn nhìn một chút làm sao bây giờ.

Lão Lưu đầu đã sớm nghe nói Tra Thành muốn tạm rời cương vị công tác , cũng hai ngày này người căn bản không đến, hắn đang buồn bực đây, bên này liền thu được y viện thông tri, tiếng người bị đánh tiến y viện, nhường hắn liên hệ gia thuộc, cũng làm tốt nhìn chuẩn bị.

Nhìn? Nhìn cái rắm... Lão Lưu đầu lòng nói cái này Tra Thành là trăm phương nghìn kế tưởng chiếm công ty tiện nghi a, tạm rời cương vị công tác trước đều không quên lau một chút công ty bảo hiểm y tế nước luộc, thậm chí không tiếc muốn nhập viện.

Bất quá, lão Lưu đầu cũng cảm thấy hắn là bị người hãm hại, chỉ cảm thấy tiểu tử này thật thảm, quên đi, tiền thuốc men dù sao cũng không phải hắn ra, chi trả liền báo tiêu đi.

Tạm rời cương vị công tác sẽ chờ hắn xuất viện lại làm.

Tiểu tử nghèo tiến viện, bên cạnh một cái quả cái giỏ nửa đóa hoa tươi đều không, đầu bao thành cái bánh chưng, chân bó thạch cao treo trên không trung, một không thể động đậy được, hai ngày trong cũng không ăn thứ gì, nhìn xem quái làm cho đau lòng người .

Bên cạnh nằm trên giường bệnh cái vòng eo giải phẫu bệnh nhân, đi đứng không tốt lắm khiến, nhưng ánh mắt rất tốt, còn có chút hảo tâm, ban ngày cũng vô sự có thể làm, giật giật tay, nhường hộ sĩ cầm lướt nước quả đi qua.

Thắt lưng chân không tốt bệnh nhân là cái năm sáu chục gia gia, trong ngày thường cũng không có gì gia thuộc nhìn, chỉ có bạn già cả ngày ngồi ở đầu giường dệt áo lông, thao thao bất tuyệt thao thao bất tuyệt, ông ông ông làm cho lỗ tai hắn đau, may là bạn già phải trở về chiếu cố cháu trai, bản thân lại còn thanh tịnh nửa ngày.

Hắn có chút hiếu kỳ bên cạnh trên giường này vô thanh vô tức thanh niên gặp chuyện gì. Lúc còn trẻ hắn cũng bị người đánh tiến trong bệnh viện, thế nhưng liên tục tam bốn ngày một người cũng không thấy, thật đúng là có chút đáng thương.

Hắn chính nghĩ như vậy, bên ngoài phần phật tiến vào một mảnh người, đều là chút bác gái đại thẩm, lôi kéo Tra Thành nói lão nói nhiều, là xã khu trong người, lại đây đưa an ủi .

Bác gái đại thẩm phỏng chừng tưởng ăn chút trái cây, đưa Tra Thành lột cái quả cái giỏ, tự cấp tự túc, ăn hàn huyên hơn nửa canh giờ, các nàng mới rời đi.

Cụ ông từ đầu chí cuối không nghe được Tra Thành nói một câu, hắn mặc dù ở vào phòng bệnh trung, lại giống đặt mình trong sự kiện ở ngoài, hai mắt vô thần, không nói một lời.

Cụ ông trong lòng có một tơ thanh minh, cảm thấy hắn khả năng không phải là gặp nợ tiền đòi nợ.

Cũng không lâu lắm, bên ngoài lại nữa rồi hai ba cái người trẻ tuổi.

Hai cái nữ hài nhi, một cái bé trai, thấy được Tra Thành nằm ở trên giường, bé trai trực tiếp cười văng, hai cái nữ hài nhi còn có chút khổ sở, nhao nhao đối bé trai bay ra mắt đao.

Các nàng thấy được Tra Thành đầu giường chỉ có một chậu ăn không sai biệt lắm mâm đựng trái cây, liền đưa ra cấp cho hắn mua chút an ủi vật phẩm, hai người thần sắc giảm sút đi ra môn đi, giống như bị đả thương không phải là Tra Thành, mà là hai nàng.

Mắt thấy tiểu cô nương đều đi xa, bé trai kéo cái băng, Mẫn đại lạt lạt mà ngồi ở mép giường, tưởng đốt thuốc, tả hữu móc móc, thấy được đối diện trên giường cụ ông ánh mắt, vẫn là nhịn được.

Hắn vỗ vỗ Tra Thành vai, vẻ mặt phức tạp tươi cười: "Ngươi là bị Trần tổng đánh đi? Cái này, không biết?"

Hắn ngoắc ngoắc ngón tay út, ý tứ chỉ là Tra Thành nhân tình. Trong công ty .

Người nọ là cùng Tra Thành cùng nhau tiến công ty đàm tử, cũng là cá nhân cặn bã, bất quá lá gan so Tra Thành tiểu, không dám nghênh ngang mà ăn oa biên thảo, nhiều lắm vui đùa một chút võng thượng tình duyên, bất hòa người chạy hiện.

Tra Thành về điểm này chuyện hắn nhất thanh nhị sở, đại khái là đều là cặn bã, tỉnh táo tướng tích, có đôi khi còn có thể cùng đi thiên thai hút thuốc, nói chuyện bản thân gần đây lại làm chuyện gì tốt.

Đàm tử biết đến Tra Thành ở trong nhà cầu làm về điểm này vài đem chuyện, bất quá hắn không rõ ràng lắm Tra Thành làm qua vài người, duy nhất có thể xác định chính là hắn làm qua công ty cao tầng, về phần là ai, Tra Thành chưa nói qua, cũng không chịu nói.

Kỳ thực đàm tử còn hâm mộ qua Tra Thành, dù sao trong miệng hắn cái gọi là hàng cao cấp sắc, người bình thường làm không hơn tay. Cái ý nghĩ này ở đếm không hết hội nghị lúc bị không ngừng càng sâu, hắn xem người nào tiêu trí , đã cảm thấy là Tra Thành nhân tình, thậm chí tỉ mỉ đài quan sát có người cổ...

Thế nhưng Tra Thành bị đánh, còn bị đánh gãy chân. Toàn bộ công ty trên dưới, lại cũng không ai dám làm loạn lưỡng tính hoặc là đồng tính quan hệ.

30.

Đàm tử bên này cùng Tra Thành nói gần nửa ngày nói, đơn giản chính là khoe khoang bản thân võng thượng này chút tính toán, ngày hôm nay lại có mấy người phụ nhân cho mình sung tiền.

Hắn hoàn toàn đắm chìm trong thế giới của mình trong, không chú ý tới Tra Thành biểu tình biến hóa. Trước đây thật lâu Tra Thành liền khuyên qua hắn, đừng luôn là chi phối người của chính mình xếp đặt, cẩn thận đem mình vòng tiến vào.

Giống hắn như vậy, sớm muộn hội bị phát hiện chân thân người nào đó làm chết . Mặt chữ ý nghĩa. Tra Thành đã uyển chuyển cùng hắn đề cập qua rất nhiều trở về, hắn vẫn chết cũng không hối cải, thậm chí còn chạy đến trong phòng bệnh dào dạt đắc ý...

Không có thuốc nào cứu được, điểm này liên một bên lão gia tử cũng cảm thấy, khe khẽ thở dài.

Hai nữ sinh mang theo hoa quả, đưa Tra Thành lại làm tân mâm đựng trái cây, hai người đều muốn uy Tra Thành ăn, ai biết bị đàm tử tả một ngụm hữu một cái đều đoạt đi rồi, hai cái tiểu cô nương khí được phồng lên miệng, ủy ủy khuất khuất mà chạy ra ngoài.

Lão gia tử nhìn tay có chút ngứa ngứa, muốn đi trước mặt này chỉ cao khí ngang tiểu tử trên đầu hô, đàm tử nói cả buổi Tra Thành cũng không tiếp miệng, cũng không thú vị mà đi .

Lão gia tử bộc phát đối Tra Thành hiếu kỳ, hắn nhìn nằm ở trên giường vẫn không nhúc nhích tiểu niên khinh, nghĩ thầm hắn nói không chừng có thể cùng chính mình năm đó một lần. Đại khái là tự mình nghĩ phương diện kia đi, đại khái...

Hắn còn muốn cùng Tra Thành nói hai câu nói, nhưng đối phương lãnh đạm được cực kỳ, thậm chí bất hòa đổi thuốc hộ sĩ trao đổi, lão gia tử cũng có chút ngượng ngùng mở miệng.

Tiếp cận chạng vạng tối thời gian, rốt cuộc lại nữa rồi một người.

Là cái trẻ tuổi tiểu tử, cột cái nho nhỏ bím tóc, cầm trên tay vài cái hộp đựng thức ăn, vẻ mặt mệt mỏi vào phòng, trước cho Tra Thành một cái to lớn ôm, sau đó nhỏ giọng nói rất nhiều nói xin lỗi nói, đại khái là gần đây quá bận rộn, không thể trước tiên chạy tới.

Hắn tiến tới tưởng hôn một cái Tra Thành, Tra Thành lại phiến diện đầu tránh ra.

"Tức giận ?" Hắn hỏi. Như là đang cầu xin tha thứ giọng điệu.

Lão gia tử nơi nào thấy qua cái này, cầm trong tay phần báo chí, lỗ tai dựng thẳng được thẳng tắp, giấu ở báo chí phía sau ánh mắt đều trợn tròn.

Hài tử này rốt cuộc trêu chọc bao nhiêu người... Không đúng, trêu chọc nam nhân?

Tiểu Mục mắt thấy Tra Thành không muốn cùng chính mình nói chuyện với nhau, có chút mất mát, hắn kéo qua hoành phiến, mang lên hộp đựng thức ăn, mở ra che, đối Tra Thành nói: "Đều là ngươi thích ăn đồ ăn, đường dấm lý tích, tiểu hàng, ớt xanh ngưu liễu..."

Hắn bới một chén cơm đặt vào Tra Thành trước mặt, vốn định uy Tra Thành ăn , hãy nhìn Tra Thành biểu tình, đành phải để đó, mình ngồi ở một bên, hai tay đặt ở trên đầu gối, thập phần câu thúc mà cúi đầu, cũng không nhìn điện thoại di động.

Một lát sau, người trên giường thở dài.

Tra Thành cầm chén đũa lên, cũng không nói nói, từng ngụm từng ngụm ăn xong rồi trước mặt cơm nước, cũng không lâu lắm toàn bộ ăn sạch . Lại Nguyên Mục lộ ra vui mừng biểu tình, hắn tịch thu sở hữu hộp đựng thức ăn: "Ngươi nguyện ý tha thứ ta?"

Tra Thành còn chưa phải nói chuyện. Hắn quay đầu đi, nhắm hai mắt lại. Giống là chuẩn bị ngủ . Lại Nguyên Mục thu thập xong này nọ, kéo qua một cái ghế ngồi xuống, cũng không nói nói, liền như vậy ngồi an tĩnh.

Hắn liền như vậy ngồi an tĩnh.

Trong lúc hộ sĩ lại đây chạy qua một lần người, cũng không lâu lắm Lại Nguyên Mục lại lén lút chạy trở lại.

Hắn núp ở ghế nằm thượng, Tra Thành ngủ hắn cũng ngủ, buổi tối tắt đèn, hắn cũng không có trở lại.

Hơn nửa đêm thời gian, Tra Thành mở ra mắt, hắn móc điện thoại di động ra, phát một cái tin nhắn ngắn.

Xoay đầu lại thấy được bên giường Lại Nguyên Mục, trong lúc nhất thời làm không dứt biểu tình, chỉ phải nhìn như vậy , hắn đã mở miệng.

"Ta xin lỗi ngươi." Hắn nói như vậy.

Vốn tưởng rằng Lại Nguyên Mục sẽ không nghe thấy, ai biết tiểu Mục nghe được câu này, trong nháy mắt nghiêng đầu, hắn nhỏ giọng trả lời: "Ngươi không có sai a."

Tra Thành cho hắn dọa vừa nhảy, nói: "Ngươi không ngủ? Một mực không ngủ?"

"Ta ngủ thiếp đi, thế nhưng nghe được thanh âm của ngươi liền tỉnh lại. Ca, ngươi không phải nói xin lỗi, là ta không tốt..."

Hắn chuồn mất hạ ghế nằm, hướng Tra Thành trên giường chui, muốn cùng hắn một đạo nằm, cùng một cái tưởng làm nũng miêu không khác nhau. Tra Thành không có cách nào khác đem hắn đẩy xuống, chỉ có thể hướng bên cạnh dời một chút, trên thực tế vẫn còn có chút chống cự, giường không đủ lớn, hai cái đại nam nhân nằm lộ ra chật hẹp.

"Ca, ta mấy ngày nay quá bận rộn, ngươi tha thứ ta có được hay không, đừng tìm ta cáu kỉnh , chờ ra viện ngươi muốn ăn cái gì ta đi học, ngươi muốn đi đâu ngoạn ta cũng cùng ngươi, đừng không rên một tiếng liền chạy..." Tiểu Mục trong thanh âm có chứa chưa tỉnh ngủ giọng mũi, nghe nhiều ra phân mềm nhu, hắn là đang làm nũng, rõ ràng là đang làm nũng.

"Ngươi đừng như vậy... Ta nghĩ cùng ngươi nói xin lỗi, ta không nên như vậy qua loa mà tiếp thu ngươi bày tỏ, cũng không phải cùng người khác làm bừa... Ta bị đánh thành như vậy hay sống nên, như vậy coi như là nhận, dù sao ta là cá nhân cặn bã..."

Lại Nguyên Mục khởi động thân thể, mặt của hắn bàng lại đi hành lang ánh sáng nhạt trung u ám không rõ, cũng trong giọng nói mang theo hốt hoảng cùng gấp: "Đừng! Ngươi đừng nói như vậy, ngươi rất tốt, ngươi là đối với ta người tốt nhất, người khác nhìn ta như thế nào mặc kệ, ngươi mình không thể coi thường ngươi, ta không cho phép."

"Thế nhưng ta thật sự là cặn bã a, ta vẫn luôn biết đến, " Tra Thành cười khổ một tiếng, "Ta đối với ngươi hảo, ta cũng đúng những người khác tốt hơn, thế nhưng chỉ có ngươi đặc biệt để tâm, ngươi một mực nhớ kỹ ta, kỳ thực không cần như vậy , khẳng định còn có thể có so ta đối với ngươi tốt hơn người xuất hiện."

Lại Nguyên Mục dùng sức lắc đầu, hắn cầm lấy Tra Thành y phục, đem hắn thân hình trung khí lực đều sử xuất ra , hắn không muốn nghe, hắn không tiếp thụ.

"Không, không có người như vậy. Ta chính là một đứa cô nhi trong viện lớn lên tên côn đồ, không có ngươi khẳng định người tàn tật dạng, ngươi là ân nhân của ta, ngươi là ca ca của ta, ngươi là ta yêu mến người, ta ai cũng không cần, ngươi cùng ta cùng một chỗ thì tốt rồi."

Tra Thành vô ý thức giơ tay lên, muốn kiểm tra tóc của hắn, cũng hắn nhịn được.

Hắn biết đến bản thân một mực đang hưởng thụ người khác đối với mình ỷ lại cùng sùng bái, đặc biệt Lại Nguyên Mục .

Không sai, hắn chính là tham luyến ngưỡng mộ ánh mắt, bản thân đối người khác mà nói là "Đặc thù ", "Không cách nào thay thế", ngay từ đầu tiếp cận Lại Nguyên Mục chính là vì thỏa mãn bản thân.

Là chính hắn tạo nghiệt, là chính hắn làm chết.

Hiện tại hắn không gì sánh được hối hận, bởi vì hắn rốt cuộc ý thức được "Tiểu Mục" đối với hắn yêu có bao nhiêu nặng nề. Ép tới hắn thở không nổi, ép tới hắn không thể động đậy.

Này cùng hắn tới lui tự nhiên sinh hoạt lý niệm sinh ra mãnh liệt bài xích nhau, hắn trước tiên nghĩ tới chính là thoát đi, hắn thành công một lần, giờ đây hắn còn muốn, cũng là càng phát ra khó khăn.

Tiểu Mục đã không phải là trước đây cái kia tiểu Mục , hắn ở xã hội tẩy lễ hạ, biến thành một người khác, Tra Thành không biết như vậy hắn, tuy rằng trên người hắn còn có không thay đổi địa phương, kia cũng là đáng sợ, là hắn đối Tra Thành dựa vào.

"Chúng ta không thể cùng một chỗ" những lời này, ngăn ở Tra Thành cổ họng miệng, đến mức hắn cả đêm ngủ không được ngon giấc.

Bất quá cũng cực kỳ bình thường, tiểu Mục cùng hắn chen ở trên một cái giường, hắn chết chết ôm Tra Thành, đổi thành những người khác bị vòng vào trong ngực, cũng rất khó thoải mái đi vào giấc ngủ đi.

31.

Tối hôm qua không chỉ Tra Thành ngủ không ngon, còn có một người, cũng lăn lộn khó ngủ.

Người này là Nguyễn Chân.

Ngày hôm qua Tra Thành khiến người ta phát một cái tin nhắn ngắn, chính là chia Nguyễn Chân , không ngắn, cũng không dài dòng, giọng điệu cực kỳ thành khẩn thứ nhất xin lỗi tin nhắn ngắn.

Hắn than bài.

Tin nhắn ngắn trung nói, trước đây Nguyễn Chân hội đối với hắn mê là bởi vì dược vật nguyên nhân, cho nên đó cũng không phải là Nguyễn Chân chủ ý, hắn hoàn toàn không cần đối tình cảm của mình mê hoặc, cũng không cần quay đầu lại, bởi vì đây đều là chính hắn dùng dược, không nghĩ qua là mê đảo Nguyễn Chân.

Là hắn xin lỗi Nguyễn Chân, là vấn đề của hắn, Nguyễn Chân chỉ là người bị hại, cảm tình cũng là thành lập ở dược vật cơ sở thượng , hắn không cần cầu Nguyễn Chân tha thứ bản thân, bởi vì hắn chỉ là đánh bậy đánh bạ đạt được Nguyễn Chân, giờ đây hắn cảm thấy, mình làm chuyện sai lầm cần phải phải thật tốt cùng Nguyễn Chân giao phó, cũng có thể nhường Nguyễn Chân sớm một chút đi về phía trước.

Thực sự là một phen phế phủ nói, đem người của hắn cặn bã hành vi miêu tả thành sám hối, trở lại nguyên trạng phái đoàn mười phần, giữa những hàng chữ tràn đầy đối với mình khiển trách, thậm chí còn đang khuyên cáo Nguyễn Chân quên mất bản thân.

Chê cười.

Nguyễn Chân nhìn thoáng qua, cảm thấy hắn chính là một chuyện tiếu lâm.

Quỷ tin tưởng cái kia cái gì dược? Rõ ràng là hắn tưởng cùng chính mình đoạn tuyệt quan hệ bện đi ra lời nói dối đi?

Nguyễn Chân đang nhìn xong tin nhắn ngắn trong vòng nửa canh giờ, đối Tra Thành khinh thường đưa lên đến một cái cực hạn — hắn thậm chí đều cảm thấy bản thân yêu mến người nọ là trí chướng, thế nào còn có thể dùng dược đến qua loa tắc trách bản thân.

Hắn thực sự yêu mến qua sao?

Sau nửa giờ, Nguyễn Chân nằm ở trên giường, đọc nhất biến lại nhất biến tin nhắn ngắn, đầu óc quanh quẩn một cái đuổi cũng không đi ý tưởng.

"Cái này người bởi vì cảm thấy ta đáng giá tốt hơn người, cho nên muốn nhường ta đi về phía trước "

Vì vậy một đêm này hắn ngủ không được ngon giấc.

Bởi vì, ở chính hắn trong ấn tượng, Tra Thành là cái loại này hội bái đối với mình có lợi bất kỳ vật gì tử triền lạn đánh người, tuyệt đối sẽ không tùy tiện buông tay, trừ phi gặp phải cái gì tình huống đặc biệt .

Có thể có cái gì tình huống đặc biệt? Bị người uy hiếp? Bị người đòn hiểm? Đầu óc bị đánh hỏng ? Này cũng không xong, Nguyễn Chân lại có chút muốn biết phía sau chuyện xưa.

Thế nhưng Tra Thành lại rõ ràng nói , "Nhường hắn đi về phía trước", nếu như hắn sẽ đi ngay bây giờ hỏi thăm tin tức, chẳng phải là lộ ra hắn... Có chút bị coi thường?

Cứ như vậy càng nghĩ, Nguyễn Chân không tin Tra Thành trong lời nói, lại phi thường để ý Tra Thành tình cảnh hiện tại, mãi cho đến tam bốn giờ mới chìm vào mộng đẹp.

Bên này Tra Thành bị tiểu Mục đi theo làm tùy tùng chiếu cố hai ngày, hắn ba lần bốn lượt hỏi tiểu Mục vì sao không đi công tác, tiểu Mục nói mình xin nghỉ mấy ngày tưởng chiếu cố thật tốt hắn.

"Thực sự không cần." Tra Thành đưa tay muốn ngăn cản muốn chỉnh chỉnh lý quần áo tiểu Mục, người sau ngẩng đầu cười một tiếng, tiếp tục làm việc.

"Ta nói , Lại Nguyên Mục, thực sự không cần như vậy. Ta không đáng ngươi làm như vậy." Trong phòng bệnh chỉ có hai người bọn họ , bên cạnh giường lão gia tử bị đẩy xuống tản bộ, không ở trong phòng.

Lại Nguyên Mục mím môi một cái góc.

"Ca, ngươi hai ngày này là thế nào . Ta đối với ngươi hảo là không ràng buộc , ta chỉ là muốn đối tốt với ngươi mà thôi."

Tra Thành thật sâu, thật sâu thở dài.

"Tiểu Mục, ta mấy ngày nay cảm thấy mình bị người đánh là gặp trời phạt. Kỳ thực ta đi qua cũng không ngừng mà hoài nghi tới bản thân, làm như vậy có thể hay không có một ngày phải trả, thế nhưng cho tới nay nhân sinh đều xuôi gió xuôi nước, cho nên ta liền một mực nói, ngươi như vậy thì tốt rồi, đây là ngươi làm người sở trường."

"Ngươi như vậy đích xác rất lợi hại." Lại Nguyên Mục tiếp một câu.

Tra Thành không nhịn được cười khổ, hắn vỗ vỗ bản thân thạch cao chân: "Thế nhưng ta hiện tại rốt cuộc ăn được đau khổ. Ngươi biết ta hiện tại cảm giác sao?"

Lại Nguyên Mục trên tay không dừng, lo nghĩ: "Cho nên ngươi nghĩ hảo hảo sống qua ngày ?"

"Đối, ta nghĩ thay đổi cái sống pháp." Tra Thành nhìn phía bên ngoài xanh biếc bầu trời, hắn nói: "Ta không đáng bất bình đẳng yêu. Ta không đáng ngươi trả giá nhiều như vậy tình cảm, ta đi qua nông cạn ích kỷ, cho ngươi thích, thế nhưng ta lại không có cách nào khác cho ngươi ngang hàng yêu. Cho nên ta không thể cùng — "

"Quá muộn! Ngươi nói cái này quá muộn, ngươi đừng nói nữa! !" Lại Nguyên Mục bệnh tâm thần đứng lên, hắn nhào tới Tra Thành trước mặt, nắm chặt lan can, muốn ngăn cản hắn nói ra kia vài chữ, thế nhưng hắn cũng đã muộn một bước.

"Ta không thể cùng ngươi cùng một chỗ, ta không đủ yêu ngươi."

32.

Không, cái này cùng Lại Nguyên Mục lúc đầu dự đoán hoàn toàn khác nhau. Tra Thành hội tinh thần sa sút thật lâu là không sai, hắn có thể sẽ nháo biến xoay, còn có thể sẽ tức giận, chừng mấy ngày không muốn cùng người khác nói chuyện, thậm chí còn hội ném này nọ, đập này nọ, vô luận như thế nào, hắn hội thống khổ, sau đó ở Lại Nguyên Mục chiếu cố cho từ từ khôi phục tinh thần.

Mà không phải giống như bây giờ, bị Tra Thành một hơi đẩy xa. Này giống như chính là cho hắn thứ nhất thông điệp, cuộc sống sau này trong không hề yêu cầu hắn Lại Nguyên Mục , kia trước đây hắn làm sự tình lại tính là cái gì? Hắn đối với mình đã làm sự tình đều biến thành thúi lắm sao? Hắn tại sao có thể như vậy?

Hắn đối với mình tốt có thể tùy tùy tiện tiện liền quên mất sao?

Người khác nói không chừng có thể, cũng hắn làm không được.

Bởi vì hắn trên thế giới này không có gì cả, thật vất vả tìm được một cái có thể yêu người, còn nói không đáng bản thân đối với hắn hảo, nếu là tùy ý Tra Thành đi xa, hắn lại muốn biến thành một mình một người .

Lại Nguyên Mục biểu hiện ra bình tĩnh là học, là giả bộ, hắn theo Tra Thành nơi đó học được cái này kỹ năng càng tinh diệu, nhưng mà đó cũng không phải thứ tốt, thậm chí nhường hắn càng ngày càng không giống bản thân, nội ngoại chia lìa, biến thành hai người.

Hắn cảm thấy cô độc bất lực lại phẫn nộ, vấn đạo: "Ngươi không biết nói những thứ này, đều đã quá muộn sao? Ngươi đem ta biến thành như vậy, sau đó nói cái gì không đủ yêu ta, liền muốn tùy tùy tiện tiện ném xuống ta?"

Tra Thành vội vã dùng tay ra hiệu nhường hắn an tĩnh chút: "Ngươi thanh âm không cần lớn như vậy, hội nhường bên ngoài nghe được . Cái gì tùy tùy tiện tiện ném xuống ngươi, nói xong thật khó nghe, không phải như vậy, chúng ta vẫn là bằng hữu, ngươi tốt hơn theo lúc có thể tới tìm ta, chúng ta có thể nói chuyện phiếm ăn cơm đi ra ngoài chơi, này đều không ảnh hưởng. Chỉ là ta không thể trở thành ngươi đặc biệt nhất người, ta không có cái năng lực kia cùng tư cách."

Nghe xong hắn biện giải, Lại Nguyên Mục vô lực tê liệt ngồi xuống, hắn cũng xem như là rõ ràng , Tra Thành một khi không muốn, hắn sẽ có trăm nghìn vậy mượn cớ đi cự tuyệt, con đường này xem như là chận lại.

"Ngươi không muốn gặp ta ta có thể đi, nhưng chúng ta tuyệt đối sẽ không cứ như vậy kết thúc, ta không cam lòng..." Hắn vừa nói, một bên cầm lấy đồ đạc của mình, trên mặt hắn đều là lệ ngân, mang theo luồng thiếu niên ngoan lệ, ra cửa phòng.

Tra Thành nội tâm mơ hồ có chút bất an, hắn hô một câu: "Ngươi không nên quá chấp nhất, có một số việc không thể cưỡng cầu! Không cần làm chuyện điên rồ a!"

Về phần ngoài cửa người nọ nghe không có nghe gặp, Tra Thành không được biết, hắn ngồi ở trên giường nghe bên ngoài tiếng bước chân, chỉ có đi xa, không có đến gần.

Lại Nguyên Mục đi , hắn bị bản thân đuổi chạy.

Thật lâu trước đây hắn liền muốn làm như vậy, cũng đến bây giờ hắn rốt cuộc hạ quyết tâm, cũng nói đả thương người. Thế nhưng vô luận thế nào, nói hắn là cặn bã cũng tốt, nói hắn là vì tiểu Mục cũng được, ngày này luôn là sẽ đến. Chính hắn rõ ràng, Lại Nguyên Mục cùng hắn sẽ không thành.

Không đúng chờ yêu là nguyên nhân lớn nhất, dưới còn có cái khác các loại, Lại Nguyên Mục nếu như một mực ở bên cạnh hắn, vậy hắn đem biến thành một cái người mù, chỉ có thể nhìn đến Tra Thành, hắn hội thiếu khuyết xã giao, thiếu ít rất nhiều thứ... Tra Thành không thể đem hắn buộc bên người.

Huống hồ Tra Thành một mực rõ ràng, hắn coi như như thế nào đi nữa lãng thế nào điên, một ngày nào đó vẫn là phải về đến bản thân nơi sinh đi, cái kia tam bốn tuyến tiểu thành phố thành hương kết hợp bộ, đi lấy vợ sinh con, đi cùng người xã giao, đi công xưởng chế tác hoặc là làm một chút vốn nhỏ sinh ý.

Hắn trốn không thoát, đó là vận mệnh của hắn, cũng là hắn quy túc. Cái gì Lại Nguyên Mục Nguyễn Chân, hắn đều mang không đi.

Mang không đi , còn không bằng sớm một chút buông tay. Hắn là cái đầu óc thanh tỉnh người, cho ra kết luận sẽ lập tức thực hành, đây chính là vì cái gì lúc đó Nguyễn Chân thái độ kiên quyết, hắn thái độ có thể càng kiên quyết; Lại Nguyên Mục ba lần bốn lượt giữ lại hắn đối với hắn hảo, hắn cũng có thể không chút do dự đuổi người đi.

Hắn đặc biệt ngoan, nhất là đối với mình. Tra Thành từ nhỏ liền đối cái này đặc tính cảm thấy tự hào, cho là mình là "Thiết cốt boong boong hảo nam nhi" .

Hắn nhận định chuyện, rất ít có thể lại bị cải biến. Đây cũng là vì sao hắn bị sau khi đánh, cả người đã bị cực đại rung động nguyên nhân. Về phần hắn lên giá bao lâu thời gian đi một lần nữa chỉnh lý tâm tình, Tra Thành không nghĩ hảo, hắn quyết định đi trước một bước xem một bước.

Sau khi đi ra trước tìm phần công tác, thành thành thật thật kiếm tiền.

Hơn hai giữa tháng, hắn đem trường kỹ thuật trong tri thức nhặt lên một lần nữa học tập nhất biến, đi ra phải đi thi cái chứng minh, cũng là bản thân năm đó cảm thấy không cần thiết này nọ, bây giờ nhìn một vòng chiêu công, quyết định đi thi .

Sự thực chứng minh, chỉ cần hắn tưởng, đích xác là có thể làm tốt. Ba tháng sau tháng mười sơ, hắn đã thay đổi cái tân đơn vị, làm lên ô tô bảo dưỡng cùng bảo trì. Coi như là lão bổn hành, bình thường bẩn điểm mệt điểm, làm nhiều mấy chiếc xe, cầm tiền nhưng cũng so với trước nhiều ra tiểu nhất hai nghìn.

Trong ba tháng hắn nằm ở trên giường, mỗi ngày đều có người khẽ tin tìm hắn, châm chọc hắn quan tâm hắn , còn có cố ý thêm hắn bạn tốt liêu tao , hắn đều khách khách khí khí hồi tin tức, nhận thức người của hắn đều cảm thấy không hiểu ra sao.

Đại gia thống nhất hỏi hắn có phải hay không bị đánh choáng váng, Tra Thành trở về phục bọn họ biểu tình bao, không làm giải thích.

Hồ bằng cẩu hữu môn cảm thấy không thú vị, ngươi tới ta đi vài lần sau đó sẽ không tưởng để ý tới Tra Thành , không ít san hắn bạn tốt, Tra Thành cũng không cảm thấy tiếc nuối.

Hắn là tưởng thay đổi nhân viên, bản thân thay đổi cùng người khác động thủ thay đổi hắn, đều giống nhau, không sao cả, dù sao mặt sau còn sẽ gặp phải có thể trò chuyện bằng hữu.

Hắn bắt đầu thêm bản thân đồng hương, tiến cái đồng hương khẽ tin đàn, cải danh phiến vì "Tân hải ô tô bảo dưỡng thành thật", thay đổi công ty LOGO làm hình cái đầu.

Mỗi ngày phát phát quảng cáo, hoặc là đưa mới tới giải đáp chút vấn đề, liệt biểu rất là náo nhiệt, không thua gì nằm viện trước đoạn thời gian đó, thế nhưng hiện tại đại bộ phận người đều là cùng hắn liên hệ công tác công việc, hoặc là đồng hương bằng hữu tụ hội, hay hoặc giả là người trẻ tuổi quan hệ hữu nghị, coi như là nữ hài tới tìm hắn "Tâm sự", cũng không có nhiều như vậy.

Đàm tử lại một lần nữa nhìn thấy hắn lúc, cả kinh theo ô tô ghế ngồi ngã xuống tới, lăn đến trước mặt hắn: "Lão ca, ngươi đây là thật bị đánh choáng váng?"

Tra Thành cải biến quá nhiều, hắn đích thực không biết trước mắt cái này bề ngoài thân cao như trước, chỉnh thể lại trở nên trong đất thổ khí người.

"Yêu đàm tử, đa tạ ngươi tới chiếu cố sinh ý a! Ta cho ngươi đánh bát ngũ chiết. Làm thẻ hội viên không? Hàng năm lâu năm cuối cùng hoạt động." Tra Thành trên mặt bẩn thỉu , xách cái vòi nước theo bên kia lại đây, nước tát đắc địa thượng đều là.

Đàm tử một cước nhảy ra, mãn mặt ghét bỏ mà nói: "Không làm không làm. Ta tìm ngươi giặt cái xe, thuận tiện có chút tin đồn cho ngươi, ngươi có nghe hay không?"

Nguyên lai rửa xe vì lần, truyền lời là thật.

Tra Thành quan vòi nước, theo trong túi quần móc ra yên, đưa cho đàm tử một cây, cùng hắn đi ra nhà xe, mặt đối mặt thôn vân thổ vụ.

"Ta hiện tại ở bồ am. Nguyễn Chân chuẩn bị triệu hồi tân hải ngươi biết không?"

Nguyên bản một điếu thuốc hút thật tốt, "Nguyễn Chân" hai chữ một rót vào song nhĩ, hắn liền mãnh liệt động đất chấn động. Thuốc lá trong tay rớt một đoạn tro, rơi xuống đuôi chỉ thượng.

"Không có việc gì, ta cùng hắn đã không việc gì ." Hắn run rẩy rơi khói bụi, lại hít một hơi.

Đàm tử tai mắt mũi miệng trung đều là nghi ngờ, hắn hất hất lông mày.

"Thực sự? Ngươi dám nói hai ngươi không phát sinh qua cái gì?" Hắn cười rộ lên giống con hồ ly, "Tuy rằng ta là không biết..."

"Chuyện không thể nào." Tra Thành kiên quyết trả lời, một cái yên cũng hút xong , "Ta công tác qua đến, ngươi chờ ta nửa giờ, ta đưa ngươi cái bảo trì bình trắc."

Đàm tử vừa nghe nói có tiện nghi cũng chiếm, trên mặt giống bốc lên tường vân, hồng nhuận không ít, lập tức đem Nguyễn Chân ném đến sau đầu thất trong mà, cười hì hì đánh mở tay ra cơ trò chơi, tổ đội đánh hàng vị qua đến.

33.

Lòng có thị phi, mặt mũi vô tình. Nói xong toàn bộ không muốn là không có khả năng. Tra Thành mở ra điện thoại di động, ở khẽ tin trong lật nửa ngày, điểm Nguyễn Chân hình cái đầu, thấy được trước đây bản thân đánh một Mẫn đại đoạn nói.

Hắn phỏng chừng cho là mình là vì thoát khỏi hắn ở hồ ngôn loạn ngữ đi. Chân tướng thoạt nhìn vô cùng thái quá, ngược lại thì giả tạo mà ngọt ngào lời nói dối, có thể để cho người nhanh chóng nhập diễn, thâm tín không nghi ngờ, ngoan ngoãn chiếu yêu cầu làm việc.

Hắn tưởng thử phát cái tin tức đi qua nhìn một chút Nguyễn Chân có hay không san bản thân, cầm điện thoại di động sửng sốt hồi lâu , không nhịn cười được bản thân sầu muộn.

Nghĩ gì thế.

Qua mấy phút, hắn chợt nhớ tới cái chuyện này.

Bản thân nơi đó còn có nửa túi mê tình thuốc, hắn muốn mang đi hỏi một chút điếm trưởng, đồ chơi này có cái gì không tác dụng phụ, hoặc là có biện pháp nào không có thể nghịch xoay qua chỗ khác ảnh hưởng.

Nguyễn Chân bị bản thân xuống mấy mươi lần mê tình thuốc, nếu như trên người hắn xảy ra vấn đề gì , đến lúc đó hắn được hổ thẹn cả đời. Tra Thành cảm thấy cùng người chặt đứt là chặt đứt , nhưng cũng không thể nhường người được cái cái gì khuyết điểm.

Vì vậy hôm nay công tác kết thúc, hắn hồi tiểu khu thời gian hướng tiểu trong siêu thị dò xét tìm tòi, phát hiện kia đầy mỡ ngấy điếm chủ hôm nay cư nhiên ở, liền nhanh chóng về nhà, cầm mê tình thuốc trở về.

Hắn hùng hùng hổ hổ vào cửa tiếng vang đưa tới điếm chủ chú ý.

Điếm chủ dĩ nhiên còn nhớ rõ hắn, nhấc tay đối với hắn lên tiếng chào: "Yêu."

Tra Thành đem mê tình thuốc đặt vào trước mặt hắn, hỏi hắn: "Đồ chơi này , có cái gì không tác dụng phụ? Đảo ngược sao?"

Điếm chủ liếc nhìn túi, lại nhìn một chút vẻ mặt nghiêm túc Tra Thành. Hắn cầm lấy túi nheo lại cặp kia cây đậu mắt, tả hữu suy tư một chút, nói câu: "Đối người sử dụng vẫn là bị người sử dụng?"

Tra Thành không nghĩ tới bước này, hắn trợn to mắt: "Đối với ta còn có ảnh hưởng?"

Điếm chủ trong miệng "Chậc" một tiếng: "Tại sao không có. Ngươi suy nghĩ một chút a, uống thuốc chính là ngươi, này cái gì cái gì nhiều phân cái gì cái gì môi tiến chính là ngươi tràng nói, sau đó cùng ngươi kích tố của mình kết hợp, sau đó biến thành cái gì cái gì chỉ cái gì cái gì thuần huy phát ra ngoài, người khác nghe thấy được kỳ thực rất ít."

Tra Thành nhăn lại lông mày: "Cho nên tối cần phải lo lắng chính là bản thân ta?"

"Không sai." Điếm chủ nói, "Ta giúp ngươi nhìn một chút có cái gì tác dụng phụ a... Oa, còn không ít. Này phần là xưởng thuốc bên kia phát ta , nhường ta không cần ngoại truyền. Ngươi nghe một chút thì tốt rồi, nhớ kỹ bình thường đi bệnh viện trong kiểm tra sức khoẻ."

Tra Thành bỗng nhiên cảm thấy sợ hãi: "Ngươi nói rõ ràng a, ta yêu cầu kiểm tra cái gì?"

Điếm chủ bắt đầu nói thầm giấy văn tự: "Mất ngủ nhiều mộng, tinh lực giảm xuống, khí sắc trở nên kém..."

"Kia không có việc gì, ta hằng ngày có rèn đúc thân thể." Tra Thành khoát tay áo.

"Thời gian dài dùng sẽ xuất hiện tức thì cơ vô lực, choáng váng, nhất định dưới sự kích thích sẽ xuất hiện nhất thời mất trí nhớ hiện tượng. Ngoan ngoãn, ngươi cái này có chút lợi hại, vẫn là ăn ít một chút đi, phương tiện lại đi làm não CT."

Điếm chủ đem giấy ném lên bàn, nhường Tra Thành bản thân nhìn.

Không dám tin tưởng, Tra Thành nắm đến nghiêm túc đọc nhất biến. Điếm chủ không nhiều đọc, cũng không ít đọc, giấy trắng mực đen viết. Tra Thành nhớ kỹ bản thân đi qua làm Nguyễn Chân cùng tiểu Mục thời gian, đích thực thỉnh thoảng hội tứ chi vô lực, thậm chí còn xuất hiện qua nhỏ nhặt hiện tượng... Bất quá đó cũng là uống rượu sau đó, hắn cho rằng là bình thường.

"Kia đối bị người sử dụng có cái gì không ảnh hưởng? Hoặc là nói, có thể hay không đem đi qua sinh ra này chút ảnh hưởng xuống đến thấp nhất?" Tra Thành lại hỏi.

Điếm chủ hiểu lời hắn nói, dùng xem kẻ ngốc ánh mắt nhìn hắn.

"Thoát khỏi... Thân thể quan hệ phát sinh ngươi còn muốn đảo ngược? Ngươi là cặn bã vẫn là ngốc? Có biết hay không người tình tổn thương là khó khăn nhất trị ? Ngươi làm ai a?"

"Không phải là... Ta không phải là ý tứ này..." Tra Thành tưởng biện giải, hắn tưởng nói mình không muốn để cho Nguyễn Chân sản sinh thích hắn ảo giác, hắn muốn đem cái loại cảm giác này gột rửa rơi.

Nhưng mà tỉ mỉ vừa nghĩ, làm sao thử không phải là điếm chủ ý tứ.

34.

Không thể nói rõ yêu, vì vậy không muốn nói láo, dù sao chỉ có một chút điểm yêu mến, nói nhiều ra chính là ở lừa gạt mình.

Không thể nói rõ hận, vì vậy không muốn cùng người dây dưa, những thứ này đi qua đều cần phải phóng đứng lên, không nên xuất ra đi làm đề tài câu chuyện.

Sau khi về nhà, hắn làm cơm, một người yên lặng ăn . Trong phòng còn có đã từng trong công ty lưu lại phúc lợi phần thưởng, Tra Thành không biết cảm giác mà bắt đầu thu dọn nâng gian nhà, thuận tay mở ra đến, phát hiện là một phần phẩm bài tam kiện bộ.

Quay đầu lại nhìn một chút bản thân trong phòng, sàng đan túi chữ nhật bao gối cũng có một tháng không giặt sạch, Tra Thành suy nghĩ một chút, quyết định đem hai bộ đều giặt sạch, đổi một cái.

Giường của hắn so một loại giường đơn muốn lớn hơn một chút, nhưng lại nhỏ bình thường thước tấc giường hai người, một người ngủ vừa lúc, hai người ngủ ngại hẹp, làm nào đó chuyện cũng không cách nào giãn ra mở, trước đây có người cố ý muốn tới Tra Thành nơi ở ngủ, Tra Thành ngoài miệng không nói, đem người mang đến sau, một bộ phận đều chỉ có thể kiên trì đến làm xong, còn có rất nhiều người liên làm đều kiên trì không đến, hai người nằm xuống, nhất định phải nằm ở đối phương trong lòng tài năng không ngã xuống.

Bởi vì chưa từng có làm xong sau đó có thể ngủ vào trong ngực người, cho nên Tra Thành cũng một mực không thay đổi giường.

Đây là hắn chỗ ngủ, hắn không muốn làm cách dùng khác. Nếu là có một người như thế, có thể cùng hắn cùng nhau ngủ cái giường này, như vậy hắn thi toàn quốc lo lắng đổi điệu.

Bất quá đại khái cho đến lúc này, phỏng chừng hắn cũng đổi điệu cái này nhà trọ .

Nói cho cùng, hắn rốt cuộc có hay không yêu mến qua người nào, suy nghĩ kỹ một chút cần phải có . Chỉ là quá xa xôi, cũng không kịp vãn hồi rồi. Hắn cùng với người quyết đoán thời gian cũng yêu mến không còn một mảnh, bởi vì hắn chưa từng nghĩ tới phải về đầu.

Mấy ngày gần đây, không đến mười một giờ hắn sẽ mệt rã rời, khắp người không khí lực, coi như mở mảnh nhỏ phiến xem cũng không hề hứng thú.

Là thời gian làm toàn diện một chút kiểm tra rồi, Tra Thành lần trước làm kiểm tra sức khoẻ cũng chỉ là tượng trưng tính kiểm tra một chút, không có phi thường tỉ mỉ.

Có thể hắn được nhìn một chút trung y... ?

Tra Thành trong đầu nổi lên ngồi ở nam khoa lão trung y trước mặt cảnh tượng. Cũng sẽ không như vậy không đáng tin cậy đi, hắn lắc đầu, liếc nhìn ngày tháng, kế hoạch một chút, dự định thứ bảy sáng sớm đi làm kiểm tra.

Hắn theo thói quen nhìn thoáng qua bị vong lục, ngày đó không có ai hẹn hắn. Làm xong kiểm tra sức khoẻ đi người quen trong quán rượu uống ít đồ, cùng hắn tâm sự thiên, buông lỏng một chút được rồi.

Cuộc sống của hắn rốt cuộc trở nên phạp thiện khả trần, lúc này hắn lại có chút tưởng niệm hơn nửa năm trước, mỗi ngày đều có người ở khẽ trong thư la lên hắn, ra cửa tùy tiện là có thể kéo một đám người đi ra, cho nhau ôm yết đường cái, mặc dù cùng bọn họ đều là lần đầu tiên gặp mặt, thậm chí tam câu nói đều nói không đến điểm thượng, tất cả đều là "Đúng không", "Đúng vậy", "Thực sự là cao kiến", mọi việc như thế trong lời nói nói.

Khi đó hắn cũng không thích tự hỏi vấn đề, gặp cái gì giải quyết thì tốt rồi. Hiện tại trống rỗng, trái lại cái gì cũng bắt đầu suy tư.

Coi như là ở xếp hàng chờ đợi hào khám bệnh thời gian, hắn cũng không giải thích được bắt đầu rời rạc, một mực đợi đến phía trước chỉ có một người thời gian, hắn mới hồi phục tinh thần lại, đi phía trước nhìn, đoán chừng còn mấy phút nữa bản thân liền có thể vào .

"Ngươi là Tra Thành?"

Mặt sau bỗng nhiên có người hỏi, đồng thời vỗ vỗ bờ vai của hắn. Tra Thành quay đầu lại, thấy được hai trung niên, mặt không thay đổi đứng.

"Có chuyện gì không?" Hắn hỏi.

Thời gian nhoáng lên đến cuối năm.

Mười hai tháng, vạn vật điêu linh, bồ am bốn phía mảnh nhỏ núi cao thượng lục lâm héo rũ, xanh um tươi tốt trở nên hứng thú rã rời, ngay cả trên đỉnh núi mỗi ngày đụng chung tiểu hòa thượng cũng mất hứng thú, sớm chín giờ tiếng chuông trở nên hữu khí vô lực.

Như thế nào đi nữa hữu khí vô lực, cũng có thể truyền khắp một phần tư cái bồ am khu vực thành thị, nhắc nhở Nguyễn Chân hắn không ở tân hải.

Hắn dừng lại thu dọn hành lý tay, ngẩng đầu hướng chùa miểu phương hướng nhìn thoáng qua. Hắn cảm thấy lạnh, hắn mở ra điều hòa.

Bồ am chung quanh gần sơn, thu đông thời gian thảm thực vật hấp thu thái dương phóng xạ, mặc dù Mẫn đại thái dương treo ở trên trời, đa số người ra cửa vẫn là phải nhiều đội một cái khăn quàng cổ.

Ngọn núi không khí tươi mát, sinh hoạt tiết tấu bất khoái, thỉnh thoảng trên đường phố lại còn nhìn thấy tăng lữ, khắp nơi đều là chậm rãi người qua đường.

Nơi này không phải là tân hải. Nguyễn Chân là trốn đến .

Phân công ty so tân hải công ty tiểu nhiều ra, công tác cường độ cũng không có tân hải đại, với hắn mà nói, "Cơ hồ không có gì tính khiêu chiến" .

Ít Tra Thành, cuộc sống của hắn độ khó một chút thấp xuống không ít, vì vậy thời gian ở không hắn bắt đầu nhìn một chút sách, bồi bổ điện ảnh, có đôi khi cũng ra cửa đi dạo một chút công viên, hắn thậm chí đang suy nghĩ có muốn hay không nuôi một con mèo.

Vẫn là quên đi. Hắn không phải là cái loại này có thể chăm sóc tiểu động vật người, hắn ngay cả mình đều không thế nào có thể chăm sóc hảo. Đến lâu như vậy, hắn vẫn không thể nào dưỡng thành ăn điểm tâm thói quen.

Lần trước bệnh bao tử phát tác thời gian, thầy thuốc liền nghiêm túc đã cảnh cáo hắn, muốn ăn điểm tâm, ăn ít hơn nữa, một chén cháo cũng là có thể .

Cũng hắn sáng sớm đứng lên thời gian, vẫn là không có cái gì khẩu vị. Thấy được hai bàn tay trắng chức công túc xá, lãnh sắc điều giường chiếu, cùng với yên lặng không tiếng động thành thị, hắn cũng chưa có động lực.

Hắn gần đây liên thần bột thời gian đều biến đoản...

Mười hai tháng, trong nhà cũng giục hắn không nên ồn ào, sớm một chút hồi tân hải đi, không riêng gì nguyên đán buông xuống, tân xuân không xa, cuối năm còn cần hắn hồi công ty, các loại công tác thống kê thiếu không dứt hắn.

Hắn vẫn quyết định hồi tân hải đi, bất quá lần này cũng sẽ không thuê rời nhà quá xa nhà trọ. Tra Thành đã sớm tạm rời cương vị công tác, không biết đi hướng nơi nào, hai người nói chuyện phiếm ghi lại cũng dừng lại ở mấy tháng trước cuối cùng kia một dài điều xử, hắn không liên hệ Tra Thành, Tra Thành cũng không liên hệ hắn.

Đại khái là tán , cứ như vậy cũng tốt. Có thể hắn cũng quyết định một lần nữa làm người, hội quý trọng bên cạnh Lại Nguyên Mục, bọn họ giống kia tọa ồn ào náo động trong thành trì, vô số giản dị người yêu như nhau, sáng sớm chia lìa, vào đêm ôm nhau ngủ.

Nguyễn Chân lắc đầu, hắn không muốn lại tự hỏi cái vấn đề này, đó là bọn họ tình yêu, không phải là hắn Nguyễn Chân , phụ mẫu lễ mừng năm mới lúc về nước dự định giới thiệu với hắn đối tượng hẹn hò, hắn lần này tưởng đi qua nhìn một chút, cũng là thời gian bước ra bước này.

Coi như hắn biết đến, bản thân không có khả năng cùng này đệ nhất nhị ba vị đối tượng hẹn hò cùng một chỗ, hắn cũng ôm may mắn tâm lý, có thể đây, có thể đến thứ năm mươi cái, hắn cũng sẽ không như vậy kháng cự.

Có thể có thể gặp được một cái làm việc sảng khoái, tươi cười hoàn mỹ, có chứa thất phân mị lực ba phần hiên ngang nữ cường nhân, có thể nàng có thể phối hợp trên giường mình thú vị.

Chỉnh lý xong hành lý, hắn liền ra ký túc xá, hướng công ty đi đến. Tiếng chuông vẫn còn ở vang, hắn đạp tiết tấu, đối diện gặp đã từng đồng sự.

Đàm tử vẻ mặt kinh hỉ: "Đây không phải là Nguyễn Chân thôi! Trùng hợp như vậy, ngươi cũng hướng bên này đi a?"

Nguyễn Chân không giải thích được đẩy ra tay hắn: "Ngươi thế nào ở chỗ này?"

"Ai, ngươi không phải là muốn triệu hồi tân hải sao, mặt trên liền đem ta lưu vong xuống tới , đồng hành còn có mặt khác hai cái, một hồi ngươi là có thể nhìn thấy." Hắn như là ở cười khổ, hoặc như là cảm thấy bất đắc dĩ.

"Bên kia một chút điều đi người nhiều như vậy, sẽ không không giúp được sao." Nguyễn Chân thuận miệng hỏi một câu.

"Không có. Ngài không phải là cùng lục trăm triệu cùng nhau trở lại sao, bảo kiếm song phong, đánh đâu thắng đó; không gì cản nổi. Không nói cái này, ngài biết đến sự kiện kia sao?"

Đàm tử sắc mặt bỗng nhiên trở nên nghiêm túc, hắn lại gần nhỏ giọng vấn đạo.

"Cái gì?" Nguyễn Chân cảm thấy hắn là muốn nói người nào công ty cao quản bát quái.

"Tra Thành nha." Theo trong miệng hắn toát ra một cái hồi lâu không gặp tên.

"Tiểu tử này, bị kêu án tội cưỡng gian nha!"

35.

Đàm tử giống là đang nói chơi đùa, vẻ mặt khó có thể tin, còn có chút ghét bỏ.

"Ta nhớ kỹ chung thẩm là ở bảy ngày sau? Công ty bên này cũng có người muốn đi xem... Nga được rồi, Nguyễn Chân ngươi là lúc nào hồi tân hải?"

Nguyễn Chân biểu tình u ám không rõ, hắn trong lúc nhất thời không trả lời đàm tử, mà là liên tiếp đi về phía trước.

Không chiếm được trả lời đàm tử lục lọi một hồi bầu không khí, cảm thấy bản thân tựa hồ nói sai, hắn là vô tâm, cho rằng Nguyễn Chân cùng Tra Thành quan hệ rất kém cỏi tới... Hai người bọn họ quan hệ không phải là rất kém cỏi sao?

Tỉ mỉ hồi tưởng một chút, hai người kia ở công ty thấy sẽ tránh thoát đối phương, mặc dù là Nguyễn Chân chủ động tránh thoát vì nhiều, thỉnh thoảng còn có thể trên hành lang thấy được khiển trách Tra Thành hắn, đàm tử giống như mọi người giống nhau, cho là hắn hai quan hệ ác liệt.

Chờ một chút.

Tra Thành đã từng cùng chính mình khoe khoang qua cảo thượng liễu công ty trung cao tầng, còn là một lãnh mỹ nhân, bên ngoài nhân khuôn nhân dạng, trên giường đặc biệt hăng hái , đem đàm tử nước miếng cũng tham đi ra , còn muốn nhường hắn nói là ai.

Kết quả này quy tôn chết sống không chịu nói tên, khiến cho đàm tử tiểu buồn bực một đoạn thời gian.

Chẳng lẽ nói người này là Nguyễn Chân? Đàm tử kinh ngạc gãi đầu một cái. Vậy hắn đích xác là nói sai, không nghĩ tới hai người này cư nhiên có thể thông đồng cùng một chỗ.

"Vậy ngươi muốn đi sao? Ngươi mới có thể đi dự thính..." Đàm tử ngậm miệng, hắn phát giác bản thân lại nói sai một câu nói.

"Không đi. Cuối năm bận quá. Ta cùng hắn lại không có quan hệ." Nguyễn Chân đi được càng lúc càng nhanh, trên cổ khăn quàng cổ đều bị phong mang được bay lên.

"Nga, nga..." Đàm tử nói không là cái gì , hắn chất phác mà đi vào công ty, trong lòng có chút loạn, suy tính hai người này câu đáp thượng nguyên nhân gây ra. Hai người bọn họ đích thực không xứng a, thế nào bỏ chạy cùng nơi qua đến?

Hơn nữa theo Tra Thành biểu hiện nhìn lên, hắn hẳn là cực kỳ hưởng thụ đoạn này quan hệ, còn có bảo hộ Nguyễn Chân khuynh hướng, rõ ràng liền có hoàn lương khả năng, thế nào bỏ chạy đi cưỡng gian, tuy rằng rất lớn trình độ thượng có thể là oan giả sai án.

Ai quên đi, Tra Thành tên kia, liền yêu mến đến nửa ép buộc nửa dụ dỗ , ai biết đối phương có phải hay không uống nhiều rượu quá không khí lực vùng vẫy, làm không tốt hắn thượng đầu, tự cho là tình thú, đem nhân gia mạnh hơn , cũng không phải không thể nào.

Hắn cái này cặn bã, đích thực cần phải đi trong ngục giam cải tạo một chút, coi như là tạo phúc xã hội.

Đàm tử kiên định một chút ý tưởng, lại vì Nguyễn Chân lo lắng.

"Nguyễn Chân, ngươi ngàn vạn không nên đi xem Tra Thành a, hắn là đáng đời, là nên được, cùng ngươi tuyệt đối không quan hệ, đây là hắn quả báo, là hắn thói quen sở trí. Ngươi cũng là hắn thói quen hạ chịu ảnh hưởng người một trong, là người bị hại."

Còn có một câu "Ngươi không hại hắn bỏ tù" đàm tử biết đến bản thân là thế nào cũng không thể nói .

Vài ngày sau, đèn rực rỡ mới lên tân hải.

Nguyễn Chân đi xuống máy bay, hắn cảm nhận được trong không khí một chút ấm áp, biết đến bản thân về tới quen thuộc thành thị.

Nóng đảo hiệu ứng, tân hải so bồ am ấm áp không chỉ một điểm, cũng náo nhiệt không chỉ một điểm. Nơi này giống như là cái lên men lô, khổng lồ nghiêm khắc, tựa như cái người máy như nhau há hốc miệng trông mong, cái gì đều hướng bên trong trang, có chút biến thành thơm ngào ngạt bánh mì, có chút liền tiêu dán, thậm chí cuối cùng ở đáy lò biến thành than đen.

Nguyễn Chân đẩy một cái viền vàng kính mắt, hắn cau mày nhìn thoáng qua điện thoại di động, không có tin tức.

Ngày hôm nay liền tạm thời đi tửu điếm ở một đêm, ngày mai đi công ty giao tiếp công tác. Kế tiếp sẽ rất vội vàng.

Hội phi thường vội vàng, vội vàng đến không thời gian cùng song thân đoàn tụ, cũng sẽ vội vàng đến không thời gian đi công ty bên ngoài địa phương. Nói không chừng liên giấc ngủ thời gian cũng sẽ giảm bớt. Được rồi được rồi, không cần nhớ những chuyện khác , hồi làm việc chính là trở về bán mạng, thời gian của hắn không thuộc về mình, thuộc về xã hội và công ty.

Lúc này đột nhiên đến điện thoại.

Hắn nhanh chóng nhận: "Uy? Ta là Nguyễn Chân."

"Nga, Nguyễn Chân? Sáng sớm ngày mai mười giờ, này cái địa chỉ gặp, ta ấn ngươi nói đều chuẩn bị xong."

"Hảo." Nguyễn Chân ngắn gọn mà trả lời hắn, sau đó liền cắt đứt điện thoại. Hắn nhìn trên điện thoại di động nhận được địa chỉ, nhớ tới ngày mai là thứ bảy, vì vậy vừa nhanh tốc xác nhận nhất biến ngày mai hành trình.

Đi công ty, mười giờ đi ra, buổi chiều hồi công ty tiếp tục xử lý công tác, xác nhận hảo kế tiếp vì mình phục vụ gia chính nhân viên, cũng vào ở người đại lý giới thiệu cao tầng nhà trọ, buổi tối cùng Trần thúc thúc ăn cơm, hội báo bồ am công ty tình huống.

36.

Cùng ngày là tình chuyển nhiều mây.

Vừa mới ra cửa thời gian thời gian rất tốt, cao lầu gian không chốc lát đám mây, không khí rét lạnh khiến khung đính trung nhan sắc đặc biệt trong suốt. Nguyễn Chân sợ lạnh, một cái lam tro ô vuông khăn quàng cổ đem mình bao được kín không kẽ hở, lái xe cũng mang một bộ trong tôn lên dê con nhung da cái bao tay.

Này da cái bao tay là hắn mẹ cho hắn, cấp trên nổi danh bài hoa văn, đặc biệt phu nhân, hắn cầm đến thời gian liền oán giận qua, nhưng khiêng không ngừng phẩm bài lực lượng, đặc biệt ấm áp.

Đem xe dừng ở lộ thiên bãi đỗ xe, hắn đi bộ đến pháp cửa viện. Nơi đó chờ cá nhân, lưu trong biển phân, đất màu nâu kỷ áo khoác gia, trên cổ một cái thâm sắc khăn quàng cổ, lộ ra bên trong áo sơ mi áo lót, như là không sợ lạnh dường như.

Hắn vừa thấy Nguyễn Chân, lập tức vẻ mặt tươi cười mà tiến lên đón, muốn ôm ấp hắn: "Ai nha bận rộn người, cũng xem như là thấy !"

Nguyễn Chân đẩy hắn ra, khách khí chào hỏi nói: "Đã lâu không gặp. Ta nghe nói ngươi thăng chức , chúc mừng ngươi."

Ngô ung gãi đầu một cái da: "Thăng cái gì chức, bất quá là phạm vi quản hạt nhiều ra điểm. Này ta nói, ngươi đây là thổi trúng đánh từ đâu tới tây Bắc Phong, nghĩ như thế nào đến muốn dự thính ? Tưởng tiếp thu điểm phú cường dân chủ văn minh hài hòa tư tưởng giáo dục?"

Nguyễn Chân lắc đầu, hắn ban đầu sẽ không dự định cùng ngô ung giải thích bên trong qua lại, đối phương cũng bất quá là còn hắn một cái nhân tình, này phía sau sự tình hắn không biết cũng không quan hệ gì, hắn không phải là cái người tò mò.

Ngô ung lúc còn trẻ là cái mảnh nhỏ cảnh, bởi vì hiếu kỳ bị cái ngay lúc đó tên lường gạt lừa gạt tài còn lừa sắc, hiện tại nghe nói còn đang đuổi bắt đối phương, mười năm trôi qua, hắn cũng không kết hôn không nói chuyện đối tượng, một có tin tức còn giống cái tiểu niên khinh dường như ra bên ngoài đầu chạy. Nguyễn Chân cảm thấy nếu là hắn có thể đem này phần nhiệt tình phân phân nửa đến trong công tác, đừng nói thăng chức, hiện tại phỏng chừng đã sớm không cần ở một đường mù bận việc .

Nguyễn Chân cùng hắn tiến bãi, tìm cái góc ngồi xuống, trung ương ba mặt ngồi vây quanh, cấp trên là quan toà đám người, bí thư thành viên đã sửa sang xong tư liệu, tất cả mọi người đều có vẻ khẩn trương.

Hai người bọn họ không đợi bao lâu liền mở phiên toà .

Nguyễn Chân thật xa liền thấy ăn mặc kiện tiểu áo chẽn Tra Thành bị áp tiến vào, hắn thấp mắt, ai cũng không nhìn.

Hắn không cười, trên trán kia nói sẹo cũng không bổ, chặt đứt một đoạn lông mày nhường hắn sắc mặt hung ác vài phần. Phía dưới có người xì xào bàn tán, không là cái gì lời hay.

Nguyễn Chân không thế nào nghe toà án thẩm vấn nội dung, sự chú ý của hắn toàn bộ phóng Tra Thành trên người , hắn phát giác người này đầu tóc cạo rơi sau đó so trước đây còn có công kích tính, khuôn mặt thượng nhục tiêu mất hơn phân nửa, cằm đường nét rõ ràng hơn, một chút lão vài tuổi.

Hắn giống chừng mấy ngày không ngủ, sắc mặt xám xanh, không nói một lời, nhân viên công tố nói cái gì hắn đều không phản ứng. Hắn như là nhận tội . Nguyễn Chân trong lòng đột nhiên trở nên cực loạn, dường như một bả sợi mì đặt vào canh nóng trong, qua năm phút bánh bột mì dán thành một đoàn, thế nhưng gắn liền với thời gian đã tối.

Sai rồi, này một nồi không phải là nước nóng rửa mặt. Này một nồi là nham thạch nóng chảy.

Nguyễn Chân bỗng nhiên cảm giác được, đỉnh đầu phụ áp nghìn cân, có người chính dẫn theo một chỉnh nồi sáng ngời tiên diễm nham thạch nóng chảy, hướng Tra Thành trên đầu ngã xuống.

Quan toà tuyên đọc trong tay công văn.

Bị cáo Tra Thành vi phạm phụ nữ ý chí, sử dụng bạo lực, hiếp bức thủ đoạn mạnh mẽ cùng tóc trời sinh tính quan hệ, ấy hành vi đã cấu thành tội cưỡng gian. Bị cáo Tra Thành quy án sau đúng sự thật cung thuật phạm tội sự thực, nhận tội thái độ tốt hơn; có thể chủ động bồi thường người bị hại kinh tế tổn thất, lấy được người bị hại lượng giải, đối kỳ theo nếp cũng theo khinh xử phạt.

Nhị thẩm chống án bị gạt bỏ, duy trì nguyên xử.

Pháp viện lấy tội cưỡng gian phán xử Tra Thành tù có thời hạn ba năm linh ba tháng, quyết định chấp hành tù có thời hạn ba năm, cũng phạt tiền nhân dân tệ hai vạn nguyên.

Dự thính trong đám người có người gật đầu, Nguyễn Chân cảm thấy trong lỗ tai đều có nổ vang, hắn cằm bắt đầu phát run. Hắn cảm thấy lạnh.

Hắn không phải là đình thượng tội phạm, thế nhưng hắn cảm thấy lạnh. Hắn biết là vì sao, thế nhưng lòng xấu hổ nhường hắn thống khổ vạn phần, hắn cảm nhận được nhân sinh lần thứ hai tuyệt vọng.

Lần đầu tiên tuyệt vọng là bị Tra Thành ngày qua đi, phát giác bản thân thích hắn khi đó.

Bây giờ là lần thứ hai, lần này chỉ so với lần trước đau hơn tâm, hắn thậm chí cảm thấy tâm nhanh chết.

Bởi vì hắn không tin cái này người sẽ đi cưỡng gian người khác. Hắn như thế nào đi nữa đói khát, cũng là có thể tiện tay đưa tới trai thanh gái lịch , bướm trắng vờn quanh, làm sao có thể sẽ đối với người hạ thủ...

Nguyễn Chân phát hiện mình đã bắt đầu vì Tra Thành biện hộ , hắn biết đến như vậy không đúng, coi như là dưới đáy lòng trong cũng không phải vì định rồi tội phạm nhân biện hộ, cũng hắn căn bản không sửa đổi được ý kiến của mình.

Hắn đối Tra Thành tâm ý bao nhiêu hạ thấp một chút, cũng cứ như vậy một chút, ở hắn thấy được Tra Thành đồng thời biến thành vỡ vụn tiếng lòng.

Người này... Thậm chí đều không làm phản bác. Hắn vẫn Tra Thành sao? Hắn vẫn cái kia đối với mình không gì sánh được tự tin, nghĩ muốn cái gì là có thể được cái gì Tra Thành sao?

Hắn là ai?

Hắn không phải là ta yêu mến trôi qua người.

Đoàn người tán , ngô ung kéo hắn ra cửa.

Hai người bọn họ thượng Nguyễn Chân xe, chờ pháp cửa viện đoàn người tán đi, trong xe ôn độ cũng lên tới, Nguyễn Chân mới khu động xe, khai ra bãi đỗ xe.

"Chúng ta đi ăn gạo tuyến đi, phụ cận đây có gia Vân Nam qua cầu mễ tuyến." Ngô ung giả vờ thoải mái mà mở ra địa đồ, thua cái địa chỉ khai đạo hàng.

Hắn biết đến Nguyễn Chân tâm loạn, lúc này phải cùng hắn nói điểm nói, dời đi lực chú ý, không thì hắn hội loạn tưởng. Ăn cơm nói chuyện phiếm có thể để cho hắn yên tâm tùng một ít, ngô ung thật sợ Nguyễn Chân tinh thần lại căng thẳng xuống phía dưới, hội như nhéo động quá độ cầm huyền một loại bản thân kết thúc.

Hơn nữa, hắn cũng có chút chuyện, muốn cùng Nguyễn Chân nói.

Qua cầu mễ tuyến cửa hàng trang hoàng đắc tượng cơm Tây thính, lầu hai không có gì người, điều hòa ôn độ nhưng thật ra đánh cho rất cao.

Ngô ung điểm ăn , đẩy qua ly nước nhường Nguyễn Chân uống nước nóng, chính hắn chính cân nhắc mặt dưới muốn nói, tới trước nửa ly nhuận nhuận cổ họng.

"Nguyễn Chân, mặc kệ ngươi là xuất phát từ nguyên nhân gì quan tâm này nâng vụ án, ta khuyên ngươi không cần còn muốn nhúng tay. Dù sao ta là bạn cũ của ngươi, không muốn xem ngươi thụ thương." Hắn nói.

Nguyễn Chân quả nhiên phát hiện hắn thoại lý hữu thoại.

"Ngươi đem ngươi biết đều nói cho ta biết." Hắn nhìn qua rất lạnh tĩnh.

Ngô ung thở dài.

"Nơi này có một cái tin tức tốt, một cái tin tức xấu, ngươi muốn nghe cái nào trước?" Hắn mở ra tay, hỏi Nguyễn Chân.

Người trước mặt bất vi sở động, ánh mắt ở thấu kính hạ phảng phất là một tờ vừa mới mài trôi qua lưỡi dao: "Này không tốt cười."

Ngô ung bật cười, hắn cũng biết bây giờ không phải là đùa giỡn thời gian, lúng túng hắng giọng.

"Nguyên cáo cho ra đạt hơn mười kiện vật chứng, không chỉ có ảnh chụp, dịch, còn có bộ lông, ghi âm, hoàn chỉnh hơi quá. Chúng ta bên này cũng có người cảm thấy sự tình không đúng, thế nhưng vô luận hoàn nguyên bao nhiêu lần phạm tội hiện trường, thảo luận tới thảo luận lui, phạm nhân phạm tội sự thực đều không thể bị phủ định."

Nguyễn Chân trong nháy mắt rõ ràng ý tứ của hắn, theo cổ họng trong phát sinh khí tiếng.

"Đương sự chỉ có hai cái, chúng ta không cách nào vì Tra Thành tìm được một tia 'Hắn không phải là tội phạm' căn cứ xác thực theo. Cái này vụ án, theo lập án thời khắc nâng, cũng đã trần ai lạc định."

Ngô ung lại uống một hớp.

"Đây là cái chết án, còn là một vòng . Ngươi chớ vào. Ngươi nếu là tưởng, ta sẽ giúp ngươi từ phía sau lưng tra một chút."

37.

Nói cách khác, Tra Thành rất có thể là bị oan uổng. Nguyễn Chân chờ nhân viên phục vụ buông xuống chén đi xa, lại gần nhỏ giọng hỏi: "Ta là hy vọng ngươi có thể tiếp tục tra rõ, chỉ là hiện tại đã định rồi tội, trước đây ngươi thế nào..."

Ngô ung biết đến ý tứ của hắn: "Ngươi là muốn nói vì sao không hề nhiều kiểm tra một chút, không phải là ta không muốn cho hắn kiểm tra. Nguyên cáo bên kia làm ầm ĩ, chứng cứ vô cùng xác thực, bị cáo lại không có một chút phủ nhận ý tứ, vẫn là ta, bằng trực giác cảm giác trung có kỳ lạ."

Nguyễn Chân muốn hỏi hắn có cái gì kỳ lạ, nhưng nhìn hắn đã bắt đầu ăn cơm, hắn liền muốn đợi chốc lát hỏi lại.

Nhưng này nhất đẳng, đợi nửa giờ, ngô ung chỉ cho một câu chưa xong chờ mong. Hắn nói mình chỉ có thể cùng Nguyễn Chân nói một chút, còn lại không thể cấp cam đoan, có nữa phát triển, hắn hội liên hệ Nguyễn Chân.

Ngô ung lúc xuống xe kéo qua Nguyễn Chân, hơi hơi ôm một cái. Hắn là thẳng nam, bất quá dùng ôm an ủi Nguyễn Chân.

"Không cần lo lắng sợ hãi, phải dũng cảm một chút. Ta là không biết ngươi cùng bị cáo chuyện gì xảy ra, bất quá ngươi ánh mắt luôn luôn cay độc, không giống ta dễ dàng như vậy bị lừa gạt."

"Chỗ nào cay độc... Nhìn thấu sau đó như nhau ngã xuống, cùng ngươi cũng không khác nhau." Nguyễn Chân đập ở trên bả vai của hắn, buồn bực cười cười.

"Ta vẫn cho là ngươi chắc là sẽ không bị những thứ này tình a yêu a bán ở , không nghĩ tới ngươi cũng là như thế này." Ngô ung buông hắn ra, mở cửa xe, "Ngươi phải thật tốt bảo trọng bản thân."

Nguyễn Chân gật đầu, theo bên môi bài trừ một chút ý cười. Hắn nhìn theo ngô ung đi xa, mình cũng đánh xe hướng công ty lái đi.

Lúc này hắn liền nghĩ tới mới vừa rồi đứng ở toà án thượng người nọ. Không có nhuệ khí, liên hô hấp đều bị chà xát bình , nếu không là hai mắt có thể nhìn thấy, hắn khả năng liền không cảm thấy được còn có người đứng ở đình thượng.

Hắn dường như một chút biến thành tiểu hài nhi, chính là cái loại này bị đại nhân đánh phục tòng, cúi đầu cái gì cũng không dám nói hài tử.

Hắn là có sai, hắn khẳng định có sai, Nguyễn Chân biết đến hắn cần phải lãnh phạt, coi như là vì đi qua này chút trần thối rữa kê, ăn được đau khổ, nhận lầm, thói hư tật xấu cải chính , Nguyễn Chân muốn nhìn một chút thời điểm đó hắn.

Đau lòng hắn? Đó là không có khả năng. Vĩnh viễn không có khả năng. Gieo gió gặt bão, như thế nào đi nữa thống khổ cũng là nên.

Nguyễn Chân cảm thấy mình bị hắn huấn luyện thành một cái cùng nguyên lai bản thân tướng đi khá xa nhân vật, như thế nào đi nữa kiếm cớ, mỗi ngày lúc tỉnh lại, cũng sẽ theo thói quen ngẫm lại hắn.

Hắn có gì tốt, đáng giá bản thân suy nghĩ? Vấn đề này giống trong góc phòng thanh lý không tịnh tro bụi, giữ lại đi qua liếc mắt nhìn, thỉnh thoảng không cam lòng, muốn khu đi ra, lại bất lực.

Tư tưởng của hắn bất tri bất giác chia làm hai bộ phận, phân nửa đang suy tư, phân nửa mãi cho đến sáu giờ mới sống lại.

Buổi tối có bữa tiệc, hắn tùy tiện thu thập một chút bàn, phân phó thuộc hạ đem xử lý tốt văn kiện phát cho mình, trước khi ra cửa hướng đồng nhất cái khu trong mễ ấy lâm phòng ăn. Hắn Trần thúc thúc muốn nghe một chút bồ am tình huống bên kia, cũng muốn cùng hắn nói một chút tân hải gần đây phát triển.

Hắn mang theo sớm liền chuẩn bị xong công văn, ở nhân viên tạp vụ dưới sự dẫn đường đến đơn độc cách gian. Tam tinh mễ ấy lâm phòng ăn, phong bế rơi ngoài cửa sổ đầu là lấp lánh tân hải cảnh đêm.

"Tiểu nguyễn đến a, ngồi, thúc thúc điểm hai cái đồ ăn, ngươi nhìn lại mình một chút muốn ăn cái gì, ta lại điểm." Trần Hữu Lượng một thân khảo cứu sâu Khương Hồng tây trang, kim cương Vương lão ngũ phong phạm huân được cửa tề nhĩ tóc ngắn nhân viên tạp vụ có chút chân mềm.

Nhà này phòng ăn nhân viên tạp vụ đều là chừng hai mươi tiểu nam sinh, tướng mạo đều là nãi trong mang dầu, bạch bạch nộn nộn, Nguyễn Chân biết đến Trần Hữu Lượng không thích nữ nhân, coi như là bồi hắn đến yêu mến địa phương buông lỏng một chút.

Trong phòng, bên cửa sổ có một trương hai người bàn dài, một mặt một cái ghế, còn có một cái khay trà, một bả ghế dài cùng hai cái ghế sa lon ghế.

Hắn ngồi là ngồi xuống, là ngồi ở Trần Hữu Lượng ghế sa lon bên cạnh trên ghế, điểm thức ăn ngon sau đó, xuất ra công văn đưa Trần Hữu Lượng nghiêm túc giảng giải nhất biến tình huống. Bọn họ nói gần tới nửa giờ, nói xong lời cuối cùng rốt cuộc không sai biệt lắm , Trần Hữu Lượng đối nhân viên tạp vụ đánh cái hưởng chỉ: "Đi thúc giục thúc giục đồ ăn."

Tóc ngắn nhân viên tạp vụ nghe tiếng mà ra, khép cửa lại. Trong phòng chỉ còn hai người bọn họ , Trần Hữu Lượng theo chỗ ngồi của mình đứng lên, hướng Nguyễn Chân bên cạnh ngồi xuống, cười híp mắt nói: "Nguyễn Chân, Trần thúc thúc lần này đây, là có một số việc muốn hỏi một chút ngươi, quan tâm ngươi một chút."

Nguyễn Chân không nói chuyện, chỉ là gật đầu, chờ hắn tiếp tục đi xuống.

"Trước ngươi, có phải hay không cùng cái kia tên gì Tra Thành người có dính dấp? Bây giờ còn có sao?" Hỏi hắn.

"Trước đây bị hắn lại qua một đoạn thời gian, bây giờ không có." Nguyễn Chân biết đến Trần Hữu Lượng hoả nhãn kim tinh, hắn chỉ có thể không rõ ràng mà nói điểm nói thật, sảm tạp lời nói dối.

"Lại? Hắn làm cái gì? Ngươi đưa thúc thúc nói một chút, thúc thúc đi giúp ngươi lấy lại công đạo." Trần Hữu Lượng hiển nhiên là muốn cầm lấy cái điểm này không tha. Không chỉ có như vậy, hắn còn đang nắm Nguyễn Chân tay không tha.

Nguyễn Chân vùng vẫy một hồi, đem tay hắn tách mở ra: "Tạ ơn thúc thúc, kỳ thực không có gì chuyện, hắn nhường ta thỉnh vài bữa cơm mà thôi. Hiện tại hắn cũng vào ngục giam, ta nghĩ chúng ta cũng không cần lại đi bỏ đá xuống giếng tương đối tốt."

Trần Hữu Lượng bộ mặt biểu tình trở nên nhu hòa một ít, hắn cảm thán nói: "Chúng ta Nguyễn Chân người thật tốt. Ba ba ngươi luôn nói ngươi ý chí sắt đá, thật ra thì vẫn là cái không sai hài tử. Được rồi, ta nghe nói bên này đêm khâu không sai, nếu không để cho bọn họ giới thiệu một chút? Ngươi vậy cũng uống rượu nho đi."

Kỳ thực đêm nay Nguyễn Chân không hề tưởng uống rượu, nhưng Trần Hữu Lượng càng không ngừng khen rượu nơi này tốt bao nhiêu, cứ như vậy phất mặt mũi của hắn cũng có chút không biết thú, toại đáp ứng hắn tiểu uống một chén.

38.

Nếu không là công tác duyên cớ, Nguyễn Chân có thể cũng sẽ không đáp ứng Trần Hữu Lượng bữa cơm này. Phụ thân của hắn cùng Trần Hữu Lượng là quen biết đã lâu, ở hắn khi còn bé chỉ thấy quá nhiều lần.

Nhưng trong tiềm thức hắn liền không thích cái này người, nhìn qua rất có lễ phép, làm việc cũng có chừng mực, cũng ánh mắt đối mặt người khác, phân phút liền là muốn xâm lược người khác một loại.

Người như thế thực tế phi thường có công kích tính, không thể cấp hắn một chút được một tấc lại muốn tiến một thước cơ hội.

Chai này rượu quá tốt uống.

Nguyễn Chân đối rượu đỏ cũng có mê luyến, hắn yêu mến nâng cốc nước ngậm tiến lưỡi căn trong từ từ hiểu rõ quá trình, bất đồng phương pháp luyện chế mang tới đánh sâu vào không thể lẫn nhau tương đối, vừa mới bắt đầu một chén kia có chút quá bị kích động, hắn không có ăn thấu vị đạo.

"Có phải hay không không sai? Trở lại một chút." Trần Hữu Lượng lại rót cho hắn nửa ly.

Nguyễn Chân muốn cự tuyệt, trong tay hắn dĩa ăn thượng còn có non nửa khối hải sản, vừa mới buông xuống dĩa ăn nửa ly rượu đã rót đầy.

"Liền nửa ly." Hắn nói, "Buổi tối còn làm việc."

"Nhìn ngươi hài tử này nói , " Trần Hữu Lượng cũng rót cho mình nửa ly, "Công tác công tác, không cần đầy đầu đều là công tác. Ngươi tuổi tác cũng không nhỏ , nhiều buông lỏng một chút, lại không thúc giục ngươi làm xong. Định cái bảng giờ giấc, mỗi ngày tuần tự mà tiến hoàn thành đối ứng nhiệm vụ là được rồi ."

Trần Hữu Lượng vỗ vỗ trên tay của mình cánh tay: "Ai, ta đây thuyết giáo thói quen từ lâu tại sao lại đứng lên . Tiểu nguyễn ngươi tiếp tục ăn, thúc thúc không phiền, ngươi ở bồ am bên kia có hay không giao cho bằng hữu gì? Gặp phải cái gì thú vị chuyện?"

Hắn thấu qua cái chén đến cùng Nguyễn Chân chạm cốc, bản thân nhấp một hớp nhỏ.

Nguyễn Chân bị hắn rót lưỡng bôi, trên mặt hiện lên nhè nhẹ ửng đỏ, phiêu ở tầng ngoài, như là dùng ngón tay điểm nhẹ đi lên như vậy khiếm nhã.

Hắn vốn không có phương diện kia ý tứ, cũng khắp nơi trận tất cả mọi người nhìn lại, cái biểu tình này, chính là chuyện như vậy.

Trần Hữu Lượng cười cười, lại đưa Nguyễn Chân thêm một lần rượu.

Mang thức ăn lên tốc độ không nhanh, Trần Hữu Lượng ở Nguyễn Chân trước khi tới cùng nhân viên tạp vụ nói , tốc độ tạp tại mỗi thập phần chung một đạo, chủ đồ ăn tốc độ muốn càng chậm một chút. Phương tiện hắn khuyên Nguyễn Chân uống rượu.

Tất cả mọi người cho rằng Nguyễn Chân là cái loại này không dễ dàng tiếp thu mời rượu người, thực tế không thì. Không nên dùng phổ thông tư thế, câu nói đi khuyên hắn, cần rượu ngon, hảo nói, tốt nhất không cần có những người khác ở đây, hắn nghe mềm nói, không thể có cứng rắn.

Trần Hữu Lượng hôm nay dự định chỉ là đem hắn chuốc say, mang đi tửu điếm, cũng không tính làm sao vậy hắn, dù sao cũng là bằng hữu nhi tử, tưởng lại lâu cũng không thể một hơi ăn , Nguyễn Chân vừa nhìn thì không phải là hội trốn hôn người, hắn có thời gian.

Lại là hai đợt, Nguyễn Chân đầu óc càng ngày càng trầm, hắn cũng dần dần thư giản khí lực, Trần Hữu Lượng là phụ thân bằng hữu, bọn họ có lợi có ích quan hệ, Nguyễn Chân trong tiềm thức cũng biết hắn cũng có chừng mực.

Cũng là tiếp tục như vậy tổng có một loại dự cảm xấu... Giống như là bị người dắt , từ từ hướng sọt trong đi tới. Nếu là hắn không tích cực, sợ là lại muốn không thể toàn thân trở ra.

Hắn tại sao muốn nói "Lại" ... ?

Không đợi Nguyễn Chân suy nghĩ cẩn thận, trên điện thoại di động xã giao APP trên đỉnh bỗng nhiên toát ra điều tin tức.

"Nháo trung tâm thành phố phát sinh ác tính công kích sự kiện, một gã nam tử trẻ tuổi dùng dụng cụ cắt gọt công kích ba gã người qua đường, hai gã trọng thương một gã vết thương nhẹ, nam tử đã bị cảnh sát khống chế "

Ngón tay của hắn không nghĩ qua là điểm điểm, mở ra mặt biên.

"Hôm nay 18 lúc, tân hải hồng nham đường cùng bác đường biển chỗ giao giới ngã tư đường phát sinh ác tính công kích sự kiện, mỗ lại họ nam tử cầm trong tay thái đao công kích qua lại đoàn người, hiện đã bị cảnh sát khống chế xoay đưa đồn công an, nam tử mục đích không rõ, người bị công kích đều là qua lại người qua đường..."

Trong video thả ra gạch men hình ảnh, ánh mắt xử làm xử lý, nhưng vẫn là liếc mắt là có thể xem rõ ràng, người kia là ai.

Nguyễn Chân rượu trong nháy mắt liền tỉnh .

Hắn vô ý thức nhận ra Lại Nguyên Mục, hắn kia đầu làm màu sắc trung tóc dài quá chói mắt, gặp một lần liền không thể quên được.

Hắn đang làm cái gì? Hắn làm cái gì muốn công kích người qua đường? Hắn điên rồi sao?

"Trần thúc thúc, ta chỗ này lâm thời có chút việc, được đi trước, cảm tạ ngài cơm tối, ngày khác ta lại mời về." Hắn đứng lên, khách khí cúi mình vái chào, gật đầu, sau đó cầm lấy áo khoác, liền muốn ngoại đi.

Trần Hữu Lượng hoàn toàn không ngờ tới hắn sẽ đến như vậy vừa ra, vội vàng hơn ngàn cản hắn: "Làm sao vậy? Có chuyện gì? Công ty bên kia đêm nay không có việc gì a, cho dù có chuyện ta cũng cho ngươi chống đỡ, đừng lo lắng, đêm nay liền theo thúc thúc hảo hảo tự ôn chuyện."

Đứng ở cửa Nguyễn Chân ánh mắt kiên định tinh thần thanh tỉnh, hắn mặc xong áo khoác, đối Trần Hữu Lượng lắc đầu: "Không được, là bằng hữu ta bên kia xảy ra chuyện, ta nghĩ đi tìm hiểu một chút tình huống, chúng ta vẫn là ngày khác lại ôn chuyện đi, hôm nay rượu rất tốt, cảm tạ ngài."

Hắn nói xong cũng đẩy ra che ở trước mặt nhân viên tạp vụ, trên tay đối phương còn cầm hắc tùng lộ tiểu dê vai, vẻ mặt mê mang mà đứng ở truyền đồ ăn bên đài, quay đầu lại nhìn một chút đồng dạng đứng Trần Hữu Lượng.

"Thao." Trần Hữu Lượng nhỏ giọng tiêu câu thô tục, hắn kéo rơi nơ, ném tới trên bàn cơm, cũng mặc kệ có hay không bắn tung tóe đến nước canh, hắn móc ra một điếu thuốc điểm thượng, hung hăng hít một hơi.

Nhân viên tạp vụ lén lút buông xuống khay, tưởng thối lui đến phòng bên ngoài. Hắn cảm thấy trong phòng vị này Vương lão ngũ không phải dễ trêu.

"Ngươi đứng lại. Tiến vào." Trần Hữu Lượng lại hô hắn.

Nhân viên tạp vụ chỉ được dè dặt cẩn thận mà trở lại phòng, thấp mặt mày hỏi: "Ngài, ngài có cái gì phân phó sao?"

"Còn dư lại đồ ăn đừng tạp thời gian, đều mang lên. Ngươi, ngồi qua đi theo ta ăn." Trần Hữu Lượng vẻ mặt không thoải mái, dùng hạ giọng ra lệnh cùng hắn nói.

Nhân viên tạp vụ trong nháy mắt không phản ứng kịp, ngũ giây sau mới hiểu được nhân gia đây là cho hắn cái tiện nghi chiếm, tuy rằng nhìn qua rất là khả nghi... Bất quá tam tinh phòng ăn đồ ăn, không ăn cũng có thể tích, hắn gót chân cho nhau đụng một cái, nhất thời do dự sau, vẫn là đi tới.

Chạy xuống lâu Nguyễn Chân trước dùng điện thoại di động gọi chiếc xe, hắn lập tức gọi ngô ung điện thoại di động, kia đầu rất nhanh nhận.

"Uy? Nguyễn Chân ngươi thế nào chọn lúc này gọi điện thoại đến? Ta bên này có chút vội vàng."

Ngô ung nơi đó binh hoang mã loạn, hắn như là không thời gian nói nhiều.

"Ngô ung, các ngươi hiện tại nơi đó bắt được cái kia phố xá sầm uất nam tử, có phải hay không gọi Lại Nguyên Mục? Ta nhận thức hắn. Hắn thế nào đột nhiên liền công kích người đi đường?" Nguyễn Chân đứng ở ven đường, hắn đột nhiên cảm giác được không lạnh như vậy , hắn rốt cuộc nghĩ tới cái này người.

"Ngươi cùng hắn nhận thức? Vậy thì thật là tốt, ngươi tới một chuyến ta bên này đi, có chuyện gì một hồi nói. Bất quá hắn không ở ta nơi này, ngươi cần phải không thấy được hắn."

"Ta không phải là muốn gặp hắn, " Nguyễn Chân đầu óc ở rượu dịch trong nhúng chìm cả đêm, lúc này lại đang nhanh chóng vận chuyển, rất nhiều đầu mối cùng chi tiết bắt đầu liên kết, "Ta cảm thấy cái này người phi thường khả nghi."

Theo lý thuyết, Tra Thành bỏ tù, người thứ nhất muốn nhảy ra chính là thương hắn yêu đến trong khung Lại Nguyên Mục. Thế nhưng khi đó nhị thẩm lúc, nơi nào đều nhìn không thấy hắn.

Muốn nói Tra Thành cùng hắn thành thật chia tay , nói cho ai nghe ai tin tưởng, hắn Nguyễn Chân cũng sẽ không tin.

Có thể hướng tình địch trên đầu ném chậu hoa, bức bách hắn san khẽ tin, tự nhiên cũng có thể làm ra việc. Hắn là cái cố chấp cuồng nhân, tuyệt không hội xem thường buông tha.

39.

Ngô ung đem hắn ước đến trong phòng làm việc của mình, như là đã trải qua một lần I-rắc xuyên qua, trung phân phát nam tử lúc này ăn mặc lộn xộn công tác áo sơ mi, cà vạt chẳng biết đi đâu, hắn đi qua nhất bang tử hò hét loạn cào cào lính cảnh sát, đem Nguyễn Chân mang vào phòng làm việc.

"Ngươi đây là dự định ở trong phòng làm việc ngốc cả đêm thật không." Nguyễn Chân thấy được nhất trương mở ra ghế salon giường, hắn ghét bỏ mà đứng ở bên cạnh, áo khoác thoát sở trường trong, không muốn ngồi xuống.

"Ngươi ghét bỏ cái gì. Tùy tiện ngồi đi, ta cũng không muốn đem ngươi cũng cuốn mời ra làm chứng tử trong đến, ngươi nói xong cũng sớm một chút hồi đi." Ngô ung đem ghế salon chăn trên giường cuốn lại nhét vào bên cạnh trong ngăn kéo, xuân phong phất dương liễu như vậy phất phất ghế salon mặt, làm cái "Thỉnh" thủ thế.

Nguyễn Chân miễn cưỡng ngồi xuống, ngô ung cầm tập cùng bút, gọi điện thoại phân phó vài câu, ngồi vào Nguyễn Chân bên cạnh, nói: "Ngươi có đầu mối gì có thể cung cấp , ta nghe một chút."

Nguyễn Chân tổ chức một chút ngôn ngữ, suy nghĩ hồi lâu bản thân phải làm thế nào hình dung mình và tiểu Mục quan hệ giữa, cuối cùng vẫn là dự định đúng sự thật nói rõ.

"Ngươi cũng biết ta cùng hiện tại bỏ tù cái kia Tra Thành từng có một chút sự tình." Hắn biểu tình hơi lộ vẻ khó xử, bất quá ngô ung lập tức liền đã hiểu.

Hắn nói: "Không có việc gì, hắn những chuyện kia chúng ta đều hiểu được, ngươi cùng hắn có một chân đi, nhìn ra được. Ngươi tiếp tục."

Nhất châm kiến huyết bị chọc thủng, Nguyễn Chân ho nhẹ một tiếng, mặt lộ lúng túng: "Ta không dối gạt ngươi. Lại Nguyên Mục là Tra Thành trước đây bạn trai, hai người bọn họ cùng một chỗ thời gian Tra Thành dây dưa qua ta. Lại Nguyên Mục bản thân so nhìn qua muốn cố chấp, đã từng dùng chậu hoa đập qua đầu của ta, bất quá bị thương không nặng..."

"Ai nha!" Ngô ung đánh gãy hắn, "Ngươi chính là yêu mến làm người hiền lành. Sau đó thì sao? Ngươi liền đem Tra Thành quăng?"

Cùng với nói là hắn bỏ rơi Tra Thành, không bằng nói là Tra Thành không muốn đuổi theo. Nguyễn Chân cảm thấy cũng không kém, nói: "Sau lại Tra Thành cùng ta chặt đứt , lại sau này chính là hắn bỏ tù sự tình. Thế nào, Lại Nguyên Mục đối Tra Thành bỏ tù chuyện này, không có làm bất kỳ phản ứng nào?"

Ngô ung phiên phiên bản thân tập, hồi hắn: "Tra Thành bị nắm trong đoạn thời gian đó không có xuất hiện qua cái này người."

"Theo ta trong ấn tượng xem, cái này người đối Tra Thành cảm tình rất sâu, không có khả năng ở Tra Thành gặp chuyện không may thời gian mất tích. Trước hắn cơ hồ đều là quay chung quanh Tra Thành ở sinh hoạt, ngươi có thể nhiều tra một chút hắn."

Ngô ung trên mặt biểu tình trở nên nghiêm túc: "Nguyễn Chân, nếu như ấn ngươi ý tứ đẩy xuống, cái này người cũng phạm vào không chỉ một hạng tội. Hiện tại hắn cùng người đang nháo thị nâng khóe miệng, ba người vết thương nhẹ nhiều lắm xử ba năm, nếu như là hãm hại người khác trong lời nói, đếm tội cũng phạt, hắn có thể phải bỏ tù lục năm tả hữu."

Nguyễn Chân biết đến, nhưng hắn trong tiềm thức vẫn tin tưởng Tra Thành sẽ không đi làm cưỡng gian chuyện, cho nên mặc dù là khả năng oan uổng người khác, hắn cũng sẽ đi tìm cái kia vì Tra Thành giải vây có khả năng.

Hắn đã sớm biết, cũng đã sớm rõ ràng , cho nên đang nói chuyện, làm việc thời gian, sẽ không cảm thấy do dự.

"Ngươi thử tra một chút đi, nếu như không tra được, quên đi. Chuyện của hai người bọn họ chính là kéo không ngừng chỉnh lý còn loạn, ta cũng không muốn dùng nhiều tinh lực. Chờ ta làm xong trong khoảng thời gian này, tìm ngươi nữa ăn cơm." Nguyễn Chân nói muốn cầm áo khoác rời đi.

Ngô ung nghĩ thầm, hắn cũng thật là cái bản thân chủ nghĩa gia hỏa, ăn quan cơm cuối năm cũng bận rộn nhiều việc, thấu công trạng bình tích hiệu quả cái gì cũng có, không thể so với Nguyễn Chân kém. Bất quá hắn cũng không sặc trở lại, đem người đưa tới cửa, cứ tiếp tục đi về làm việc.

Lại Nguyên Mục chuyện, trong vòng hai tháng liền giải quyết rồi.

Phố xá sầm uất cùng người ẩu đả, chém tổn thương ba người, đều là vết thương nhẹ. Sau đó ba người đều tiếp nhận rồi người gây ra họa xin lỗi, chỉ là xã sẽ ảnh hưởng không tốt, vẫn là xử ba năm, lại bởi vì đã câu lưu hai tháng, cho nên chấp hành kỳ chính là hai năm mười người nguyệt. Giam giữ ở tân hải vùng ngoại thành ngục giam bên trong.

Cùng Tra Thành đồng nhất cái ngục giam.

Năm sau một tháng, tết âm lịch giả kết thúc, Nguyễn Chân theo bồ am bà ngoại gia trở lại tân hải, đạt được một cái thân cận nhiệm vụ.

Đó là hắn thiên đẩy vạn đẩy, cuối cùng đích thực tìm không được mượn cớ từ chối một cái, đối phương gia cảnh tốt đẹp, là cái loại này tương đối phức tạp tốt đẹp, không phải là trưởng nữ, không phải là yêu , hai phe cảm thấy môn đăng hộ đối, nghe nói nhà gái đã đáp ứng rồi.

Tân niên công tác ít, Nguyễn Chân nghĩ lợi dụng đầu thời gian mấy tháng, làm điểm việc.

Trước sau chuẩn bị, thoát khỏi ngô ung cùng cái khác người quen, lại nhét không ít tiền, lại là hơn một tháng, hắn mới đạt được chuẩn xác tin tức.

Có thể thăm tù, gần đây nửa tháng là được rồi.

Nguyễn Chân muốn đi gặp Tra Thành, thứ nhất hắn muốn nhìn một chút người này rốt cuộc biến thành dạng gì, thứ hai hắn cũng muốn biết, Tra Thành đối với hắn có còn hay không cảm tình.

Hắn biết đến năm ngoái mình ở bồ am nói là nói lẫy, cũng là muốn nhìn một chút người này có thể hay không tiếp tục đuổi bản thân, thế nhưng Tra Thành ngay lúc đó lòng tự trọng chiếm thượng phong, hắn đi , Nguyễn Chân hối hận.

Cho nên nói, người đều là sẽ phạm tiện . Cao ngạo như Nguyễn Chân, cũng sẽ đối một người nhớ mãi không quên, thậm chí ở toàn thế giới đều quẳng đi hắn thời gian, còn muốn phải về đầu xem hắn.

"Mười bảy hào giữa trưa, ngươi đến nhất hào lối vào chờ, sẽ có người đi qua đón ngươi, " ngô ung ở trong điện thoại nói, "Ngươi lão tiểu tử này, không nhìn ra a, còn là một tình loại. Giúp ngươi liên hệ người nhiều như vậy, nhân tình này cũng nợ Mẫn đại , ngươi cũng thật tốt hảo bồi thường ta."

Nguyễn Chân nghĩ thầm những tiền kia a quà tặng a không đều là ta ra sao, ngươi liền đánh gọi điện thoại gởi nhắn tin một chút động động thủ chỉ, mời ngươi uống ly từng chút một được .

Trong lòng hắn là nghĩ như vậy, ngoài miệng vẫn là đáp ứng rồi hắn, dù sao cũng là bạn cũ lâu năm.

Đánh xong cú điện thoại này, người liên lạc bên kia phát khẽ tin cho hắn.

Thân cận cô nương đã đến, nhường hắn đến phòng ăn cửa tiếp một chút nhân gia, lưu cái ấn tượng tốt.

Nguyễn Chân không nhịn được "Chậc" một tiếng, đứng lên, hướng về phía trong phòng ăn phản quang tường mặt sửa sang lại một chút cố ý chọn diễm sắc cà vạt, mặt không thay đổi đi ra.

40.

Phòng ăn ngoại có phong, nhè nhẹ hàn ý nhập thể, thấu kính hạ Nguyễn Chân hai mắt hòa khí ôn như nhau, băng băng lãnh lãnh.

Hắn cũng chỉ gặp qua đối phương ảnh chụp, trong đáy lòng cũng có chút thấp thỏm. Hắn phải đem nắm hảo chừng mực, không thể nói quá mức, cũng không thể quá nhiệt tình, nhất định phải nhường đối tượng hẹn hò cảm thấy bản thân cực kỳ không thú vị, tốt nhất giống cái nuông chiều từ bé ngu ngốc, không thích hợp kết hôn...

Từ xa đến gần, lái tới một chiếc màu đỏ xe thể thao.

Xe thể thao thắng gấp một cái, đem đứng ở cửa tiểu niên khinh đứa bé giữ cửa sợ đến ngồi cái rắm luồng ngồi xổm, cấp trên xuống tới cái ăn mặc váy liền áo tóc ngắn cô nương, khoác một món dài áo khoác.

Nguyễn Chân mặt không thay đổi xem nàng hùng hùng hổ hổ mà xuống xe, cái chìa khóa ném cho đứa bé giữ cửa, đi tới trước mặt mình: "Ngươi chính là Nguyễn Chân?"

"Ngươi là..." Nguyễn Chân biện nhận một hồi, cảm thấy bản thân chưa thấy qua người này, trong hình rõ ràng là cái cười híp mắt tóc dài tề tóc mái nữ hài.

"Ta là cái kia ai bằng hữu. Ân sẽ là của ngươi đối tượng hẹn hò. Nàng có một phiếu Mẫn đại muốn làm, để cho ta tới cùng ngươi trò chuyện một chút, " nữ tử cởi bản thân dài áo khoác, nói, "Nơi này không thể hút thuốc phải không?"

Nguyễn Chân trên mặt lạnh lùng biến thành mê mang. Này cái gì cùng cái gì? Ai với ai?

Nữ tử đem áo khoác ném cho nhân viên tạp vụ, tự mình lầm bầm một câu: "Ta quả nhiên vẫn là không quen mặc váy..." Ngồi xuống bên cạnh bàn.

Nguyễn Chân cũng ngồi đi qua, đồ ăn đã sớm điểm được rồi, nơi này là Pháp quốc phòng ăn, thượng chính là đầu bếp chánh đề cử mỗi ngày phần món ăn.

Hắn không biết như thế nào cùng người này tiếp lời, nữ nhân trước mặt là hắn hoàn toàn chưa thấy qua loại khác. Nhìn qua cũng biết một chút lễ tiết, hiểu được sa hoa ăn uống cùng rượu văn hóa, nhưng vì cái gì luôn luôn luồng...

Thô hán cảm giác?

"Đã quên tự giới thiệu mình, ta gọi chu tà, nàng nói ta đến hỗ trợ liền cho ta điểm chia hoa hồng, còn có miễn phí cơm trưa, ta đã tới rồi. Vị tiên sinh này, ta xem ngươi cũng không phải đến nghiêm chỉnh thân cận , chúng ta liền tùy tiện nói một chút nhàn thoại, ăn một bữa cơm coi như . Quay đầu lại ngươi đã nói nhà gái lâm thời có chuyện, cơm trung còn không dừng gọi điện thoại, cùng người liếc mắt đưa tình, phi thường không tôn trọng bản thân, việc này thì khoác lác ."

Nguyễn Chân kính mắt đều muốn rớt: "Đó không phải là đối bằng hữu ngươi phi thường không tôn kính..."

"Ta bất kể nàng đây, nếu không hiện tại thiếu tiền, ta mới lười giúp nàng. Loại sự tình này tùy tiện tìm cái người qua đường cũng được a, làm gì cần phải tìm ta. Ngươi gọi Nguyễn Chân đúng không, ta và ngươi nói, đừng với nàng ôm hy vọng, nàng về điểm này chuyện hư hỏng nói ra cam đoan hù chết ngươi, hiện tại có cái họ Ngô cảnh sát vẫn còn ở truy tra nàng, nếu không trong nhà cảm thấy nàng làm về điểm này chuyện không có gì không tốt, nàng đã sớm tiến vào ."

"Ngươi sẽ không sợ ta đưa cái này nói cho người khác biết?" Nguyễn Chân đẩy một cái kính mắt, hắn chợt nhớ tới mình mỗ cái bằng hữu vừa lúc họ Ngô.

Nữ tử khoát tay áo: "Sợ cái gì. Lập tức xã hội chú trọng chứng cứ, nàng làm việc cẩn thận, nếu có thể bắt được ta còn cùng ngươi nhấc này tra? Ta ngày hôm nay lại đây chính là làm cái người qua đường giáp , đừng để ý lời nói của ta. Được rồi, ngươi đối lên có hứng thú hay không? Nghe chưa nghe nói qua cái kia 'Babylon tháp' ..."

Nguyễn Chân đương nhiên không có hứng thú, hắn nghe là nghe nói qua, nhưng tưởng thâm nhập cùng hắn nói chuyện phiếm, nói tài chính chứng khoán đều so nói lên tới hảo.

Một bữa cơm ăn xong, Nguyễn Chân nghĩ thầm lúc này thực sự là đánh giá cao bản thân, nữ tử căn bản là đến cọ cơm, không đem hắn xếp vào săn bắt đối tượng trung, toàn bộ hành trình một người kỷ kỷ oa oa nói liên tục, ăn xong rồi trực tiếp đi buồng vệ sinh thay quần áo, liên váy đều không mặc , bó sát người quần áo thể thao bộ kiện kaki sắc áo choàng, đối Nguyễn Chân cười cười, mở xe thể thao tuyệt trần mà đi.

Người này không giống như là đến thân cận , đảo như là đến cái xuyến trận, bên cạnh sân khấu kịch còn không có đáp hảo, diễn viên trước thời gian phóng xuất chạy hết, khiến cho bên này công việc của đoàn kịch cùng trận vụ vẻ mặt mộng ép.

Nguyễn Chân nhớ kỹ "Chu tà" tên này, quyết định hồi đi điều tra một chút, trừ bỏ này bên ngoài cũng không tưởng khác, lại hai ngày nữa hắn lấy được thăm tù, đến lúc đó đối mặt Tra Thành muốn nói gì nói làm cái gì động tác, hắn đều chưa nghĩ ra.

Không biết đầu kia Tra Thành có hay không ăn cơm thật ngon làm việc một lần nữa làm người, tinh thần có hay không khá một chút, Lại Nguyên Mục còn quấn hắn sao.

Suy nghĩ nhiều vô ích, nhiều lời cũng không thú vị, ngày vẫn là muốn qua, người vẫn là muốn gặp.

Đảo mắt liền tới thăm tù khi đó, sáng sớm mười giờ, Nguyễn Chân đến cửa ngục, hôm nay không có những người khác đến thăm tù, chỉ có hắn một cái.

Đi theo cảnh ngục tiến một người gian bên trong, Nguyễn Chân cách một tầng thủy tinh ngồi xuống. Hắn tiếp nhận nhân viên công tác đưa cho hắn nước nóng, nói tiếng cám ơn.

Ngô ung đã nói với hắn, hai bên cảnh ngục đều là gặp qua quen mặt lão nhân, hắn muốn nói cái gì đều được, chỉ cần đừng quá quá.

Hắn ngồi ở bên trong đợi một hồi, đầu kia cửa mở, có người đã chạy tới đối thủy tinh này đầu ra dấu hai cái, Nguyễn Chân xem không hiểu hắn là có ý gì.

"Như vậy..." Bên cạnh cảnh ngục nói, "Nguyễn tiên sinh, ngài chờ một chút, phạm nhân không quá phối hợp thăm tù công tác, chúng ta lại đi khuyên hắn một chút."

Nguyễn Chân tức cười, hắn nhìn kia đầu chạy trở về cảnh ngục, mộc mộc mà gật đầu, không nói gì. Cái chén trong tay là nóng , cũng hắn lòng đang biến mát, tựa như thấu nhập tiểu thất bên trong ánh sáng, là không có ôn độ , đem hắn nhiệt tình dập tắt.

Tra Thành không chịu gặp hắn.

Hắn hoàn toàn không ngờ tới, sẽ xuất hiện Tra Thành không muốn gặp tình huống của hắn. Lúc này nội tâm hắn trung, cuối cùng lưu lại chờ mong cùng yêu, chuyển hóa thành ngang hàng mất mát cùng nan kham.

Thế nhưng hắn cần phải đến, Nguyễn Chân không sẽ hoài nghi mình quyết định, coi như bị đánh mặt — hắn cũng biết có phải hay không cần phải bị đánh.

41.

Cái thất thủy tinh có hai tầng, kia một đầu thanh âm bên này hoàn toàn nghe không được, đứng ở cạnh cửa cảnh ngục hai tay phóng ở sau lưng, không biết có phải hay không là đặt tại côn cảnh sát thượng.

Lại một lát sau, một bên kia đại môn bị người hung hăng phá khai, hai ngục cảnh đem cái bao cát kéo tiến vào. Nga, đó không phải là bao cát, đó là một người.

Bao cát như nhau Tra Thành muốn đi hồi bò, bị trong góc phòng cảnh ngục níu lại, môn nhân cơ hội đóng lại.

Hắn leo lên chuyển chốt cửa, chuyển bất động, hắn lại thử một lần, bên cạnh cảnh ngục giống ở chế giễu như nhau, hai tay ôm tựa vào bên tường. Nguyễn Chân không chút sứt mẻ, liên mí mắt đều không chớp một chút, hắn một mực cau mày.

Qua hơn mười giây, Tra Thành rốt cuộc buông tha đối phó chốt cửa , cảnh ngục lại đây kéo hắn, đem hắn kéo đến trước bàn, nhường hắn ngồi vào Nguyễn Chân đối diện.

Tra Thành cúi đầu, Nguyễn Chân có thể thấy được trên mặt hắn hồ cặn bã. Hắn mỗi ngày đều như vầy phải không? Hắn sắc mặt đều là tro , ánh mắt định ở trong góc một chi viết ký tên thượng.

Cảnh ngục cảm thấy viết ký tên đầu đầy mồ hôi.

Hai người bọn họ đều không nói lời nào, thăm tù thời gian chỉ có một giờ, hai người bọn họ cứ như vậy ngồi hai mươi phút.

Cũng không biết hai người bọn họ đang chờ cái gì, hai bên cảnh ngục cho nhau móc điện thoại di động ra phát khẽ tin thử oa thử oa hàn huyên nửa ngày, đều cho là hắn hai muốn vẫn đối với ngồi xuống, không nghĩ tới một người trong đó người mở miệng trước.

Tra Thành cổ họng như là không tốt lắm, thanh âm của hắn so với trước chìm vài cái độ, còn ách.

"Ngươi là đến xem ta chê cười đi. Xem đủ rồi trở về đi."

Nguyễn Chân lắc đầu, hắn nói: "Ta không phải là tới thăm ngươi chê cười. Ta muốn biết ngươi bây giờ thế nào."

"Đây không phải là đến xem ta chê cười?" Tra Thành "Ba ba ba" mà vỗ nâng bàn, "Ba mươi phút trước đột nhiên cho ta biết muốn thăm tù, liên một chút từ chối chỗ trống cũng không có, còn không hợp ý nhau thấy ngươi liền muốn giam lại bế, ta thế nhưng tình nguyện giam lại bế đều không muốn gặp ngươi. Ngươi cho là ngươi là ai? Có điểm tiền dơ bẩn muốn tới thì tới?"

Hắn lời này thật nói không sai, Nguyễn Chân chính là muốn tới thì tới, hắn dù sao cùng Tra Thành ở vào bất đồng giai cấp.

"Nếu như ta là muốn xem ngươi chê cười, có thể đi toà án thượng khán, không cần riêng tư bên dưới đã chạy tới, ta không nhiều thời gian như vậy." Nguyễn Chân cố gắng hết sức trong lời nói không mang theo đâm, cũng ở đối phương nghe tới vẫn là lạnh tanh cứng rắn , không chút nào nhập tâm.

"Đó chính là ngươi vấn đề của mình , " Tra Thành nở nụ cười, "Nơi này còn có những người khác đâu, chưa tính là một mình đến xem. Ngươi thừa nhận đi, ngươi chính là tưởng ta, tưởng ta nghĩ không xong, hận không thể vùi ở ta trong lòng, đem treo đưa đến trong tay ta, nhường ta thảo ngươi cái mông, ngươi nói có đúng hay không? Ngươi chính là tiện nha."

Nguyễn Chân vẫn là thẳng tắp mà ngồi ở trước mặt hắn, như núi bất động.

Vô luận người trước mặt nói gì đó chửi rủa hắn trong lời nói nói, nhục nhã hắn trong lời nói nói, hắn đều không làm phản ứng, thỉnh thoảng trong ánh mắt lóe lên một chút tức giận, rất nhanh lại biến mất.

Bên cạnh hai cảnh ngục nghĩ thầm làm nhiều năm như vậy, lần đầu tiên nhìn thấy phạm nhân mắng to thăm tù người , quả thực tựa như tiểu thuyết như nhau, vấn đề là hai người đều là nam a, vậy cũng đích thực quá cẩu huyết ... Giả không được.

Một người trong đó thông minh sáng dạ, đối một cái khác nói, ngươi không cảm thấy cái kia chửi ầm lên người đặc biệt thương xót sao?

Nói như thế nào?

Hắn hiện tại cái gì cũng không có, xã hội danh tiếng, tiền tài, bề ngoài, hiện tại liên duy nhất quan tâm hắn cái này... Không biết là quan hệ gì người, hắn đều muốn mắng đi, không phải giống đối với mình tự tôn nổ súng, giống như tự sát, ta cảm thấy người nếu là không có tự tôn, còn không bằng đã chết...

Ngươi lời này cũng đừng làm cho hắn nghe được, đối phạm nhân tâm lý không tốt.

Ta biết đến, chính là cảm thấy hắn thương xót đi, ngươi nói có đúng hay không?

Hắn là cực kỳ thương xót.

Cũng vậy cũng là hắn tự mình chuốc lấy cực khổ, làm nhiều chuyện như vậy, tự nhiên một phần còn một phần, chờ khổ ăn đủ rồi, hắn suy nghĩ minh bạch, cũng sẽ không như vậy khó chịu.

Thế nhưng nhân gian nào có ăn đủ khổ đây...

Nghĩ thoáng điểm, nếu như không có khổ, vui vẻ như vậy cũng không đem không tồn tại, còn sống như nhau không có ý nghĩa.

Ta biết đến oa, động lòng người đều là muốn cho bản thân vui vẻ một ít, không thì nơi nào sẽ có người bí quá hoá liều phạm tội?

Người được nắm chắc tuyến, bảo bối.

Ta điểm mấu chốt liền là người khác không cảm thấy ta hoang đường. Ngươi không cảm thấy mấy ngày hôm trước tiến vào cái kia họ lại , đặc biệt lợi hại sao? Nghe nói hắn là vì ngục trong người kia tiến vào , tận lực phố xá sầm uất dùng binh khí đánh nhau, hắn như vậy là rất điên cuồng a, bất quá cũng xác thực nhường người bội phục...

Hắn so ngồi ở chỗ này hai người cũng có thể bi.

Di? Vậy làm sao nói?

Đã đến lúc.

"Một giờ đến, ta đi về trước. Ngươi trở lại uống nước." Nguyễn Chân đứng lên, đưa qua một bên y phục, đẩy một cái kính mắt, "Hai mươi ngày sau đó ta trở lại."

Tra Thành nói xong thanh âm đều khàn giọng , hắn mở to hai mắt: "Đủ rồi! Ngươi một lần không đủ, còn muốn đến lần thứ hai? Ngươi người này là có bao nhiêu thần kinh? Ngươi rốt cuộc là yêu ta, hay là hận ta? Ngươi có thể hay không đừng như vậy dằn vặt ta? Ta đã cái gì cũng không có a!"

Hắn âm cuối trong kéo khóc nức nở, nước mắt lại không có rơi xuống.

Ra cửa thời gian, Nguyễn Chân quay đầu lại nhìn hắn một cái, như là trong ngực niệm, hoặc như là tưởng phải nhớ kỹ cái gì — nhìn hắn liếc mắt.

Tra Thành khắp người không có khí lực, tê liệt ngồi trở lại trên ghế thời gian một cái lảo đảo, ngồi lật ngã xuống đất, ném tới trên mặt đất. Hắn sờ tới thô ráp xi măng mà, ánh mắt lập tức tựa như tiến xi măng viên, hung hăng đâm một cái, chợt nhiệt lệ hạ xuống.

Cảnh ngục nhìn hắn im lặng, cau mày, trợn tròn mắt rơi lệ, buồn bã nhược thất, giống như đụng một chút sẽ tán giá.

42.

Nguyễn Chân ngồi trở lại trong xe, hắn mở ra hệ thống sưởi hơi, lẳng lặng đợi một hồi . Này đương lúc, hắn mới phát giác được trái tim nhảy rất nhanh.

Có thể là quá lạnh, huyết quản co rút lại, đang ở gia tốc đem huyết dịch chuyển vận đến thân thể các nơi.

Hắn mang lão luyện bộ, không nhịn được đập đến trên tay lái. Không đúng, hắn không nên lừa gạt mình, hắn đây là phản ứng trì độn, đại não tiếp bị tin tức bơi đi cho trong máu thịt, rốt cuộc đạt tới trái tim trung bộ, nó bắt đầu nhảy lên.

Nguyễn Chân dùng sức phát một bả tay lái, hắn cảm thấy bản thân quá không phấn đấu. Có lẽ là quá tuổi trẻ, nếu như ba mươi hướng lên trên hắn cũng sẽ không gặp phải loại tình huống này.

Điện thoại di động sáng một cái, có người tìm hắn. Nguyễn Chân chỉnh lý tâm tình, cầm điện thoại di động lên, đồng thời phát động xe.

Có chuyện gì, lần sau lại nói. Tra Thành sống được thật tốt, thậm chí còn có thể há mồm mắng chửi người, mắng khó nghe mà thối nát, nói rõ năng lực suy tính vẫn còn ở, cũng không có bị tàn phá đến không còn hình người, hắn vẫn tên hỗn đản nào.

Hắn rốt cuộc có hay không ăn năn?

Vẫn là nói, trên căn bản vẫn là người kia cặn bã, thả ra, sẽ tiếp tục ỷ vào về điểm này không bao nhiêu tiền túi da khắp nơi phong lưu, rước họa vào thân nữa...

Không, có thể hắn sẽ không. Chịu nhiều khổ cực như vậy đầu, muốn thực sự cái gì đều không học được, đó chính là ngu dại.

Chủy độc thói quen khắc tiến hắn khung, cạo không mất, thiêu không tịnh, oan không ra. Nguyễn Chân lái xe, bỗng nhiên cười một cái tự giễu. Hắn thật là không có cứu, thậm chí làm một tên khốn kiếp thấp tố chất tìm nâng mượn cớ.

Không có mượn cớ, chính hắn rõ ràng đó là cái gì nguyên nhân.

Buổi tối trong mộng, hắn lại gặp được ban ngày đã gặp người. Tra Thành thân thượng sáo quần áo tù, sắc mặt không tốt lắm, ngồi ở ghế trên xem bản thân.

Hắn đi tới, dùng tay trái giơ lên Tra Thành cằm, hắn chân chân thiết thiết nghe được thanh âm của mình: "Ngươi có mệt hay không?"

Tra Thành ngẩng đầu hướng hắn cười ngây ngô, sắc mặt dường như không có đầu tiên mắt nhìn qua kém như vậy . Hắn ôm lấy Nguyễn Chân, đem mặt vùi vào trong quần áo, thanh âm không rõ: "Mệt, mệt chết đi được."

Nguyễn Chân còn nói: "Ngươi có hay không dài trí nhớ? Biết đến bản thân sai ở chỗ nào?"

"Ta không biết." Hắn nói, ủy khuất ba ba .

Nguyễn Chân vừa định đem hắn đẩy ra, ai biết Tra Thành dùng sức kéo chặt hắn, vẻ mặt cười đùa cợt nhả mà ngẩng đầu: "Là ta không tốt rồi. Ta không nên trêu hoa ghẹo nguyệt, yêu mến một người nên toàn tâm toàn ý."

"Vậy ngươi yêu mến ai?" Nguyễn Chân theo bản năng hỏi.

Trong thực tế hắn cũng sẽ không thốt ra, hắn đột nhiên ý thức được bản thân là đang nằm mơ, cúi đầu nhìn xem ôm chặt bản thân Tra Thành, nội tâm hắn đáy lật lên một trận chua xót khổ sở.

"Ta yêu mến ngươi nha, thích nhất chính là ngươi." Tra Thành không nhẹ không nặng mà nói, hắn đưa tay bắt đầu giải Nguyễn Chân y phục, đem Nguyễn Chân đè vào trên đùi của mình.

Nguyễn Chân biết đến đây là mộng , cũng hắn cũng thật lâu không có bị chạm qua, không đành lòng đẩy ra, hoặc là nói hắn là đang suy nghĩ người này. Tra Thành liếm hắn cổ, gặm hắn xương quai xanh, cách áo sơ mi liếm hắn đầu vú, ngón tay theo y phục trượt tiến vào, mò hắn ngực cùng phần bụng.

Ngón tay của hắn hảo mát, trong ngục giam không hệ thống sưởi hơi sao?

Nguyễn Chân bị hắn thân được mơ mơ màng màng, còn không quên suy nghĩ vấn đề. Đại khái cảm thấy ngục trung Tra Thành cùng trong mộng hắn hoàn toàn như nhau.

"Ta rất nhớ ngươi." Tra Thành thay đổi một bộ dịu dàng thắm thiết giọng điệu, "Xin lỗi, ta đi qua không có thể phát hiện, chung quanh tối đáng giá quý trọng người hẳn là ngươi."

"Nói dễ nghe. Ai biết ngươi rốt cuộc nghĩ như thế nào." Nguyễn Chân cãi lại, hắn lập tức đã bị hôn lên.

Ghế dựa biến thành cực lớn giường hai người, là trước đây nhà mình cái giường kia. Nguyễn Chân nội tâm bỗng nhiên an định rất nhiều, giống như Tra Thành là ở nguyên lai nhà trọ trong, hai người cũng còn không có tan vỡ, cũng quan hệ so với khi đó thân cận rất nhiều.

"Nếu như ngươi có thể không chạy lung tung thì tốt rồi ." Nguyễn Chân uyển chuyển nói, y phục của hắn đã bị tróc chỉ còn một món áo sơ mi, vẫn là Mẫn đại mở , cùng không có mặc như nhau. Ngực dính ẩm ướt một mảnh, đều là Tra Thành nước miếng.

Quá chân thật. Người trước mặt quá chân thật.

Tra Thành đem y phục của mình cởi, hắn kéo ra quần, dáng sừng sững một bộ nhấc thương lên ngựa bộ dạng, hắn nghiêng đầu vô tội nói: "Ta không chạy a, ta liền đứng ở bên cạnh ngươi. Ta ai cũng không cần."

Nguyễn Chân đá hắn một cước, đem hắn mặt đều đạp sai lệch: "Nói bậy. Ngươi cho là lần này có thể lừa gạt đến ta?"

Lừa gạt không lừa đến Tra Thành là không biết, dù sao trong mộng Tra Thành là đem Nguyễn Chân giữa hai chân một bao đưa lừa gạt cổ . Tra Thành nhu nhu mặt, leo lên kéo chân của hắn, kéo đến trước người mình, nằm úp sấp đến trên người hắn.

"Ta không lừa ngươi. Ta đã cái gì đều không có, ngươi đã thu ta đi." Tra Thành đem cằm đặt ở Nguyễn Chân ngực, bất đắc dĩ cười.

Cái biểu tình này, Nguyễn Chân ăn trăm nghìn lần đều không đỡ được. Hắn chính là chịu không nổi tỏ ra yếu kém Tra Thành, chỉ cần hắn nguyện ý tỏ ra yếu kém, hai người bọn họ trước đây cũng không thể nhanh như vậy liền kết thúc.

Tra Thành thực sự sẽ biến thành như vậy? Nguyễn Chân nghi ngờ xem hắn, người sau trực tiếp đưa đầu lại đây thân hắn, hai cái tay cũng tiếp tục động tác. Tra Thành bàn tay rất lớn, lúc này đã trở nên rất ấm, thậm chí còn có chút nóng người.

Hơi hơi nóng lên ôn độ rất là thoải mái, Nguyễn Chân có chút mê luyến, hắn ôm Tra Thành cổ, trong nháy mắt mũi lên men.

"Hảo hảo yêu ta." Hắn tiến đến Tra Thành bên tai, nhỏ giọng nỉ non một câu.

Hắn chỉ có như vậy một cái nguyện vọng, không biết Tra Thành có thể hay không nghe hiểu. Hy vọng tiểu tử này có thể nghe lời một chút, Nguyễn Chân nghĩ thầm, không thì ném cho chó ăn tự tôn xem như là bạch lãng phí.

Cũng không biết "Hắn" nghe hiểu không có, Nguyễn Chân bên tai như có người thở dài, Tra Thành đẩy ra chân của hắn cho hắn mở rộng.

Nguyễn Chân có thể cảm giác được phía sau có này nọ ở động, cũng tuyệt không khó chịu, ở trong mộng, Tra Thành kỹ thuật bị vô hạn cất cao, hắn phảng phất là ở che chở chim non một loại, động tác ôn nhu, Nguyễn Chân rốt cục vẫn phải chảy nước mắt.

Hắn không biết mình là bởi vì thoải mái chảy nước mắt, vẫn là bi ai.

"Nguyễn Chân, Nguyễn Chân..." Tra Thành không biết lúc nào tiến vào, hắn một bên va chạm, một bên hô hoán hắn, cúi người xuống phục hạ thân ghé vào Nguyễn Chân trên vai, dùng đầu cọ rái tai của hắn, nỉ non nói tên của hắn.

Ai vậy? Đây là hắn sao? Nguyễn Chân dùng sức ôm lấy thân người trên, nước mắt càng lưu càng hung, hắn cảm thấy hoang đường cực kỳ, buồn cười cực kỳ, cũng cũng cảm nhận được trước đây bản thân vẫn muốn ...

Có người yêu cầu hắn.

Hắn đã từng sai đem Tra Thành đối với hắn nửa dụ dỗ nửa thô bạo tình ái hiểu thành nhu cầu, cho là mình là bị khát vọng . Ở hắn tầng này nam nữ nghĩ muốn cái gì đều không khó khăn, khó khăn nhất chính là một cái chân tình thực lòng yêu người của chính mình.

Đại bộ phận người chỉ phải phụ mẫu, Nguyễn Chân nhớ tới hai người bọn họ, chỉ cảm thấy cảnh trong mơ đem tẫn.

Hắn chính là không muốn trở về, mới có thể chạy Trần Hữu Lượng trong tay làm việc, cũng dọn đến bên ngoài ở.

Năm ngoái cùng năm kia, hắn đều không trở lại qua tết âm lịch.

Năm nay đây, không chỉ có không trở lại, còn nhớ mong một cái trong ngục giam đầu người.

Hắn không nhịn được nắm chặt thân thượng nhân phía sau lưng, tưởng ở trên người hắn lưu lại một điểm ấn ký.

Cần phải trách hắn.

Không phải là hắn, bản thân căn bản sẽ không lệch khỏi quỹ đạo bình thường.

Đều là vì vậy hỗn đản.

Lăn lộn...

Tra Thành không nhịn được thở dài, hôn một cái hắn, sau đó tiêu thất tại trước mặt của hắn.

Nguyễn Chân mở hai mắt ra, nước mắt đã làm .

Hắn bỗng nhiên tỉnh lại.

43.

Thực sự là rất lâu đều không ở sáng sớm chật vật như vậy qua . Nguyễn Chân đem áo ngủ ném vào bẩn y phục sọt, bản thân đem nội khố chà xát nhất biến, ném vào trong máy giặt quần áo.

Nhật quang theo rèm cửa sổ miệng thấu vào nhà tử, Nguyễn Chân dứt khoát kéo ra che quang liêm, nhường ánh mặt trời văng đầy phòng ngủ.

Trên ban công phi điểu bị sợ quá chạy mất, hắn cầm ly sữa bò đi tới bên ngoài, vừa định hướng đằng trên ghế ngồi xuống, chợt phát hiện mặt trên đang nằm một cái đen thùi lùi này nọ.

"Meo meo." Đồ chơi kia phát sinh một tiếng mèo kêu.

"Là miêu a." Nguyễn Chân kéo qua khác nhất trương đằng ghế, ngồi ở nó bên cạnh. Hắc miêu bích lục con ngươi nhìn chằm chằm Nguyễn Chân, dường như ở cảnh giới .

"Ngươi muốn uống sữa tươi?" Nguyễn Chân mò qua bên cạnh theo chưa dùng qua đồ sứ trắng cái gạt tàn thuốc, đi vào trong ngã một chút, đẩy tới hắc miêu trước mặt.

"Dọa!" Hắc miêu mạnh cong lên thân thể, hắc trảo lóe lên, Nguyễn Chân tay trái tê rần, tỉ mỉ tra xét, đúng là bị trảo ba đạo, vết thương chỉ chốc lát sau liền hướng ngoại ồ ồ mạo máu.

Nguyễn Chân nhướng mày, đồ sứ trắng cái gạt tàn thuốc đẩy tới trên mặt đất.

"Súc sinh không biết điều." Nguyễn Chân đứng dậy trở về nhà, vết thương không sâu, thế nhưng máu chảy không chỉ, thoạt nhìn rất là dữ tợn.

Hắc miêu đối sữa bò không hề hứng thú, nó liếc nhìn phòng trong, nhảy ra sân thượng, dọc theo con đường chạy vội, nhảy lên một chiếc xe.

Nó nhìn bốn phía, đợi đến lộ khẩu, nó liền lựa chọn nhảy lên cái khác xe cộ, hắc miêu cuối cùng cuộn tròn ở trên một chiếc xe, đi tới vùng ngoại ô ngục giam miệng.

Hắc miêu kha thụy nhảy xuống xe, nàng khinh xa thục lộ chui vào ngục giam nhập khẩu, đi qua cửa lầu, đang lúc mọi người dưới mắt, men theo mùi đến thao trường bên cạnh kho hàng lối vào.

Nàng cảm thấy bên trong bầu không khí, lo lắng bái động khẽ che môn, ai ai kêu, chui vào đen kịt kho hàng. Hắc miêu kha thụy đi tới chủ nhân bên cạnh, lúc này vết thương luy luy, bị dằn vặt đến chỉ còn một hơi người, chính là Lại Nguyên Mục.

Y phục của hắn bị kéo nát vứt bỏ ở bên cạnh, khắp nơi đều có độn khí nện sinh ra ứ tổn thương.

Kha thụy phát sinh kêu khóc, dùng đầu cọ động Lại Nguyên Mục, nhỏ giọng hô hoán hắn, hy vọng hắn có thể đứng lên, trên mặt đất quá lạnh, trong kho hàng quá lạnh.

Có lẽ là nàng tiếng kêu quá bi, rốt cuộc có người qua để lái cửa kho hàng: "Từ đâu tới mèo hoang... Ô oa, nơi này còn có người nằm!"

Tiểu cảnh ngục hô cá nhân lại đây giúp hắn cùng nhau đem Lại Nguyên Mục bàn hồi trong lầu. Hai người bọn họ là trực đêm , phát hiện Lại Nguyên Mục sau đó trực tiếp đưa đến phòng cứu thương. Ca đêm thầy thuốc đi ăn cơm , hai người bọn họ luống cuống tay chân xử lý tốt Lại Nguyên Mục, kéo lên mành, ngồi bên ngoài đầu hút thuốc nói chuyện phiếm.

"Này tiểu niên khinh là lần thứ mấy bị thương? Một vòng bên trong." Một người trong đó hỏi một cái khác.

"Ta tính tính..." Bị hỏi người kia tách tách ngón tay, "Hình như là lần thứ ba? Hắn chọc ai? Mẫn Tây Tụng sao?"

"Đúng vậy. Ngươi không biết khi hắn đi vào ngày đầu tiên giống như Mẫn Tây Tụng hỗn thục? Bất quá ta nghe nói hắn không hề là muốn cùng mẫn Mẫn đại lăn lộn, là vì nhường hắn giúp mình thay đổi cái phòng giam."

"Sau đó làm sao vậy? Mẫn Tây Tụng thế nào liền tức giận ?"

"Ai. Ngươi biết không, mẫn cực kỳ cái này, " cảnh ngục so cái thủ thế, "Ban đầu này tiểu mao đầu tìm mẫn Mẫn đại chỉ là muốn làm soát lại cho đúng rồi bàn giao dễ dàng, kết quả đưa coi trọng, nhân gia mẫn Mẫn đại không chịu thả người... Hiện tại luôn luôn tìm hắn phiền toái, không đưa thay đổi phòng giam."

Cảnh ngục thổn thức một tiếng: "Này ngục trong nam nam chuyện này thật nhiều. Làm cái gì thí mắt tử a, ngồi xổm mấy năm ra ngoài tìm nữ hài tử thật tốt. Mẫn Tây Tụng cũng thực sự là, tác thành nhân gia không thì phải..."

"Ta nghe nói, " bên cạnh cảnh ngục lại gần, "Này tiểu mao đầu bên ngoài ban đầu liền nhận thức mẫn Mẫn đại, cũng hai người một mực không tới một bước kia, hiện tại được rồi, mẫn lớn đến tay, làm sao có thể còn có thể thả người."

"Nằm máng cưỡng chế yêu a. Ta cũng không biết đưa kia một bên cố gắng lên. Hy vọng tiểu mao đầu đừng liền chết như vậy —" ót của hắn thượng mãnh liệt bị đánh một cái.

"Đừng nói càn nói bậy. Họ lại muốn chết, bị vấn tội cũng là chúng ta hai. Nhanh chóng đi xem hắn một chút có sao không, có muốn hay không gọi điện thoại đi lấy dược." Cảnh ngục kéo cửa ra, phát hiện trên giường oa một cái hắc miêu, nhíu nhíu lông mày, thầm thì lẩm bẩm một câu, đi đến lật dược quỹ .

Hắc miêu kha thụy ngồi xổm tại chủ nhân bên cạnh cũng không nhúc nhích. Nàng đang dùng bản thân nhiệt độ cơ thể, ấm áp vết thương luy luy Lại Nguyên Mục, hy vọng hắn ở trong mộng, có thể bao nhiêu dễ chịu một ít.

Một ngày nào đó, trong lòng nàng có cái kiên định ý niệm, muốn chủ nhân của mình không bị thương, không bởi vì sở hữu hắn gặp qua người thụ thương.

Hôn mê Lại Nguyên Mục tựa hồ cảm thấy đến từ sủng vật yêu mến, trên mặt biểu tình hơi hơi hòa hoãn một chút, nhưng hắn thỉnh thoảng còn đang ngọ nguậy môi, tỉ mỉ phân biệt là có thể rõ ràng hắn đang nói cái gì.

Thế nhưng bị vô ý thức hắn chỗ nói thầm người kia, tâm không hề ở Lại Nguyên Mục trên người. Có thể nói, Tra Thành là không muốn đi còn muốn Lại Nguyên Mục.

Tra Thành theo bạn tù bên kia biết được Lại Nguyên Mục cùng Mẫn Tây Tụng sự tình, biết đến bản thân không chen tay được, trầm tư suy nghĩ, chỉ có thể không đi chuyến này giao du với kẻ xấu .

Hắn đi có thể làm cái gì? Mẫn Tây Tụng biết đến Lại Nguyên Mục là vì người kia tiến ngục giam, đang cần cái hết giận người. Tra Thành qua đến, sợ không phải lại muốn chặt đứt một chân, làm không tốt còn là nam nhân quý báu nhất cái kia.

Hắn chỉ có thể cầu khẩn Lại Nguyên Mục an phận một chút, chí ít ở ngục trung có thể thức thời, bất hòa ngục phách đối nghịch, như vậy lại còn bảo toàn bản thân, thuận lợi ra tù.

Trừ bỏ này bên ngoài, Tra Thành cái gì cũng không làm được, hắn nghĩ đến Lại Nguyên Mục lúc, nội tâm chỉ có hổ thẹn, lại không biết từ đâu bồi thường, còn không bằng không đi tự hỏi.

Cặn bã, hắn thật sự là cá nhân cặn bã.

Hắn khó chịu không được, cả người đều cuộn mình đứng lên.

44.

Hai mươi ngày thời gian rất nhanh.

Nhàn lúc đem qua, Nguyễn Chân tận lực trống đi kia ngày, đồng thời trước thời gian báo cho biết ngục người trong, để cho bọn họ sớm ngày thông tri Tra Thành chuẩn bị sẵn sàng, cho hắn điểm thời gian chuẩn bị, coi như là thông cảm lòng tự ái của hắn.

Nguyễn Chân biết đến người này đối lòng tự trọng có loại bệnh trạng truy cầu, không cho hắn cái bậc thang, hắn sẽ tự mình vây chết ở tư tưởng lồng giam trung.

Lúc này đây thăm tù, không ra hắn sở liệu, cảnh ngục cực kỳ thuận lợi mà đem Tra Thành mang ra ngoài, vẫn là lần trước kia hai ngục cảnh, bất quá là một người đổi được bên trong, một người đổi được bên ngoài.

Tra Thành chỉnh lý qua dung nhan dáng vẻ, lông mày cũng họa toàn bộ , không phải là chặt đứt lông mày. Tinh thần so lần đầu tiên gặp muốn khá hơn một chút, bất quá vẫn là nhận tội bộ dạng, xem ra tạm thời là đắm chìm trong tự trách trung trạng thái, yêu cầu thật lâu thời gian tài năng hòa hoãn.

Tra Thành đến Nguyễn Chân trước mặt ngồi xuống, hắn đưa tay ra mời tay, cảnh ngục liếc mắt, mở cửa đi ra.

Nguyễn Chân bên này cảnh ngục bên mép chảy ra một tia cười, đồng sự bị sai sử đi rót nước, hắn suy nghĩ một chút cũng ra ngoài rót nước , bất quá cực kỳ nhanh liền trở về bên trong.

"Ngươi ngày hôm nay khí sắc không tệ." Nguyễn Chân nhìn một hồi, "Râu mép cũng quát , mặt cũng rửa sạch, hai ngày này rèn đúc thân thể đi."

Bị hắn nói trúng rồi, Tra Thành từ lần trước hắn thăm tù sau đó, liền bắt đầu ở tự do thời gian hoạt động trong chạy bộ, thân thể là so với trước khá hơn nhiều.

"Hoàn hảo. Ngươi nhìn qua cùng trước đây như nhau, vẫn là ta trong trí nhớ cảm giác." Tra Thành hồi hắn.

"Ngươi trong trí nhớ ta là dạng gì tử?" Nguyễn Chân uống một ngụm nước nóng.

"Vẫn luôn cao cao tại thượng, như là khinh thường cùng ta người như thế làm đồng bọn, cũng lại luôn là cho ta ngon ngọt, nói cho ta biết ta có thể được đến ngươi..." Tra Thành nhìn một chút phía sau hai người cảnh ngục.

Hai vị cảnh ngục ăn ý móc ra tai nghe nhét vào trong lỗ tai, một người trong đó còn làm bộ hừ lên ca, nghiêm túc phân biệt một chút, là chạy điều 《 ca-lo-ri 》.

"Ngươi quả nhiên vẫn là chết sĩ diện." Lời này là Nguyễn Chân nói , hắn theo xoang mũi trong cười một tiếng, "Sống được không mệt sao."

Tra Thành nhìn chằm chằm bên cạnh hai ngục cảnh nhìn một hồi, cuối cùng là yên tâm.

"Ta mệt. Ta mệt chết đi được. Nguyễn Chân ngươi biết ta rất nhớ ngươi sao, từ lần trước ngươi ở bồ am cự tuyệt ta sau đó, ta một mực đang suy nghĩ ngươi."

Nguyễn Chân nhíu nhíu lông mày.

"Ta là cá nhân cặn bã, ta là tên khốn kiếp, ta không chỉ có vô dụng còn ném không được một ít không sao cả này nọ, hiện tại ngươi xuất hiện, ta thật vui vẻ, " Tra Thành đưa tay, để lên thủy tinh, "Ta rốt cuộc minh bạch ngươi là có bao nhiêu yêu ta, ngươi mới là trên cái thế giới này ta tối cần phải quý trọng người, ta sẽ không phụ lòng ngươi."

Người này thế nào đột nhiên...

"Nguyễn Chân, ta đã hai bàn tay trắng , bao gồm gia hương, ta đời này cũng trở về không được. Ngươi nhường ta hảo hảo đứng ở bên cạnh ngươi đi, làm một con chó cũng được, ngươi muốn ta làm cái gì đều có thể, ta không xa cầu có thể cùng ngươi biến thành người sinh bầu bạn, ngươi tương lai muốn kết hôn sinh con, ta làm cái tình nhân cũng được, nếu như ngươi cảm thấy ta bẩn, vậy dứt khoát tình nhân cũng không cần, ta chỉ tưởng đứng ở bên cạnh ngươi."

Tra Thành nói xong càng phát ra khẩn thiết, kích động, cả người đều khuynh đến thủy tinh thượng, Nguyễn Chân vẫn là không chút động lòng mà nhìn xem hắn.

"Ngươi chỉ muốn làm con chó?" Hỏi hắn.

"Ta không có vấn đề, ngươi muốn cho ta làm cái gì đều được, chỉ muốn sau khi ra ngoài ngươi có thể muốn ta." Tra Thành nói như vậy, giống cái muốn lập công chuộc tội tiểu hài nhi. Hắn quả thực chính là cái tiểu hài nhi .

"Ta chỉ muốn biết trong lòng ngươi rốt cuộc là nghĩ như thế nào." Nguyễn Chân không chánh diện đáp ứng hắn, mà là tiếp tục ném xảy ra vấn đề, nhường Tra Thành trả lời.

"Ta yêu ngươi, ta yêu cầu ngươi, ta muốn lưu ở bên cạnh ngươi, ta đã cái gì cũng không có, ta chỉ cầu ngươi lại còn lưu lại ta." Tra Thành không chút nghĩ ngợi, lập tức nói ra sự trả lời của mình.

Nguyễn Chân lập tức đứng dậy.

"Ngày hôm nay trước hết đến nơi đây, ta hai mươi ngày sau đó trở lại." Hắn lấy nâng kính mắt, trên mặt lạnh lùng, bỏ lại những lời này, sau đó nhường cảnh ngục mở cửa, thật nhanh rời đi thăm tù thất.

Lưu ở bên trong phòng mấy người đều ngây ngẩn cả người, không biết hắn này là đang làm gì. Tra Thành lúc này căn bản là liên làm người tôn nghiêm cũng không cần, vì sao hắn còn có thể không chút động lòng?

Bên cạnh hai vị cảnh ngục giả vờ nghe âm nhạc, thực tế cùng xong toàn bộ quá trình. Dàn xếp hảo Tra Thành sau đó, hai người bọn họ lại điên cuồng phát khởi tin tức.

Ngươi nói cái này 40 hào, hắn có phải hay không...

Một là thương xót, thứ hai là thật đáng buồn, người thứ ba chính là thương xót người tất có đáng hận chỗ đi.

Ngươi lại cái gì đều đã hiểu.

Hắn cái dạng này, nhất định là cái gì đều không có, không thể liên? Hiện tại liên tự tôn cũng không cần, còn không thật đáng buồn? Đáng hận chính là hiện tại biến thành một cái tưởng gặm đã xong gia hỏa, nhìn xem cũng làm cho người khó chịu.

Ta cũng có chút ghê tởm. Nôn nôn nôn.

Đừng phát nghĩ tiếng từ , ta giữa trưa sa oa còn không có tiêu hóa xong đây.

Vì vậy đối diện cảnh ngục phát cái hình ảnh, phía trên là một con mèo mị làm dáng nôn mửa.

... Không cùng ngươi hàn huyên, Lại Nguyên Mục tựa hồ vừa mới tỉnh, ta đi xem một chút.

Hai người này hướng y tế phòng bệnh đi đến, hợp lưu sau vừa nói bát quái, một bên vì hắn người tương lai lo âu. Một người là vì Lại Nguyên Mục cùng Mẫn Tây Tụng, tên còn lại là vì Tra Thành cùng hắn trước độ kính mắt nam tử.

Tuy rằng hai người này cũng còn không đối tượng, thực sự là yêu xen vào việc của người khác.

Trở lại gia công công xưởng Tra Thành ngồi ở chỗ ngồi sửng sốt một lúc lâu, bản thân thưởng thức vật phẩm đã nói, không khỏi xấu hổ đứng lên.

Hắn thừa nhận bản thân đối Nguyễn Chân tình cảm, nhưng là dưới tình huống như vậy, dùng loại giọng nói này cùng thái độ, thảo nào Nguyễn Chân bị hắn hù chạy. Trước không đề cập tới hắn Tra Thành rốt cuộc có hay không coi Nguyễn Chân vì cứu mạng rơm rạ, hôm nay biểu hiện đều thật sự là quá mức.

Tra Thành nằm úp sấp đang làm việc trên đài, thật sâu thở dài.

Ta là cái đồ vô dụng. Hắn nghĩ như vậy.

Giờ khắc này hắn ý thức được trong cuộc sống tối vô lực tình cảm, xã hội tầng dưới chót người phổ biến có thống khổ, hắn cực kỳ nhỏ bé, hắn nhìn thẳng vào đến bản thân nhỏ bé.

Có mấy lời nói ra, liền tựa như mũi tên rời cung, triệt để bắn thủng hắn vô căn cứ tự tôn, cuộc đời của hắn xem cùng giá trị quan bị ngôn ngữ đánh đản cơ khuấy ra bọt biển, nhìn không ra nguyên hình.

Là thời gian trọng tố bản thân , cũng hắn còn không biết phải nên làm như thế nào, làm cái gì. Cho nên hắn đưa ra trước giống con chó như nhau còn sống, đã có thể liên thuyết pháp này, cũng để cho người cảm thấy ghê tởm.

Nguyễn Chân rốt cuộc nghĩ như thế nào? Hắn không rõ, hắn muốn biết.

45.

Giống như tang gia khuyển Tra Thành đã bị mất sở hữu hấp dẫn người phẩm chất. Hắn rõ ràng tự thân không hề giá trị, đặc biệt ở bỏ tù sau đó, cuộc sống này trung vẩn đục một khoản, trực tiếp đem hắn đánh vào địa ngục.

Một người tinh thần sa sút là rất khó ở tâm hồn tiến hành miêu tả , nhưng muốn theo bên ngoài biểu là có thể miêu tả, cũng rất dễ dàng. Khuôn mặt tiều tụy hình thể gầy gò, làn da cùng đầu tóc đều mất đi lộng lẫy.

Đây là Tra Thành bỏ tù sau đó thứ trong một thời gian ngắn tình trạng.

Sau đó Nguyễn Chân thăm tù, Tra Thành ở phát xong điên sau đó bỗng nhiên nhận thức đến Nguyễn Chân so nhìn qua quan tâm bản thân nhiều lắm, mặc kệ hắn rốt cuộc là hận bản thân vẫn là yêu bản thân, đều so người bình thường quan tâm bản thân, chỉ là điểm này khiến cho hắn cũng đủ cao hứng.

Hắn nói hai mươi ngày sau còn biết được, trên thực tế chính là là ám chỉ Tra Thành, hắn đưa Tra Thành cơ hội, làm cho đối phương đi tự hỏi, hắn vì sao còn biết được lần thứ hai, hắn tại sao muốn đến lần thứ hai. Này trung gian thì tại sao hội ngăn hai mươi ngày.

Thế nhưng, Tra Thành cho ra kết luận không hề chính xác, hắn làm được sự tình trái lại nhường Nguyễn Chân trước thời gian rời đi.

May mà hắn còn có lần thứ ba cơ hội.

Tra Thành rõ ràng, giả sử lần này hắn vẫn không thể đạt được Nguyễn Chân yêu cầu, vậy hắn lại hội trở lại liên một chút hi vọng cũng không có, cũng không có người quan tâm hắn hoàn cảnh trong.

Hắn trong tiềm thức khát vọng — có người thích ta, đem lại không đạt thành khả năng.

Hắn cùng với Nguyễn Chân trao đổi, nửa năm này hơn dặm cận tồn tại ở song sắt nội ngoại trong vòng hai canh giờ, hai người bọn họ đương nhiên không biết đối phương đang suy nghĩ gì, hai người bọn họ cũng đều là khinh thường hướng người khác nhiều tiết lộ tự thân ý tưởng người, tựu như cùng thế hệ trước đối "Tình tình ái yêu" im thin thít thái độ.

Cho nên muốn muốn ngươi tới ta đi, chỉ có dựa vào phỏng đoán, phỏng chừng, thậm chí thăm dò, loại này nhìn qua nhường người không thể tưởng tượng nổi phương thức.

Thực sự là không nói ra, sẽ không người có thể hiểu.

Tra Thành đành phải trọng đầu đã tới, suy nghĩ bản thân phải nên làm như thế nào . Nguyễn Chân không cần hắn làm cẩu, vậy hắn phải tự làm cái gì? Dù sao vốn là bản thân là không tìm về được , nội tâm hắn khát yêu dục vọng lại để cho hắn không muốn buông tha người trước mặt, Tra Thành chưa từng như vậy nghiêm túc vì hắn người tự hỏi qua.

Hắn chỉ có ở muốn có được cái gì thời gian mới có thể nghiêm túc như vậy, đại bộ phận người đều là như thế này.

Bất quá, mọi việc đều có ngoại lệ. Tựa như người hội vì mình nỉ non, nhưng vì hắn người khóc thầm thời gian trái lại chiếm đại đa số. Ai cũng không biết tiếp theo yêu người trên là ai, cũng không biết tiếp theo hội vì bọn họ khóc vẫn là vì bọn họ cười.

Có người yêu tâm, vậy thì có có người yêu tư cách. Vô luận là ai, nhân sinh tam lục cửu bối, một giây kế tiếp người quen biết sẽ cải biến, vậy càng cần phải quý trọng bị yêu trong nháy mắt.

Tra Thành rốt cuộc hiểu rõ điểm ấy.

Nguyễn Chân đây?

Hắn lại là nghĩ như thế nào?

Hướng hồi bên trong xe Nguyễn Chân một hơi phát động xe, liên thủ bộ đều không mang, trực tiếp lái vào bản thân nhà trọ bãi đậu xe dưới đất, lảo đảo mà xông vào gia môn, cũng thượng khóa.

Phòng trong không bật đèn, rất lạnh. Hắn thở ra hơi nước ở khẽ ít tia sáng trung trở nên trắng, tiêu thất. Hắn mở trung ương điều hòa cùng mà noãn, cũng ở tại chỗ tháo ra áo khoác nút buộc.

Áo choàng dưới, quần tây đã rõ ràng mà gồ lên một khối.

Nguyễn Chân cương , vừa nhìn liền biết. Hắn hướng không người chung quanh nhìn xung quanh vài lần, giống như ở kiêng kỵ không tồn tại khán giả, cũng trong phòng cũng không có người, liên thanh âm cũng không có.

Hắn kéo ra quần tây vòng trang sức, đưa tay tiến vào, đại lực nhu lộng hai thanh, không nhịn được phát ra thư giãn khí tiếng.

"Ân... A." Hắn phát hiện bản thân lộ ra thanh âm, ép xuống, sau đó lại đưa tay tiến nội khố trong, hắn hôm nay mặc là hàng hiệu quyền anh nội khố, cực kỳ thiếp thân, đẩy ra đáy khố sờ tới tính khí thời gian, bờ vai của hắn run lên.

Là run rẩy, là nhanh cảm giác mang tới run rẩy.

Nguyễn Chân có chút chân mềm, hắn tựa vào tủ giày thượng, sàn nhà ôn độ từng chút một lên đây, hắn đem quần thốn đến lớn chân trung bộ, dùng thường dùng tay phải trấn an bản thân phân thân.

Tra Thành kia phó cúi đầu nghe theo hình dạng, thật sự là quá mâu thuẫn , nhường Nguyễn Chân sinh ra một loại ảo giác.

Trước đây vẫn là Tra Thành đối với hắn muốn làm gì thì làm, giờ đây ác lang phục tùng trở thành Mẫn đại khuyển, bản thân kéo tai, tước trảo, khoác vào miệng hoàn, ghé vào bên chân của hắn.

Nhường hắn làm cái gì, hắn thì làm cái đó.

Chinh phục vui vẻ trong nháy mắt bao trùm Nguyễn Chân đại não, hắn cảm thấy sung sướng, thể xác và tinh thần đều phi thường sung sướng... Quá tuyệt vời, này phảng phất là một lần to lớn thắng lợi.

Hắn không có biện pháp lập tức liền vượt qua song sắt gục Tra Thành, chỉ có thể tạm thời lui lại, tuy rằng bộ dáng này hắn cực kỳ đáng yêu, nhường hắn cương , nhưng này còn chưa phải là hắn mong muốn Tra Thành cuối cùng hình thái.

Nắm trong tay hắn, từ bên trong ra ngoài mà nắm trong tay hắn, nhưng là không thể là vô lễ như thế , thô bạo, hẳn là khác một phen bộ dạng... Nguyễn Chân nghĩ, hắn biết đến Tra Thành không ngu ngốc, cũng biết cái này người nhất định sẽ tham luyến thân phận của mình tiền tài thậm chí tình cảm.

Quả thực tình thế bắt buộc, Nguyễn Chân lúc này cười , muốn tình cùng hưng phấn nhường ánh mắt của hắn trở nên dị thường mê người, hắn híp mắt, lúc nhanh lúc chậm mà lột động hạ thể, huyền quan xử truyền đến làn da ma sát cùng nuốt nước miếng tiếng vang, ở ấm áp trong bóng tối chậm rãi lan tràn ra.

Không đủ, ngày hôm nay chỉ là lột nhất phát, căn bản không giải được khát. Nguyễn Chân đứng lên, rút trang giấy lau trên tay dịch, lảo đảo đi về phòng ngủ đi.

46.

Nguyễn Chân bỏ rơi bản thân quần, đi vào trong bóng tối, cũng không ra đèn, kéo ra gầm giường ngăn tủ, xuất ra bên trong này nọ.

Hắn đích thực có tiểu món đồ chơi, thế nhưng không hề giống thế nhân cho nên vì, hắn kỳ thực biết đến nên như thế nào nắm trong tay dục vọng của mình. Tra Thành tiếp xúc với hắn sau đó, bản thân cởi ra thời gian biến ít , cùng hắn tách ra sau, hắn liền mua những vật này.

Cũng chỉ là như vậy chi phối một hồi, vẫn chưa đủ đủ, hắn ngồi ở bên giường, bắt đầu tưởng tượng. Nếu như là Tra Thành, hắn hội làm như thế nào.

Tra Thành yêu mến cương quyết một chút phương thức, hắn sẽ đem mình bay qua đến đè xuống giường, vì vậy Nguyễn Chân nằm hảo, chịu đựng nhục nhã, vén lên áo sơ mi vuốt ve chân của mình cùng cái mông.

Tra Thành hội dọc theo bắp đùi sờ lên phía sau lưng của hắn, sờ qua ngang lưng thượng trũng sâu, dọc theo sống lưng sờ tới dưới nách, cầm hắn vú.

Hắn hội ở bên tai mình nói "Ngươi hưng phấn sao", sau đó giống trò đùa dai vậy lôi kéo Nguyễn Chân đầu vú, tay kia bỗng nhiên bắt được hắn nam căn, dùng sức bóp động.

"Ô, điểm nhẹ." Nguyễn Chân theo bản năng nói, nhưng đây chẳng qua là cùng tưởng tượng trong người đang nói.

Tra Thành sẽ không coi hắn trong lời nói, sau đó dùng sức nhu lộng trên người hắn cái khác nhạy cảm địa phương. Không chỉ có như vậy, Tra Thành còn có thể đem toàn bộ thân thể dựa vào đến trên người hắn, vô tình hay cố ý cách thô ráp quần jean đỉnh hắn mông, một bên cười một bên thân hắn cổ cùng nghiêng tai, trên tay ngoạn hắn đầu vú, cho hắn hoặc khinh hoặc nặng lột động, sẽ không nhường hắn sảng khoái.

Chờ Nguyễn Chân mở miệng kháng nghị , hắn mới có thể đẩy ra Nguyễn Chân cái mông, tỉ mỉ xem một hồi, Nguyễn Chân đem mặt vùi vào gối đầu trong, cảm thụ được không tồn tại ánh mắt, sau đó từ từ nắm tay chỉ tham nhập sau huyệt trung.

Đầu ngón tay lạnh lẽo trơn mềm dịch nhường hắn hừ hừ lên tiếng, hắn cắn môi một cái, vuốt ve bản thân nửa người dưới trụ thể, phân tán lực chú ý, nhường phía sau buông lỏng.

Nguyễn Chân ngón tay không có Tra Thành dài. Hắn bắt chước không ra đối phương dò hỏi bản thân tuyến thể cảm giác, chỉ có thể mò qua món đồ chơi, rút tay ra chỉ thay đổi kia một dài điều vật nhỏ, chống đỡ tiến sau huyệt, trực tiếp đi tìm kích thích chỗ đó.

Tra Thành hội khinh xa thục lộ tìm được kia một đầu, sau đó ngang ngược vô lý mà một trận hồ đỗi, đem Nguyễn Chân đưa đỗi đến tắt tiếng, tí tách rả rích mà bắn ra, đem sàng đan đều làm bẩn , Nguyễn Chân chỉ có thể mang mông, nhỏ giọng thở dốc.

Đợi một hồi, Nguyễn Chân kéo qua khăn tay lau dưới thân này nọ, hắn biết đến Tra Thành còn có thể câu dẫn mình nhường hắn ngồi lên động, thế nhưng hắn này đương lúc do dự.

Giả dương cụ có, vẫn là hắn tìm rất lâu, mua được cùng Tra Thành thước tấc không sai biệt lắm một cây.

Thế nhưng mỗi lần nhảy ra vừa nhìn, hắn đã cảm thấy đối với mình hành vi cảm thấy nhục nhã cùng phỉ nhổ, hắn làm như vậy, thật sự là đem mình đối Tra Thành lưu luyến biểu lộ mà không còn một mảnh.

Hắn vẫn đem dương cụ dựng lên, sau đó từ từ ngồi lên.

Này chuyện xưa trung mấy người từ từ lý thanh ý nghĩ của chính mình cùng tình cảm, vì vậy lung tung tình cảm tuyến cũng có thể từ từ đẩy ra mưa bụi.

Khẳng định có người không cảm thấy, cũng không tin tam hai người dây dưa chuyện xưa có thể nhanh chóng kết thúc, mà khi nhân vật chính môn đều không muốn lại chơi tiếp , sự tình đã đến lại không giải quyết sẽ không cách nào thu tràng tình cảnh, sao còn muốn tiếp tục nữa sao.

Có cần thiết này, như vậy thì tiếp tục nữa.

Cho nên Lại Nguyên Mục chuyện xưa cũng không kết thúc.

"Ngươi nói cái gì? ?"

Tra Thành vứt bỏ đôi đũa trong tay, trước mặt hắn thau cơm đều bị hắn lật ngược , một chỉnh chén đồ ăn móc đến mà gạch thượng, khó nghe mùi từ dưới đất tỏa khắp mở.

Bị hắn bắt được cổ áo tù phạm cảm thấy cũng bị hắn siết đã chết, dùng sức vỗ động tay hắn, một bên ho khan một bên thuật lại lời nói mới rồi: "Ta nói, khụ khụ, Lại Nguyên Mục bị người đánh tiến bệnh viện! Hôn mê! Ngươi nghe hiểu chưa? Mau buông!"

Tra Thành như hắn mong muốn, buông hắn ra, sau đó lao ra căn tin, hắn không để ý cảnh ngục ngăn cản, ra bên ngoài đầu chạy đi, sau đó bị người dùng điện kích thương đánh ngã xuống đất.

Bắt được hắn cảnh ngục lớn tiếng quát dẹp đường: "Ngươi bình tĩnh một chút! Hắn bây giờ bị đưa đi ra! Ngươi nghĩ chạy nơi nào nhìn hắn? Cho ta ngoan ngoãn trở lại!"

Tra Thành bị điện đến khắp người tê dại, hắn liều mạng tưởng động đậy thân thể, cũng liên mang khoát tay chỉ cũng làm không được. Đầu óc hỗn loạn không gì sánh được, cuối cùng trước mắt tối sầm, hắn ngất đi.

47.

Thời gian rút lui.

Lại Nguyên Mục đã biến thành ngục trung "Đặc thù phần tử", ngay từ đầu bỏ tù thời khắc, hắn cùng đồng nhất cái giám trong phòng người quan hệ tạm được, vốn muốn thuận lợi cùng nhận thức cảnh ngục giao tiếp, một tháng sau đó chuyển tới Tra Thành bên kia, ai biết Mẫn Tây Tụng đã ở đồng nhất cái khu trong.

Lần đầu tiên công tác kết thúc liền khiến người ta chận vừa vặn, Lại Nguyên Mục thường cười, ăn nói khép nép, hướng về phía Mẫn Tây Tụng nói phân nửa lời nói thật phân nửa nói dối, nói mình là người phương nào nâng tranh chấp mới tiến vào , hắn mới phóng người.

Thế nhưng hắn cùng Mẫn Tây Tụng có quan hệ tin tức không chân mà chạy, giám trong phòng người xem ánh mắt của hắn trở nên rất kỳ quái.

Cấp trên người bị hắn bên kia gây áp lực, cực kỳ xin lỗi mà đối với hắn nói phía sau an bài cho hắn đường phá hỏng , mặt sau lại nghĩ biện pháp.

Trước đây làm tốt chuẩn bị đều đưa Mẫn Tây Tụng cái này người tinh đưa chặt đứt cái không còn một mảnh, Lại Nguyên Mục hoàn toàn không nghĩ tới nửa đường hội toát ra hắn, một lần tuyệt vọng không cách nào cùng người bình thường ngôn ngữ.

Ngục trung có không ít sợ hãi thậm chí sùng bái Mẫn Tây Tụng cảnh ngục, hội gọi hắn là "Mẫn Mẫn đại", trong đó tâm tế, thấy được Lại Nguyên Mục trạng thái không đúng, liền cố ý đem hắn điều đến cái thất sinh hoạt, còn thông báo Mẫn Tây Tụng.

Ban đầu Mẫn Tây Tụng chỉ là nghi hoặc, chờ hắn đi tới bước này, suy nghĩ kỹ một chút cũng rõ ràng là vì sao.

Lại Nguyên Mục có để ý người, hắn hiện tại không thể động đậy, khó chịu đến cơ hồ muốn phát cuồng.

Theo tên côn đồ làm thượng bọn rắn độc Mẫn Tây Tụng bị người lừa, khí được cười , cười đến tất cả mọi người đả khởi lạnh run. Hắn trước cho Lại Nguyên Mục nhất đốn hảo đánh, sau đó đem hắn dựa theo cái thất trên tường hảo hảo lăng nhục một phen, hắn bản chướng mắt Lại Nguyên Mục, hiện tại trái lại cảm thấy là mình bị coi thường.

Này sau đó Lại Nguyên Mục luôn luôn sẽ đập một đốn hảo đánh, nhưng này chuyện cũng chưa xong, cùng đường Lại Nguyên Mục tại thân thể hơi hơi khôi phục sau đó, leo đi cầu Mẫn Tây Tụng, nhường hắn đem mình điều đến khác một khu vực phòng giam trong, Mẫn Tây Tụng nhường hắn thành thành thật thật nói làm như vậy là vì cái gì.

Lại Nguyên Mục nói bản thân là vì một người. Người này là ai vậy, hắn thế nào cũng không muốn nói.

Mẫn Tây Tụng không thiếu nam nhân cũng không thiếu nữ nhân, hắn thật lâu chưa từng gặp qua không phục người của mình.

Thượng một cái không phục người của hắn bị hắn thất thủ chỉnh chết, Lại Nguyên Mục nhường hắn bỗng nhiên hồi tưởng lại đi qua, hắn lần này không đánh Lại Nguyên Mục, đem hắn kéo lên, dẫn đến trên giường, cùng hắn nói, nhường hắn nghe lời của mình, lần này liền thả hắn.

Lại Nguyên Mục sợ hãi, Lại Nguyên Mục không nói lời nào, Lại Nguyên Mục không dám chống lại, dù sao hắn cũng không am hiểu chống lại.

Mẫn Tây Tụng cảm thấy bản thân là có thể để cho Lại Nguyên Mục để lại, cũng không nghĩ tới ngày lành cũng không lâu lắm, Lại Nguyên Mục vẫn là đưa ra tưởng thay đổi đi khác khu vực.

Lúc này hắn vẫn làm trò những người khác mặt nói lên, tuy rằng không bao nhiêu người nghe thấy, nhưng Mẫn Tây Tụng thực tại cảm thấy không xuống đài được, hắn cảm thấy bản thân là nghĩ đến quá đơn giản, rõ ràng Lại Nguyên Mục và những người khác cũng không có gì khác nhau, thấy được mình cũng là vâng vâng dạ dạ, thế nào liền không muốn nghe nói.

Hắn tạm thời buông tha hảo thái độ, nhường trong tay đi giáo phục hắn, bất quá một bước cuối cùng không thể làm, buổi tối hắn hội mò trở về tra xét tình huống.

Hôm qua chạng vạng, Mẫn Tây Tụng tâm tình chút khá hơn một chút, hắn ở sau bữa cơm chiều đi cái trong phòng, tra xét Lại Nguyên Mục tình huống.

Lần trước chịu đòn là năm ngày trước, một đêm này khóe miệng hắn còn có vết thương, Mẫn Tây Tụng liền thích xem trên thân người tân tổn thương vết thương cũ, đêm nay hạ thủ nhẹ chút, còn so với trước muốn mê say chút.

Đáng tiếc hắn vẫn hỏi một câu, có muốn hay không lưu lại.

Lại Nguyên Mục không trả lời hắn, đó chính là không muốn.

Mẫn Tây Tụng tâm lạnh nửa đoạn, lập tức phi y phục rời đi, quay đầu lại liền tiến vào một nhóm người sắp xếp Lại Nguyên Mục. Lần này đại gia hạ thủ hạ ngoan, đánh tới trên đầu của hắn, người trực tiếp bất tỉnh nhân sự, cái ót cũng đánh ra máu.

Cảnh ngục sợ đến tè ra quần, vội vàng đem Lại Nguyên Mục đưa đi y viện, đồng thời còn lần đầu tiên cảnh cáo Mẫn Tây Tụng, hắn mặc dù có đặc quyền, nhưng ở ngục trong đánh chết người, vậy thì khác làm đừng bàn về.

Tất cả mọi người đã biết Lại Nguyên Mục lâm vào hôn mê chuyện, Tra Thành đánh thân thỉnh, cầu xin nửa ngày, cũng chỉ là cầu đến cảnh ngục thay hắn đi mỗi tuần một lần nhìn Lại Nguyên Mục tình huống.

Căn bản không có người quan tâm Lại Nguyên Mục.

Không biết là một ngày kia, Lại Nguyên Mục tỉnh lại.

Một ngày này thời gian rất tốt, hắn không động đậy , chỉ có ngón tay có thể hơi chút dời một chút khoảng cách.

Hắn không muốn ấn trong tay hộ sĩ linh.

Bên ngoài có phong thổi tới, trong suốt màn cửa sổ bằng lụa mỏng hơi hơi phất động, nhường hắn tâm tình bình tĩnh.

Hắn biết đến bản thân gầy, hắn cũng không thấy đói bụng, chỉ là cực kỳ bình tĩnh. Cái gì đều không cần tự hỏi như vậy bình tĩnh.

Bên ngoài không có ai đi qua, hắn hướng bên cạnh nhìn một chút, phát hiện kha thụy chính vùi ở bắp đùi biên, híp mắt phơi nắng. Tối như mực một đoàn, chỉ có bộ lông tầng cao nhất, tản mát ra điểm điểm kim quang.

Không có ai ở thế giới, không có ai quấy rối hắn, cũng không có hắn yêu cầu lo lắng sự tình.

Dường như ở phòng bệnh trung, Tra Thành, Mẫn Tây Tụng, Nguyễn Chân, còn có ngàn vạn thương tổn qua hắn, hoặc là hắn vì bản thân truy cầu mà thương tổn người, đều không ở .

Hắn giơ tay lên sờ sờ kha thụy bộ lông, hướng về phía nàng cười cười, chảy xuống nước mắt.

Kha thụy bừng tỉnh , cẩn thận mà liếm liếm ngón tay của hắn, bò lên, dùng cái đuôi khe khẽ phát Lại Nguyên Mục cánh tay.

"Ta có chút mệt, muốn ngủ. Kha thụy, ngươi có muốn hay không theo ta ngủ một lát ?" Lại Nguyên Mục thật lâu vô dụng cổ họng , trong thanh âm đều là nhè nhẹ sa âm, dường như lập tức cũng sẽ bị trong hành lang tiếng gió bao phủ.

Kha thụy gật đầu một cái. Nàng vẫn là trước sau như một mà thông minh, thảo nhân yêu mến.

Lại Nguyên Mục cố sức mà trở mình, hướng trong phòng. Trên tường có một phó phạm cao 《 hoa hướng dương 》 phục chế phẩm, không biết là ai cầm đến treo . Lại Nguyên Mục nằm nghiêng, nhìn chằm chằm nhìn một hồi, sau đó ý thức cũng chậm chậm tan rã .

Kha thụy ghé vào khuỷu tay của hắn trong, mặt của nàng chôn ở trong chăn, chăn đơn cũng ướt một miếng nhỏ. Sau đó nàng đứng lên, leo đến Lại Nguyên Mục gối biên, cẩn thận mà hôn một cái gò má của hắn.

Lúc này hắn ngủ thiếp đi, dường như một cái hơn mười tuổi hài tử, ngoạn mệt ở giấc ngủ trưa. Kha thụy biết đến hắn này vừa cảm giác sẽ không giống nhìn qua như vậy nhất thời, trong lòng nàng khác biệt ý tưởng.

Hắn tạm thời không trở về được bên này, như vậy nàng liền qua bên kia, coi như là cho hắn một cái mộng đẹp cũng tốt.

Vì vậy, Lại Nguyên Mục ở sau đó trong mấy năm, cũng không có lại tỉnh lại.

48.

"Tra Thành, ngày mai có người đến thăm tù, một giờ chiều, ngươi làm chuẩn bị đi."

Tra Thành vẫn còn ở làm bện túi, hắn động tác trên tay dừng một chút, đáp một tiếng.

Bị tù mấy tháng trong, chỉ có một người đến xem qua bản thân.

Quê nhà bên kia phỏng chừng đã sớm biết chuyện của hắn, hắn mời người ra đi tìm hiểu tin tức, phản hồi phi thường không tốt.

Phụ mẫu hắn một là lão lại, một cái khác tầm hoa vấn liễu vô số, bên ngoài ba năm cái con riêng, căn bản mặc kệ sống chết của hắn. Trước đây cho là hắn đến tân hải dốc sức làm lại còn có chút tiền đồ, bây giờ nghe nghe thấy hắn tiến ngục giam, người chung quanh càng là cảm thấy long sinh long phượng sinh phượng, con chuột nhi tử sinh ra được sẽ đào thành động.

Trở về không được, trong lòng hắn cuối cùng một hy vọng đã sớm tan biến. Hắn rõ ràng bản thân là không có khả năng có một nhà món ăn bán lẻ phô, một cái trình độ văn hóa một loại nhưng cần lao ôn hòa lão bà cùng một cái tuy rằng bướng bỉnh nhưng hiếu học tiến tới hài tử, tương lai dường như không có gì cả.

Liền dưới tình huống như vậy, nguyên bản cùng hắn dây dưa Lại Nguyên Mục lâm vào hôn mê, giờ đây chỉ có một người vẫn còn ở ý bản thân.

Đó chính là Nguyễn Chân.

Dường như con đường phía trước một mảnh đen kịt, cũng còn mơ hồ lộ ra một người thân ảnh đến. Tra Thành không có phương hướng, chỉ có thể hướng hắn đi đến, người nọ mang theo rất nhiều hắn chỗ không có đủ này nọ, rõ ràng là hắn không nên đi hâm mộ, hắn thì không nên tưởng này chút bản thân lực không thể cập này nọ.

Thế nhưng Nguyễn Chân dường như gần như vậy, gần gũi cơ hồ thân cái tay là có thể đến. Tra Thành bị nắm mũi dẫn đi, ai biết hắn dĩ nhiên hội quay đầu lại đây?

Nam nhân này tư vị thật là đáng chết mà... Tra Thành một cái tát vỗ tới trên ót mình.

Thăm tù ngày hôm đó, hắn nghe theo cảnh ngục an bài, trước thời gian hoàn thành công tác, ở thăm tù phòng ngoại chút làm chờ đợi, đã bị lĩnh tiến cái bên trong. Nguyễn Chân lại thay đổi một cái áo choàng dài, lần này mặc là màu lam đậm, tối tôn lên hắn nhan sắc.

Tra Thành yêu mến hắn mặc bộ này, có loại quý tộc phong phạm. Nói lên hắn lúc ban đầu đối Nguyễn Chân ấn tượng, kia không hề nghi ngờ, đích thực liền là phi thường người khí chất.

"Ngươi thoạt nhìn so lần trước gặp mặt vận may sắc phải kém, phát sinh cái gì ." Nguyễn Chân giọng điệu bình thản hỏi.

Tra Thành tâm suy nghĩ gì đều không thể gạt được hắn.

"Lại Nguyên Mục nhập viện , hôn mê, không biết lúc nào có thể tỉnh. Ta có chút lo lắng hắn." Tra Thành thành thật mà nói.

Nguyễn Chân gật đầu. Hắn cái gì đều không nói, Tra Thành nhìn xem vẻ mặt của hắn, phát hiện hắn dĩ nhiên một chút tâm tình gợn sóng đều không nâng. Hắn là thật không để bụng Lại Nguyên Mục nhân vật như thế đi.

"Nguyễn Chân, ta không biết ngươi tới thăm tù rốt cuộc là làm gì dự định, bất quá ta mình đã suy nghĩ minh bạch, gia hương không thể quay về, ta dự định thay đổi cái khu, đến tân hải địa phương khác mưu sinh. Lại Nguyên Mục không ai chiếu cố, ta phải thỉnh thoảng đi xem một chút. Huống hồ phía đông nam thành thị ngốc thói quen , lại chuyển oa ta cũng chịu không nổi."

Tra Thành suy nghĩ một chút, tiếp tục nói mình kế hoạch kế tiếp. Kỳ thực cùng trước đây cũng không có gì khác nhau quá nhiều, không phải là hảo hảo sinh hoạt bãi.

"Lần trước là ta thất thố, bây giờ suy nghĩ một chút, ngươi cũng không phải là đặc biệt cần ta, ta đây cưỡng cầu nữa cũng không có ý gì. Bất quá là bản thân ta nhất sương tình nguyện, cùng Lại Nguyên Mục sẽ không khác biệt, ta thôi, ta yêu ngươi là sự thực, bởi vì ngươi là ta đời này cũng sẽ không có thể thượng loại người như vậy. Nhưng nếu là ngươi không muốn ta, ta đây liền rời đi."

Hắn đem trước đó tưởng tốt đều nói ra, chỉ cảm thấy trong lòng có một cây đao cùn đảo qua, xé rách đến hoàn hảo da thịt, sinh đau. Đã bắt chước qua hảo mấy lần, cũng nói lúc đi ra, vẫn là rất khó chịu.

Hắn không biết nên thế nào giữ lại nam nhân trước mặt, mặc dù hắn rất muốn, trong đầu cũng không chỉ có một lần ý nghĩ xằng bậy qua, giá như đối phương hồi tâm chuyển ý, bản thân sẽ cùng hắn qua thượng dạng gì sinh hoạt.

"Nếu như ta nói, ngươi không cần rời khỏi ta đây." Nguyễn Chân đẩy một cái kính mắt, ném ra một câu nói như vậy.

Tra Thành trong lúc nhất thời không có thể hiểu được ý tứ của những lời này, hắn há mồm ra, nhìn chằm chằm đối phương nhìn một hồi.

"Đây là ý gì..." Hắn vô ý thức hỏi.

"Mặt chữ ý tứ, ta nghĩ hỏi nếu như ta nguyện ý ở ngươi ra tù sau đó, cùng ngươi tiếp tục cùng một chỗ, ngươi hội làm như thế nào." Nguyễn Chân thời khắc này giọng điệu như là đến đây đàm phán luật sư, bình tĩnh mà hỏi thăm Tra Thành.

Này một đầu người trong lòng nhất thời giống ngã xuống một nâng to lớn bó hoa, mùi cùng hồng nhạt cánh hoa cùng nhau rải rác mà khắp nơi đều là, hắn kinh hoảng thất thố một hồi, ở trong lòng nỗ lực báo cho bản thân "Muốn trấn định", thật vất vả mới định ra thần.

"Nếu như... Nếu như ngươi nguyện ý cùng ta cùng một chỗ trong lời nói, " Tra Thành liều mạng tự hỏi, đem trong đầu cảnh tượng đổi thành câu nói, "Ta sẽ làm cho ngươi tam bữa, ta sẽ bao hạ sở hữu gia vụ, công việc, ta tìm tương đối buông lỏng cái loại này, có thể chiếu cố đến ngươi làm việc và nghỉ ngơi cùng bắt đầu cuộc sống hàng ngày. Ngươi muốn ăn cái gì sớm ngày cùng ta nói, ta cũng sẽ làm tốt. Đương nhiên nếu như ngươi không muốn tiếp tục cùng ta sinh hoạt , ta cũng sẽ không chết đổ thừa ngươi, đến lúc đó ta thu dọn đồ đạc đi địa phương khác tiếp tục làm công mưu cầu sinh kế."

Nguyễn Chân đôi mắt đi xuống nhìn lại, hắn như là đang suy tư vấn đề. Tra Thành không nhịn được ngẩng đầu nhìn hắn vài lần, lại cảm thấy bản thân không tư cách này, cúi đầu.

"Có thể. Ta có không thích ăn đồ ăn, cũng không thích mùi thuốc lá, trong nhà mỗi ngày đều muốn quét tước vệ sinh, mười hai giờ trước nhất định phải tiến nhập trạng thái ngủ. Quay đầu lại ta sẽ nhóm danh sách cho ngươi, nhớ kỹ bối xuống tới."

Hắn bình tĩnh mà nói xong, sau đó đối đứng ở bên cạnh, trợn mắt há hốc mồm mà cảnh ngục gật đầu một cái: "Không sai biệt lắm ." Hắn chuẩn bị rời khỏi.

"Chờ, chờ một chút, chờ một chút?" Tra Thành gõ kiếng một cái, "Ngươi này thì nguyện ý cùng ta cùng nhau sinh hoạt? Ở ta ra tù về sau? Ngươi không cảm thấy ta là..."

Nguyễn Chân móc hảo áo khoác, quay đầu lại nhìn bên trong nam nhân, hắn nhăn lại lông mày, tựa hồ là nỗ lực một phen, mới kéo ra một chút khóe miệng độ cung.

"Ta cho tới bây giờ đều không đem ngươi làm tội phạm xem qua, ngươi là ai ta rất rõ ràng. Trước đây không muốn cùng ngươi cùng một chỗ, là bởi vì ngươi thái độ. Hiện tại ngươi không giống nhau, ta cũng, coi như trúng ý như vậy ngươi, cùng nhau sinh hoạt cũng không thành vấn đề. Gia chính không thể chiếu cố đến ta hằng ngày bắt đầu cuộc sống hàng ngày, có thể ngươi có thể chứ."

Mỗi chữ mỗi câu tựa như ra thang thương tử, đem Tra Thành âm u tâm tường đá cho nát bấy. Hắn nói hắn nguyện ý cùng mình ở cùng nhau, hắn nói hắn có thể cùng bản thân cùng nhau sinh hoạt.

Hắn thậm chí nói hắn không cho là mình là phạm tội cưỡng gian.

Nguyễn Chân... Là thiên thần sao?

"Ngươi vì sao khẳng định như vậy? Ta đã từng làm nhiều như vậy chuyện sai lầm..." Tra Thành vẫn là tràn ngập nghi vấn, dù sao đối phương thái độ chuyển biến quá nhanh, so với chính mình còn nhanh, cơ hồ là mua định rời tay như vậy nhanh chóng, không chút do dự.

"Người là hội thay đổi, ngươi thái độ hiện tại tốt đẹp, trạng thái tạm ổn, các phương diện đạt tới yêu cầu của ta, đã làm cân nhắc sau đó, kết quả cực kỳ dễ dàng cho ra. Ta phụ mẫu bình thường cũng cũng không nhiều quản ta, bọn họ sinh hoạt trọng tâm ở cái khác tử nữ trên người, ngươi có thể an tâm mà ngốc ở bên cạnh ta."

Một trận trăm thông, Tra Thành bỗng nhiên đạt được toàn diện thông hành lệnh bài, đầu óc của hắn loạn thành hỗn loạn, không nhịn được bội phục nâng nam nhân trước mặt. Vì sao trước đây bản thân sẽ cho rằng hắn là không dùng được công tử ca?

Hắn ở khắp nơi các mặt đều là toàn thắng bản thân , giờ đây còn như không có chuyện gì xảy ra biểu thị nguyện ý tiếp thu bản thân này một đống phế liệu.

Hai ngục cảnh hai mặt nhìn nhau, một người đưa Nguyễn Chân đi ra, một người đỡ Tra Thành quay trở về lao ngục trong vòng.

Hai người bọn họ hôm nay xem như là mở rộng tầm mắt , quả nhiên đại thế giới không thiếu cái lạ, cẩu huyết văn đều nơi phát ra cho sinh hoạt.

Một người trong đó người nâng ý niệm. Muốn không nên quay đầu lại làm phỏng vấn, (tìm) cách nói, sửa sang một chút phát thiếp mời đến thiên nhai đi lên?

49.

Gần đây tất cả mọi người cảm thấy Tra Thành thay đổi.

Hắn dường như cùng mới vừa vào ngục thời gian, hoàn toàn khác nhau, mỗi ngày đều hội hòa hòa khí khí về phía người khác chào hỏi, nghiêm túc làm việc, không xuống tới liền đọc sách, chạy bộ, làm vệ sinh. Sở hữu cảm thấy hắn triệt để thay đổi da thịt máu cốt hồn, là quyết định, đem đi qua bản thân xé mở .

Trên mặt đất còn giữ đi qua vẩn đục không chịu nổi túi da, hắn là thoát không mất như vậy bẩn thỉu bóng dáng, cũng Tra Thành đích xác là đứng lên. Là cái gì nhường hắn đứng lên, không ai hỏi qua hắn, bởi vì này quá rõ ràng.

Là yêu đi. Mọi người tưởng.

Không biết là thân tình vẫn là tình yêu vẫn là hữu tình, dù sao là một phần hắn cho tới bây giờ không đã từng tình cảm, hắn rốt cuộc cầm đến trong tay, hắn thậm chí vì lưu lại nó, nguyện ý cải biến bản thân.

Có thể hắn đã sớm muốn thay đổi bản thân , thế nhưng hắn không tìm được cơ hội. Lượn lượn đi dạo, chạy tới một lần nữa làm người bước này.

Tra Thành biểu hiện tốt đẹp, chủ động đi làm buổi chiều chỉnh lý thao trường công tác. Một loại công việc này là cảnh ngục làm , nếu như phạm nhân thân thỉnh, cũng có thể cùng đi cảnh ngục làm việc với nhau. Bất quá này cũng không có thù lao, cho nên cũng không ai nguyện ý ở sau khi ăn xong chạy đến sạn trên đường chạy đẩy bẫy.

Ngày hôm nay cùng Tra Thành cùng nhau làm việc cảnh ngục bụng không quá thoải mái, làm phân nửa liền muốn đi nhà vệ sinh, Tra Thành phất tay một cái, nhường hắn đi, bản thân hội đem còn dư lại làm xong.

"Thực sự là ngượng ngùng, ngươi trước làm đi, làm xong đi thẳng về là được, đừng nghĩ chạy lung tung nga."

"Ta chạy cái gì a. Chung quanh đều là tường cao." Tra Thành nhìn hắn đi , bản thân thừa dịp chân trời nhật quang, còn sót lại giấu ở vân gian một tia nhật quang nắm tay hạ công tác làm xong, nhìn hai bên một chút, phát hiện thiên nhanh chóng đen xuống, gió nổi lên, trống trải liên ngồi tù trong thao trường bão cát bị cuồn cuộn nổi lên, phi thường địa phương xa xôi, vân vụ quay chung quanh địa phương, còn sót lại ánh nắng địa phương, có một căn liên tục hắc tuyến.

Chung quanh đã hắc thấy không rõ , hắn phát hiện trên cỏ ngồi một người, chính đang hút thuốc lá.

Tra Thành phạm vào nghiện thuốc lá, nghĩ thầm không biết mình có thể không thể chiếm được nửa chi, coi như nghe thấy vừa nghe cũng tốt, liền đi tới.

"Có thể đưa điếu thuốc quất sao?"

Hắn ở người nọ hai bước ngoại ngồi xuống, hướng hắn đưa tay ra mời tay.

Người nọ ngay từ đầu không phản ứng, Tra Thành liền lại hỏi nhất biến. Một lát sau, hắn mới móc móc túi tiền, cho hắn ném qua một chi, Tra Thành còn nói: "Lửa."

Người nọ đem cái bật lửa ném qua đi, Tra Thành điểm yên, lại ném trở lại.

"Ta nhớ kỹ cảnh ngục là không thể mang yên cùng lửa tiến vào , ngươi lá gan ghê gớm thật, " Tra Thành hít một hơi, nhìn đối phương đem tàn thuốc ấn vào sạn trong, "Lưỡng nghi? Tốt như vậy yên."

"Ai cùng ngươi nói ta là cảnh ngục." Người nọ tức giận, xuất ra đệ nhị điếu thuốc điểm thượng.

Nguyên lai là ngục trong nhân vật đặc biệt. Tân hải liên ngồi tù là có mới cũ phân, ban đầu hai tòa ngục giam hợp nhất là muốn dùng trật tự mới chỉnh hợp lão ngục giam, không nghĩ tới lạc hậu hệ thẩm thấu tân lãnh đạo. Bản địa hắc bang thỉnh thoảng biết dùng vào ngục giam phương thức tránh né truy sát.

"Trên đường ? Có dám hay không báo danh ?" Tra Thành rút hai cái, hướng người nọ quay đầu.

"Mẫn Tây Tụng." Người kia nói ra một cái điếc tai tên. Tra Thành thiếu chút nữa không cắn yên, hắn ngừng thở.

Người này chính là đem Lại Nguyên Mục...

"Ngươi không phải là cảnh ngục đi." Mẫn Tây Tụng lẩm bẩm nói.

Tra Thành nghĩ thầm bản thân hôm nay là chạy không khỏi tự giới thiệu , đang muốn nói, đối diện lại ném một câu: "Ta đối với ngươi không có hứng thú. Dù sao mấy ngày nữa cũng không thấy được."

Tra Thành nghe ngữ khí của hắn khác thường, đợi một hồi, hỏi hắn: "Ngươi làm sao vậy? Đặc thù phạm nhân cần phải không có gì hay lo lắng đi."

"Hừ."

Mẫn Tây Tụng nằm xuống. Tra Thành chỉ có thể nhìn đến trong miệng hắn hồng quang.

"Ta có nhiệm vụ trong người, vào ngục giam sau một thời gian ngắn phải đi làm việc." Hắn nói.

"Có thể đi ra? Đó không phải là rất tốt." Tra Thành không thể thông cảm hắn.

Mẫn Tây Tụng cười hắn: "Ngươi là bị ngu sao. Ngươi cho là đảm nhiệm vụ chính là ra ngoài?"

"Không phải sao?" Tra Thành thanh âm nhỏ đi.

"Ta muốn đi đâu ." Mẫn Tây Tụng bắt trong miệng yên, hồng quang hướng xa xa tận trời hắc tuyến một ngón tay, "Nơi ấy."

Tra Thành cả kinh: "Ngươi muốn đi đâu biên? Nằm máng lão ca ngươi là không muốn sống sao?"

"Phóng mẹ của ngươi thí. Nếu không trên tay ta khác biệt người nhược điểm, ngươi nghĩ rằng ta muốn đi vào? Sống đến bây giờ, gia cũng không thành, trong tay mỗi một người đều không đáng tín nhiệm, yêu mến cũng không chiếm được tay..."

Nói là Lại Nguyên Mục sao. Tra Thành theo suy tư của hắn tưởng, cảm thấy hắn dường như cũng có chút thảm. Chớ nói chi là muốn đi nơi nào , cửu tử nhất sinh, không, có thể là mười chết linh sinh.

Lúc này Tra Thành trong lòng một trận thống khoái, hắn là tên khốn kiếp, hắn liền không nên có kết cục tốt. Đi chỗ đó cấp trên tính là một loại hành động vĩ đại, với hắn mà nói căn bản là được tiện nghi.

"Ngươi... Không nên quá chấp nhất." Tra Thành vô ý thức nói ra những lời này.

"Cái gì?"

Tra Thành đem tàn thuốc cũng ấn vào mà trong: "Không có được không nên đi cưỡng cầu. Càng là muốn, vậy lại càng làm khó. Trừ bỏ sinh hoạt tất yếu , trong đầu có thể đơn giản một chút liền đơn giản điểm. Dù sao người đều là sẽ chết ."

Mẫn Tây Tụng mạnh theo mà trong đứng lên, giống như là muốn nhào lên đánh hắn, nhưng nhịn được, dừng ở bãi cỏ bên rìa.

"Tiểu tử thối, ngươi cho là ngươi là hàng? Đến giáo dục ta? Sớm một trăm năm. Ngươi lời này, giữ lại cùng ngươi kia nghiêng dưa nứt ra quả táo hậu duệ nói."

Hắn lời này không biết từ đâu nôn máng, Tra Thành cũng không muốn cùng một cái đã định trước tên muốn chết tiếp tục tranh luận , lại nói nhiều một câu, chính là cho nhiều hắn một tia thương hại, thế gian này đưa ý tốt của hắn quá nhiều, không cần phải Tra Thành cho hắn thêm.

Vì vậy hắn vỗ vỗ cái mông, đứng lên, cũng không quay đầu lại hướng phòng giam đi đến.

Hắn mặc kệ kia ngồi dưới đất sẽ chết người, trong lòng chỉ có đối năm tháng sau sinh hoạt hướng tới.

Trung gian cũng không cần phải nhiều lắm lời.

Rất nhanh Tra Thành liền nghe được Mẫn Tây Tụng "Ra tù" tin tức, hắn ở tháng tư ngục trúng chiêu mộ kỳ lúc chủ động nhấc tay, thành quang vinh tiểu đội một thành viên. Sau đó liền bị đưa đi cái khác phương tiện, đi trước bên kia, yêu cầu tiên tiến đi một ít đặc thù huấn luyện.

Tra Thành đối việc này hoàn toàn không có hứng thú, rất nhiều tin tức cũng là tiến ngục giam sau đó mới biết, hắn coi như gió thoảng bên tai, không quá để ý.

Năm tháng sau, ra tù ngày nào đó.

Tra Thành sáng sớm đổi lại cảnh ngục cho hắn mang y phục, hướng về phía cái gương nhìn bên trái một chút, lại nhìn xem, lấy được nửa đoạn lông mày bút đem chặt đứt lông mày bổ túc.

"Chuẩn bị xong phải đi bên ngoài chờ." Cảnh ngục cười hắn thần kinh hề hề , ném cho hắn một cái bao, "Vật của ngươi, cầm hảo."

Tra Thành đệm đệm, trong bao chỉ có mấy cuốn sách, vài món thiếp thân quần áo, điện thoại di động cùng máy sạc điện, một chút tiền lẻ. Bao tuyệt không nặng, hắn treo đến trên lưng, ngồi ở trên ghế dài nhìn bầu trời không.

Cái phương hướng này nhìn sang, rõ ràng nhất vẫn là cái kia hắc tuyến. Hôm nay tinh không vạn lí, thiên thượng không có gì cả, hắc tuyến lộ ra càng thêm rõ ràng sáng tỏ, phảng phất là một đạo liệt ngân, bị người do do dự dự mà họa trên không trung, tách ra chân trời.

Bên cạnh cảnh ngục đi tới, nhìn hắn đang ngẩn người, không nhịn được chế nhạo nói: "Ngươi cũng muốn đi leo tháp?"

Tra Thành phục hồi tinh thần lại, vội vàng phất tay: "Không không không, ta đối chịu chết hoàn toàn không có hứng thú, tiến vào mới biết được có thể đi bò tháp ."

Cảnh ngục nhìn hắn liều mạng giải thích hình dạng, lường trước hắn cũng không gan này. Ôm lấy cánh tay, chỉ chỉ bên ngoài: "Đã đến lúc, ngươi đi đi. Bên ngoài có người ở chờ ngươi, là cái nam."

Tra Thành nghe được hắn những lời này, trong miệng khí tức bỗng loạn một cái, không nuốt trôi, tạp tại hầu kết xử. Không đợi hắn phản ứng, chân lúc đầu não một bước bắt đầu vận động. Hắn đẩy cửa ra, hướng dưới ánh nắng chói chang ngoài cửa sắt đi đến.

50.

Mới đi ra khỏi ba bước, mồ hôi nóng liền theo Tra Thành da đầu trong rỉ ra, theo cái trán đi xuống thảng.

Sáng choang trên mặt đất đậu chiếc xe, cửa sổ xe đục, ngoại giới nhìn không thấy bên trong tình huống. Tra Thành méo một chút đầu, trong lòng đang suy nghĩ Nguyễn Chân phải đi nhà ai cửa hàng làm bảo dưỡng, dán xe khuôn, thủ pháp so với chính mình hoàn hảo. Hắn đi tới gõ gõ chỗ tài xế ngồi cửa sổ xe.

Qua hai giây, cửa sổ xe diêu hạ đến . Là quen thuộc gương mặt đó, gợn sóng không sợ hãi, như là bị cảnh sát giao thông cản lại, một giây kế tiếp thì cứ hỏi "Chuyện gì" .

Hắn là đang chờ mình, Tra Thành biết đến vẻ mặt của hắn có ý gì. Vì vậy hắn cúi người xuống, nhanh chóng hướng môi hắn thượng hôn một cái, chớp chớp con mắt trái: "Tưởng ta không nha?"

Nguyễn Chân bị hắn thân được lui về phía sau lui, làm bộ không thèm để ý ho khan một tiếng: "Lên xe."

"Là, là, " Tra Thành đi tới bên kia mở cửa xe ngồi vào đi, thắt chặc dây an toàn, "Chúng ta trước đi ăn cơm được không? Ta còn không ăn cơm trưa."

Nguyễn Chân phát động xe, quẹo vào đại đạo, mở một hồi nói: "Ngươi là cố ý đi."

"Cái gì?"

"Không ăn cơm." Nguyễn Chân mở địa đồ, "Muốn ăn cái gì?"

Lúc này Tra Thành trong lòng có cái đáp án, thế nhưng hắn không dám lập tức nói, sợ sẽ bị đánh đi. Nguyễn Chân chắc là sẽ không đánh hắn, chỉ là bây giờ nói này chút cũng không tránh khỏi quá không hiểu chuyện .

"Tùy tiện, có thể điền đầy bụng là được. Cơm tù ăn lâu như vậy, bên ngoài cái gì cũng tốt ăn." Tra Thành thấy được trong tay có chocolate đậu, cầm lấy mở che, hướng trong miệng ném một cái.

Nguyễn Chân chocolate là 80% độ tinh khiết, Tra Thành ăn không quen, cảm thấy có chút khổ. Hắn nhìn hai bên một chút, chỉ phát hiện một bình lái qua nước khoáng, cầm lên tưởng súc súc miệng.

"Đừng uống, phóng tiểu nửa tháng. Đợi chốc lát lúc ăn cơm ngươi mua đồ uống uống đi." Nguyễn Chân đè xuống tay hắn, nhường Tra Thành đem nước thả lại chỗ ngồi đi. Thế nhưng Tra Thành cảm thấy trong miệng khổ được hoảng, thấy được phía trước ven đường có tự động buôn bán cơ, hắn chỉ chỉ kia một đầu, nhường Nguyễn Chân lái qua: "Ngươi dừng một chút, ta đi mua uống."

Nguyễn Chân đánh cái túm, đem xe dừng ở rừng cây biên, trên đất trống lớn nhất một thân cây hạ. Nơi này chung quanh đều là hủy được không sai biệt lắm nát lâu, cách ngoại ô thành phố còn có một Mẫn đại đoạn khoảng cách. Hắn kéo ra che nắng phiến, tận lực ngăn rớt một chút lá cây gian lậu hạ tia sáng.

"Đi sớm về sớm. Muốn tiền lẻ sao?" Hắn hỏi mở cửa Tra Thành, đối phương lắc đầu, hướng buôn bán cơ kia đầu chạy đi .

Tra Thành đi tới tự động buôn bán cửa phi cơ trước, trên dưới trái phải thương phẩm quét nhất biến, phát hiện tự mình nghĩ uống thật lâu nước có ga. Trừ bỏ này bên ngoài, còn có đồ ăn vặt cùng áo mưa.

Này hoang vu dã ngoại tự động buôn bán cơ bán cái gì mũ? Còn là một có chút hơi đắt tiền Nhật Bản bài tử?

Tra Thành trong lòng là thực sự muốn nôn máng, thế nhưng tay vẫn là không nhịn được điểm đi qua.

Bên cạnh hắn đích xác là một cái áo mưa cũng không có, nhìn thấy Nguyễn Chân thời gian trong lòng có chút chột dạ, hiện tại cảm thấy có thể là không mũ ở bên cạnh nguyên nhân.

Cầm nước có ga một hơi uống sạch, suy nghĩ một chút, lại đưa Nguyễn Chân mua bình bọt khí nước, nắm bắt bình trở lại trên xe.

"Ngươi không cần mua cho ta nước." Nguyễn Chân vẫn là tiếp nhận bình, mở đinh ốc uống một ngụm. Hắn một loại uống Y Vân chờ nhập khẩu bài tử nước khoáng, bọt khí nước cũng rất ít uống, bất quá đây cũng là Tra Thành tính cách sở trí, uống một chút cũng vô sự.

Tra Thành cười cười, muốn đem ví tiền nhét hồi trong túi, ai biết tay nhất câu, đem áo mưa hộp câu đi ra ...

Tra Thành nhắm miệng luống cuống tay chân xoay người lại nhặt rơi ở bên chân hộp, không nghĩ qua là đụng phải an toàn khí nang, đau đến hắn "Ai nha" thẳng gọi.

"Ngươi đừng để ý, đừng để ý, ta ấn sai rồi, liền dứt khoát mua... Đừng để ý." Tra Thành nói, muốn đem hộp ném trong bao, cũng Nguyễn Chân đưa tay liền cầm tới, nhìn kỹ vài lần.

"Cái này số đo..." Hắn lật tới chính diện, "Là của ngươi. Đừng nói láo. Ta không thích ngươi bịa đặt."

Tra Thành vội vàng nói khiểm: "Xin lỗi, ta không phải cố ý bịa đặt... Ta là sợ ngươi mất hứng, vừa mới mua đồ uống thời gian thấy được , liền thuận tay mua hết, ta không phương diện kia ý tứ, ngươi không cần lo lắng, thực sự!"

Hắn thành khẩn cấp thiết, xoay người nhìn Nguyễn Chân. Máy điều hòa không khí gió lạnh đánh vào cánh tay của hắn thượng, cóng đến hắn nổi da gà lên.

Hắn hiện tại cái gì còn không sợ, chỉ sợ Nguyễn Chân đối với hắn có ý kiến gì không. Tra Thành vừa mới ra tù, bản thân này tốt đẹp thái độ vẫn chưa hoàn toàn triển lộ ra đây, nếu là không nghĩ qua là bị hiểu lầm, lại bị vứt bỏ nói nên làm cái gì bây giờ.

"Ngươi, ngươi đừng nóng giận a." Tra Thành lại nói một câu.

Nguyễn Chân tay khoác lên trên tay lái, thở dài. Hắn quay sang, đem Tra Thành kéo đến trước mặt, tựa đầu đặt ở trên bả vai của hắn, hai tay đi qua dưới nách, ôm chặt hắn. Tra Thành ngẩn người, cũng hoàn qua cánh tay, đem hắn ôm vào trong lòng.

Đây là đã trải qua một đoạn xuân hạ thu đông sau, hai người bọn họ ở không giường chỉ gian người thứ nhất ôm. Tra Thành bỗng nhiên yêu ôm cảm giác, trong lòng của hắn có một loại chưa từng có ... Cảm giác an toàn.

"Đây là ngươi lần đầu tiên ôm ta đi." Tra Thành cao hứng nói, hắn mũi chua, hút một chút.

Nguyễn Chân từ từ nhắm hai mắt cảm thụ hơi thở của hắn cùng ôn độ, đợi một hồi, mới nói: "Là."

"Này là người thứ nhất, ngươi có thể ghi nhớ." Nguyễn Chân khe khẽ nói.

Tra Thành lập tức cảm thấy, Nguyễn Chân khả năng so nhìn qua muốn càng lãng mạn chút. Chỉ là hắn không biết, bản thân là có này phần lãng mạn , cho nên chỉ có ở nào đó thời khắc, người nào đó tài năng thấy được. Hắn thật may mắn.

"Cám ơn ngươi tới đón ta... Ta, " Tra Thành còn muốn nói điều gì, Nguyễn Chân một bên đầu, ngăn lại cái miệng của hắn, viền vàng kính mắt thiếu chút nữa đụng phải Tra Thành lông mi.

Hắn hảo chủ động...

Môi đụng nhau, Tra Thành một cử động cũng không dám, chờ Nguyễn Chân rời đi, hắn mới chớp hai cái ánh mắt.

Nguyễn Chân đại khái là cảm thấy kính mắt vướng bận, hắn lấy xuống kính mắt, đặt vào phía trước ngăn ngăn thủy tinh hạ.

"Ngươi không muốn ta?" Hắn giơ lên mí mắt, thấp lông mày hướng về phía trước nhìn hắn. Cái biểu tình này Tra Thành cho tới bây giờ chưa thấy qua, hôm nay quả thực là Nguyễn Chân đại phóng tặng, hắn không nhịn được nuốt hớp nước miếng.

"Ta, ta ta ta, ta đương nhiên, dĩ nhiên muốn ngươi. Ngươi, cho nên, " hắn nói loạn thất bát tao, đơn cái từ ngữ theo trong miệng lung tung mạo.

"Chớ nói chuyện, ứa ra ngu đần. Lại đây hôn ta." Nguyễn Chân nghe không vô, tay phải lôi kéo Tra Thành vạt áo.

Không định lực · kiểm tra · mộng ép · thành thật lập tức bị dẫn đến Nguyễn Chân trước mặt, không chút nghĩ ngợi một miệng gặm đi lên, đang cầm Nguyễn Chân mặt, theo hắn khẽ nhếch giữa răng môi thu lấy nhiệt lượng, duyện hắn, liếm hắn, nghe hắn cùng chính mình môi đụng nhau lúc phát ra dính ngấy tiếng vang, vô ý thức hưởng thụ hắn bởi vì thở không nổi mà phát ra nho nhỏ thấp minh.

Tra Thành đưa tay giải Nguyễn Chân áo sơ mi cúc áo, dè dặt cẩn thận mà giải, hắn cảm thấy một giây kế tiếp Nguyễn Chân sẽ đem tay hắn mở ra, thế nhưng đối phương không có.

Rút một giây nhìn hắn, chỉ thấy người nọ cau lại lông mày, ánh mắt chỉ mở ra một cái khâu, còn đắm chìm trong hôn trong.

Có thể... Làm đi? Này là có thể tiếp tục làm tiếp ý tứ đi?

Tra Thành do dự, hắn biết đến tiếp tục nữa bản thân sẽ rất không ổn, vội vã kéo ra Nguyễn Chân: "Được rồi đình chỉ đình chỉ, xuống chút nữa ta sợ, ta sợ không khống chế được bản thân, ngươi khẳng định không thích như ta vậy, chúng ta trở lại lại..."

"Không có việc gì." Nguyễn Chân có chút thở gấp, lỗ tai của hắn nhọn bắt đầu phiếm hồng, "Ta không sao. Ngươi có thể tiếp tục."

Tra Thành ngón tay phát cương, hắn nhìn Nguyễn Chân một hồi, mới hiểu được ý tứ của hắn.

Hắn có thể đi xuống làm.

"Trong ngăn kéo, có bảo vệ tay sương..." Nguyễn Chân hạ giọng, lại nói một câu. Tra Thành càng cứng.

Hắn có thể làm nguyên bộ.

51.

Nguyễn Chân nghiêng dựa vào chỗ điều khiển trên ghế dựa, áo sơ mi cúc áo bị giải khai, đằng trước Mẫn đại mở, gió lạnh theo hàng khí miệng thổi tới hắn tuyết trắng gáy thịt thượng. Đường cong trong sáng tinh tế, bốc lên một tầng phát sáng phát sáng hãn sương mù, thấy Tra Thành không nhịn được nuốt ngụm nước miếng.

"Ngươi mua áo mưa không phải là vì cái này sao." Nguyễn Chân nói.

Hắn giơ tay lên, vuốt ve Tra Thành khuỷu tay ngoại sườn, vỗ về được hắn rùng mình một cái, là kích động.

Tra Thành trở tay bắt được hắn, thốt ra mà ra một câu: "Ngươi đừng dụ dỗ ta a, ta đây chính là cấm dục không biết đã bao lâu... Ngươi không sợ hậu quả nghiêm trọng?"

"Có bao nhiêu lâu?" Nguyễn Chân hỏi ngược lại hắn, "Có bao nhiêu lâu?"

Hắn hỏi chính là cấm dục thời gian.

"Ân... Bình thường vẫn là hội nghĩ ngươi đi phi cơ, lần trước là ba ngày trước đi, có hơi lâu , về phần kia cái gì, tiến tù sẽ thấy chưa làm qua ..." Tra Thành chỉ là cùng người làm tình. Hắn vóc người đẹp, nhìn qua cũng rất hòa khí, cũng có lao ngục trong người đưa ra muốn cùng hắn "Hảo", bất quá hắn hoàn toàn không phương diện kia tâm tình.

Nguyễn Chân nghe hắn nói xong nói, đưa ánh mắt dời đến Tra Thành nửa người dưới. Hắn chỉ chỉ: "Chỗ ngươi đều như vậy ."

Tra Thành cảm thấy có chút mất mặt, hắn sau này dời dời, Nguyễn Chân lại bắt lại hắn, bản thân lại gần nói: "Đừng trốn."

"Ta không có trốn a! Ngươi, ngươi như vậy quá chủ động ta, ta có chút ăn không tiêu." Tra Thành vội vàng mở ra hộp, lấy ra một quả, "Kia, ta đây cũng cứ tiếp tục đi xuống , ngươi đừng chê ta bẩn a, tuy rằng ta tối hôm qua nghiêm túc chà xát qua nhất biến tắm ."

Nguyễn Chân khinh cười khẽ một tiếng, kỳ thực bản thân của hắn sáng sớm qua trước khi tới cũng mới tắm tắm, chỉ là không nghĩ tới hai người nghĩ tới cùng nơi đi, hơn nữa nhanh như vậy liền phái thượng công dụng .

"Ta không sao. Trên người ngươi vị đạo rất dễ chịu. Tuy rằng cảm giác thượng là tiện nghi điểm."

Nguyễn Chân đem còn dư lại mấy viên cúc áo tháo ra, nhường Tra Thành sờ lên bản thân ngực bụng, hắn cũng đưa tay tới, sờ sờ Tra Thành vô lại sọ não: "Dường như cái tiểu con nhím."

"Ta coi như ngươi khoa ta đáng yêu. Lại đây điểm." Tra Thành dùng tay mơn trớn bộ ngực hắn đầu vú, ngón tay ở chung quanh băn khoăn, hé miệng cái miệng nhỏ gặm cắn Nguyễn Chân sườn gáy cùng xương quai xanh, này ngay miệng hắn còn đem mình một bên lưng ghế dựa buông xuống, đem Nguyễn Chân kéo đến trên người mình, nhường hắn ghé vào bản thân phía trên, cảm thụ hắn thể trọng.

Hắn dường như gầy điểm. Tra Thành đau lòng tưởng, hắn cởi bỏ bạch sắc T tuất, Nguyễn Chân dựa vào hắn, hai người là đều thật lâu không có làm , tả hữu lộ ra một luồng khát ý, khát thân thể của đối phương, cũng nhất thời cảm thấy cũng không thể quá hầu vội, muốn rụt rè chút, chỉ có thể dựa chung một chỗ, mài nha cọ , lại thân lại sờ, khiến cho thở hồng hộc, như là lần đầu làm tình cao trung tình lữ.

Tra Thành cảm thấy muốn sẽ không tiến hành bước tiếp theo, bản thân tiểu lão đệ liền tiếp cận nổ tung. Hắn bỗng nhiên một cái xoay người, vén ngã Nguyễn Chân, đem hắn đặt tại nằm ngang ghế salon ghế ngồi, thô bạo mà nhanh chóng tháo ra cái hông của hắn dây lưng, kéo xuống quần của hắn, còn đem quần lót của hắn cũng kéo xuống — Nguyễn Chân cương tính khí theo bên trong kiều đi ra, cùng Tra Thành đánh cái đối mặt.

Tra Thành nhìn nó một hồi, Nguyễn Chân dùng cánh tay che khuất nửa khuôn mặt, nhìn hắn. Hai cái đùi bị Tra Thành đẩy ra , hắn không thể khép, quần treo ở trên chân trái, bị Tra Thành chết dựa theo.

Hai người một câu nói cũng không nhiều nói, trong không khí đều là trở nên ấm áp hơi thở, Tra Thành dè dặt cẩn thận mà ngậm đầu, dùng đầu lưỡi liếm liếm Nguyễn Chân. Hắn ẩm ướt được lợi hại, bị hắn như vậy một liếm hai chân cơ hồ là không chịu nổi, Tra Thành há hốc miệng, nuốt vào càng nhiều, hắn giương mắt vừa nhìn người yêu cằm, ra sức bú, còn dùng tay vuốt ve Nguyễn Chân bắp đùi nội sườn, nhường hắn cảm giác tốt hơn chút.

Cho hắn liếm một phát sau khi đi ra, Tra Thành rút trang giấy lau miệng, thân hắn tính khí phần gốc, hôn hắn tiểu phúc, tay kia dính bảo vệ tay sương, buông lỏng Nguyễn Chân sau huyệt.

Hắn phát hiện Nguyễn Chân phía sau không có trong dự tưởng chặt như vậy, chớp hai cái ánh mắt, cảm thấy mê hoặc.

"Bản thân ta, ở nhà cũng đã làm." Nguyễn Chân miễn cưỡng ngẩng đầu đối với hắn nói, "Ngày hôm qua."

Tra Thành trong tay dùng một lát lực, va chạm vào tuyến tiền liệt kia một bên thịt trên vách. Nguyễn Chân trong miệng lập tức tiết tiếng thở nhẹ, vì vậy phía dưới người nọ thong thả xoa bóp nhấn, đem hắn nhịn xuống thanh âm đưa điều động đi ra.

Nga... Tra Thành cảm thấy hắn loại này cùng bề ngoài cực kỳ không phù hợp hành vi thật sự là quá phiến tình , nhỏ giọng nói câu: "Ngươi như vậy tao ta làm sao nhịn được..."

Hắn vốn tưởng rằng cấp trên người nọ không nghe được, ai biết Nguyễn Chân một bên thở gấp một bên hồi hắn: "Ta, a, ta cũng là muốn được ngươi..."

Tra Thành trong lòng nhất đốn, leo lên, ngón tay còn đang cho hắn mở rộng, một ngụm ngăn chặn cái miệng của hắn, có chút cuồng nhiệt hôn hắn, truy đuổi hắn lưỡi, càn quấy dây dưa một loại bức bách hắn, nhường hắn cảm nhận được tình cảm của mình, cũng phải mệt là Nguyễn Chân, biết đến hắn là như vậy người, đưa tay ôm cổ của hắn, câu trứ hắn cùng hắn hôn môi.

Tiến vào thời gian, hai người hôn còn không có kết thúc. Tra Thành khe khẽ động thắt lưng, đỉnh lộng Nguyễn Chân, động tác của hắn không nặng, dưới thân người là một chút khí lực cũng không dùng thượng, hai chân bị hắn khinh đỉnh đều ở trước sau lay động, cũng không lâu lắm, Nguyễn Chân lại đang hắn va đập hạ đoạn đoạn tục tục ra tinh , trên bụng ẩm ướt một mảnh.

Tra Thành lau một cái, đem hắn ôm vào trong lòng, tiếp tục chuyển động, hắn không có thể kiên trì bao lâu, mình cũng giao nộp khí giới.

Hai người bọn họ liền duy trì liên kết tư thế, lại thân rất lâu.

Mãi cho đến Tra Thành bụng không thành thật mà kêu lên, hắn mặt đỏ lên, Nguyễn Chân cong khóe miệng, vỗ hắn: "Được rồi, chúng ta đi ăn cơm."

Tra Thành đem Nguyễn Chân trên người lau khô tịnh , mặc xong quần áo, mở cửa sổ thông gió, hắn ghé vào trên cửa sổ xe hút một chi Nguyễn Chân cho hắn yên.

"Chúng ta đi ăn chị em dâu đi." Hắn bỗng nhiên quay đầu lại, lộ ra một cái đại nam hài xán lạn tươi cười, "Ta nghĩ ăn vịt thịt cơm chiên."

Cho nên bọn họ đi ăn chị em dâu.

52.

Dọn nhà thời gian, Tra Thành ném rất nhiều thứ. Đối môn ở vị nãi nãi, bạn già yêu mến ngoạn điểu, Tra Thành cho bọn hắn đuổi qua đi ra ngoài Bát ca.

Thanh lý này nọ thời gian Tra Thành còn nhường nãi nãi lại đây chọn không ít thứ đi, vứt bỏ vật cũng đều bọc lại phóng thùng rác bên cạnh , phương tiện người khác lựa chọn.

Bà cố nội nhìn hắn muốn rời khỏi, làm tiểu Hỏa nồi chào hỏi hắn ăn. Nhân cơ hội này hỏi hắn: "Ngươi đây là muốn dời về quê? Này nọ cũng không cần?"

Tra Thành đang ở ăn tôm, trong miệng căng phồng mà: "Không có. Ta dời đi cùng người khác cùng nhau ở, hắn bên kia này nọ đều có, hắn cũng không thích dùng nhị tay vật phẩm."

Bà cố nội tưởng sẽ không phải là bàng thượng cái nữ phú bà đi, này nọ đều có, Tra Thành cũng liền lấy điểm tùy thân vật phẩm, một bộ muốn đi làm tiểu bạch kiểm hình dạng.

"Tiểu tử a..." Bà cố nội nội tâm phức tạp nói, "Làm người đây, vẫn là phải nhiều dựa vào chính mình. Thỉnh thoảng mượn mượn ngoại lực là có thể , nhưng không nên đem toàn thân tâm đều giao phó cho người khác, đặc biệt ngươi còn là một nam hài tử, muốn độc lập."

Tra Thành vừa ăn thịt một vừa cười nói: "Không có việc gì không có việc gì. Chi bằng nói là hắn không ngại ghét ta, bà bà ngươi cũng biết ta đây cá nhân đi qua không phải là rất tốt."

Bà cố nội còn muốn khuyên hắn, "Chính là như thế này mới càng phải cẩn thận người khác a", nhưng nàng cũng rõ ràng, người trẻ tuổi là nghe không tiến nàng cái tuổi này người khuyên bảo , toại thôi.

Dọn vào Nguyễn Chân gia thời gian, Tra Thành đã ở đâu đầu ở nhanh hơn một tuần lễ.

Hắn cùng Nguyễn Chân giống nhau là cái yêu cầu bản thân không gian người, vì vậy Nguyễn Chân đem gian phòng của mình một bên trống không, để cho hắn yên tâm bàn cùng đưa vật quỹ, phiêu trên cửa sổ cho hắn bỏ thêm cái bàn nhỏ, còn có chắc chắn gối đầu.

Bất quá Tra Thành bình thường vẫn là thích ngồi ở trước ti vi hoặc là trên bàn cơm, mặc dù là cái gì chính sự cũng không làm, liền ngồi ở đàng kia ngoạn điện thoại di động trò chơi.

Nguyễn Chân nhìn hắn rãnh rỗi như vậy, liền hỏi hắn có suy nghĩ hay không ra ngoài tiếp tục làm việc.

Tra Thành ngẫm lại, cảm thấy đại bộ phận sống mình cũng không làm được , dù sao có án đặc biệt đáy ở. Thứ này không cần thiết, hắn sẽ không pháp đi thủ hạ người khác làm công.

Hắn suy tư ba ngày, rốt cuộc đưa ra một cái tương đối có tính kiến thiết ý tưởng."Ta có thể hay không đi làm hộ cá thể?" Hắn hỏi.

Nguyễn Chân hỏi ngược lại hắn: "Ngươi có tiền sao?"

Tra Thành không có tiền. Hắn chưa từng để dành được trả tiền, đừng nói hiện tại , bình thường đều là Nguyễn Chân bỏ tiền cà thẻ, không nói còn không cảm thấy, bây giờ nhìn nhìn xong toàn bộ chính là ở qua tiểu bạch kiểm sinh hoạt.

Không có việc gì. Tra Thành khác sẽ không, xấu lắm là một tay hảo thủ.

"Nguyễn thúc thúc, bình thường có thể cho nhiều ta điểm tiền tiêu vặt thôi ~" hắn từ trên ghế salon rời khỏi, ôm Nguyễn Chân chân, hướng hắn làm nũng, một chút da mặt cũng không cần.

Bị hắn ôm Nguyễn Chân đá đá chân, không có thể đem này thảo nhân ngại sinh vật đá đi, nhìn hắn vẻ mặt vô tội, đưa tay sờ sờ Tra Thành mặt, suy tư một hồi.

"Cũng được. Thịt thường đi." Hắn nói.

Chủ ý này cảm tình hảo, Tra Thành vẻ mặt hưng phấn, đúng là nhận chân: "Tính thế nào tiền? Ngươi nói, không nên quá tiện nghi thì tốt rồi."

Nguyễn Chân cũng không muốn quá tiện nghi hắn, vì vậy nói: "Như vậy. Về sau mỗi lần ngươi được ở ta cao trào sau đó mới bắn, không cho bên trong bắn, nếu như đạt được làm tính cao trào liền một lần một nghìn, không có vậy thì một lần bát trăm."

Bát trăm... Tra Thành cảm thấy đây là một khoản số lượng lớn, không khỏi trừng mắt nhìn, không dám nói lời nào.

Nguyễn Chân cho là hắn ngại ít, lại bỏ thêm tiền: "Ít sao? Vậy thì làm tính cao trào một lần hai nghìn. Không có một lần một nghìn."

Tra Thành lại còn nói cái gì? Hắn là không có mua qua, nhưng một lần hai nghìn vậy coi như là trước đây mỗi tháng một phần ba thu nhập , đối với hắn cái này tiểu tử nghèo mà nói, chữ số không nhỏ.

"Đi a, vậy nếu không hiện tại liền bắt đầu tính?" Tra Thành xoa tay, nóng lòng muốn thử, Nguyễn Chân lại vẻ mặt không hứng thú lắm, lắc đầu. Hắn buổi chiều còn làm việc, hiện tại bất quá là trở về ăn Tra Thành làm bữa trưa mà thôi.

"Ngươi nghĩ hảo phải làm gì hộ cá thể sao? Mở cái gì cửa hàng? Chọn cái gì địa chỉ? Từ nơi nào nhập hàng? Chiêu bao nhiêu nhân viên cửa hàng? Bao lâu doanh nghiệp?" Hắn biết đến nghĩ thoáng cửa hàng cũng không phải chuyện dễ dàng, đến lúc đó Tra Thành còn phải tìm hắn vay tiền, thịt thường bất quá là cái tình thú mà thôi. Tuy rằng hắn biết đến Tra Thành nhất định sẽ quả thật.

"Ta ta ta, ta nghĩ tưởng a, ngày mai cho ngươi trả lời thuyết phục." Tra Thành bị vấn đề của hắn khiến cho thất điên bát đảo, giả ý nghiêm túc gật đầu, đưa Nguyễn Chân ra cửa, bản thân trở lại trước bàn ăn, làm bộ mở ra Nguyễn Chân cho hắn một máy nhị tay máy vi tính xách tay.

... Không biết thế nào làm.

Hắn khắc sâu ý thức được bản thân không có năng lực chuyện này, vì vậy móc điện thoại di động ra, vẻ mặt bất đắc dĩ bấm mỗ cái bằng hữu điện thoại.

"Uy, đàm tử a, có thể hay không làm phiền ngươi giúp ta làm thị trường báo cáo điều tra? Ân đối, ta nghĩ mở tiệm. Ta nghĩ tưởng a, thực phẩm phương diện môn cửa hàng đi, có thể lâu dài mở đi xuống cái loại này... . Uy, ngươi đừng khinh thường người. Cái gì? Báo cáo muốn năm nghìn một phần? Ngươi đừng mù ra giá, được rồi được rồi lần sau mời ngươi ăn đốn cái lẩu. Được rồi được rồi ta đã biết, mang theo Nguyễn Chân."

Hắn đem điện thoại lược , thở dài. Đàm tử đối Nguyễn Chân cực kỳ cảm thấy hứng thú hắn biết đến, bất quá lời này là tiếp , Nguyễn Chân đến lúc đó có đi không, hắn đã có thể không xen vào . Đích thực không được đã nói Nguyễn Chân tăng ca. Dù sao hắn cũng là cái tăng ca cuồng.

Qua hai mấy giờ, đàm tử đem báo cáo chia hắn.

Người này nhìn qua không đáng tin cậy, làm việc vẫn là đĩnh lưu loát . Trước đây Tra Thành cùng hắn làm bằng hữu, cũng là bởi vì hắn thành công vì tiêu thụ bộ người đứng đầu tiềm chất.

Một phần năm nghìn báo cáo, mang PPT. Tuy rằng nhìn ra được chỉ dùng để các loại tư liệu hợp lại đi ra , nhưng đây đối với Tra Thành mà nói đã cũng đủ. Hắn tỉ mỉ nghiên cứu nửa ngày, lại đánh cái diễn thuyết bản thảo, vạn sự đã chuẩn bị, thứ bảy sáng sớm hầu hạ Nguyễn Chân ăn xong điểm tâm, cầm máy vi tính, cho hắn nghiêm túc hẳn hoi làm một lần báo cáo.

Nguyễn Chân cảm thấy cực kỳ mới lạ.

Hắn yêu mến loại này hữu hiệu suất phương thức làm việc, nhưng hắn không nghĩ tới Tra Thành hội nghiêm túc chuẩn bị, cho nên hắn một bên nghe một bên cười, khiến cho Tra Thành cho là mình nói không được tốt, phần sau khúc bắt đầu đầu lưỡi thắt.

"Chỗ, cho nên, nguyễn ông chủ, ngươi cảm thấy cái ý nghĩ này ra làm sao?" Hắn tắt máy vi tính.

Nguyễn Chân khóe miệng có một tơ cười yếu ớt, hắn một tay hất hất kính mắt, nói: "Tạm ổn. Đây không phải là chính ngươi độc lập tự hỏi đi ra này nọ đi, bất quá cũng được, chí ít ngươi hiểu được mượn ngoại lực. Gần đây dài ninh khu vực muốn mở tân thương vòng, ta có thể tìm bằng hữu bang ngươi xem một chút có hay không thích hợp mặt tiền cửa hàng vị trí. Đương nhiên, ngay từ đầu làm nhất định sẽ mệt, ngươi phải nhiều thêm kinh doanh mới được."

Tra Thành bỗng nhiên nghĩ tới điều gì.

"Ta một mực ra bên ngoài chạy ngươi có thể hay không, ân, có thể hay không cảm thấy tịch mịch a?" Hắn trên mặt hiện lên một cái có chứa xin lỗi tươi cười.

Nguyễn Chân thần sắc trong nháy mắt trở nên nghiêm túc, hắn dời đi ánh mắt.

"Làm sao có thể. Ngươi có thể độc lập kiếm tiền là chuyện tốt, ta sẽ không bởi vì chút chuyện nhỏ này dao động."

Tra Thành ở trong lòng le lưỡi. Nói dối, rõ ràng ta sáng sớm ra ngoài mua thức ăn, vượt quá một phút đồng hồ ngươi cũng sẽ gọi điện thoại.

Tra Thành ý tưởng là mở thiết bản thiêu cửa hàng. Loại này cửa hàng có thể làm thành nội ngoại hai tầng, tầng ngoài là làm phần món ăn cùng nhanh ăn , lật bàn suất nhanh, bình thường đi làm tộc cũng có thể ăn. Tầng bên trong buổi tối mới mở, một ít đi dạo phố đi dạo mệt , hoặc là hẹn xong muốn ăn thiết bản đốt, có thể tới ăn.

Thiết bản đốt một cái đặc sắc ở biểu diễn tính, có thể ở khách hàng trước mặt làm đồ ăn, cùng tồn tại khắc đoan cho bọn hắn, Tra Thành cảm thấy rất thú vị.

Đương nhiên, ý tưởng là cũng không tệ lắm, cũng đây đều là thành lập ở tiền tài cơ sở thượng , Tra Thành nhìn thoáng qua cửa hàng báo giá cùng vận hành có cần đầu tư con số, bắt đầu lo lắng nâng thân thể của chính mình khỏe mạnh đến .

53.

Đơn quang thiết bản thiêu cũng không phải không được, thế nhưng hậu trù còn có vài cái lò bếp, Tra Thành cũng tưởng lợi dụng, hắn tìm nhận thức trù sư thương lượng thực đơn, quyết định bản thân thử trước một chút.

"Nguyễn Chân, trong nhà không có cây thìa là , ngươi có thể ra ngoài mua một chút sao? Còn có ớt xanh, trứng gà, còn có thịt, ngươi xem rồi mua chút sinh cắt miếng thịt bò."

Tra Thành suy nghĩ một chút, cho Nguyễn Chân một cái tiểu hóa đơn. Hắn đang ở làm đồ ăn, vây quanh tạp dề, tạm thời không phân thân ra được.

Nguyễn Chân không thiêu qua cơm, bất quá hắn thượng một cái gia chính phụ là bà con xa, thỉnh thoảng thời gian không còn kịp rồi cũng sẽ nhường hắn đi chợ bán thức ăn cầm đồ ăn.

Hắn mặc dù là dời gia, chợ bán thức ăn hay là đi đồng nhất cái, Nguyễn Chân ngày thường liền không giống như là hội làm cơm, không, liền không giống như là hội tiến phòng bếp hình dạng, chợ bán thức ăn trong thường xuyên có trang phục tịnh lệ đi làm tộc đến mua thức ăn, nhưng không có Nguyễn Chân loại khí chất này .

Chợ bán thức ăn bác gái đại thúc đều nhớ kỹ Nguyễn Chân, thấy được hắn còn sẽ chủ động chào hỏi.

Hắn có một trận thời gian không đến , bất quá mọi người vẫn nhận ra hắn, còn có người nói hắn gần đây có phải hay không mập, được hắn một cái liếc mắt.

Hắn đi khắp chợ bán thức ăn, kết quả hỏi nửa ngày, hương liệu siêu thị bảo hôm nay có người tảo hóa, đem tồn kho đều mua đi , cái khác cửa hàng trong cũng không có. Nguyễn Chân liếc nhìn địa đồ, đi một cái khác chợ bán thức ăn thời gian không còn kịp rồi, hắn nghĩ nếu không buổi chiều trở ra mua.

Khi về nhà, Nguyễn Chân bỏ vào Tra Thành tin nhắn ngắn. Thường ngày đều là hắn gửi tin nhắn đưa Tra Thành mà không phải Tra Thành chia hắn hỏi về nhà thời gian, hắn nói mình tới dưới lầu.

Nguyễn Chân nhìn xem điện thoại di động, đột nhiên cảm thấy một luồng ấm áp.

Từ nhỏ đều là ăn gia chính làm đồ ăn, thân nhân đều bận rộn nhiều việc, hoặc chắc là sẽ không làm đồ ăn, vẫn chưa có người nào làm tốt cơm chờ hắn về nhà. Hắn nắm tay cơ bỏ vào trong túi, mở cửa, đang muốn nói một câu "Ta đã trở về", mắt thấy người nào đó khắp người tinh quang, liền vây quanh một cái tạp dề chạy tới: "Lão công ngươi đã về rồi!"

Nguyễn Chân: "..."

Nguyễn Chân: "Ngươi đây là nháo kia ra?"

Tra Thành cười hì hì lung lay trên tay mò muỗng: "Ngươi là tưởng ăn cơm trước đây, vẫn là tắm đây, vẫn là ăn · ta · đây ~ "

Nguyễn Chân bị làm cả người nổi da gà, vội vã đóng cửa, lại tra xét trung ương điều hòa, không có việc gì mở ra, Tra Thành đông lạnh không . Hắn thật đúng là vui mừng thoát, liên cái quần lót đều không mặc liền ở trong phòng chạy tới chạy lui.

Nguyễn Chân nhìn hắn tựa vào tủ giày xông lên bản thân cười, cảm giác mình như là nuôi điều ngốc cẩu, thở dài: "Ta đã biết. Ngươi có đói bụng không? Nếu không liền ăn cơm trước."

"Ta không đói bụng, " Tra Thành đi tới đem Nguyễn Chân mua sắm túi bắt, đặt vào bên cạnh tủ giày thượng, lôi kéo áo sơ mi của hắn cổ áo nói, "Nguyễn tiên sinh xem như ta vậy, có phải hay không có chút tú sắc khả cơm? Tới hay không thử một ngụm?"

Nguyễn Chân vẻ mặt nghiêm chỉnh, nhíu nhíu lông mày, Tra Thành tả chờ một chút, hữu chờ một chút, còn cho là mình chiêu này không được, Nguyễn Chân lén lút lại đây kéo đi một bả hắn thắt lưng, ôm vào trong lòng.

"Đi." Hắn nói.

Tra Thành cười vui vẻ.

Cởi sạch chính là Tra Thành, nhưng đối với Nguyễn Chân giở trò cũng là hắn. Hắn đem Nguyễn Chân đỉnh đến gỗ thô bàn dài biên, đem lui người tiến hắn giữa hai đùi, cách một tầng thật mỏng vải vóc cùng hắn nhét chung một chỗ, ban đầu mặc liền ít, hai người trung một người tính khí trước chen cứng rắn, một cái khác không cam lòng tỏ ra yếu kém cũng cứng rắn, thành lớn một vòng chen lấn trở lại, bên này lại trở nên càng lớn lại chen...

Nguyễn Chân quần đều đưa cọ ướt, lộ ra một luồng vị đạo. Tra Thành không ra hắn khóa kéo, cách hưu nhàn quần tây nhu hắn hạ thể, đem hắn bóp chân đều mềm nhũn, dựa vào ngồi ở trên bàn.

Tra Thành quỳ xuống đến, đầu tiên là cách quần đi cọ hắn tính khí, còn cố ý thay đổi Nguyễn Chân phía dưới phương hướng, một hồi cọ đến bên trái, một hồi cọ đến bên phải. Nguyễn Chân vẫn là đỏ mặt, tiểu vỗ một bả đầu của hắn: "Đừng đùa."

"Là, là." Tra Thành móc ra hắn dương vật, tả hữu nghe nghe, không chút do dự liếm đứng lên, bởi vì cứng rắn, Tra Thành càng liếm đầu mang được càng cao, liếm được chậc chậc có tiếng, dường như ở ăn cái gì mỹ vị này nọ một loại.

Nguyễn Chân cảm thấy hắn khẩu kỹ thực sự là bổng cực kỳ, trong nháy mắt bị mất bản thân, hai tay bắt được Tra Thành đầu, trong miệng nhỏ giọng thở dốc, phát sinh a a thở dài.

"Ngươi, ngươi trước đây bình thường..." Nguyễn Chân đột nhiên ngậm miệng, hắn cảm thấy đây không phải là cái hảo vấn đề.

Tra Thành biết đến hắn muốn hỏi cái gì, buông ra liếm được thủy quang bóng lưỡng dương vật, một bên tự hạ đi lên đưa Nguyễn Chân cởi nút cài, một bên kéo hạ quần của hắn: "Đây cũng không phải. Ta mới không cần liếm người khác ngoạn ý , đại bộ phận người đều không chú ý vệ sinh."

Hắn lại hèn chơi một bả Nguyễn Chân hạ thể: "Chỗ nào giống ngươi , xinh đẹp như vậy, còn rửa đến sạch sẽ, thậm chí còn làm kết thúc bộ thoát..."

Nguyễn Chân không nhịn được ho khan một tiếng.

Tra Thành đi lên đến đem hắn mang đến trên bàn, đẩy ra hắn hai chân, nói: "Ngươi sáng sớm tự mình rửa qua đi đầu ?"

Dưới thân người không nói lời nào, gật đầu một cái. Hắn chinh là điểm này đặc biệt là đáng yêu, có lẽ là ở học biến thẳng thắn thành khẩn, nỗ lực là rất nỗ lực, nhưng vẫn là đỏ mặt, đỏ mắt biên chí đều biến đỏ như nhau.

Tra Thành không nhịn được đi lên thân cái miệng của hắn, nhường hắn nói cũng nói không nên lời, có chút tùy hứng, lại có chút nóng nảy mà đem còn dư lại y phục đều kéo , như là tróc xác như nhau đem Nguyễn Chân quán ở trên bàn, hắn dừng một chút, hỏi Nguyễn Chân: "Ngươi trên mặt chí... Ta có thể liếm sao?"

"Ngươi thế nào vẫn còn ở hỏi vấn đề này..." Nguyễn Chân địa phương khác đều bị hắn liếm a hút hồng đồng đồng, kính mắt ném ở bên cạnh bàn.

"Bởi vì, " Tra Thành cúi lông mày, "Ta trước đây không liếm qua người khác mặt, lại sợ liếm ngươi chí sẽ bị ngươi trở thành biến thái đẩy ra, không dám."

Hắn ở lo lắng cái này sao. Nguyễn Chân khẽ cười một tiếng, đem hắn kéo đến trên người mình, sờ sờ mặt của hắn: "Tùy ngươi. Ngươi muốn liếm liền liếm đi."

Lời nói này xuất khẩu sau, Tra Thành duỗi đầu lưỡi, dùng đầu lưỡi miêu nhất biến lại nhất biến hắn mỹ nhân chí, trên tay cũng không thành thật, lúc này xoa bóp đầu vú, lúc ấy đâm lộng hắn sau huyệt, cuối cùng trên đỉnh bản thân vật thập, từ từ nhét tiến vào.

Hắn thừa dịp Nguyễn Chân sau khi thích ứng huyệt thời gian, tả hữu nhìn mặt hắn, bỗng nhiên muốn thử xem cho hắn khoác vào tạp dề.

"Nguyễn Chân, ngươi có muốn thử một chút hay không? Xuyên tạp dề." Hắn nói, đem tạp dề theo trên cổ mình tháo xuống, hướng Nguyễn Chân trên đầu bộ.

Nguyễn Chân còn không có phản ứng kịp, tạp dề liền bộ đến trên cổ, đạm sắc tạp dề đem da thịt của hắn che đứng lên , thoạt nhìn so vừa rồi muốn phiến tình.

"Như vậy cảm giác ra làm sao?" Hỏi hắn.

Tra Thành thẳng nâng nửa người trên, nhìn hai bên một chút, đưa tay tới đem Nguyễn Chân tay đặt ở bên mép, xiêm áo cái tư thế.

"Như vậy cảm giác thì tốt hơn." Hắn chà xát tay, "Khai ăn a!" Còn không chờ Nguyễn Chân trả lời, hắn đưa tay đến tạp dề tiếp theo trận sờ loạn, mò Nguyễn Chân ngứa được không được: "Ha ha ha ngươi đừng, thật là nhột, a, không cần quấy nhiễu kẽo kẹt oa... Ân, a, a, ô a..."

Tra Thành nằm ở trên bàn, nằm ở trên người của hắn nỗ lực chống đối hắn, trong quần ba ba rung động, bàn thùng thùng rung động, Nguyễn Chân chân không nhịn được muốn ngã xuống , Tra Thành một bả mò qua hoàn đến bản thân trên lưng.

Nguyễn Chân sống lưng cọ hơi thô ráp mặt bàn, ngực hai điểm ở vải vóc thượng nhiều lần cọ động, cả người hắn bị mang vào khác một mảnh phạm vi, lúc nào bắn được cũng không rõ ràng lắm.

Tra Thành đỉnh lấy một hồi, thấy hắn thất thần, liền đem hắn ôm, nâng Nguyễn Chân cái mông, đi thẳng đến bên ngoài, mạnh kéo ra rơi xuống đất môn, đi tới trên ban công.

Nguyễn Chân mạnh phục hồi tinh thần lại: "Uy! Ngươi đang làm gì! Mau trở lại trong phòng đi!"

Tra Thành dùng sức ôm chặt hắn không cho hắn ngã xuống: "Ai không có chuyện gì nha, nhà ngươi như vậy cao, sân thượng cũng không phải trong suốt , trạm thấp một chút cũng nên cái gì đều không thấy được... Ngày hôm nay thời gian tốt như vậy, thỉnh thoảng ở lam thiên bạch Vân Hạ cũng không tệ lắm ~ "

"Đúng vậy, ngày hôm nay thời gian thật tốt, thích hợp phơi nắng chăn đây ~ "

Người này không phải là Nguyễn Chân, cũng không phải Tra Thành. Ôm cùng một chỗ hai người lập tức đều là thân thể cứng đờ.

Là vài mễ ngoại hàng xóm đi... Nghe cái này thanh âm. Tra Thành giả vờ trấn định mà hồi đáp: "Đúng vậy, thời tiết này thật sự là quá tốt, ta cũng giặt sạch điểm y phục, đợi chốc lát liền lấy ra đến hong ."

Hắn sợ ôm cổ mình Nguyễn Chân ngã xuống, một bên dùng tay nỗ lực lấy nâng, còn không cẩn thận dùng khố đỉnh đỉnh, kết quả sáp được sâu hơn, Nguyễn Chân nín thở một tiếng, thiếu chút nữa muốn gọi ra.

"Y phục? Nga ta cũng có y phục không giặt... Ta đây đi trước giặt quần áo , tái kiến a." Lười biếng phơi nắng hàng xóm tiến vào , đóng lại cửa kiếng.

Nguyễn Chân không nhịn được thở phào nhẹ nhõm, hắn đang muốn giục Tra Thành trở về nhà trong đi, ai biết ôm người của hắn bỗng nhiên phát lực, bắt đầu dùng sức đỉnh lộng hắn, đem hắn sợ đến kêu sợ hãi liên tục.

"Sợ cái gì, dù sao đối diện vừa không có cao lầu, chúng ta làm cũng chỉ có chúng ta biết đến... Ngươi sợ thanh âm lộ ra đến?"

Nguyễn Chân muốn nói là, Tra Thành một miệng đi lên đến ngăn chặn hắn, đem đầu lưỡi vói vào đi, vững vàng hút ở, nhường hắn không có cách nào khác suy tư.

Phía sau còn thay đổi ghé vào rào chắn biên tư thế làm một hồi, Nguyễn Chân không quá nhớ kỹ bản thân bắn không, dù sao hai người bọn họ đến bốn giờ mới thanh lý xong, chuẩn bị trực tiếp ăn cơm tối.

Tra Thành nhìn một chút túi, phát hiện không có cây thìa là, quay đầu hỏi Nguyễn Chân nói: "Cây thìa là đây?"

"Trong điếm không có. Ta vốn muốn bữa trưa về sau đi mua. Nhất định phải dùng sao?" Nguyễn Chân xuyên kiện rộng rãi T tuất, là màu đen , thoạt nhìn giống nhỏ vài tuổi.

Tra Thành trên dưới đánh giá một phen, có một loại đem hắn lật ngược trên mặt đất nặng tới một lần kích động.

Không được. Ngươi không phải là cầm thú. Không thể như vậy. Hắn bất quá chỉ là thay đổi cái y phục mà thôi. Ngươi thanh tỉnh một chút. Con kiến thi đi bộ không lựa chọn ngươi nửa người dưới làm thi đấu điểm.

Hắn vỗ vỗ bản thân gò má, cầm ví tiền cùng chìa khoá chuẩn bị ra cửa: "Có câu đồ ăn đắc dụng. Ta ra hạ môn."

"Ngươi đi đâu vậy? Phụ cận chợ rau thượng chặt đứt hàng." Nguyễn Chân kéo cánh tay hắn.

Tra Thành gãi gãi gò má, thành thật mà nói: "Kỳ thực a, ta phải đi một cái khác khu vực giàu kiều chợ rau mua thức ăn ... Phụ cận cái kia cơ hồ không đi."

Giàu kiều? Đó không phải là muốn ngồi hai trạm đường sắt ngầm tài năng đến? Nguyễn Chân đem hắn qua lại phòng trong, hỏi hắn: "Ngươi qua bên kia làm cái gì?"

Tra Thành ánh mắt có chút lơ lửng, hắn gãi đầu một cái, thanh âm nhỏ vài độ: "Đây không phải là sợ gặp phải trước đây công ty đồng sự sao, ta người như vậy, sẽ bị chỉ vào mắng chửi đi."

Nhìn xem trước mặt cúi đầu cao vóc, Nguyễn Chân trạm một hồi, đưa tay ra sờ tóc của hắn. Chỉ dài ra hơi mỏng một tầng, sờ đứng lên có chút đâm đâm .

"Sợ cái gì. Ta biết đến ngươi không có làm chuyện sai lầm, nếu như có thể, ta sẽ giúp ngươi lật lại bản án."

Tra Thành cười khổ một tiếng, hắn gật đầu, liền Nguyễn Chân tay, sờ qua đi ôm ở hắn.

Muốn nói hắn yêu người này địa phương nào, khả năng nhiều lắm nói không rõ, nhưng lẻ loi tổng tổng, rõ ràng nhất chính là điểm này, Nguyễn Chân tín nhiệm hắn. Ở trong ngục thời gian hắn liền thanh thanh sở sở cảm giác được, Nguyễn Chân mới là thấy rõ ràng nhất người kia.

Lật không dứt án, cả đời lưng "Tội phạm" , danh hào, thậm chí không về nhà được hương... Tuy rằng để ý, nhưng Tra Thành biết đến, rất lớn một phần là tự làm tự chịu. Hắn không trông cậy vào có người thực sự vì hắn lật lại bản án, giờ đây cuộc sống như thế đã phi thường, phi thường tốt ...

Hắn ở bản thân cải tạo hoàn tất sau, triệt để thu nạp Tra Thành.

"Đi thôi, ta cùng đi với ngươi." Nguyễn Chân kéo Tra Thành cánh tay, "Ngươi bình thường đi chợ bán thức ăn, ta muốn nhìn một chút."

"Đĩnh bẩn, không có bên này sạch sẽ..." Tra Thành có chút xấu hổ, "Không rất thích hợp ngươi, vẫn là thôi đi."

"Không có việc gì. Lần sau mua thức ăn ta cũng đi đi, phải đi phụ cận cái kia." Nguyễn Chân nói, "Ngươi không có gì phải sợ. Ngươi không có tội, muốn ngẩng đầu ưỡn ngực làm người." Hắn kéo ra bảo vệ môn, cùng Tra Thành cùng nhau tiến hành lang.

Ngày này Tra Thành còn không có cảm thấy có cái gì.

Thẳng đến ngăn thiên, hai người bọn họ lại cùng đi tới gần chợ bán thức ăn mua thức ăn, có người hỏi Nguyễn Chân "Ai vậy nha", Nguyễn Chân nghiêm túc hẳn hoi mà trả lời "Là ta người yêu" thời gian, Tra Thành tâm mới đã bị mãnh liệt rung động.

Hắn có lẽ là thế giới này lưu cho mình cuối cùng tài bảo . Tra Thành nghĩ, không nhịn được lau lau khóe mắt.

"Tiểu tử, ngươi tại sao khóc? Có như vậy cái hảo đối tượng, ngươi nhiều vui vẻ điểm nha." Bên cạnh gầy lão đầu nói.

"Ân, ân. Ta không sao, ta rất vui vẻ. Ta là rất vui vẻ. Chính là thật là vui..." Tra Thành vội vàng đem nước mắt phủi sạch sẽ, ở Nguyễn Chân trở về trước khôi phục nguyên dạng.

Nguyễn Chân rốt cuộc là tại sao phải yêu mến bản thân, hội nguyện ý tiếp nhận bản thân, còn đối với mình tốt như vậy, kỳ thực hắn cũng không hoàn toàn rõ ràng. Cho nên hắn cảm kích, hắn hoảng hốt, hắn cao hứng mà muốn khóc.

Chỉ là bản năng nói cho hắn biết, cái này người hắn phải nắm lấy, con đường phía trước có ánh sáng phát sáng, hắn ở đường kia thượng.

54.

Gần đây trong khoảng thời gian này, Nguyễn Chân cảm thấy Tra Thành có chút... Quá nhận chân.

A, không phải nói nghiêm túc không tốt, Tra Thành nghiêm túc cũng là rất tuấn tú , nhường người say mê, chỉ là cái này nghiêm túc phương hướng có chút không đúng lắm.

Trước đây có nói qua Nguyễn Chân cùng Tra Thành thảo luận giá, một lần một nghìn, làm tính cao trào một lần hai nghìn.

"Làm tính cao trào" chỉ là không bắn tinh cũng đạt tới cực điểm cao trào. Loại này cao trào rất khó đạt được, quả thực giống như là nào đó thành tựu như nhau.

"Làm tính cao trào" cái từ này Tra Thành cũng đã nghe nói qua, bất quá chinh chiến cuộc đời trong cũng chưa từng gặp qua vài lần, thân thể tướng tính hảo người phần lớn là điểm đến mới thôi, sẽ không làm được điên cuồng như vậy .

Trước hắn cùng Nguyễn Chân làm thời gian cũng có gặp gỡ qua, nhưng vậy hay là ở hai người dây dưa trong quá khứ.

Sau đó gần đây Tra Thành quá câu chấp cho làm tính cao trào .

Hắn bình thường đã phi thường khó chơi , làm tình thời gian nhất định phải Nguyễn Chân bắn hai đến ba lần mình mới sẽ thả áp. Nói giá sau đó Tra Thành mỗi lần làm đều muốn nếm thử làm tính cao trào, không biết hắn từ nơi nào học được tư thế, đạo cụ, hoặc là kỳ quái hơn phương pháp... (nơi này rõ ràng gặp phiên ngoại đi)

Nguyễn Chân thể lực ban đầu sẽ không Tra Thành hảo, cái này mỗi lần làm cũng cảm giác mình muốn lột da, thường thường là bị ôm vào phòng tắm thanh lý .

Làm tình thời gian cũng là, Tra Thành biểu hiện ra không nói, thế nhưng có đôi khi chạy nước rút quất sáp thời gian trong mắt khát vọng... Nguyễn Chân nhìn ra được đó là đối cái gì .

Lập tức cảm giác mỗi chạy nước rút một chút, liền có "Tám mươi", "Tám mươi" hiệu quả âm.

Thật là đáng sợ.

Nguyễn Chân hứng thú lập tức giảm xuống không ít. Kỳ thực bản thân của hắn rõ ràng, mở cái loại này cửa hàng, không bỏ vào cái tiểu năm mươi vạn là làm không đứng dậy .

Với hắn mà nói chính là khắp nơi làm điểm thủ tục, hoặc là cầm bộ trên tay mặt tiền cửa hàng phòng tiện nghi bán đi, nhưng đối với Tra Thành mà nói, độ khó liền quá lớn . Cho nên hắn mới nghĩ muốn khích lệ Tra Thành dưỡng thành cần cù và thật thà thái độ làm việc, chỉ là không nghĩ tới Tra Thành nghiêm túc qua đầu.

Cửa hàng hắn nhất định sẽ giúp Tra Thành mở, chỉ là trong mắt là tiền Tra Thành, vẫn là tha hắn đi...

Chuyện này hắn cuối cùng vẫn là cùng Tra Thành nói , nói tiền làm theo giúp ngươi ra, làm tình thời gian vẫn là đừng như vậy.

Tra Thành vẻ mặt ủy khuất: "Còn chưa phải là ngươi nói ra... Nhanh như vậy liền ngấy ?"

Nguyễn Chân nhìn hắn tội nghiệp hình dạng, bỗng nhiên cũng sẽ không giải thích, hắn chỗ nào là ngấy, hắn chính là, chính là hy vọng Tra Thành có thể thật tốt.

Tuy rằng Tra Thành đích thực thật tốt đây. Thật tốt đang làm việc đây.

Vị trí định rồi, hiệp nghị ký, mở tiệm nhất định phải vật phẩm tiến hóa, chỉnh trang bắt đầu làm, vấn đề tiền cũng không muốn Tra Thành quan tâm, duy nhất hắn muốn quan tâm chuyện không phải là cái này.

"Nguyễn Chân, ngươi cho ta đầu nhiều tiền như vậy, ta thế nào trả lại ngươi?" Tra Thành ở võng thượng xem lướt qua thương phẩm, hắn quay đầu lại hỏi một câu Nguyễn Chân.

Nguyễn Chân ngồi ở trên ghế salon, dùng cứng nhắc xem quý hội báo, không chút nghĩ ngợi phải trả lời hắn: "Sau này hãy nói."

Tra Thành vừa mới mua bộ quần áo, con chuột điểm đi xuống thời gian nghe lời này, thở dài, lại đây chen vào Nguyễn Chân trong lòng, nghe thấy một hồi hắn vị đạo, mới nói: "Không được đi. Ngươi không nói, ta ngủ không được. Ngươi đối với ta thật sự là thật tốt quá, ngươi biết không, ta lương tâm bất an..."

Nguyễn Chân lắc đầu, không rõ hắn ăn khớp.

"Ngươi thế nào liền lương tâm bất an?"

Tra Thành theo trong ngực hắn đi ra, lấy điện thoại cầm tay ra nhìn một hồi, lại là cúi đầu an tĩnh một hồi, mới ngẩng đầu đã mở miệng.

"Nguyễn Chân, ta chỉ số thông minh không cao, đi qua cũng không tốt, thế nhưng ngươi một chút đều không để tâm, không chỉ có đem ta tiếp đến cùng nhau ở, còn đối ngoại nói là của ta người yêu. Ta cái gì cũng không có, chống đỡ bản thân tự tôn đều không có, ngươi lại còn rất tốt với ta, cho nên ta nghĩ cấp cho ngươi chút gì."

Nguyễn Chân đem cứng nhắc quan , để qua một bên, quay đầu lại nhìn hắn.

"Ta đã biết. Ngày sau ta cùng đi với ngươi xem cửa hàng đi. Ngươi nhường ta nghĩ tưởng lại nói."

"Hảo." Trong đầu một cái thông minh, Tra Thành đột nhiên nhớ tới ngày sau đàm tử hẹn mình ăn lẩu, hắn cau mày, mở miệng hỏi Nguyễn Chân, "Cái kia... Tối ngày mốt theo ta đi ăn một bữa cơm? Đàm tử muốn gọi chúng ta cùng nhau ăn lẩu."

Nguyễn Chân trong nháy mắt xuyên qua hắn: "Ngươi nhường hắn làm điều nghiên thị trường đúng không, ta đã biết, có thể."

Tra Thành sờ sờ cái ót, vì che giấu lúng túng, đứng lên đi lấy khả nhạc, còn thuận tay đưa Nguyễn Chân rót một chén bích loa xuân đưa lại đây. Nguyễn Chân cầm tới tay trong, phát hiện nước ấm không nóng, giơ lên mắt nhìn hướng Tra Thành, người sau uống hai cái khả nhạc, khai ra trò chơi tìm người xứng đôi: "Cho ngươi đổi nước sôi để nguội."

Nguyễn Chân không nói chuyện, nhìn trong tay trà, thổi rớt bên trên phù lá, nhấp một miếng.

Hai ngày thời gian rất nhanh liền đi qua.

Theo lẻ thường thì Nguyễn Chân lái xe, hắn phát hiện ngồi ở bên cạnh người không biết vì sao mang theo cái bao. Bình thường ra cửa, Tra Thành chỉ mang điện thoại di động, thỉnh thoảng mang ví tiền.

Túi xách của hắn không tính là rất nhỏ, bên trong giống chứa cái gì. Tra Thành cũng không phải nói chuyện, như là một người không có chuyện gì như nhau.

Mặt tiền cửa hàng quyết định thương trong vòng bộ chỉ hoàn thành một phần ba khai phá công tác, còn lại đều ở thi công trung, cũng không có cửa hàng bắt đầu thử doanh nghiệp. Nguyễn Chân tiến đến đã làm tốt cửa hàng bảng hướng dẫn trước, phát hiện nơi này có không ít xích phẩm bài cửa hàng.

Tra Thành được ở kinh doanh tốt nhất hảo hạ công phu, không thì sớm muộn cũng bị đánh tiếp, bất quá hoàn hảo bọn họ chọn vị trí địa lý là dưới đất một tầng, đang ở siêu thị bên cạnh, còn là một tương đối tốt vị trí.

"Buổi trưa, thi công đội dường như đều đi trở về. Đi thôi, chúng ta đi xuống xem một chút." Tra Thành xuất ra chìa khoá, vòng nơi tay chỉ thượng đung đưa.

Trong điếm trang hoàng còn dư lại trang sức bộ phận chưa xong thành, Tra Thành nhìn chung quanh một chút, nội tâm dâng lên cảm giác tự hào. Phảng phất là có lãnh địa mình như nhau tiểu hài tử, hắn ở chỗ này sờ soạng, nơi đó đụng đụng, trang mô tác dạng nửa ngày, không làm cái gì sống.

Nguyễn Chân bồi hắn xem xong rồi tình huống, cảm thấy đạo lý quan trọng OK. Tra Thành chợt nhớ tới một cái đường phố ngoại có gia không sai ngọt vật phẩm cửa hàng, bên trong bán quả xoài cây sổ cũng lệ bánh mùi vị không tệ, liền hỏi Nguyễn Chân có muốn hay không đi uống ít đồ.

Nguyễn tiên sinh không hề thèm ngọt, hắn xem Tra Thành hào hứng kiểm tra địa đồ, vẫn gật đầu một cái.

"Ta đi chuyến buồng vệ sinh, ngươi ở trong điếm chờ ta một chút." Hắn xốc lên bao, đẩy ra cửa kiếng đi ra.

Ở lại bên trong Nguyễn Chân đem công nhân lưu lại rác thải thu thập xong, trói khẩn ném đến ngoài cửa, đẩy ra cách ly phiến môn, xác nhận hảo sau đó, Tra Thành cũng không trở về.

Hắn là tiêu chảy sao. Nguyễn Chân hướng buồng vệ sinh đi, phát điều khẽ tin đi qua hỏi hắn ngươi làm sao vậy.

Hắn tiện đường thượng nhà cầu, đang muốn đem tiểu xong tiểu huynh đệ thu hồi đi, phía sau lưng đột nhiên chống đỡ thượng cái thứ gì.

"Vị tiểu ca này, ta xem ngươi thế nào cầm trong tay vật phẩm nguy hiểm nha." Bên tai vang lên thanh âm quen thuộc, Nguyễn Chân không nhúc nhích, hắn nhưng thật ra muốn nhìn một chút Tra Thành tưởng làm manh mối gì.

Người sau lưng đưa qua đến một cây màu đen côn bảng, rất giống điện giật bổng, là plastic , không bất luận cái gì chốt mở.

Côn bảng từ dưới đi lên, nâng Nguyễn Chân tính khí. Cây gậy lành lạnh , Nguyễn Chân vô ý thức cảm thấy có chút nguy hiểm, tưởng bảo vệ bản thân bảo bối.

"Vị tiên sinh này chờ một chút nga, nhìn như vậy không phải là rất rõ ràng, chúng ta đổi cái địa phương tiếp tục làm kiểm tra đi." Tra Thành cũng không có ý định nhường hắn chuồn mất, lôi kéo hắn vào trong phòng, khóa trái môn.

"Ngươi này đang làm cái gì quỷ?" Nguyễn Chân rốt cuộc có thể thấy được Tra Thành toàn cảnh , "Y phục này... Không phải chúng ta quốc gia chế phục đi."

Tra Thành cười hì hì quỳ một gối xuống trên mặt đất gạch thượng, một thân màu đen phiên trực phục, mang đỉnh đầu mũ quả dưa, nhìn qua giống phi trường an ninh nhân viên, lại có điểm giống nước ngoài đội tuần tra thành viên.

"Vị tiên sinh này, phiền toái phối hợp một chút, công tác còn không có kết thúc, có chuyện gì có thể đợi chốc lát lại nói." Tra Thành trên mặt mang cười, giống như thật sự là cái đi ra ngoài là có thể mê đảo muôn vàn nữ tính ở cương phiên trực nhân viên.

Đây là cái gì? Nhân vật sắm vai trò chơi? Này còn có một tia mới lạ, Nguyễn Chân lông mày hất hất, muốn cười, nhịn được. Không bằng phối hợp nhìn một chút?

"Vật phẩm nguy hiểm cũng không thể mang vào thương trường nga, lần này phát hiện, chỉ cho ngươi một chút xử phạt. Trước hảo hảo kiểm tra một chút vật phẩm nguy hiểm tình trạng đi." Hắn vẻ mặt đứng đắn ngồi xổm xuống, dùng khăn ướt lau khô tịnh Nguyễn Chân hạ thể, cách màu đen cái bao tay chi phối hắn.

Không gian thu hẹp, có hạn tia sáng, không cách nào xoay người né ra khoảng cách, Nguyễn Chân nhiệt độ cơ thể thăng lên , cái miệng của hắn biên tiết ra từng chút một thở dốc, cứng rắn, hắn "Vật phẩm nguy hiểm" ở Tra Thành trong tay nhổng lên thật cao, cái bao tay không biết dùng cái gì vải vóc, cực kỳ tơ lụa, này vừa chạm vào làm cho Nguyễn Chân hưng phấn hơn.

Mỗ "Phiên trực" nhân viên mở ra miệng, đem hơi ướt tính khí ngậm tiến trong miệng, hắn dùng an tĩnh liếm pháp, đầu lưỡi ở trong cổ họng, nhiều lần gây xích mích đỉnh lỗ nhỏ, tay kia còn nhiều lần nhu lộng phần gốc cùng đản túi, nhu pháp quá tệ, Nguyễn Chân cổ họng trong tràn ra vài tiếng kinh hô, đang ở nhanh đến thời gian...

"Hảo, kiểm tra xong, kế tiếp là xử phạt thi thố. Đến, vị tiên sinh này, xin đem quần cởi, thụt lùi nơi này." Tra Thành bỗng nhiên buông tay ra.

Vài đem thượng một chút lạnh, Nguyễn Chân bị bay qua đến, tuột quần xuống, lập tức sau huyệt xử bỗng nhiên truyền đến kỳ diệu mà ướt át xúc cảm.

"Này? ! Ngươi dùng như thế nào đầu lưỡi? Không được, đừng lấy!" Nguyễn Chân tưởng đẩy ra người phía sau, Tra Thành gắt gao chế trụ hắn thắt lưng không cho hắn động.

"Ngươi sáng sớm không phải là tắm rồi sao. Không có việc gì, đừng nhúc nhích." Nói xong lại thân đầu lưỡi đi kích thích ngoại bộ nếp uốn, đằng ra một tay đi đào áo mưa. Nguyễn Chân ghé vào tấm ngăn thượng, trong lòng loạn thất bát tao , sau huyệt cảm giác quá kỳ lạ, lại ôn nhu lại ghê tởm, mềm ôi ôi ướt sũng hắn không có cách nào khác quan tâm chuyện khác.

Hắn phát hiện mình không như vậy yêu mến bị liếm hậu phương.

Thật vất vả chịu đựng qua mở rộng, Tra Thành đè lên, gặm cắn cổ của hắn, cắm vào. Hắn một bên động một bên hỏi: "Ra làm sao, nguyễn tiên sinh? Như vậy , xử phạt, có phải hay không cảm thấy, cực kỳ mang cảm giác?"

Hai người bọn họ rất lâu không ở trong phòng rửa tay làm , Nguyễn Chân kỳ thực tương đối hưng phấn, hai chân bị đụng phải thẳng run lên, tấm ngăn cũng bang bang vang lên, hắn kê bị đụng phải súy lai súy khứ, tấm ngăn thượng văng đến không ít tuyến tiền liệt dịch, tính khí dán phiến cọ động, tội nghiệp mà khạc nước.

"Ngươi nơi này ta cũng chiếu cố một chút đi." Tra Thành đưa tay qua đưa cho hắn lột, không nghĩ tới tơ chất cái bao tay nhường Nguyễn Chân càng không chịu nổi, không vài cái liền bắn đi ra.

Tra Thành cực kỳ kinh ngạc, phát giác Nguyễn Chân hôm nay so bình thường mẫn cảm nhiều ra. Quả nhiên chế phục sắm vai cực kỳ mang cảm giác?

Hắn vội vội vàng vàng bắn nhất phát, nói một chút quần cao hứng hỏi: "Có phải hay không cực kỳ thú vị? Có phải hay không? Chơi thật khá đi? Có cảm giác sao?"

Nguyễn Chân bị hắn bay qua đến, vẻ mặt thẹn quá thành giận, nửa ngày không nói lời nào, Tra Thành cảm thấy không quá hay.

"Như vậy liền kết thúc? Ngươi là ở đùa ta vui vẻ?" Nguyễn Chân câu thượng Tra Thành cổ, "Tiểu đồng chí, ngươi công việc này độ mạnh yếu, không đủ đúng lúc."

Này... ? Tra Thành bị hắn cầm vận mệnh tử, cứng một chút, Nguyễn Chân chỉ là dùng đầu ngón tay đụng vào hắn, mũ cũng còn không trích, hắn cũng nhanh chóng cứng rắn.

Vì vậy hắn đem Nguyễn Chân chống đỡ ở trên tường, giơ lên một chân, theo tà trắc mặt lần nữa tiến vào , thập phần ra sức, nói đều không nói, chính là mãnh liệt làm.

Nguyễn Chân bị hắn đụng phải hô hoán lên, đụng một cái kêu một tiếng, Tra Thành làm được trên đầu đều xuất mồ hôi, dừng lại thở dốc, Nguyễn Chân câu qua cổ của hắn, bỗng nhiên nhỏ giọng đối với hắn nói chuyện.

"Ngươi nói chuyện... Ta nghĩ xong. Ngươi nghĩ đưa ta, không có vấn đề."

Tra Thành lập tức vẫn không nhúc nhích, lẳng lặng nghe hắn tiếp tục đi xuống nói.

"Hảo hảo yêu ta... Từ nay về sau." Hắn nói xong , hôn môi Tra Thành gò má, hắn từ từ nhắm hai mắt. Tra Thành lập tức phản ánh lại đây, lệch lệch đầu hôn lên hắn tối môi, hạ thân cũng bắt đầu tiếp tục đỉnh lộng, hai phe lâm vào chinh phạt chiến đấu kịch liệt trung, hoàn toàn không biết ngoài thân chuyện.

Hỗn chiến sau khi kết thúc, Tra Thành cuống quít cởi quần thay quần áo, bọn họ còn phải cùng đàm tử đi ăn cơm. Nguyễn Chân nhìn hắn luống cuống tay chân thu quần áo dơ, không nhịn được hướng hắn cái mông thượng đánh một cái tát.

"Y! Ngươi làm cái gì!" Tra Thành cả kinh.

Nguyễn Chân cười mà không nói.

Hai người trước khi ra cửa còn nghiêm túc kiểm tra rồi một phen, xác nhận trên người không này nọ , mới đi hỏa oa điếm. Vốn tưởng rằng là không sao, cũng không nghĩ tới gặp mặt một phút đồng hồ liền đưa đàm tử đâm phá: "Hai ngươi vừa mới làm đi!"

Hai người chỉnh tề mà phun nước.

"Sao, làm sao nhìn ra được?"

Đàm tử mặt đầy oán hận: "Các ngươi trên người vị đạo như vậy nặng, đã cho ta ngốc sao!"

Nguyễn Chân cùng Tra Thành thuần thục tiến tới cho nhau nghe thấy, hai người bọn họ là không nghe thấy được cái gì... Bên này đàm tử thấy càng thêm ai oán .

Làm sau đó tới đàm tử không bao giờ nữa nguyện ý tìm hai người bọn họ cùng nhau ăn cơm , thậm chí là mời khách nhường hắn tới dùng cơm hắn cũng không muốn. Phi thường không muốn. Cực kỳ không muốn.

Về phần chế phục, Tra Thành sau lại tưởng lấy ra nữa tắm một chút, về sau chơi nữa, kết quả nơi nào cũng không tìm được, toàn bộ liên bao cùng nhau tiêu thất ở nhân gian.

Bất quá Tra Thành cũng không phải là dễ dàng tuỳ tiện nổi giận người.

Cuộc sống ngày ngày trôi qua, hai người ở chung sau đó, có chuyện phiền toái, cũng có chuyện tốt. Dường như từ đâu một khắc bắt đầu, thời gian từ từ gia tốc.

Hai người cùng nhau ăn cơm, hai người cùng nhau mua sắm, làm các loại tình lữ hội làm phổ thông sự tình. Nói là phổ thông, thế nhưng đối với hắn hai mà nói, hảo nhiều đều là lần đầu tiên, dù sao từ trước bọn họ là cho tới bây giờ không tưởng sau đó qua thượng như vậy phổ thông bầu bạn sinh hoạt.

Nguyễn Chân là sống một mình quen , Tra Thành là không dám vọng tưởng.

Đưa Lại Nguyên Mục trước giường hoa thay đổi qua nước, hắn nhìn trên vách tường hoa hướng dương ngây ngẩn một hồi, kha thụy nhảy lên đầu gối của hắn, cọ cọ cánh tay hắn.

"Kha thụy, chủ nhân của ngươi hiện tại, rốt cuộc ở đâu đây." Hắn lẩm bẩm, "Ta tìm được rồi nơi thuộc về, cũng hắn còn không có đi. Hiện tại cũng chỉ có ngươi bồi ở bên người của hắn."

Kha thụy khe khẽ gọi một tiếng.

"Nếu như có biện pháp nào, có thể để cho hắn yên tâm xuống đi chấp niệm, còn có thể tìm tới nguyện ý người đối tốt với hắn, kia thì tốt biết bao." Hắn đem kha thụy buông xuống, lại cho nàng một cái đĩa sữa bò.

Hắn chưa từng trách tội qua nằm trên giường người.

Coi như hắn mơ hồ biết đến, đi qua những chuyện kia, có rất lớn có thể là Lại Nguyên Mục làm ra — hắn cảm thấy mình cũng không cách nào quở trách Lại Nguyên Mục.

Từ vừa mới bắt đầu, sai chính là bản thân, nhiều lần tẩy và nhuộm hắn, tạo nên hắn, lại vứt bỏ hắn, còn muốn muốn ở thu được hắn sau đó lần nữa rời khỏi hắn, này cùng sau đó bản thân gặp làm ác cùng nhau, biến thành hai ngọn núi lớn, rơi vào tự tin hải, điền bình dục vọng kênh rạch, sẽ thành bình nguyên.

Về đến nhà chính khá một chút, Nguyễn Chân ngủ xong ngủ trưa chuẩn bị đi làm. Tra Thành cho hắn cầm bao cầm áo khoác, đi theo làm tùy tùng nhất đốn bận rộn, quấn hắn ở huyền quan khẩu âu yếm hồi lâu, đem Nguyễn Chân đưa ra môn.

Công ty của hắn gần đây tiếp cái sắp đăng tháp đại nhân vật quan hệ xã hội công tác, ba ngày tổ đội, bảy ngày định xí hoa, toàn bộ công ty trên dưới gà bay chó sủa, đều ở làm cho này vị đương hồng lạt tử kê vội vàng trước vội vàng sau, này luồng dậy sóng lan đến gần tài vụ, bao gồm Nguyễn Chân ở bên trong bộ thành viên cũng bắt đầu cảm thấy tăng ca.

Hắn quay đầu lại lại đây, ngắm nhìn tràn ngập hai người hơi thở nhà trọ, vô ý thức lột nâng tay áo.

Rất lâu không tổng vệ sinh , cải lương không bằng bạo lực, ngày hôm nay lập tức thu thập một chút đi.

Hai người bọn họ y phục sáng sớm tắm rồi, giường chiếu ở mỗi lần làm tình sau cũng sẽ thay đổi, này hai hạng công tác có thể để một bên.

Hắn hỏi Nguyễn Chân có thể hay không thu dọn thư phòng, đáp gọi là có thể, trong thư phòng ba năm trước kia văn kiện đều có thể xử lý xong, chìa khoá ở bàn học người thứ nhất trong ngăn kéo.

Nguyễn Chân thư phòng dùng là chi phí trong nhà ông chủ bàn, ba cái trong suốt giá sách, cộng thêm một cái ghế sa lon giường, một cái khay trà cùng nhất trương cờ vua bàn cờ cùng hai cái ghế sa lon ghế.

Tra Thành không dám loạn đụng phóng trên bàn cờ quân cờ, nhìn qua đặc biệt quý, lấp lánh phát sáng .

Hắn dùng chìa khoá mở trong tầng giá sách, đem nguyên bản liền đóng gói hảo giấy chất tư liệu xuất ra, một phần phần nhìn sang, xác nhận ngày tháng, đâm thành trói đặt vào huyền quan xử.

Thu dọn đến tủ bát lúc, hắn phát hiện vài bản cuốn sổ, hẳn là Nguyễn Chân công tác bút ký, hắn hàng năm cũng sẽ thay đổi một quyển tân tập.

Lòng hiếu kỳ nâng, Tra Thành tuy là biết đến bản thân khẳng định xem không hiểu nội dung bên trong, nhưng vẫn là len lén lật ra, tưởng từ bên trong tìm chút thú vị này nọ.

Lật hai bản, hắn cầm lấy cuốn thứ ba, đây là hắn hai vừa mới nhấc lên quan hệ kia một quyển.

Tra Thành qua loa bay qua, một năm kia Nguyễn Chân bất quá là theo tân hải điều đến bồ am, lại điều trở về.

Nhưng chỉ có như vậy tiện tay khẽ lật, hắn đưa lật tới tên của mình. Tra Thành lập tức phanh lại, trở về lật đi, sau đó thấy được cặn kẽ mấy tờ liệt biểu cùng phân tích — là đúng hắn .

"Đây là cái gì..." Tra Thành ngồi xuống, tỉ mỉ nhìn đồng hồ thượng này nọ.

Bên trái một nhóm, đều là hắn khuyết điểm. Rất nhiều. Nhìn ra được là từ từ thêm, cùng một cây viết viết ra mực nước sâu cạn bất đồng.

Tra Thành nhìn tiếp, mặt có chút đỏ lên, đây đều là hắn mới quen Nguyễn Chân thời gian, bản thân mang theo khuyết điểm, có chút tiểu địa phương cũng viết ra .

Bên phải đây? Hắn hướng bên cạnh nhìn lại. Ưu điểm cũng không có thiếu, đồng dạng cũng là từ từ tăng thêm . Cuối cùng hạng nhất là "Ngủ thành thật, yêu mến co lại thành một đoàn" .

Tra Thành nhớ kỹ vừa mới bắt đầu ở chung thời gian, Nguyễn Chân khoa qua điểm này. Hắn cũng nhớ kỹ?

Lật qua một trang.

Tra Thành dọa vừa nhảy, một trang này nội dung cũng là cùng , Nguyễn Chân viết một chỉnh mặt bình luận phân tích, đều là nhằm vào Tra Thành , bình luận cực kỳ không lạc quan, thế nhưng ở tổng kết thời gian cho cái không sai phản hồi.

Giá như hắn có thể ① bỏ qua đi qua sinh hoạt thái độ. ② cùng Lại Nguyên Mục chi lưu trước độ phân không còn một mảnh. ③ biết đến như thế nào bắt đầu cuộc sống mới. Như vậy có thể suy nghĩ tiếp nhận hắn tiến nhập sinh hoạt.

Tra Thành xem đến nơi đây, bỗng nhiên ý thức được cái gì. Tay hắn run lên, chậm rãi lật tới trang kế tiếp thượng.

Nơi này viết bỏ tù trước cùng bỏ tù sau so sánh, cực kỳ cặn kẽ, nhưng không có làm tổng kết. Nghĩ đến lúc đó Nguyễn Chân đã hoàn toàn biết đến bản thân phải làm gì , không nhiều hơn nữa phí bút mực.

Nhìn xong những thứ này sau đó, Tra Thành ngồi dưới đất thật lâu không có hoàn hồn. Trong đầu phiêu đãng một cái rung động kết luận, hắn lúc này không ở nhân gian, muốn nỉ non cũng là không nhịn được nội tâm hân hoan.

Nguyễn Chân từ vừa mới bắt đầu, chính là theo phi thường tích cực góc độ đang suy tư quan hệ của hai người .

Hắn là nghĩ, ra làm sao tài năng "Tiếp nhận bản thân", mà không phải ra làm sao tài năng "Thoát khỏi bản thân" .

Chẳng bao giờ chủ động đi cải biến Tra Thành, nhưng cũng một bước không nhúc nhích, đứng tại chỗ, chờ hắn này bãi bùn lầy tố hình, nấu lại, biến thành khác một phen bộ dạng.

Hắn là bực nào, bực nào...

Tra Thành tìm không được thích hợp câu nói, hắn ngồi xổm , vừa khóc vừa cười, cuối cùng chỉ có thấy được che quang vải bố sau, bay qua thanh điểu.

Hai người rốt cuộc liên hệ tâm ý, hắn rốt cuộc biết Nguyễn Chân là nghĩ như thế nào .

Chuyện xưa cũng cuối cùng kết thúc.

Chính văn xong.

Phụ tặng một cái đêm thất tịch phiên ngoại, còn thừa sinh nhũ song tính cùng với nhanh đệ thành viên NTR phiên ngoại ném yêu phát điện , viết hội phát khẽ bác thông tri.

Phiên ngoại: Phản lão hoàn đồng

(hai người phân biệt thể nghiệm một bả trở về mười bảy mươi tám lạc thú. )

Đây là phát sinh hai người ở chung hai năm chuyện sau đó.

Tra Thành mỗ thiên làm tổng vệ sinh, bỗng nhiên theo trong ngăn kéo nhảy ra khỏi năm đó tiểu điếm lão bản đóng cửa trước, đưa cho hắn một hộp nhỏ dược phẩm. Thật sự là rất nhỏ một hộp, mở ra chỉ có hai mảnh.

Lúc đó ông chủ còn vẻ mặt đáng tiếc mà nói: "Này dược là chúng ta nơi này quý nhất , tuyệt đối an toàn, bảo đảm chất lượng kỳ có mười năm. Nếu không ta đi gấp, không thì nhất định có thể bán đi. Ngươi tốt nhất điểm dùng, đồ chơi này , phi thường bổng."

Tra Thành buồn bực nhìn xem hộp, có thể có nhiều bổng? Hắn bay qua hộp xem nói rõ.

( hôm qua sáng nay: Ngủ trước dùng, một lần một viên, trong một tháng chỉ có thể sử dụng một viên. Dùng sau đó thuốc này hội bởi vì thể chất bất đồng duy trì liên tục tương ứng bất đồng thời gian.

Hiệu quả trị liệu: Sẽ đối với cơ thể người sự trao đổi chất sản sinh ảnh hưởng, nhường người sử dụng bề ngoài ở một đêm bên trong hồi phục đến thanh thời kỳ thiếu niên, đối tư tưởng cũng sẽ có trình độ nhất định ảnh hưởng. Xin chú ý, dùng bản vật phẩm sau đó trừ bỏ dược vật tác dụng phụ ngoại, bản xưởng không gánh chịu bất cứ trách nhiệm nào. )

Tra Thành cười đem hộp ném tới túi rác trong.

Không có khả năng không có khả năng. Lừa gạt quỷ đâu, tại sao có thể có loại thuốc này. Nhường người phản lão hoàn đồng cái gì , hiện thực không tồn tại đi. Nếu là Nguyễn Chân biến trở về thanh thiếu niên, đây chẳng phải là...

Hắn một cái mãnh liệt phác ghim vào túi rác trong tìm hộp.

Tối hôm đó, Nguyễn Chân về nhà hồi được tương đối trễ. Vừa lúc ngăn thiên là ba ngày pháp định ngày nghỉ bắt đầu, ngày này hắn làm nhiều chút công tác, đem ba ngày trong phải hoàn thành nhiệm vụ làm xong.

Hắn mở cửa, trước theo thường lệ tiếp Tra Thành một cái ôm, lại tiếp hắn một cái hồ giảo man triền hôn, rửa tay, ngồi xuống ăn cơm.

Ngày hôm nay Tra Thành làm hoa keo hầm kê, tỏi dung xào thịt, còn có rau trộn phần dương đậu hũ. Hắn phát hiện đồ ăn so bình thường nhiều ra một cái, thường ngày Tra Thành chỉ làm hai cái đồ ăn. Nguyễn Chân nghĩ thầm đại khái là hắn không muốn ngủ sớm, dù sao ngăn thiên là ngày nghỉ lễ.

Ăn được phân nửa, Tra Thành cười hì hì đem dược để lên bàn, nói: "Nguyễn Chân a, thành thực a, cái này, có thể hay không chơi với ta ngoạn?"

Nguyễn Chân một bên lông mày không thể phát hiện nhảy nhảy. Nguyên lai hắn đánh cho là cái chủ ý này, thảo nào phải nhiều làm một cái thức ăn.

Hắn đem hộp cầm lên, tự xem mặt trên dược vật thành phần cùng nói rõ, tưởng xác nhận nó có hay không hại.

Nhìn nhất biến, Nguyễn Chân nghi ngờ lên tiếng: "Ngươi cư nhiên tin tưởng loại vật này?"

Tra Thành gãi đầu một cái: "Ta kỳ thực cũng không tin, bất quá ba năm trước đây ngươi lúc đó chẳng phải bị cái kia dược..."

Dược ở hai người nơi này vẫn là cái ô long. Nguyễn Chân suy tư một hồi, vẫn có chút lo lắng. Hai người cọ xát nửa ngày, cuối cùng là đạt thành hiệp nghị: Nguyễn Chân trước ăn một miếng, nếu là xảy ra vấn đề Tra Thành phải quỳ một tháng chà xát y phục phiến, cộng thêm một tháng không thể đụng vào Nguyễn Chân.

Kỳ thực Tra Thành là nhấc ra bản thân ăn trước , thế nhưng Nguyễn Chân lập tức đâm phá hắn "Ngươi không phải là muốn nhìn mười mấy tuổi ta sao", còn nói nếu như này dược thật sự có hiệu quả, hắn sẽ ở Nguyễn Chân biến sau khi trở về ăn cũng không trễ.

Vì vậy đêm nay Tra Thành ngoan ngoãn ngủ sớm , chỉ là có chút hứng thú bừng bừng, lật rất lâu mới ngủ .

Ngăn sáng sớm thượng, Tra Thành bị bản thân định đồng hồ báo thức đánh thức.

Hắn một cái lý ngư đả đĩnh từ trên giường lật tới thảm thượng gặm một miệng mao, không ngừng bận rộn mà đứng lên, hướng trên giường nhìn lại.

Liếc mắt nhìn sang, hắn sợ đến dưới chân vừa trượt, ngã ở bên giường, đánh vào tủ đầu giường thượng, đau đến hắn ai nha thẳng gọi.

Người trên giường bị hắn đánh thức, vẻ mặt khó chịu mà mở ra mắt, từ từ ngồi dậy: "Ngươi ồn ào cái gì..."

Trên giường thiếu niên giữ lại một cái nhu thuận học sinh kiểu tóc, phát bất quá tai, môi hồng răng trắng, bạch được có chút quá phận.

Nguyễn Chân áo ngủ rõ ràng mà tùng nhất hào, cánh tay của hắn so với hôm qua gầy một vòng, đúng là bạch đến phản quang, thậm chí có thể thấy được bên dưới huyết quản.

Hảo gầy... Thực sự quá gầy...

Hắn cũng phát hiện thay đổi của mình, kinh ngạc xuống giường, áo ngủ đeo vào trên người hắn rộng tự nhiên , không phải là cực kỳ vừa người. Hắn kéo quần áo một góc, trong miệng nói lầm bầm: "Nguyên lai ta trước đây gầy như vậy..."

Tra Thành che mặt. Nguyên lai hắn không biết bản thân hơn mười tuổi thời gian gầy như vậy qua?

"Ngượng ngùng ." Tra Thành lớn tiếng nói một câu như vậy, sau đó nhào tới, ôm so với chính mình thấp tiếp cận một cái đầu Nguyễn Chân trên dưới nhất đốn xoa bóp, nhu tóc của hắn, nhu bờ vai của hắn, nhu cái mông của hắn cùng bắp đùi, còn dùng sức nhu mặt của hắn.

"Ô! Ngươi làm sâu... Làm cái gì? !" Nguyễn Chân bị hắn bóp đau đớn, trên gương mặt nóng bừng , hắn không nhịn được đánh Tra Thành một cái tát.

Quay đầu Tra Thành vẻ mặt cười, cười đến có chút ghê tởm, Nguyễn Chân run lên.

"Không được, ngươi thật là đáng yêu..." Tra Thành ôm thật chặt ở trong lòng thiếu niên, "Mười bảy tuổi phải không? Ta lần trước xem qua ngươi tương sách. Không đeo mắt kiếng, vẻ mặt mất hứng, đặc biệt tinh tế đặc biệt trắng nõn. Oa, ngươi đi qua thật là quá đáng yêu. Tuy rằng trên người không có hiện tại vuốt có thịt cảm giác, nhưng là thực sự là..."

Nguyễn Chân nghe không nổi nữa, vùng vẫy theo trong ngực của hắn trốn, vẫn còn ở cuống quít trung đạp Tra Thành một cước.

Hiện tại y phục khẳng định đều không thích hợp hắn, Tra Thành nhớ kỹ mình còn có hai kiện năm đó mua trang khốc bó sát người T tuất, phiên rương đảo tủ lấy ra nữa, hướng Nguyễn Chân trên đầu một bộ, cư nhiên vừa lúc.

Vì vậy ngày này, Nguyễn Chân bất đắc dĩ chỉ có thể ăn mặc Tra Thành tiện nghi hóa vượt qua.

Ăn điểm tâm thời gian, Nguyễn Chân ăn một miếng, liền muốn không được tự nhiên sau này chuyển một bước. Hắn phi thường không có thói quen Tra Thành ánh mắt, bởi vì ngồi ở bản thân người đối diện, ánh mắt đã biến thành hai điều "~" ký hiệu.

Nguyễn Chân lúc này còn không có đeo mắt kiếng, lông mi trường độ một chút liền đi ra . Hắn vụt sáng một đôi mắt to, cảnh giác xem Tra Thành, còn nâng lên dĩa ăn cảnh cáo hắn: "Ngươi đứng đắn một chút, lúc này mới sáng sớm, ngươi cũng đừng tưởng chút có không có. Một hồi còn phải đi ra ngoài mua thức ăn."

Tra Thành ha ha cười một tiếng.

"Thực sự là quá ngây thơ chọc." Tra Thành giọng điệu đều trở nên kỳ quái, "Ngươi nghĩ rằng ta không nghĩ tới? Ngày hôm qua ta liền mua xong ba ngày đồ ăn. Một hồi ngươi muốn muốn đi ra ngoài cũng có thể, ta liền nói mình là của ngươi thúc thúc thôi."

Nguyễn Chân mới không muốn gọi Tra Thành thúc thúc, hắn khổ não mà đem dĩa ăn đâm tiến một cái tiểu cà chua trong, nhét vào miệng.

"Chúng ta đây đợi chốc lát xem điện ảnh đi. Ta sẽ không chơi game." Hắn cảm thấy bản thân thực sự là nhảy vào Tra Thành cái tròng trung, hắn lại là có chút sợ hãi Tra Thành nhích lại gần mình.

Cái này cũng không sai, Nguyễn Chân ở hơn mười tuổi thời gian chỉ biết đọc sách, cũng không thích cùng người giao tế, hiện tại hắn là theo bản năng muốn rời xa người khác.

Cũng Tra Thành làm sao có thể hội nhường hắn chạy mất đây...

Chọn điện ảnh thời gian, Tra Thành cố ý tìm nhất bộ đề tài cùng bìa ngoài cực độ ngây thơ, trên thực tế chừng mực phi thường lớn, làm tình cảnh tượng rất nhiều Pháp quốc điện ảnh, là thế kỷ trước phim ảnh cũ 《 tình nhân 》.

Nguyễn Chân bình thường không thế nào xem điện ảnh, hắn nhìn nữ nhân vật chính nhất phái u mê hình dạng, vốn tưởng rằng là cái tinh khiết luyến ái phiến, kết quả tiến nhập chính đề sau, hắn hận không thể đem mặt ô đứng lên.

Tra Thành ngồi ở cách hắn một cái khuỷu tay khoảng cách ngoại, chăm chú nhìn hình ảnh, dường như đang nhìn tin tức tiếp âm như nhau. Nguyễn Chân liếc mắt nhìn hắn, không nhịn được ở bên trong lòng mang nghi, hắn rốt cuộc là đang nhìn nội dung vở kịch, vẫn là đang nhìn nữ nhân vật chính thân thể.

Nói thật, nữ nhân vật chính phát dục trình độ còn so ra kém mười bảy tuổi Nguyễn Chân. Cách hình ảnh, thiếu niên không nhịn được tự hỏi, Tra Thành hắn có phải hay không có phương diện này sở thích.

Đến nào đó tương đối lộ cốt cảnh tượng, Nguyễn Chân cảm thấy nửa người dưới không đúng lắm.

Xong... Hắn nhớ tới mình ở cái tuổi này đối với phương diện này sự tình luôn luôn là tương đối nhạy cảm.

Nửa người dưới đã cứng rắn, hắn xấu hổ mà thay đổi cái tư thế, mất tự nhiên đưa tay cầm trên bàn cây quýt, tưởng lột ăn.

"Ta đến đây đi." Tra Thành kéo qua tay hắn, tưởng cầm trong tay hắn cây quýt, ai biết Nguyễn Chân như là bị giật mình, mạnh rút tay về, cây quýt rơi xuống đất.

Tra Thành lúc này mới phát hiện mặt của hắn rất đỏ. Đỏ có hơi quá, số tuổi này Nguyễn Chân làn da rất trắng, hơi chút hồng một chút tựa như cái tôm luộc tử. Hắn cười lại gần: "Ngươi có phải hay không quá thẹn thùng ? Hơn mười tuổi liền thanh thuần như vậy sao?"

"Ngươi đừng tới đây! Ta biết đến ta hiện tại khẳng định rất kỳ quái!" Nguyễn Chân giọng điệu cũng giống cái tiểu hài nhi, hắn hiện tại cũng không quản được nhiều như vậy, nhục nhã chiếm hoàn toàn thượng phong, lúc này trong đầu của hắn chỉ có một ý niệm, hắn được đào tẩu, không thì sẽ phát sinh không ổn chuyện.

"Hảo. Ta không tới gần." Tra Thành đem tivi quan , thành thành thật thật mà ngồi ở trên ghế salon, chờ đợi Nguyễn Chân bản thân bình tĩnh. Hắn đem trên mặt đất cây quýt nhặt lên, lột ra, ăn phân nửa, ngẩng đầu nhìn núp ở bên kia Nguyễn Chân.

"Ngươi cao trung trong có phải hay không rất sợ người? Không thích cùng người khác tiếp xúc cái gì . Cho nên mặc dù tư tưởng ký ức là thành niên , vừa vặn thể vẫn là vô cùng chống cự người khác." Tra Thành đem cây quýt đặt vào trước mặt hắn, không trực tiếp đưa cho hắn.

Hắn nói đúng . Nguyễn Chân cao trung trong đích thực không thích cùng người khác tiếp xúc, hắn lúc ấy có qua bị yêu mến người đụng một cái, kết quả hai cái buổi tối không ngủ trải qua.

"Cảm tạ. Ta cao trung không bằng hữu, cũng không cùng người khác tới hướng, hơn nữa cũng đúng tình ái không ý tưởng gì, hiện tại ra khứu cho ngươi xem, ngươi cũng đừng quá để ý."

Nguyễn Chân sắc mặt không đỏ như thế, hắn đưa qua cây quýt, hướng trong miệng nhét một: "Chỉ là có chút sợ hãi."

"Ta cũng sẽ không hại ngươi." Tra Thành nói, "Bất quá, nếu là ngươi một buổi tối đều như vậy, ta cũng sẽ không làm cái gì . Vẫn là lấy cảm giác của ngươi làm chủ. Ngươi không muốn, vậy coi như xong."

Nguyễn Chân cau mày, hắn lắc đầu. Hắn không phải là không muốn cùng Tra Thành thân mật, chỉ là này phúc thân thể, so với hắn trong trí nhớ còn muốn không nghe lời.

"Không phải là ta không muốn, " hắn hướng Tra Thành phương hướng chuyển từng chút một, "Chỉ là ta yêu cầu làm chuẩn bị tâm lý."

Tra Thành này liền đối với hắn trương đến cánh tay, nói: "Vậy trước tiên theo ôm bắt đầu đi." Người đối diện gật đầu, khéo léo tiến trong ngực của hắn.

Nguyễn Chân trên người còn có quen thuộc tắm rửa nhũ vị, trừ bỏ này bên ngoài, còn có một luồng tuổi trẻ nam hài đặc hữu nhẹ nhàng khoan khoái khí tức. Tra Thành vẫn không nhúc nhích, chỉ là ôm trong lòng thiếu niên.

"Ngươi nói lúc nào có thể, ta lại tiếp tục đi xuống nga." Tra Thành ghé vào lỗ tai hắn nói.

Nguyễn Chân đem mặt chôn ở Tra Thành trong lòng, buồn buồn "Ân" một tiếng, người tuổi trẻ thân thể rốt cuộc từ từ bắt đầu thích ứng người yêu nhiệt độ cơ thể hòa khí vị, không ngay từ đầu khẩn trương như vậy.

"Tiếp tục đi." Hắn nói.

Vì vậy Tra Thành bắt đầu hôn hắn. Đầu tiên là chuồn chuồn lướt nước hôn, phi thường lễ phép, cẩn thận thân mổ hai tam hồi, Tra Thành mới để cho Nguyễn Chân đem miệng mở ra, như là lần đầu cùng hắn hôn môi một loại, sử dụng đầu lưỡi đi hướng dẫn hắn đầu lưỡi của mình.

Tra Thành là cái xâm lược tính rất mạnh người, nhưng hắn cũng hiểu được như thế nào đi thu hồi bản thân nhuệ khí.

Tỷ như hôn môi, hắn liền thích vô cùng dùng đầu lưỡi của mình đi quấn quanh đối phương, liếm liếm đối phương khoang miệng, sản sinh một loại ướt át dính ngấy, giống như bỏ đi túi da vậy quấn quít cảm giác, thế nhưng nếu như dùng loại này hôn môi phương thức tiến công Nguyễn Chân, sợ là mặt sau muốn làm cái gì đều không thể nào .

"Muốn cởi y phục xuống sao?" Tra Thành hỏi hắn.

Nguyễn Chân không nói lời nào, hắn sờ sờ Tra Thành trên mặt tiểu râu mép, tự giác đem bãi cát khố cùng nội khố cởi ra, muốn dùng T tuất vạt áo che khuất đã cương tính khí.

"Che cái gì, ta cũng thoát ." Tra Thành nhưng thật ra sảng khoái, bản thân toàn bộ cởi bỏ sở hữu y phục, quang thân thể, chỉ có trên cổ treo điếu trụy, đối Nguyễn Chân cười.

Vì vậy Nguyễn Chân cảm thấy thật là bản thân quá hẹp hòi, hắn cũng cởi bỏ T tuất, lục lọi oa đến Tra Thành trong lòng.

"Ngươi động tác muốn khinh, ta thân thể này còn chưa làm qua, hội đau." Hắn nghiêm túc báo cho Tra Thành.

Người sau lưng đem hắn gắt gao vòng vào trong ngực, đưa tay cầm đằng trước tính khí. Dùng so bình thường còn muốn khinh lực đạo cho hắn lột.

"Kỳ thực không cần nhẹ như vậy..." Nguyễn Chân mới nói một câu, Tra Thành liền cho hắn điều chỉnh lực đạo, cũng ghé vào lỗ tai hắn hôn một cái.

Vì để cho hắn mau chóng buông lỏng, Tra Thành buông tha sở hữu đánh lén ý tưởng, chỉ là lấy tay sờ Nguyễn Chân da thịt, ở bụng cùng sườn bụng trên vai qua lại di động, tránh được hắn vú. Dù sao cái chỗ này kích thích tính khá lớn, nếu là hắn không muốn, sẽ trực tiếp đem mình đẩy ra.

Tra Thành đưa qua khăn tay, trên tay cầm chất lỏng lau sạch. Lại cùng Nguyễn Chân tiếp một hồi hôn, hắn nói: "Ngực, mặt dưới, bên kia có thể tiếp tục?"

Nguyễn Chân trên lầu cổ của hắn, Tra Thành cảm giác được hắn nửa người dưới lại tinh thần , đỉnh bản thân trong ngực, hắn nói: "Đều được đi. Ta khá hơn chút ."

Tra Thành cảm kích hôn một cái hắn cổ, đem hắn phóng ngã xuống giường, dùng so bình thường còn khinh khí lực đi cho hắn làm mở rộng, liên kích thích ngực đầu vú, cũng chỉ là hôn một cái, liếm một liếm, không dám dùng hàm răng đi cắn lộng.

Khó khăn mở rộng đến thứ ba ngón tay lúc, Nguyễn Chân nước mắt xuống tới . Hắn nói mình là sống lý tính nước mắt, Tra Thành vẫn cảm thấy đau lòng, không có trực tiếp tiến vào, mà là lại thân hắn rất lâu, thân được Nguyễn Chân cảm thấy bản thân là bị trở thành tiểu hài nhi, đánh Tra Thành một cái tát, hắn mới chậm rãi bỏ vào.

"Không đau đi?" Tra Thành cảm thấy bản thân có chút ủy khuất, vì ăn như vậy miệng thịt tươi, sống sờ sờ muốn đem mình nghẹn chết .

"Không đau... Ngươi ngày hôm nay thật chậm, " Nguyễn Chân thả tay xuống tiểu biên độ vỗ vỗ Tra Thành mông, "Ta không sao..."

Còn chưa phải là sợ ngươi đau sao!

Tra Thành nội tâm dùng sức nôn máng, trên lưng cũng dùng khí lực, hướng về phía Nguyễn Chân điểm nhạy cảm đụng tới, đem ba ba tiếng đụng đi ra , còn đem Nguyễn Chân "A a" tiếng đụng đi ra .

Thiếu niên bị đụng phải thất điên bát đảo, bắt ép cho bất đắc dĩ ném lý trí, biên khóc biên gọi, thoải mái được nửa người dưới loạn xạ, cũng không một lát sau lại nữa rồi hứng thú, nửa người dưới lại ngẩng lên.

Hai người bọn họ một cái buổi chiều đều hao tổn tại trên giường, buổi tối Tra Thành hạ đi làm chén mì sợi, bưng lên cho hắn ăn , lại ôm hắn đi cùng tắm.

Làm một vòng cuối cùng thời gian Tra Thành không mang mũ, bắn vào bên trong, thiếu niên xấu hổ mặt đỏ rần, ghé vào Tra Thành trên người, nhường hắn cho mình lấy đi ra.

Buổi tối Tra Thành ăn xong khác một mảnh dược, Nguyễn Chân vốn định như vậy ngủ , cũng Tra Thành vẫn là bại lộ sắc lang bản tính, quấy nhiễu hắn kẽo kẹt oa, cùng hắn náo loạn một hồi, lại dỗ hắn đem y phục của hắn cởi ra, nằm ở trong chăn trong, từ phía sau lưng nghiêng thân thể hắn làm một hồi.

Nguyễn Chân thể lực chống đỡ hết nổi, bắn xong liền đã bất tỉnh ngủ thiếp đi.

Về phần Tra Thành, hắn là thật không tinh lực đi quản, sau đó phạt hắn quỳ sầu riêng đi.

Bất quá, ngày hôm sau sáng sớm sầu riêng nhưng thật ra không có quỳ, Nguyễn Chân ở tỉnh lại một phút đồng hồ sau liền cười tha thứ Tra Thành.

Hắn mở mắt ra, chỉ cảm thấy sau huyệt trong có cái gì ở động, xoay người vừa nhìn, một cái giữ lại trung tóc dài, trên cánh tay có bắp thịt nhưng xương cốt vẫn chưa hoàn toàn dài xong nam sinh chính ôm bản thân thắt lưng, theo bản năng động.

Tra Thành đây là về tới bao nhiêu tuổi... ? Mười bảy? Nguyễn Chân sợ ngây người, hắn sờ soạng một cái thiếu niên mặt.

Rất nhanh thiếu niên Tra Thành thể lực không đủ, hắn dừng lại thở dốc, hồng hộc hồng hộc mà, đợi một hồi mới tiếp tục ra sức cày cấy.

"Ta khi còn bé ăn không được tốt, thượng trường kỹ thuật đợt thứ hai phát dục lúc mới vừa được một thước tám . Ta ta ta, ta mười tám ." Tra Thành hết lần này tới lần khác còn không chịu tỏ ra yếu kém, vừa nói chuyện, còn vừa ở tăng tốc, nhìn Nguyễn Chân chỉ muốn cười.

"A! Ta không được! Ta thực sự không được!" Tiểu Tra Thành liếc mắt, nằm úp sấp ngã vào Nguyễn Chân trên người, thân thể run lên hai cái.

Hắn lúc còn trẻ thể lực là thật không quá được chưa...

Như vậy, Nguyễn Chân liền tha thứ hắn. Hơn nữa làm hắn không nghĩ tới chính là, thiếu niên Tra Thành dĩ nhiên là so thành niên hắn muốn đáng yêu nhiều lắm.

Giữa trưa hai người đi ra môn ăn cơm, Tra Thành như là liên tư duy đều về tới hắn bề ngoài tuổi tác như nhau, thấy cái gì liền muốn ăn cái gì, Nguyễn Chân ngại hắn phiền, không muốn cho hắn mua, Tra Thành liền vẻ mặt tội nghiệp mà treo Nguyễn Chân cánh tay, còn dùng giả ngây thơ giọng điệu năn nỉ hắn: "Nguyễn thúc thúc, mua cho ta thôi, ta nghĩ ăn cũng lệ bánh..."

Nguyễn Chân ngoan ngoãn móc ví tiền.

Hai người vốn là ra cửa ăn cơm, bị Tra Thành như vậy một dây dưa, gắng gượng biến thành đi dạo phố. Đại khái kiểm tra tiểu tử cũng rõ ràng bản thân thể lực không được, muốn tránh ra trên giường vận động .

Vậy làm sao thành đây! Nguyễn Chân nghĩ thầm mình không thể có hại.

Sau khi trở về, hắn nhéo Tra Thành cổ áo, đem hắn đè xuống ghế sa lon, bản thân ngồi lên động cả buổi, thiếu chút nữa đem Tra Thành đưa trá trưởng thành làm.

Cuối cùng Tra Thành cũng muốn khóc , hắn năm đó vì tiền là làm qua tiểu các tỷ tỷ tiểu bạch kiểm, thế nhưng các tỷ tỷ không có Nguyễn Chân như vậy thể lực, hắn cũng vui vẻ đi ôn nhu kia một bộ.

Thượng trường kỹ thuật sau đó, hắn thể lực lên đây, lại đang nam nhân trong vòng lăn một tao, lúc này mới tính chính thức khai trai, nam nữ không kỵ.

Nguyễn Chân nhìn hắn một bộ không vừa liên biểu tình, biết đến hắn là lực bất tòng tâm, cũng thương hại hắn, vì vậy lôi kéo tay hắn đi tắm.

Lần này, là Tra Thành nằm ở Nguyễn Chân trong lòng, thao thao bất tuyệt mà nói trong trí nhớ mình như trước tươi sáng , vậy đối với phụ mẫu chuyện hư hỏng. Nguyễn Chân vuốt hắn tóc còn ướt, đáp lời hắn, trả lời hắn, trả lại cho hắn thổi đầu tóc.

Tra Thành nói một buổi tối trong lời nói, mệt , nằm ở Nguyễn Chân bên cạnh ngủ thiếp đi. Hắn nhìn qua chỗ nào có hai mươi mấy tuổi ngoan kính? Có thể hắn khi đó, gặp một cái nguyện ý đối với hắn thật tốt người, hắn cũng sẽ không biến thành về sau cặn bã.

Thế nhưng hắn không có, vô luận là ai, phụ mẫu, thân nhân, vẫn là bao nuôi qua hắn đại tỷ tỷ, cũng chỉ là muốn từ trên người hắn được cái gì.

Bọn họ không ngừng lấy đi này nọ, không ngừng thương tổn hắn, cuối cùng nhường hắn biến thành vô cùng tính chiếm hữu người. Bởi vì hắn không có, cho nên hắn hy vọng có thể có.

Nguyễn Chân khởi động một cánh tay, sườn ở bên cạnh hắn, nhìn hắn ngủ mặt.

Qua hết đêm nay, hắn lại hội biến trở về đi. Biến thành cái kia miệng đầy chạy xe lửa, khi thì ăn nói khép nép khi thì tự tin vô cùng gia hỏa.

Ngày mai lúc tỉnh lại, hắn nhất định sẽ yêu cầu Nguyễn Chân đã quên ngày hôm qua bộ dáng của hắn, nếu là thỉnh thoảng nhắc tới, hắn còn có thể lúng túng ho khan.

Cũng kia là chân thật hắn, là bỏ đi một chút cũng không có đếm túi da, chân thật nhất hắn, cũng là hắn tối không muốn để cho người khác nhìn thấy bộ dạng.

Không gì so nổi cảm giác thỏa mãn hiện lên thượng Nguyễn Chân trong lòng, hắn tiến tới hôn một cái thiếu niên gò má, ở một ngày thời khắc tối hậu trong cười .

Hy vọng ngươi tương lai mỗi một thiên, mỗi một khắc, đều có thể giờ đây nhật bàn vui sướng.

-oOo-

Generated By QuickTranslator


End file.
